Ana's birthday disaster
by Steele Bound
Summary: While on a cruise, for her 19th birthday, Anastasia meets a mysterious Grey eyed man. On a day trip to one of the islands Ana gets kidnapped and disappears without a trace. Who will find Ana? Will this person help her out with the predicament she is in?
1. Chapter 1

While on a cruise, for her 19th birthday, Anastasia the whizz kid meets a mysterious grey eyed man named Chris. On a day trip to one of the islands Anna gets kidnapped and disappears without a trace. Who will find Sam? How long will it take? Who has Anna and why? Will this person help her out with the predicament she is in?

Chapter 1

Anna's POV

I'm Anastasia Steele the whizz kid slash geeky scientist. I have pitch black wavy hair that trails all the way to my bottom, I'm a very pale girl with sea blue eyes. I'm 5"3 and well built for my size. I love training in my spare time, it keeps me focussed. You would never tell I have a body like a super model because I live in my jeans and t-shirt with my old faithful converse. I breezed through school before my time. I passed Grade 12 with **Summa Cum Laude **as the tender age of 13 and immediately was offered a full scholarship to UKZN studding science. By the time I was 16 I graduated top of the country with my Doctor of Science degree. I can talk about anything. I also have a gift thats I can take anything old or new and turn it into something useful or dangerous. I love designing fancy gadgets and weapons. So you can understand when I say my favorite movie is iron man. Geek I know. I live in a small condo in Durban KwaZulu Natal, South Africa with Terry my brother who, has his own medical practice, he is a plastic surgeon and very good at his job actually he is the best in the country.

My mother is Carla,and my dad Raymond Steele. I have a sister Kate who is 12 still in school. I have yet to have my first kiss I guess I was to busy studding to have a life. Now I am 19 years old and ready to live my life. I have been waiting a long time for this day. The only problem I have is, people recognize me and I am never safe. So we came up with a plan, my new identity for my birthday trip. I am now Sam Spenser and I just finished school and am on a break with some friends. Im 19 and live with my parents.

I can't believe this day is finally here. Today I little mousey Anna Steele or should I say Sam Spenser has finally turned 19. As a birthday present for me, 13 of my best friends all put money together and they are taking me on an all paid 5 Day cruise all around the Portuguese leave home very early, me in disguise. My hair hidden under a baseball cap, I'm sporting aviator sunglasses and a large hooded sweat shirt and managed to board the ship in time with no hassle may I add. We all head to our rooms to freshen up. I in a room with my best friend Jose, he is a huge guy 6"7 built like a greek God with the most beautiful blond curly hair. We have been best friends since we were babies. We all go and settle at the bar comfortably. Jose orders the first round of cocktails and the party begins. I'm having a very good time. After the 5th round of cocktails and shots I excuse myself feeling very light headed and make plans to meet up with my crew later at the same bar. Jose and I are sharing a cabin and said he will meet me later down below. After a cold shower and a bottle of chilled water with two Advil I pass out on the bed. Lucky for me when I wake I got no headache. I change into my white sun dress and make my way back to the bar for the party to continue. To my surprise my friends have not arrived so I assume they are all still passed out somewhere.I decide to settle into a lounge chair to relax and enjoy the view while I wait for them.

Suddenly I feel this very strong current like electricity pulling at me from my right. Its like someone has turned on a huge magnet and I'm been pulled in. When I turn to my right I see the most beautiful man I Have ever come across in my life. His looks takes my breath away. I'm completely stunned dumb. He has got the most striking grey eyes that look straight into my soul. The sun is shining off his copper hair, making it look like he is wearing a halo around his head. I just want to run my fingers through it. He has the perfect straight nose and the most kissable lips. As for that chest WOW that should be illegal. I can picture my tongue running along his perfect jaw line down that perfectly tanned neck. Moving slowly licking and biting his skin, I'll take his nipples in my mouth and bite down till he moans for me to stop. Dam it I'm wet already just thinking about it. Shit Steel pull your self-together and stop this shit. You're fantasizing about a stranger you have not even met. I take my eyes off him and shake my head to rid myself of these thoughts. Wow did I really do that did I have thoughts of going down on a complete stranger in a very public place. I can't believe this i'm so embarrassed with my behavior.I need to get out of here and fast.

I quickly grab my drink and purse and make a quick getaway before he can say anything. I go in search for Jose he must be still passed out in our I get to my room sure enough Jose is still asleep, so I get him up and send him for a shower. While I'm changing into my club dress which of course I'm very uncomfortable about because it is a tight as hell midnight blue one shoulder bomb of a dress that come mid thigh. I would never wear something like this but my girls bought it for me with the matching pair of sparkly 5 inch hooker heel which make my legs look like they go on for miles. The dress does however highlighting my curves in all the right places. I let my pitch black hair loose in bold waves down my back which just touches the top of my bottom. A little mascara and lip-gloss and I'm set to go. But those grey eyes are haunting me everywhere I look, why can't I get that man out of my mind. Who is he? What is it about him that has me so captivated?I don't even know him and to make things even worse he didn't even notice me.

"Wow" Sam, you sure you want to go out in that dress you look fabulously HOT, but I'm going to have to keep a very close eye on you and not leave your side the whole night. You are looking so hot at this moment you given me an instant hard on. Thats not fair Sam." "Hey Jose cut that shit out. Are you ready to carry on with my party." "Of course Sam Im sorry, lets head on up to the bar and find the rest of the crew". While walking up I find myself scanning every face we pass looking for my Grey Eye man. Shit steel what did you just say, "Your man" get a grip. Damn now I really need a drink to forget those grey eyes. Jose tells me I'm acting very strange but I brush to one side. We meet up with the rest of our friends and of course they all make a fuss over my choice of evening dress causing me to blush red all over. We make our way to the club at the top level of the ship. The drinks don't stop and our crowd is starting to get a bit loud. I'm starting to feel the effects of all those cocktails and shots so I take Jose and lead him onto the dance floor and I start grinding my ass against him my back to his front, his firm grip on my hips enjoying the music. It puts me in a complete trance I'm not even aware Jose has left the dance floor or even how many songs we danced to. Wow suddenly I feel it again the electricity is back running up my spine all the way to the base of my skull, taking my breath away completely, causing me to stumble forward in my fuck me heels and fall over. As I wait for the embarrassing scene were my knees make contact with the marble floor I realize I was actually caught by my grey eye man and I'm in his strong arms held tight against his chest swaying to the music. Our lips only inches apart we can feel each others warm sweat breath, our eyes boring into each other. I'm speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Christians POV

I am finally ready to take a small break from this hectic life of being the big shot CEO of Grey enterprises. I've decided I'm taking a cruise. I call up Andrea my personal assistant and have her book everything for my cruise. Then call Taylor my head of security. 'Taylor," and of course he just appears out of nowhere. "I want you to book me all the available 1st class tickets on the next international flight to South Africa from Seattle". " I'm sorry Sir did you say international flight to SA, why not use the grey jet its on standby now sir" "No, I am going under my pseudonym Chris T. I don't want a soul knowing I've left the country. I want a peaceful vacation without the pap's hounding me. Make sure we are flying out to South Africa a.s.a.p. Our security detail should travel in civilian clothes. I want it to look like a bunch of guys on a trip together having fun. Do you understand me Taylor? Make sure Luke and Ryan are with you. I don't want a soul to know were I am off to." " Yes Sir, I'm on it." With all my plans set, I leave in half an hour and, I am traveling under the name Chris Trevelyan. Chris is short for Christian and well Trevelyan is my mother's maiden name. It's for my protection, and sanity w.r.t. the paparazzi. My security detail is going to be my crew for this cruise. Nobody is going to know who I am. All they are going to see is a group bulky guy's having a good time.

I got this idea when my big brother Elliot just took off with no word as to where he was going. We just heard he needed a break from all the hype and he would be back when he felt stress free. Well, it's been 2 months now and still no word from him. All my attempts to track him down came back empty. I just hoped he was ok. I have a feeling Taylor knows were he is, cause they are close but he won't say a word. I've just got to trust Taylor that he has Elliot's best interests at heart and that he makes sure my bother is safe.

We arrive at Durban international airport after an agonizing 16-hour flight and thanks to Taylor our limo is waiting for us and takes us to the Hilton hotel. I'm checked into the penthouse suite with my guys all around me keeping me safe and playing the part of the good friends. We settle down and order room service and then go to bed ready for our cruise tomorrow. I'm up bright and early and tailor and the guys escorts us to the docks were we board our cruise ship. After settling in our room we head out to the deck to chill out. "Chill out" ok that's funny who would of ever thought those word would ever come out of the mouth of the ever so popular Christian Trevelyan Grey super mogul CEO of Grey Enterprise Multi Billionaire. But no, not today and not for the next 5 days for now I'm just plain old Chris having a stress free holiday with my boys. Later that afternoon I go up to the deck to admire the view.

While lounging in a deck chair I notice someone plonk themselves next to my lounger. Then it happens I feel something I, in all my 24 years have never felt its like a electric shock wave move through my body drawing my attention to the person sitting next to me. When I took over to my left I'm met with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. It feels like she can see past all my masks I have worked so hard to uphold. I feel bare and so vulnerable but for the life of me I am so drawn to her I cannot look away. I then notice the most shinny black locks of hair surrounding her perfectly pale skin those luscious pink lips are ever so slightly apart and her wet sexy tongue is gliding over her bottom lip making me instantly feel as if those lips are wrapped around my now very hard cock. Her breathing changes to harsh rapid breaths causing her perfectly round busts to move up and down with evry breath. I can literally smell her arousal from were I'm sitting and its like a drug to me I want more. What is this woman doing to me? I'm feeling like this and I haven't even met her yet.

As I'm about to talk to her she turns around and shakes her head like trying to rid herself of thoughts then she gets up and bolts off before I have a chance to compose myself. Fuck I can fell the pre cum on the tip of my cock this has never happened to me before I do not loose control. 'Taylor" I scream and he comes over immediately. "Yes Sir" "I want you to find out everything you can about that young lady that was sitting next to me just now. Do I make myself clear? Yes Sir, may I ask what her name is Sir? How the Fuck am I suppose to know that's why I asked you to find out. Yes Sir I'm on it and he walks away to complete his task.

I'm so rock hard at the moment I have to excuse myself and relieve myself in my suite. Stroking up and down imagining it's her pink lips on me. Shit I haven't had to do this since I was 15 what the fuck is wrong with me. When I'm done and completely spent I dry myself off change and head to the club at the top of the ship. Just my luck because Taylor informs me my girl is here with a group of friends. What did I just call her no no no this cant be happening to me she is not my girl. I don't do girlfriends I do HARD FUCKS then I leave.

I see her move with her friend or is it her boyfriend I'm not sure I'll have to find out but they make it to the dance floor and she stars moving that oh so sexy body against him. The way she is grinding into him is pure sex on the dance floor. Shit I can't handle it anymore I move onto the dance floor. Lucky for me her friend moves off the dance floor back to the group, and I take his place grinding into her sweet sexy ass with my now hard errection. That's when I feel it again the electricity starts building up between our bodies again and she gasps for air and stumbles forward almost landing on their marble floor. With my quick reflexes I grip her arm and spin her around pulling her flush against my chest, her lips almost touching mine my errection digging into her stomach while we sway to the beat of the music both of us trying to catch our breath. I can feel he warm breath on my lips and I loose it I crush my lips to hers and take her warm mouth in mine our tongues dancing together in perfect sync like we were made for each other her body molding against mine perfectly. I pull away from her slowly nipping at the corner of her mouth planting tinny kisses on her jaw. She says "hi then thanks me for saving her, telling me her name is Sam. I tell her "what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" and again she goes all red. You look so beautiful Sam when you blush you turn the cutest pink. I then say hi and introduce myself as Chris, and then I compose myself and offer her a drink. She is so stunned she can't talk she only nods and I guide her with my hand on the small of the back to my private lounge. I cant handle it anymore I spin her around and grab both of her hands in one of mine and pin her hard against the pillar and crush my lips to her consuming her with all of my desire, a feral growl escapes her throat which makes me want her so much more, finally we both come up for air and we are both stunned by what just happened. But if I'm honest with myself I've never wanted a girl more in my life than I want Sam.

Chris Stop please we can't do this I don't even know who you are. Chris stopped his assault on Sam's mouth and looked into her blue eyes, "Sam what's wrong. Its nothing its…. Just… I don't know… I've never you know. No Sam I don't know tell me. She lowers her head in embarrassment and I grab her chin between mu fingers and lift hear head so she can look me in the eye and tell me. Sam takes a deep breath and says, Chris you are the first guy to ever kiss me and she goes deep red all over. I am stunned such a beautiful lady, and nobody has kissed her. Well, with the biggest grin known to man I say to her, It was an honor Sam to be your first. Now may I do it again and she give me a shy nod, I take her into my arms and gently take her mouth with mine giving her all my affection in this one kiss. When she looks into my eye I can see the lust in her and she surprises me when she say "take me to your room I want you know."

Without even a delay we move this party of two to my executive suite across the ship. Opening the door to let her in firs I lock it behind us and she looks stunned. I quickly send Taylor an sms informing him I'm in my room and for the guys to enjoy themselves because I wont be coming out my room again tonight. Chris do you mind if I quickly send my friends a message informing them I'm not returning to them and I'll see them in the morning. Chris had the silliest childish grin on his face when he says by all means Sam message away. Sam thinks for a while what to say then she takes her phone and messages José:

**Hi Jose it's me Anna listen I've met someone special tonight and am going to spending the night with him. Please don't ask me any questions cause I'm not going to answer. And yes, I will be safe and no I'm not drunk. Enjoy the rest of you're evening but not to much. Be safe and stay out of trouble I don't want us thrown off the ship. I'll see you tomorrow when we tour the island.**

**I love you lots Anna **

I'm all yours big boy she purrs and that makes me growl which send shivers all the way to her core, Chris please be gentle with me I've never done… this… before she stutters. Ok baby ill be gentle for you I want your first time too be special and enjoyable I slowly take her out of her blue dress inch by inch brushing my fingertips along her spine as the dress slowly lowers to the floor. I notice how she is so responsive to my touch it's so sexy and make me grow even harder for her. She is standing in front of me with her black lace strapless bra and boy short she looks so sexy. I start planting small kisses along her shoulder while palming her breasts. She pushes herself harder onto me wanting more of my touch. I take my hand and lower it down her body and slip one of my fingers into her wet folds she is so warm and wet I have to taste her. I take my finger out of her wet folds and stick it in my mouth and suck hard while keeping my eyes on her. The surprise on her face is priceless her lips make the perfect **O** shape while she purrs. "That turns you on baby" I say and she nods her head slowly I pick her up and lay her on the bed. Then I talk her through it. Sam looks at me deeply, when our eyes connect I remove her panties so very slowly scraping my nails down her thighs, it makes her squirm and pant more. Her breathing becomes regarded. I get off the bed and she looks alarmed.

Don't worry baby I'm just putting on some music so the whole ship don't here you scream my name when I make you come so hard you will be seen stars and as I expected she squirms and blushes more. I stand back and so slowly watch her get more turned on as I slowly touch myself while removing my clothes. My shirt first button by button touching my skin as I go along, then I watch her eyes dart to my groin as I slowly undo my belt then the button on my jeans and she literally squeezes her thighs together looking for a bit of friction. Don't worry baby I'll see to you soon just enjoy this, then I drop my pants with my boxes and she gasps and hold her mouth with her hand. Baby it will fit, you will stretch to accommodate me don't worry. You can see the tension leave her body and she lies there enjoying me stroke myself up and down.

She surprises me by launching off the bed and taking me into her mouth I scream out some sort of an attempt to say her name but it comes out more like a growl, as much as I want to come in her its to good to have her stop. Damn she takes me all in and no gag reflex, a woman made for me. In and out licking my tip with her hot wet mouth slowly fucking me with her mouth. I can feel the back of her thought as she takes me so deep my balls slapping under her chin it's so sexy. Then she starts picking up speed while humming as well sending vibrations all the way through my groin into my stomach. She senses I'm near and reaches below my cock and squeezes my ball this sends me over the edge and I climax so hard and fast she battles to swallow it all and some of my cum drips down her chin landing on her soft mounds of those so beautiful tits of hers. After cleaning he up I lay her on my bed.

Now it's my turn baby to please you. I want you to lay completely still can you do that for me baby? "Yes Sir". Hearing that just fuels me even more. I take her all in my mouth licking and sucking her. Oooooh wow she screams, Chrisssss I cant hold on, its to much she is so sensitive she bucks off the bed trusting herself onto my mouth I take two fingers and push it into her in out stretching her folds. she scream out even louder. She clenches so tight around my fingers. With a little suck and nip with my teeth on her swollen clit she explodes into a rippling orgasm in front of me. I quickly make work putting on a condom and position myself at he entrance. Seeking permission to continue I gaze into her eyes and she gives me a nod of her head. Slowly I trust into her inch by inch. She screams out in both pain and pleasure.

I cant believe I'm doing this Im having sex for the first time with this beauty of a man. Im not so sure that big cock is going to fit inside of me but I'm so ready I give a nod of my head and he enters me. Oh my goodness, I feel so full too full it's so painful but it's so good. He stills once he is deep inside and looks at me again. "I want you Chis all of you don't stop give it to me baby" then it happens a sensation one cant even explain. He starts trusting hard and fast in and out and something is building inside of me I'm so confused so consumed with all this raging feelings. Yes, Chris that feels so good don't stop I scream. He is grunting and growling it's the sexiest sound I've ever heard. He is hovering above me every muscle in his chest is tense. Then it happens he bends low and says in my ear "come for me baby" as if he has spoken straight to my core, I explode in to a million pieces my eyes blur and My muscles wont stop the spasm that is rippling through me. Immediately he to releases his orgasm I can feel his body shiver against mine and he collapses next to me slowly pulling out as I hiss at the slight discomfort. But I feel so empty now its strange . He notices and looks very concerned. " Did I hurt you Sam, I cant even speak I'm to exhausted so I give him my biggest smile and shake my head NO, then the last thing I hear is Chris saying to me, "Sam You Are Mine" and I say "Yes" and I drift off to sleep.

Wow what is this woman doing to me? I've never has such mind-blowing orgasm before. This is the first time I actually saw stars when I climaxed. She is a sight to behold laying next to me in my arms. I never want to let her go ever. Slowly the night consumes me and I drift off into the deepest most peaceful sleep I have ever had. I can hear someone call my name but it is so far away, Chris Sir are you in their? I bolt off the bed taking in my surroundings, I'm all alone, were is she? Were is my sam? She is gone, she left me. I quickly put on my pants and rush to the door its Taylor. Sir are you ok. "Yes, Taylor I'm fine, were is she? The girl I was with last night, were did she go? Find her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Taylors POV

I can't believe what I have just heard from the Boss we are going on a secret holiday to South Africa, "Fuck me dead. Never in a million years did I picture this. This is going to be a security challenge. So I get out our passports and special credit cards all under the Bosses disguise name Chris." I've set security in place and briefed them, everyone knows their job and is ready. Of course we can't carry our guns with us so I'm kind of pissed but expected it. I've got my small army of 9 men so in all; we will be a bunch of 10 guys just having a fun vacation time. Yeah right easier said than done. The limo is booked at the airport and will take us to the Hilton hotel for the night then we will board the ship the next morning and well we will see from there.

Why the boss can't be smart like Elliot, and just go to an isolated island were there is no security risks. No, he must go on a Fucking cruise filled with a bunch of idiots drinking till they all get sick. This could be a serious cause for disaster. But it has been very stressful for the Boss with his business been so successful. So I guess I can accommodate him this one time.

My best friend Elliot took a time out and went down to an island off the cost of Hawaii. No one knows where he is but me, he is staying in a villa on the beach, which I arranged so it's got the best security system known to man, so I know he is safe. He keeps me posted on his activities and I keep his private bank account loaded. The Boss keeps asking me about Elliot like he is suspicious, but I keep saying we are trying to locate him. I can't break my friends trust. By the sound of things Elliot is not planning on returning anytime soon he is having way too much fun.

The trip was torture but I guess I survived. We are now on this huge ship and it is driving me crazy with the security risks. But one look at the Bosses cram face sets me at ease. He finally looks like the 24-year-old young man he is and not the 65 yr. old businessman he comes across as.

I'm standing with Ryan and Luke on the balcony above the Boss while he lounges on a sun longer looking so carefree. The look of pure lust, love, awe, and admiration crosses his face I've never seen that look on him before. By the look on Luke's face he hasn't seen it either. When we follow the boss's line of sight he is in a trance and so is the sexy woman that is sitting next to him. The sexual tension between them is crazy I'm getting hard just watching them and I'm quiet a distance away. It's totally unbelievable. I'm very good at reading people and if I have to be the one to say it I will. This is the Bosses happy Ever after I know it. I will bet the bosses fortune on it. No more skunk Elena no more horrible disrespectful subs, no more playroom. This girl is going to save him. Who is she? I must find out. I immediately E-mail Welch for a background check on her. Next thing I hear is my name been screamed by the boss and I bolt to his side. He is actually very aroused and out of breath. For a man who lives off control this woman must be amazing.

Yes, Sir" "I want you to find out everything you can about that young woman that was sitting next to me just now. Do I make myself clear? Yes, Sir, may I ask what her name is Sir? Oh how dumb of me, I caused that for myself. I cringe when he screams at me. How the Fuck should I know? That's why I asked you to find out. Yes, Sir I'm on it and I walk away to complete my task. Wow she really has affected him bad.

I get the report from Welch and, am at a complete loss for words. This young woman, is just "WOW" on every level. She is everyman's dream come true in one package. If the boss can come right with her he will be one lucky son of a bitch. She is only 19 but has the highest degree from university; she is a Doctor of science. She is a weapons specialist, a woman after my own heart. I can't wait to talk to her about this. Martial Arts, oh boy I cant wait to spar with her in the gym or maybe not. Maybe I will just watch the Boss spar with her. I can't believe these to can be so compatible yet so different. They both do martial Arts they both fly helicopters they both speak different languages and they both have very big bank accounts. She does have a few up on him cause she has her pilots license to fly a jet. I guess she would love to get into the cockpit of Grey's jet and not only the mobile one sitting in Seattle.

Anyway, I just went through the passenger lists and there is no passenger listed under Anastasia Rose Steele. What the fuck is going on who is this girl. Checking the security cameras she is in room 797 with a guy. Room 797 mmmmm let me see a Mr Jose and Ms. Sam Spenser. Could that be why the name changes? Is she also trying to get a break like the boss? Part of her Employment is classified under National security, we can't get in so I guess it's the heavy shit like Military weapons. Ok I have just heard she is going to the upper club with her crew later. That's just perfect cause the boss was planning going there to.

We scan the area to make sure its secure before the boss come in. Fuck me. She is wearing the sexiest Blue number I've ever seen. It's molded to her body like a second skin. Her hair is pitch black you want to just reach out and run your hands through it. Ok Taylor cut this shit out. You are a grown man that has a job to do. Focus on the task at hand. This little woman is so shy she doesn't even notice every man in the room is lusting over her, wanting to get into her panties.

They are really downing those drinks if she don't slow down she will be passed out before the boss arrives. Cleaver move young lady go dance if off. After a while of watching her grind that sexy ass on her friends so evident hard on. The boss finally walks in and instantly zones in on her and as her friend leaves the dance floor the boss takes his place. Now I can't look away. I didn't know the boss could move like that wow he's got skill. The way they move together is pure sex. The kiss he plants on her in the middle of the crowd should have been illegal. I can't control my throbbing hard on any more. They are leaving together into the private lounge. I will stay guard out side to give myself some time to cool off. After half an hour I get a text from the boss, he has left the club via the emergency exit and is now in his room with her.

That lucky, bastard. Oh well, its off to bed for me. If I knew the boss was going to be getting laid on this trip I would have not taken the room right next to his. Oh boy, these walls are so thin. I need a cold shower. Standing under the cold water stroking myself up and down to get release I can here there screams of passion through the walls, it's helping fuel my lust and I explode onto the shower wall totally spent from all this sexual tension. I clean up dry off and hit the sack.

Doing the early morning security sweep of the corridor, I catch the lovely Anna coming out of the bosses room with the "I just got Fucked look." Hi I'm Taylor, Chris's friend nice to meet you. Hi I'm Sam Spencer, Chris's friend to I guess. I didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful. Please tell him I will see him Later on deck 5 by the pizza bar at 8 tonight. I am off for a day on the island with my friends. Nice to meet you Taylor, Bye. Bye Miss Spenser

So I excuse myself and go complete my security sweep. This is one week of firsts for the boss and me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elliot's POV

Wow this has been the best idea I've ever had. Life was getting so complicated at home with the press and the entire woman race chasing after me, it was becoming too much. I co-own a company called grey construction with my friend Ted. Our company is a great success in Seattle but it was just getting to much. So I arranged for Ted to continue running it while I'm away and I gave him Christians number if he needs anything. I am 100% sure that Ted can do it all on his own. I'm just going to carry on enjoying the peacefulness of this lovely island without distractions. At least I am not totally on my own I came with my own personal body guard compliment of Jason Taylor. His name is Alex. He is a very cool dude. He does not bug me or follow me around so we get on like two peas in a pod.

**Back to the ship**

I go to wake up the boss and when he answers the door I see panic.

"Taylor she is gone, she left me. Please, Taylor find her? "

Ok I've never seen the boss in this state, it's as if his dog or something died. So I explain our little chat this morning and that's just as bad cause now he is concerned for her safety. Little does he know she can take down his ass before I can say Master? Ha, ok a little sub joke.

Sir we need to talk. I had Welch run her background check and she is not who she says she is. Just like you Sir she is on this ship under a false name. And just like you she to is doing it to get away from all the drama of being high profile.

"High profile!" Who is she?

"Well, sir here is her file."

We open the report on the beautiful Sam Spenser or should I say Anastasia Rose steel.

**NAME:** Anastasia Rose Steele

**AGE:**19

**DATE OF BIRTH: **21 FEBRUARY 1994 Guess this is her birthday cruise

**ADDRESS: **1179 Read View, APARTMENT PENTHOUSE, HAVEN HEIGHTS, DURBAN BEACH FRONT, 32745

**MOBILE NO: +27** 83 4352 130

**IDENTITY NO: **940221 0103 083

**BANKING DETAILS: **NEDBANK, PORTSHEPSTONE, 3201 ACCT NO: 30936108652: R696 MILLION BALANCE

**OCCUPATION: **FREE LANCE WEAPONS AND SECURITY DEVELOPER

**PRIOR EDUCATION:** UKZN , DOCTOR IN SCIENCE. GRADUATED AT 16 YEARS OF AGE

**EMPLOYMENT: HIGHLY CLASSIFIED**

**FATHER: **RAYMOND STEELE DOB: SEPTEMBER 1,1960 Vehicle customizer and mechanic

**MOTHER: **CARLA SAMANTHA STEELE DOB: JULY 18, 1962 Accountant

**POLICICAL AFFLIATIONS: **NONE FOUND

**SEXUAL ORIENTATION: **NOT KNOWN

**RELATIONSHIPS: **NONE

**SIBLINGS**: Kate Jess Steele, 12 yrs old Grade 7, Terry Steele 24yrs old Plastic surgeon

There is also a letter from Welch

Hi Sir

This is all I could get on Anastasia. I do know she graduated from high school at the age of 13. Then was give a full scholarship to UKZN were she completed her doctor's degree in science in 3 years. It's amazing because it has never been done before. She has a Brilliant mind.

All here employment detail are sealed as classified, we don't have the clearance to open those dockets. I have a feeling she has something to do with the intelligence in weapons development within the military, but I cant be 100% sure. She has no criminal records. She is highly trained in Martial arts. She has her helicopter license as well as her pilot's license. She also has taken up advanced driving. She speaks 11 different languages but has never left South Africa. She seems to be a loner, only has a small group of friends that hang around her. Hope this helps you out email me if you need anything else.

Welch

Christian Pov

Fuck me right now, I would have never guessed that Sam or should I call her Anna is actually a child prodigy. Wow, my mind is totally blown away and by the look on Taylor's face he feels the same way.

"Sir if I may say, this girl is one amazing woman if you let her slip through your fingers you going to regret it".

Wow, Taylor never gives his advice she must have got to him to.

"Taylor, believe me when I say. She is mine and I'm never letting her go."

I know its only been one day, but I feel like I cant live without her I cant even explain it. I'm gong to get my girl. I don't believe in love at first sight but whatever this is it sure feels good. I can't get this dam smile off my face.

"Meet me with the team in 1 hour. Thank you Taylor you did good. "

"Thank you Sir, see you in 1hour. "

Taylor walks away. I'm still stunned. I dress quickly making my way to Taylor and the team.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anna's POV

"Hey guys I'm going into those electronic stores for a few hours I will meet you'll back at the ship."

"Ah Steel can't you leave that crap till we get home we came here to do clothing shopping not to work. I told you, you do need to get a life outside of you work." Jose says.

"We did shop and now I am now done, Jose. I do have a life thanks you very much and he is waiting for me on the 5th floor by the pizza bar we have a date at 8. He is the sexiest man in this earth."

"Yes, Steele so you say. So what's with the mystery we want to meet the man who stole our Anna's heart and virginity."

"Come on José you don't have to talk about that. For your information he did not steal it I gave it to him. He is not a mystery, his name is Chris Trevelyan he is here with his 9 buddies to have fun. He is from Seattle. We had the best mind blowing sex and yes I'm staying with him again tonight so you got permission to occupy my side of the bed."

I stroll down the streets checking all the stores out. I go into this beautiful book store to check it out when a hand with a cloth with lord knows what drugs they put over my mouth and nose and I instantly pass out.

I don't know how long it's been but I have a sore head and I'm thirsty. My throat fells like I have cotton wool stuck in the back. I'm in a large concreted room on a smelly cot bed with both my legs and hands chained to the bed. To save my energy I lie back down and try to sleep some more.

Jose POV

What a day this has turned out to be. I'm so exhausted from all the shopping and Anna has still not come back to our room. I'm guessing she is with Mr Chris since we are sailing away from the island. Anyway no stress I'll go up at 8 and meet them at the pizza bar.

Its 7.30 we are all on the 5th floor waiting for Anna and Chris to show up. We are on our 4th round of drinks it's now 9 and still no Anna only a very irritating yet totally gorgeous man who is pacing up and down pass our table constantly running his hands through his hair. He is making me very nervous. I guess Anna and her man are getting their groove on in his room and are, a no-show. Oh well time to get wasted.

Taylor POV

Miss Steele is a no-show, the boss is loosing his mind. At this rate he will pull all his hair out. All Anna's friends are here so were is she this is starting to look suspicious.

I walk up to this hunk of a man and introduce myself. "

Hi sorry to worry you man, but my name is Taylor."

"Hi Taylor no problem man, Jose is the name nice to meet you. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes actually you can. Since you have been here long before me I was wondering if you could help me? I'm looking for a young woman. Pale skin, blue eyes Pitch-black hair goes by the name of Sam. Have you seen her?"

"Uuuuuuummmmm Noooooooo, but that's my best friend and she was supposed to meet a guy by the name of Chris here at 8 but she never showed so I assumed the stayed in his room. Are you Chris?"

"No Sir I am not. Chris is my friend, I'm sure she is somewhere around here. Anyway thank you for your help."

Taylor POV

Fuck what am I going to tell the Boss. His little woman is missing and even here friends don't know where she is. Firstly I need to get hold of Welch. I go outside and pull out my satellite phone and call Welch.

"Hi it's, Taylor man how's things?"

"Hey Taylor, things are slow this side no problems here. How may I help you?"

"I need you to hack into the ships security cctv and let me know what time Ms. Steel boarded the ship this afternoon. Thanks get back to me ASAP."

"Ok Taylor. Give me 15 minutes bye."

"Excuse me Mr Grey there is a problem."

"What Taylor spit it out?"

"It's Ms. Steel Sir, her friend's think she is with you in your room. Which means 2 things either she most likely is still on the island or worse sir, she could be missing.I don't think she made it back on the ship when we parted from the island. I have Welch going through all the boarding passengers to try and see if she boarded."

"Sir I will let you know when I hear from him."

"Fuck… Taylor….no…. this….. cant… be…. . I cant…. loose her….. find her. I told you she was not safe out their."

"Sir I need you to breathe. Please sir deep breath."

"Fuck Luke help me carry the Boss over to the loungers."

Shit he just passed out.

"Hi Taylor Ms. Steel did not board the ship today she is still on the Island."

"Thanks Welch see if you can get into the street cameras to try to find her. I'll deal with the boss here. Get me a full security team on the island within the hour with 3 SUV vans waiting. Book us into a hotel as well. Oh one more thing, get in touch with the ship and have their chopper brought over immediately the boss is going to need it to get back to the island. Did you get all that?

"Yes, I did. One more thing Taylor a red flag came up on the salon business the boss has shares in. Something fishy is going on in the accounting department. I will keep a close eye on it for now and I will keep you in the loop. Bye."

"Taylor is everything alight with your friend? Jose asks.

"Yes he will be fine Jose but this is Chris and no Anna did not show up at the pizza bar, and she is not with you so were the Fuck is she? "

Bye the look on his face he to is about to pass out.

"Listen to me Jose. Are you listening to me? Anna did not board the ship this afternoon she is missing. Where was the last place you saw her? What is she wearing?"

"Oh, no Anna how cold I let this happen? She is my best friend I should have gone with her. I should looked after her. This is my entire fault."

"Wait Taylor how did you know her name is Anna and not Sam."

"Yes, about that I had to run a background check on her because she is involved with my boss over there."

"Wait a minute you said that is your friend now you saying it's your boss."

"What the fuck is going on here? I need answers?"

"You see Jose just like Anastasia; Christian also is a high-profile person, and the only way to get away and relax is to go under disguise. You see just like Anastasia my friend, that there is Christian Trevelyan Grey and us 9 guys are his personal security."

"What Christian Grey CEO Billionaire?"

"Yes, Jose same one now enough with the 100 questions the chopper is on its way for us to fly back to the island."

I need to get Mr Grey up and well enough to fly us out of here. I don't have a very good feeling about all of this.

"Jose, run and collect your bags we are leaving for the island shortly."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Taylor POV

Christian is going out of his mind waiting for the chopper to arrive. He is in his CEO/Dom mode and is barking orders left right and center. Poor Jose is just sitting there numb. I know the boss is dying inside but he is keeping his mask in place and taking command.

The local police done a sweep through of the area were Anna was last seen and found one shoe and her bag at the entrance of an old bookshop and noting else. Her family was notified and they are on their way to the island. All traffic has been grounded from the Island and all roads are blocked. I made the boss notify HR back home to release a statement about the situation. This is going to be one big cluster fuck.

Sir the chopper is ready we have to go now. It's only a 6-seated chopper so it's the boss who is the pilot, Jose who is a total mess, Luke, myself , and 3 of our security . The rest will go back on the cruise. We get in and the Boss goes through all the pre checks and takes off without a problem. It's a short half hour trip back to the island but as soon as we land it's a media frenzy gone wild we have to quickly get the boss and Jose into the hotel for safety reasons. The hotel suit is set up better than the secret service. Thanks to Welch we have everything we need and more. Security is beefed up ten times what it was and the mission are in full swing. No ransom has been asked for so that only means one thing human trafficking. We did find out someone else had also hacked the ships passenger records but it was a dead end as to who.

Christian POV

I'm dying inside my chest is so tight I can hardly breath. My Anna is missing how am I going to forgive myself if we don't find her. It's my fault I didn't protect her. I should have sent her with security. We are in the hotel room and everyone is on high alert. The first 48 hours are the most critical, but how do you find someone without a single clue. I know we are not going to find her but I cant give up on her.I can't do this anymore.

"HI Mr Grey, my name is Jose. I'm Anna's friend its nice to meet you sir."

"Hi, Jose. Pleasure to meet you to. How may I help you?"

"I know you have not known my Anna for long but you don't know her like I do. She is not a one night stand type of girl. You were her first and she fell fast and hard for you. The whole time we were on the island she spoke about you. She told me you are the love of her life she just knew it. She said when you touched her it was like electricity running through her body. Sir you were her happy ever after..?

"Fuck Jose she told you all that? I have to go.

I storm out the lounge and I retire to my room and just collapse onto my knees, head in my hands and I weep like I am 4 years old again. The pain won't go away. Please make the pain go away? I just want her in my arms again, how the hell am I going to get over this? I cry myself to sleep for the first time in my life. When I wake up the tears return how do I stop them? I saw the sun go down and now its up again. Another fucked up day ahead.

An older woman walks into my room and takes my hand in hers and says to me in such a bold voice.

"Son, listen to me what ever happens from here on, remember she was happy with you even if it was for only one day. My daughter got to experience what love is and I have you to thank for that."

That makes me cry even more, because I realize, this is Anna mom comforting me when she is going through worse pain. When she leaves my room I pull myself together and jump in the shower to freshen up. I'm going to be strong for Anna. When I am all fresh and decent I look in the mirror and say. "I am CEO of GEH I will be strong and take control."

When I go out the room it is buzzing. People are running up down screaming commands. And there in the one corner is the strongest family I have ever seen. Being strong, for each other. You can see they are all cried out with blood shot eyes and red noses.

I walk over to them and they just stare at me not sure what to say. I put my hand out to her dad and say,

"Hi you must be Raymond it's a pleasure to meet you Sir, I'm Christian."

He takes my hand and pulls me into a hug and says to me.

"The pleasure is all mine son and thank you for everything. "

The same goes for her brother, sister and mother. I cant wrap my head around this what did I do, but take the virginity of their daughter and then to top it all off, I did not protect her. I retreat from them and go into the kitchen for breakfast and her family follows me to join me. If I'm being honest though they are making me feel safe around them. I feel a little closer to her.

This goes on for days, then weeks, then months with no leads, no Anna. I'm running GEH from here and looking for Anna. There is a worldwide search for Anastasia Rose Steele. Posters are going up with her picture. TV channels all around the world are running this story. Every newspaper is running the story. After the 3rd month her family went back home with only hopes of ever seeing their daughter again. I gave them an open invitation to visit with me at any time they want. Terry and I became very close and agreed we will keep in contact at least once a week. I couldn't leave yet. My mother and Father came down for a month to support me then they had to go to. After 6 months the cops sealed the case as unsolved and pulled out all their recourses. I was a complete empty man just going with the motions. After a year Taylor pulled the plug on the search and we all went back to Seattle.

3 weeks home and Escala is so empty and clinical, how did I ever stay here like this. I was in such a mess Taylor called my mother to sedate me because I was trashing the place. I only ate little bits of food, I stopped going into GEH. I was hitting the gym every chance I had. My body was in the best physical shape ever.

I was just sitting on my bedroom floor trying to remember what she looked like, when a familiar male voice came through my bedroom door.

"Son, listen to me what ever happens from here on, remember she was happy with you even if it was for only one day. My daughter got to experience what love is and I have you to thank for that."

I guess this is Taylor's intervention. Guilt trip bring in the Brother Terry.

"Christian, do you remember my mother telling you that?" It's time for you to pull your shit together. My sister would not approve of the state you are in. You look like shit man" Time to become CEO again.

Terry was right. Anna would be disgusted with me. How did I let this get so out of control? I am the master of control. I went to shower and shave. When I looked in the mirror I told myself this. You are Christian Fucking Grey, CEO of GEH. You are the master of your own universe. Its time to take control and live your life till Anna gets back. And I walk out to meet my guest Terry Steele.

"Taylor."

"Yes sir"

"Get the tools and meet me in the playroom in half an hour."

"Yes sir."

"Hi Terry"

"Hi Christian, good to see you looking better. Still look like shit though but there is improvement."

"Fuck off Terry. It took you long enough to get here and kick my ass into action."

And we both started laughing it felt so good to laugh.

"Terry would you do me the honor of helping us destroy my Sex Dungeon and converting it into a more productive room."

"It would be my pleasure Christian"

Terry and I became best friends over the year. I had told him all about my past. Never did he judge me once. Walking into that room I instantly feelt sick. I had to run to the nearest bathroom and empty my lunch. How did I ever have pleasure in there? Taylor, Terry and I stared to rip out the room taking all of our frustration out on the contents, smashing and breaking things. It's felt so good. I was out of breath and so were the other two men, the sweat dripping off our chins but it felt so good. I forgot what it felt like to be at ease. We just sat there for hours just sitting lost in our own thoughts, when Gail came to tell us supper is ready. Only then did I realize that all three of us were in tears. We were so spent we just sat their like nothing else in this world matters. The next day we pulled in a contractor and converted the room into a top-secret lab/geek pad for Anna it even had a fingerprint scanner added to the secret door. Terry knew all Anna's dreams so he worked with the contractor and designer to make the room perfect for her, when she comes back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews. I was not sure if I must carry on with the sorry but your'll persuaded me to continue. I have never done this before so I hope it is ok. don't worry I will never allow our two main characters to be separated for to long. they are always find each other.**

Chapter 7

Anna POV

I am woken with a jolt someone is shaking me to get up but I am so groggy. What do you want from me? Go away please. Sorry miss you have to get up I need to feed you then you can go sleep again. Who are you please let me go I'm nobody. Miss you were kidnaped by the local cartel gang they want you fit and well for the sale next month, so I need you to please eat this and here is some bottled water. Your chains are now long enough that you can sit up and eat and you can make your way to the toilet over there. And then she leaves.

My mind is in overdrive. Kidnapped, healthy for sale like in slave sale NO it cant be I've been taken and they are going to sell me to the highest bidder, they will not get away with this. To keep my strength up I eat the food cause I know they don't want me dead. I'm worth more to them alive. So I suck it up and eat the food and drink the water. I relieve myself then go back to bed. It feels like I'm living it another universe. I'm going about the day in a trance.

1 month since I was taken and still no body has come and saved me. Tonight is the slave auction and all the girls are getting done up for the main event. I am sick to my stomach how the hell am I going to do this? Who will buy me? Will they be good to me? Will I be someone's punching bag? Will I be a sex Slave? I feel so sick I loose my lunch all over the salon floor. I need to be brave. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this; I just have to keep reminding myself. I am a survivor no matter who gets me tonight, they will not break me I'm a survivor. Someone pokes me with a needle of something, in my thigh and I go into total blackness.

When I'm woken again I'm in a huge arena and the bright lights are shone directly onto my face blinding me but I know better, its for the potential bidders to get a good look at me. I'm standing in only a pair of panties and a bra I have on a thick leather color around my neck that is attached to racks that run along the floor of the arena. The bidding starts and I completely zone out my surroundings. I'm brought back to the present when I hear a loud SOLD for $12 million to buyer no 400. I'm sold to some number like cattle at a beef auction. This can't be happening but I can't do anything about it because they keep be drugged all the time. And I feel it again the prick and I'm lights out being carried somewhere.

When I wake up I'm in a very fancy soft bed I must be still dreaming. But no my ankles are shackled to another set of tracks that run through this room allowing me to walk all over but still keeping me prisoner. My door slowly opens and in comes a young girl with clothing in her hand.

"Sam you need to wash and put these clothes on for your master Mr Mike Paul."

"Sorry how do you know my name? Please helps me? Listen to me."

"Sam we found out your name from the cruise ship months ago but please listen to me? In order to survive in this house you need follow a set of rules. Are you listening to me Sam?"

"Yes I'm listening. "

"Go and shower and change. When you are complete there will be an envelope brought to you, read its contents properly memorize them so you will never forget what to do. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand."

"Just remember, by following the contents of the envelope you will survive this."

"And Sam, remember there is always someone watching you, there are cameras all over the house you are never alone."

And she walks out leaving me to the silence of my mind. I wash and change then go back to the room. And sitting on the bed is a brown envelope. I take out the contents and start reading.

The 15 Commandments of Ownership

1. I confirm that I am my master's slave.

2. I give my master the right to have complete power over me.

3. I recognize that I am an actual slave. My master paid $12 million for me and owns all of me. I will be my master's willing slave.

4. I will never question master or I will suffer the punishment. My master has control over me

5. I will not be abusive towards my master. Therefore, if my Master orders me to do something I will do it without questions; I will never threaten to leave my master. And also only if my Master wants me to go then only will I be free to go

6. I confirm that we have a relationship of sorts.

7. My master will not give and take, all I do is to make master happy. My master gives me the pleasure of being a slave, and takes the pleasure of being a master.

8. I respect that we are not equals. Master is everything I am nothing. I will never be anything and I accept that 100%

9. I will not enjoy anything that I do all pleasure is for my maser only.

10. I accept that if my master does not like this relationship anymore. Master has the right to do with me as he pleases. I will respect my master.

11. Master's command is my pleasure. No matter what it is; whether it is degrading, whether it is painful, whether it is humiliating, whether it is disgusting. No matter, I must do it.

12. Master will respect me as long as I respect him.

13. I will do his commands as best to my abilities. I will follow his orders with as much rigor as I can muster, and with the most exactitude possible.

14. I will not think of others lustfully.

15. I will not have sex in any capacity, be it oral, anal, or vaginal with anyone but Master.

Tasks

I will do any task my master orders me.

I will do it to the best of my abilities.

This task will always only be serving my masters pleasures. I will either be working for my master or entertaining my master.

This task may be painful. He may ask me to cause myself pain (such as spanking myself self), accept pain he administers to me (such as a whipping), Pain is mostly used for punishment but also for entertainment. I will accept this type of task.

This task may be disgusting or messy. Disgusting usually involves human urine. This would be something like drinking piss, or having a golden shower. Messy is more food-based, and could be like rubbing an egg yolk into your hair. Then again it could be both disgusting and messy. This is mostly used for entertainment. I will accept this task.

This task may be sexual. This means that I may be ordered to fuck my Master, someone of my master's choosing; it may also include masturbation, role-play in sex, or sex toys. This is obviously used for entertainment. I will accept this task.

The task may include nudity, be it public or private. This is mostly used for entertainment. I will accept this task.

This task may involve chores. This could be anything from cooking to cleaning to acting as a secretary it may be done involving with pain (ex. cooking while having clamps on), degradation (Cleaning nude in front of Masters staff), Never ever answer masters phone. I will accept this task.

I will try my best with all tasks.

Reward and Punishment

If my master assigns me a task, of any type, and I fail to do it, fail to do it correctly, or worst of all refuse to do it or if I disrespect my Master or break one of Master's rules, Master has the right to punish me in any way he sees fit..

Master's punishing me serves two purposes. Firstly and more obviously, it is an epithet for Master's sadism. Secondly, it is to offer me guidance and redirection. It (hopefully) teaches me that what I did was wrong, and that I shouldn't do it again.

An appropriate punishment is worse than a task.

Punishments can cover any of the areas a task would, but more extreme.

I trust master will be creative in all his punishments.

What the fuck this cant be real. This has to be some sort of a joke. I can't do all this but I guess I don't have a choice in the matter. So the best way to defeat this is to embrace it till the perfect time I can make my escape. Shit,Shit,Shit.

In walks this very bulky man and stands so close to me I can feel the heat from his body. No hello, no how are you, the first thing he says is.

"I am your master and you will obey me."

Not knowing what to do I say.

"Hello."

And I get back handed so hard I taste blood.

"Yes what Sam."

" Y..Y…Yeee…sss Master. "

"That's better my little pet. We have a lot of training for you but not now."

And he walks out. I burst into tears curling myself as small into a ball as possible. There it is again that prick and I'm in darkness again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

All I am aware of is master wakes me in the morning to eat breakfast and clean myself. Then he directs me to his home gym were we work out or 2 hours with only the sound of music drowning out our thoughts. He says I need the stamina to keep up with him. Then I'm sent to shower. I get to have lunch. Then I'm sent to his home office were I'm required to learn about boats. What the fuck for I have no idea because I never leave this prison. But I do it because he told me I am going to do a test on it for my captain's license so we can sail together. Ya, right whom is he playing dumb for. I know that is never going to happen. The first thing I will be doing is pushing the bastard overboard for the sharks to eat. Then I go for supper and wait in my room for master's night games. He comes in and makes me strip, blindfolds me then he has his way with me anyway he feels. When he is done with me he then beats me up. After all that, I feel the prick in my thigh and I'm out till tomorrow.

This goes on for a few months then things change a little. The beatings have completely stopped. I'm not sure why, but trust me I'm not complaining. One morning I wake up chained to a boat and I realize why, my captains license the bastard was not joking. He is also chained to the boat so no luck for me throwing him overboard. This goes on for a month then I do my test and pass. Now what, maybe we can go sailing? No luck for me he takes me back to the house.

At least he has not started beating me again. This is a very strange morning when I am woken up. It's a lot earlier than normal. Then I am informed master is having a Party called The Slave display. My hair is done my nails are done. Then I am given the prettiest underwear to put on. Master comes in and stands in front of me dismissing everyone else.

"Good morning Sam"

"Good morning Master Paul"

"Sam I am having a party today, you are required to just stand there the whole day and do nothing more. You are going to be on display for me and my guests. You are my display piece and my guests are also bringing their display pieces. If I so much as here you moan, you will be punished. I have gone easy on you lately with no punishment because I wanted your body to be perfect for the display."

"Yes master I understand"

He then puts a gag and a blindfold on me. He leads me out my room to another room and shackles me my back to a wall legs apart and hands shackled above my head. He whispers to me.

"Be good my little pet I'm going to mingle with my guests. You just stand here and look pretty till I return." And he is gone. There is a lot of people around having a good time. I can hear there laughing and clinking of glasses. The loverly smell of the food is torture for us chained.

I don't know how long I stand there for, but there so many people around having fun. It's disgusting. After hours of standing there with not even a drop of water, I was feeling a little dizzy. A lady came and stood next to me and stroked my head like you do a dog and said to me.

"Anastasia, my darling. It's so good to finally meet the woman who has my man so obsessed. Let me inform you though he will never find you. I will make sure of it."

And she walked away. Am I dreaming or hearing things. Is this what happens when you starved and dehydrated. No, that can't be I felt her hands on me. I felt her breath on my ear. Her accent was American Just like Chris. Does she know my Chris? Is she keeping me from him? Who is she? No, I'm loosing my mind. After another few hours it goes dead quiet and master takes me down and carries me to the room, has his way with me and the beatings start all over again and then the prick in my thigh then blackness.

I don't know how long I have been her or what day it is. When I am conscious I try and take in enough of what is around me. I exercise to keep myself fit but the pain is so bad day in and day out. I'm so hooked on the drugs I don't think I can live without it. I wish I could just make it all go away.

My lady friend comes in my room to tell me to get dressed for supper in the main dining room. She said I have pleased master for the past year and a half and he wants to reward me with a formal super. A fucking year and a half I've been in this prison? I am stunned. That cant be possible or can it? I get in the shower with one goal in mind. I will try escape tonight. Tonight I will be free I can feel it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elliot POV

It has been 20 months away from home now and I feel as if I'm ready to go home. I miss my family.

"Alex are you here man" Elliot shouts.

"Hey Elliot, what's up."

"I'm ready to go home tomorrow. I want you to make all the relevant bookings and get all the paperwork in order."

"Ok, I'll get everything sorted out." Finally I have been waiting for this day forever. Seattle here we come.

"I'm going over to the main Island tonight to have one last proper dinner and some dancing. I will see you in the morning."

"Elliot I don't think that's a very good idea. Let me come with you?" At least if I'm there I can watch him. Taylor will have my balls if anything happens to him.

"No, Alex I want to go by myself you sort out everything here and we will go together tomorrow. Now goodnight See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Elliot." Stubborn bastard I hope he don't get himself in trouble.

So tonight is my last night on this glorious Island. This boat ride is so calming. I am definitely coming back here and I am going to bring my family with me. Christian will love this place. Mia will be board out of her mind. Mom and dad will enjoy the peace. The main land were I dock is quiet but I know my boat is safe. I have done this more than a hundred times. I walk up to the local restaurant and have a fabulous supper. I dance with the ladies and drink a little bit too much.

"Fuck I am so pissed right now. But, what's new? What's a trip to the main land if I can't enjoy myself? I should have brought Alex with me he would have driven the boat. No stress I will just drive slow."

I wobble back to my boat at 1 in the morning and set sail back to my beach. It takes me a lot longer to get their due to my state but I make it to my dock on my beach and fall off into a deep sleep at the wheel.

The sun is burning my face and I have to keep my eyes closed because it's so bright it's burning into my brain. The noise of a wounded animal behind me makes me scream like the world is coming to an end, causing Alex to bolt out the house towards me with his gun drawn a look of panic on his face.

Anna POV

The two of us are seated at the grand living room table for our grand supper. All the other staff have been dismissed. I'm still shackled by the feet to the tracks around the floor so I can't run away. I know I am not allowed to talk and master does not like to talk to me anyway. So this is going to be a quiet supper. My whole body is full of black and purple bruises; I even have them under my feet so to walk around is torture. Luckily for me none are permanent.

So today I am the new Sam Sanders with one goal in mind. I can't remember if that is my real name though. I think it is. All I know is I'm now 20 yers old. The one thing I know for sure is my love for flying, I don't know why but I am just at peace when I thing of being in the air.

I think I would love to fly both choppers and Jets. And I know that if given the chance I could learn to pilot one on my own. Master forced me to learn how to sail his ship so that's just another talent I have that I can't use.

Today master is drinking a lot of booze. I've never seen him drink before. He seems to be swaying in his chair. That is definitely not normal. Their must be something else in that drink. The clock on the wall shows its 10 in the evening. At 10.30 master falls over off his chair and is out cold on the floor. Luckily for me I haven't got my shot in the thigh yet.

First thing I do is, take off these shoes my feet are on fire. I run around the table in a panic. He must not get up. With very shaky hands I start searching his pockets for the key, but it's not there. I use all my strength to turn him over onto his back and luckily for me the keys I'm looking for are on a chain on his belt. I battle to unshackle myself because my hands are shaking. When I eventually manage to get them off my ankles I decide to put the shackles on his ankles and run out onto the beach as fast as my legs can take me. But I also know that it does not matter how far I run I know my master will never ever stop looking for me because he paid a fortune for me. $12 million to be exact.

I run and run and run. Every part of my body is in extreme pain not only from the beatings but also from the withdrawal from the drugs. I am totally only now running on fear. If I were to stop for a rest now I will never have the strength to get up again. I think I have been running for over 2 hours when I see a boat bopping in the water. So I quickly and painfully climb onboard and hide under one of the sails thrown on the floor in the back. Out of total exhaustion I pass out cold. When I wake up its light out and I'm dying from the pain. I'm sweating from withdrawals and I empty all my dinner next to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anna's POV

I am speechless when the sail is thrown off me and there stands two beautiful men. One man has black hair and green eyes. He looks ex military, he also looks a bit shocked and pissed.

The other man has beautiful blond hair and blue eyes like me, he on the other hand looks like a run way model but he also looks totally terrified and angry. The blond man bends down to me and I cower away. Then he says.

"Ms. don't be scared let me help you."

He is not from here he is American. He must be American I think to myself. I stare into his eyes and see something calm and I know he wont hurt me so I put all my trust in him. I lift my hand for him to help me up. He tries to help me stand up onto my feet but they are so swollen I almost pass out from the pain, it is to much. I scream in pain and he immediately scoops me up like I weigh nothing and carries me off the boat into his beach home. I'm not sure were the other man has disappeared to.

He takes me to the guest bedroom and lays me on the bed, and runs me a full bath. I don't have the energy to even stand up so I just lay there. Even just laying there is so painful. He comes back and gets onto his knees in front of me and so gentle strokes my dirty hair and says,

"Hey baby my name is Elliot what's yours?" I manage to string a few words together by saying.

"Sam… I'm slave… run away…. Mr…Mike…Paul… kills me." The look on his face is pure rage.

He stands up and starts running his hands through his hair, pacing the bedroom, it looks so familiar. But I'm not sure were I saw it.

"Baby listen to me no one is going to ever hurt you again. That is a promise I am making to you today. Do you hear me? I will not allow it. You can stay here as long as you need I will help you."

"Do you trust me?"

I manage a week nod. Then I see the other man stand there to and I stutter.

"Ppppp...lll...eeeaaa...ssss...eeeeeee. With…drawls… dru…gs" and they boath understands what's going on. Before I pass out.

Alex POV

"Fuck Elliot do you know what we have just found?"

"Yes Alex I do she was a slave for Mr Mike Paul."

"How the fuck do you know that? Were did you here that name from?"

"This little lady told me before she passed out. Why what difference does it make? We have to help keep her safe. I made her a promise that I would."

"You what? You are a complete moron. You go off fucking drinking. Knowing you have to drive the ship. You bring home a fucking slave that belongs to the most powerful man on the main Island. To top it off you make a promise you don't even know you can keep." Do you know how dangerous this is for all 3 of us? They will be looking for her. And they will kill anyone that gets in there way."

"Alex, listen to me? I am going to help her with or without your help. You are here to protect me, so I suggest you do. If you are not onboard 100% with this then you better go now, before you get to involved. The choice is up to you. I will not hold it against you."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Elliot I can't leave now, look at her she needs us. Fuck. Ok lets get this young lady better. We are going to have to change her name. We have to keep her hidden at all times. We need to remove all traced of her in this house. I'm going to contact my mole on the mainland to keep an ear out about a missing slave. You need to stay with her at all times. Keep her hydrated. I'm going out for about an hour. I need to get her medication and clothes. When I come back I will have everything we need. Please Lock both of you in the panic room till I get back ok."

Shit I must cancel all the flight plans. I can't tell Taylor about this. They will fly here immediately and that will put the big boss Mr Christian Grey in danger.

"Ok, thank you Alex."

"Don't thank me yet Elliot. We have a long difficult road ahead of us and so does our little lady."

Anna POV

I start to come back to and its only Elliot there. He tells me his friend Alex is gone to get me medication and clothes. He tells me he is just going to wash me. He comes over to me and starts undressing me, every time he moves me I wince and he apologizes. When I am in my underwear only, he lays me out straight on my back and takes out a digital camera and starts taking shots of me. I know I am black and blue all over. He turns me over gently and I hear him gasp loudly. I know what he sees. He carries on snapping away again. He told me it's for evidence and also for leverage if Mr Paul finds us. He caries me into the bathroom and puts me gently in the tub of hot water with lovely smelling oil. It's soothing my sore muscles but fuck my skin is on fire. I use all of my control Master has taught me to block out the pain. He washes me clean then he washes my filthy hair. I'm not embarrassed I know he is just looking after me. He takes me out of the tub and lays me on the bed and gently dries me off and puts me into a soft robe.

He carries me into a steel room with a bed in it and locks the door behind us. I know it is a panic room. I know this because I recognize the sound of the locks when they click into place. They are a double lock system with a glass plate in between the two locks. If someone tries to drill through the locks to break in, the glass shatters and by that happening, it will take about 5 days to cut through the steel doors. Giving the people locked inside enough time to call for help or to use the secret door to escape. How the fuck do I know all this, were is this knowledge coming from. Maybe its some of my memories coming back to me.

He tucks me into the only bed in the room and climbs in behind me spooning me. He carefully drapes his arm over me and holds me close. I can't remember the last time I was held.

"Thank you Elliot for helping me."

I am fast asleep before I even here him say anything back to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elliot's POV

Fuck me, Wow what a morning first waking up drunk on my boat. Finding a little lady there hiding under a sail on my boat. She almost gave me a fucking heart attack. I screamed so loud Alex came running with his gun drawn. She is so badly abused she couldn't even walk I had to reassure her I wont hurt her. Then I had to carry her inside. Then inside the house she tells me her name is Sam and she is someone's slave and they would beat her up and drug her. I'm so angry by hearing this. To make things worse I had to have Alex doubt whether or not he was going to help. There was no way in hell I was giving her back. When I removed her clothes her skin just looked so sore it made me wince. But I had to take pictures for evidence. The bad part was when I rolled her over onto her tummy. I know she hers we gasp because she tensed all her muscles. But Fuck me not only was she black and blue but someone used a whip on her literally from her neck to the tips of her toes, crisscross whippings done so hard some might leave permanent marks. The worst part was the four cigarette burns across her shoulders. I have seen those before in the exact same place. My baby brother has them from when he was little. Before Grace and Carrick adopted him. So I went on and washed he quick put a robe on her and locked us in the panic room. Now she is fast asleep in my arms and somehow it just feels right. But I can feel her trembling all over from withdrawals Alex better hurry up because I'm freaking out a bit.

Finally I hear the door click open and its Alex. He comes in and checks on her and she doesn't even stir. He gives her an injection to help with the withdrawals, and then he puts special cream on her bruises and dresses her in the new clothes he brought. Then we go to the lounge to have a drink together.

"Elliot this girl has been through a lot of trauma do you realize what you are going to have to go through."

"Yes Alex I know and I'm not going to abandon her. I'm going to do everything I can. When she is back to health I'm going to contact Taylor to get me new Passports so we can take her back to Seattle with us."

"Ok it seems like you put a lot of thought into this. I of all people know when you set your mind and heart to do something there is nothing that is going to stop you. So I will not talk about this again. We are in this together 100%. We are going to have to be very careful cause Mike Paul is going to be looking for her for a while so I suggest all her belongings are to be stored in the panic room incase someone comes around. I also suggest she needs to sleep in there incase we are ambushed in the night

Yes, I understand Alex lets get her better then we can discuss what else to do from there.

The first 3 weeks were the worst. Every day I watched her go through her withdrawals for not having the drugs. The constant bringing up of everything I tried to feed her. The constant hot and cold sweats. The trembling. The screams of pain when her body demanded more drugs. It was torture for me. I've never in my life been through something so bad. I was at the point were I was ready to give up or even break myself. I don't know how she was doing it. I didn't once leave her side. I couldn't. I was to scared something was going to happen to her if I was not there. I held onto her as if she was going to disappear. It broke my heart every time she begged me to make the pain go away. she also begged me for more drugs told me it will help but I knew better. She has not got up yet but is doing much better Alex says the worst is over and now she is just resting and she will soon be up and about. I get up and punch in the code in the door and leave to go and find Alex. He is sitting outside the front door having a beer so I join him to unwind.

Anna POV

My Whole body is so sore. Elliot is not here and that is strange because he is always here. There is this tight burning in the stomach, chest, and throat. I'm so hungry and nauseous at the same time, this sucks. And everything is so damn sharp and bright, I get out of bead with this huge headache. Next to the bed is Elliot's aviators so I put them on at least it helps with the light. I go and brush my teeth, brush my mop of hair and wash up then go look for the boys. I punch in the code for the panic room door. I only know it because I've been in this room for 3 weeks and they have punched in that code so many time its burnt into my memory. I knew which buttons they were pressing by the different sounds each button makes. I find both of them sitting on the porch having a beer. They are in total shock when they turn and see me standing in the doorway.

"HI guys." I manage to say with a raspy voice.

"Hi" they both say back but very hesitant.

I walk over to them and sit next to Elliot and he starts talking to me. Alex doesn't say a word.

"Butterfly how are you feeling?"

"I am ok. I am very thirsty and hungry. My eyes are very sensitive to the sun so I borrowed your Glasses. Hope you didn't mind? The overall pain is gone and the need for the drugs is sort of gone. But the craving is still there."

"Ok that sounds better. We will get you food and drinks. I don't mind about the glasses so long as they are helping you. As far as I know the craving will never go away you are just going to have to be strong and resist." I just shake my head.

Alex comes out with the biggest tastiest looking burger and chips and coke I have ever seen. My mouth instantly waters. He passes it to me and I cant resist I dig in and polish it like it's the last meal I will ever have. Both men burst out into laughter as me. I don't care I just give them back a mega-watt smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey butterfly, how did you get out your room?" I know foe a fact I locked the door behind me when I left the room.

"Elliot that is not my room. That is your panic room." What do they think I am dumb to believe my room would have no windows and looks like a FBI office. I cant help but giggle at them sitting their like fish out of water.

"And how do you know it is my panic room?" She is smarter than we thought. Not just a little girl lost and scared.

"Because no normal room will have a door with a state of the art double lock system with a glass plate in between the two locks. I know that if someone tries to drill through the locks to break in, the glass will shatter and by that happening, it will make it impossible to open the lock. It will take about 5 days to cut through the steel doors. Giving the people locked inside enough time to call for help or to use the secret door to escape. I have not looked for your secret door yet but I know for sure there is one in there. I can tell because when you make a notice inside the room there is a certain amount of air that can escape through the main door and you are realizing way more so hence why I said you have a trap door the sound waves are different with two doors than it is with one."

They are looking at me like I just spoke another language.

"Ok but the door was locked I made sure of it when I left you sleeping there."

" Yes, it was. But you have a one of a kind state of the art keypad that has a very familiar sound to it. Every button you press makes a unique sound of its own. I have listened too you to come and go through that door over a hundred times that sound is imbedded in my brain so when I saw the keypad it was as if I knew which sound went with which button so I pressed it and the door opened. "

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, why would I lie?"

"But were did you learn all of that. What you know is like something of highly classified person is trained to know. No normal person would know stud like that."

"I don't know? My memory only starts at my 19 birthday. I was on a cruise with my friend's celebrating. We stopped at the main Island to shop. I went on my own and was taken. I was in a room for a month then went on auction. Mr Mike Paul bought me for 12 million, I still remember he was buyer no 400. That's all I remember of my past.

That was a year and a half ago. So by my calculations I am about 20 years old. I don't know were I am from. I was never married. My name is not Sam Spencer. My friends came up with a fake name for me to travel with, but I don't know my real one. They would also call me Anna but I don't know why. I prefer you'll calling me butterfly because there is no bad past attached to that name. I met a very handsome man on the ship and we hooked up his name is Chris. I have my pilot license to operate a chopper and a jet and I have my captain's license. I speak 11 different languages. And I am qualified in martial arts. That is all I can tell you about me."

"You sound like some sort of super woman." Elliot says and we all start laughing. Lets go inside and chill butterfly?

It has been 3 months and I am totally healed. I still get the craving but Elliot helps me with it by taking me into the gym and kicking my ass in martial arts. He only beats me because I let him, because it feels better to get beat than to want to use again. I am physically in the best shape of my life. We run together on the beach, 10 km every morning. When we cant run on the beach we hit the treadmills. I have taken a liking to the punching bag it feels good.

When Alex wants to spas on the mat, I don't hold back because I know he can take it and he would be very insulted if I did. I know Elliot can take it to but we spar for different reasons. I love to spar with Alex because he was better than me when I first started but now after 3 months I have my abilities back and kick his ass every time. It is so funny to see this big lump of a guy get taken down on the mats by me the little lady but he always gets back up with a smile and says, "One day little one."

"Hey butterfly, why do you beat my ass almost all the time but you let Elliot kick your ass every time. I know you are a better fighter than him but you never win."

"Alex I beat your ass all the time not almost all the time."

"True that is but you didn't answer my question?"

"I only fight with Elliot when my craving for the drugs get bad. So when he hits me on the mat it helps make me forget my cravings are there. So letting him beat me is my way of coping and getting control so I wont need to use drugs again. I hope that make sense to you."

"You know you are the most amazing person I know. You have been through hell and back and you are still so strong and still surviving. I am in awe of you.

But you are going to have to teach Elliot a lesson sooner that later because he already has a big head about you not been able to land him on his ass not once." "I'm sure I can make a plan and show him a little bit of what I am made of."

Now lets go chill and watch a movie that's after we go shower."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Today I'm cleaning up the house and realize I'm on my 6th month drug and slave free. I still get random hot and cold flushes and I still get nightmares. And when the nightmares are over I get a very anxious flighty feeling, sadly the urge to use again is at its worst at this time, so I either let Elliot beet me on the mat in martial arts, but if he is sleeping I kill myself on the punching bag and treadmill in the gym to exhaust myself to the point were I collapse out of exhaustion in the gym. When Elliot or Alex find me they alway chew me out over it but they know it is the only way. It sounds really bad but it works for me. I also stay pretty fit by doing this. When I get home I can join marathons. That is wherever home is . This is a better alternative than using again.

Elliot and I have become best friends. I have confided in him about everything that went on with me in my prison. We come up with a plan to get me off this island. Elliot says he is taking me back to live with him in Seattle. I am very excited about thetas news.

Last month we got married not for love but for me to cover my tracks so I don't get found. I don't think this is a real marriage because I am using a name that does not exist. I am now Storm Sarah Grey wife of Elliot Grey. I have a green card for Seattle and even a passport. When we get back to Seattle we will lay low for a while as husband and wife till the treat is gone.

There is nothing between us, we are like Brother and sister and I prefer it like That. I still see those beautiful grey eyes in my mind and wonder what had become of Chris. It's nearly 2 years, and I still long for him everyday. I don't think he remembers m anymore.

Elliot POV

This little lady has become such a special part of our family. I would do anything for her. I love her as much as I love Mia my baby sister. She is the most amazing woman I know. She went through 1 and a half years of extreme torture. Every day for those years she was beaten and raped. Tormented and emotionally abused, but she fought and did not let it break her.

She was hooked on drugs and was still able to escape. When I first saw her I thought she would forever be a basket case. I thought her body would never heal. But once again she proves me wrong. The only thing still visible on her body from those times is the 4 burn scars on her back.

After the 5th day in bed she dragged herself out and stood up for a second with the support of me and said out loud, "THIS IS A NEW DAY FOR ME. ELLIOT AND ALEX, I'M BACKAND. I'M BACK TO STAY". Those were the best words I had ever heard. And true to her word she never looks back. She still stayed in bed for another 2 and a half weeks but never looked back. she only got stronger.

Alex POV

Our butterfly amazes us at every turn. She hacked my security panel in the panic room on the first try. She even knew we had a secret trap door in there. I was totally dumb struck. She has an excellent ear for details around her. We trained in marital arts every day together and even though she can't remember it she was good at it before because she lands me on my ass very often. It broke my heart to here why she lets Elliot beat her on the mat. But I guess if it helps her to cope who am I to say anything. It's refreshing to have someone to train with and while we training she teaches me and Elliot Spanish and French. After 6 months we are all fluent in both languages it's very cool.

She has such a brilliant mind. She had redone the entire security system at the house if you trying to break in now, it's a death trap. She has also made the most awesome weapons from basic home stuff. Like she made a set of gloves that can send out a shock wave.

Obviously Elliot underestimated butterfly and offered to be her test dummy for the gloves, to his shock she dropped him out cold for 2 hours he wont be her test dummy again after that stunt. He said he was numb for 2 days after that. It was the funniest thing ever. I think she shocked herself with the power of those gloves.

Christian POV

Today I got a phone call from my big brother after 2years of him been away. He is coming back home. I was very shocked to hear he is married and is bringing his wife with him. I'm not sure when he arrives but he said he will call as soon as he gets here. So I insisted he use my jet. So I sent it over to collect them, it will make things easier for them with immigration and customs. His wife's name is Storm Sarah Grey. He did mention to me he got married to protect her but I didn't understand it and he didn't want to talk over the phone about it. That's my brother always looking after the people around him. I am so proud of him. I inform Taylor of their returning and ask him to go over to Elliot's and do a sweep of the property. We also put 24/7 security around the house because i am not sure what they need protection from. While he is out I get a visitor.

"Christian darling it has been such a long time.'

"Elena what are you doing here? I told you that I want nothing to do with you since you stole from me. I am no longer a Dom. And I gifted you the salons I could have done worse."

"It's because of that little bitch you can't find. Ever since you came back you have been so obsessed with finding her you have been neglecting the people around you, me especially we had something special and you are just willing to trow it all away."

"Shut the fuck up Elena. Don't you ever call her that? What we had was a sick relationship between a young 15 year old boy with emotional trauma been sexually, emotionally and physically assaulted every day of his life for 6 years by a sick women who was his mothers age. If that is what you call special then you are is nobody I have neglected besides you. I cut you out of my life because you were steeling from me and you abused me not because of someone else. You are a dominating, self obsessed old bitch and I want you the fuck out of my house. I cant stop you from been around me at functions but I will not be around you in private. Now fuck off before I have you thrown out."

"Fine Christian I am going. But you have not heard the end of me I will fight for you no matter what. Bye I will see myself out."

"And that is MR GREY to you. Oh fuck what the hell did I get myself into with that woman."

"Sir I am back the property is clear and I have put security there to."

"Thank you Taylor. Please change all the access codes here at the house. Elena is no longer allowed on my properties. She is not even allowed near me. Keep her far away from me. Unless we are at a charity function, then its ok because she won't make a scene in public. That's all I ask?"

"No problem sir I will sort it out."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Anna POV

The alarms keep going of day after day. The guys keep saying false alarm but I don't believe them. The next day was the same thing. There were more men this time casing the property. When all the stress calms down, they tell me that we are leaving the Island within the next 2 hours and those were Mr Paul's men scanning the place looking for me.

I started shaking and Elliot noticed. He scooped me up into his arms and wrapped himself tightly around me and took me into his panic room. He calmed me down then spoke softly to me.

"Butterfly look at me please, I made a promise to you and God that I will keep you safe from Mike Paul. You are my wife and my best friend. It is my responsibility to obey my vows and to keep you safe and I intend to do that. Now we know that Mr Paul is planning something so I want you to stay in the panic room at all times till we are ready to leave. I'm not taking chances with your safety. Do you understand me? Please butterfly just trust me, enough to do this for you."

"Elliot, Thank you, you have saved me once, now you are doing it again."

"Baby I am going to be here for the rest of your life."

With tears rolling down my face I snuggle into him.

Alex POV

Every one is packed into the SUV'S and we are on our way to the airstrip. 1 hour later we arrive and load the plane. Our passports are cleared and we are ready to depart. When we enter the Grey Jet we realize our pilot did not get the memo and is passes out drunk and drugged in the passage. On the brighter side at least we have two air hostesses so we wont be hungry. Fuck what a prick. Now what do we do?

"Let my wife fly us there." Elliot says so boldly says. The air hostesses look kick they are going to pass out.

"What the fuck? No Elliot I can't do that, I have not done this in years.

"Butterfly relax look at me and listen. I'm sure its like riding a bicycle once you learn you never forget."

"You are comparing me riding a bicycle to me flying a jet. Bicycles do not get upgraded with the latest technology every few months."

"What would you do to keep Alex and me safe?"

"Are you putting me on a guilt trip Elliot?"

"No, I'm asking you a question? What would you do to protect Alex and me?"

"Well, I would do anything possible to keep you'll safe no matter what the consequence to me are. Happy Now?"

"No butterfly, it's not like that. Alex was just informed that our house was raided this evening we made it out just in time. They are coming for you, and I will not let them get to you. So we have 2 choices. Either we run around this Island hiding from them, or you show us what you are made of and use you're flying skills and get us off the ground."

"Alex call in my Pilots details to the Seattle Tower inform them that Dr. Anastasia Rose Steele will be ready to launch in 10 minutes."

"Yes ma'am I'm on it."

"Fuck you Alex I'm not you Ma'am, do I look that old to you?"

He chuckles, shakes his head and walks away. Then he comes straight back looking very confused.

" Excuse me but who is Dr. Anastasia Steele?"

"Shit Alex that is my real name. When you'll were pressuring me into flying I started remembering. Just call it in and see if there is a record of me on the pilot database. If it is there we can talk when we are in the air away from Mr Paul. If it is not there we run and hide somewhere else. Understood"

"I think that is a smart idea."

"Everybody else buckle up. Elliot I need you upfront with me."

Excuse me butterfly? I cant be your co pilot I've never flown before. You can't expect me to help you. If….I.. No baby…oh fuck….I can't…I…..I will mess up. Don't….Baby. You can do this alone I know you can.

"Grey" suck it up and lets go. I need you there for emotional support not anything else. Can you do that?

Wow sitting in the cockpit brings back all my good memories about flying and why I love it.

"I can kiss your brother right now Elliot because this amazing jet of his is the easiest to fly."

It takes me a minute to get used to everything surrounding me. We both put our cans on and take a deep breath.

"Ready for a ride of your life baby?"

He is so nervous he just nods his head up and down starring at all the dials in front of him. I can tell he recognizes what a few of them are from all the Xbox simulation games he plays.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once pre-flight engine run-up and instrument adjustments were made, I call the tower, identify my aircraft and said.

"Echo Charlie GreySteele "Ready for take off."

There is no other traffic waiting but us, once all the traffic lines were cleared out, the tower said

"Aircraft Echo Charlie GreySteele cleared to taxi into position and hold."

I responded with

"Roger Echo Charlie GreySteele taxiing into position."

"Echo Charlie GreySteele cleared for takeoff. Straight out departure approved. Have a good flight Pilot GreySteele."

"Aircraft Echo Charlie GreySteele, Roger, Straight out departure. Thank you, Sir. Have a good day." Over and out."

"Wow butterfly that was so hot. The way you were talking and flipping switches and pressing buttons. You are a natural. You become so focused its very cool to watch."

"Fuck off Elliot for the first comment. And thank you for the rest. Yes it just came you me so naturally. I'm grateful for that."

The flight was to take 6 hours. At least the weather was good so we had no turbulence. After 2 hours of flying I was exhausted. I actually forgot how peaceful it makes me feel to be in the air again. It was also very nice been served by my boys. "

"Butterfly you are so incredible. I'm in awe of you, Elliot says."

"Thank you"

"I'm going to swop with Alex for a while and get some shut eye if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, see you just now."

"Hi Alex. Are you enjoying the flight?" I ask giggling.

"Yes Doctor it's been most pleasant with those two sexy blondes in the back."

"Oh yuck Alex I didn't need to know that. Fuck off you distracting the pilot."

And we both have a good laugh.

After another 2 hours I needed a break so I called in to Seattle tower.

"Seattle tower's this is GreySteele, do you copy me?"

"We copy you GreySteele what is your request."

"This is Echo Charlie GreySteele requesting permission to autopilot over and out."

"This is Seattle tower's, Permission to GreySteele to go into autopilot granted. You are authorized for the duration of 2 hours on autopilot mode, then back to you regular flight plan over and out"

"Thank you Seattle tower, I copy that. Over and out"

We go into the lounge and instead of resting they are busy playing cards and having drinks around a large boardroom table.

"You left me in there to come party in the back?" I ask.

He knows I shouldn't have alcohol around me because of the cravings and here he is drinking. This just breaks my heart that he could be so insensitive toward me. I actual feel like I need a drink now. But Alex realizes it and stops me from making the biggest mistake in my life.

Elliot stands up and says,

"Little lady if you and Alex are here who the Fuck is flying this plane?"

The look of complete fear showing on their faces causes Alex and I to both bend over with the biggest laughter there is. We were laughing so hard we couldn't even speak. Which made him get even more worked up because he wanted answers.

Elliot slowly came over to me put both hands on my shoulders with a painful grip he shook me so hard, I stopped laughing and stared into his eyes. His eyes were so cold and angry it frightened me, and tears sprung to my eyes instantly. I have never seen this side of him. He has never once shouted at me nor had he ever laid his hands on me. The two hostesses disappeared into the kitchen.

With teeth clenched tight he growled at me "Butterfly, I'm not going to fucking ask you again. Who is flying this fucking plane if you here?"

I was shaking in my boots I've never seen Elliot like this before he is so angry I could feel his fingers digging into my skin causing me to wince in pain. The tone of voice is so cold and angry.

"Elliot Please you are hurting me please let me go."

As soon as I said that he realized what he did and he immediately let me go I dropped to the ground on my knees and sobbed in to my hands.

When I composed myself somewhat I got up and went back into the cockpit by myself and locked the door. I just sat there in the chair and let myself relax. When I pull my shirt down his fingerprints have mad purple bruises already on my shoulders

"Elliot what the fuck is wrong with you?" Alex bellowed to him. The plain is on fucking autopilot for the next 2 hours. Seattle towers gave her permission to do it. Do you really think butterfly is that careless to leave the plain to fly by itself? What the fuck is going on with you? You promised to keep her safe and here you are screaming at her and man handling her. You actually physically hurt her out of anger and most probably left bruises on her shoulders.

Without even a thought Alex's right fist made perfect contact with Elliot's jaw sending him flying into the one of the plane walls.

"I know you Elliot; this has got nothing to do with the plain or who is fucking flying it. Do you even realize butterfly was looking at the drinks on the table with so much longing I had to stop her from reaching out and downing it? What the fuck would you have done with a drunk pilot mid air? You are taking your frustration about those pricks that we left back on the runway, out on her. You can't do that. Pull yourself together. You really hurt and scared her just now. You are going to have to go over there and talk to her and hope that she will listen to you.

After and hour I heard a soft rap on the door followed by Elliot asking permission to come in and talk. I opened the door and there stood my best friend totally broken, tears running down his face, and a purple bruise on his jaw. I took him into my arms and closed the door we both sunk to the floor and sobbed into each other's arms.

"Echo Charlie GreySteele This is Seattle tower come in please."

I shot off the floor and positioned myself back in my chair and put my cans back on. I motioned for Elliot to do the same. He looked like a kid seeing snow for the first time, total amazement.

"Seattle tower, this is Echo Charlie GreySteele reporting"

"GreySteele we need you to take control of you jet now. Disengage your autopilot. You are entering into Seattle airspace."

"Yes Sir, autopilot is disengaged and we are ready to land."

"All is clear for GreySteele to land at SEATAC immediately. Safe landing ma'am,"

"Thank you sir, we are getting into position to land at SEATAC sir over and out"

"You ready Elliot to help me land this baby?"

He is stunned he just nods his head. "

Can you see that red button in front of you? That is to cut off button for all the engines. When I tell you to press that button you do it ok? I'll bring her down smoothly after that understood?"

Once again, no words. Just another head nod. Making me giggle.

"That's the best sound in the world," Elliot says.

"Thank you Mr Grey."

Alex came in to check if all was ok and I told him we are coming in to land.

"Alex If you are planning to stay and watch us land this plane you need to buckle up. Against the back wall is a pull out chair, strap yourself in there and you will be able to watch the show."

It was effortless landing the plain the best part was watching Elliot press the button to cut the engines off. He was so happy. The plain came to a perfect stop in the hanger and I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I announced over the intercom

" Ladies, Gentlemen and drunks we have safely arrived at SEATAC airport you may now remove your seatbelts and make your way over to the nearest exit. Thank you for a pleasant flight."

Causing a round of clapping and laughing. This made me happy.

We exited onto the tarmac and it was such an emotional feeling of relieve.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Anna POV

There was a black Audi SUV waiting to take us to Elliot's house. I was so overwhelmed with so many feelings I couldn't even understand. I just hung onto Elliot's arm till we were in the waiting vehicle. We all decided the best move was to go straight to Elliot's house for the evening then see from there.

Driving through the city was so overwhelming; it's been a long time since I was in a city. There were so many lights and cars. After about an hour we pulled up to this magnificent glass architectural building that Elliot informs me he designed and built. It's His home. Wow. It looks like one of those houses in the magazines you read in the doctor's offices. It is just, glass and steel.

There were already security around thanks to Elliot's brother. Apparently Elliot said he has some issues about safety, so he tends to go overboard sometimes. I didn't mind it made me feel better. Elliot informed me he is going over tomorrow for a family lunch with his parents and can I please join him. I wasn't so sure but he said it was just a small Braai with his mum and dad, his brother wont join because he never has time for those things and his sister is in Paris. So I said ok I will go.

We went straight to bed after we ate and washed. I slept in Elliot's bed with him. I was to scared, to sleep anywhere. I didn't know the house. Because of all the stress from the day I battled to fall asleep but eventually did.

Elliot and Anna POV

"Fuck what the hell is going on?"

"Shit butterfly is having a nightmare."

I shook her and whispered it was me, and she got up in a sweat and in a bit of shock,

"Relax baby, it's me Elliot. Are you ok."

"Sorry to wake you. I think it was all the stress from the day."

She is shaking like a leaf I know why. She is craving again and this time it is really bad. I have not seen her like this since her withdrawals started. It's scarring me. I think I am also to blame with the alcohol drama. I didn't mean to shout and hurt her, I was just been an ass.

"Butterfly snap out of it we are hitting the gym now. Get your ass out of bed and change. Meet me in here in 15 minutes."

I just nodded and got out of bed to change. I am dressed in my yoga sweats and training bra. Elliot comes in and is shocked when he sees his handprints on my shoulder from the plane ride. He takes me in his arms and apologizes and I accept. You can see he is really sorry.

Elliot says to follow him. He walks into a very well equipped gym. I start warming up on the mat with Elliot. Alex and a few security team guys come in to watch the show. Didn't even occur to me that anyone else was up this time but I guess what do you expect from 24/7 security. I think Elliot called Alex because he was concerned I would hurt myself and Alex will have to hold me down. I am feeling venerable but I'm sure I can handle myself, or is he scared I wont be able to stop myself from hurting him?

Alex is keeping his cool because he knows what I am capable of. But you can see the concern on his face. I must remember not to be to over confidant, because I also know that Elliot is as good at this as I am. But I am so shaken I am not thinking straight.

I refuse the helmet and gloves from Alex and I can here him grunting, "What a fucking idiot those 2 can be." Which makes me chuckle. Alex is going to be referee and he wants to lay the rules out. I stop him right there by saying.

"I came here to fucking get my frustration out, not to stand and listen to you fucking giving me orders. Elliot are we going to fight or am I hitting the bag?"

"Lets fight baby."

Elliot is fast. He throws the first strike landing a swift blow to my jaw. I stammer back and shake my head I can taste the blood in my mouth. And the bastard is smiling at me. He comes at me again and as he throws his fist at me I swing around in the opposite direction. I get behind him, and I put the heel of my right foot to his shin in a fast spin kick as hard as I can, causing him to buckle to the floor with a loud thump. He recovers quickly but has a slight limp. He is facing me again with a silly grin. I do not find this situation funny, which only fuels my anger, more. I land another two quick jabs to his jaw causing him to step back and this time I draw blood. I can also feel, my knuckles came into contact with his teeth and split the skin. Then my leg comes up to catch him in the side but he deflects it. He gets me with a swift blow to the gut causing me to lean forward to catch my breath then his right fist makes perfect contact with the other side of my head and I drop onto the mat disoriented. He steps back to gives me a minute to recover. I get up and shake it off. He comes at me again and I deflect but my right fist makes perfect contact with his left eye causing him to wince in pain. He swings at me catching me in the left eye and I drop to the mat and I wince. I know I am going to have a black eye and now so will he. Now I am seeing red. I snap my neck and stretch my shoulders and the asshole taunts me by making a dumb ass announcement to our little audience.

"It seems my wife is stronger than I though. You should of stayed down baby," the asshole says.

I can see that Alex is barely keeping it together; the two securities have their arms across his chest like a barrier holding him back.

So to taunt Elliot I put my hand up to him asking for a moment and I walk over to Alex and stop right in front of him staring into his eyes. With a mega-watt smile I say to him loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Baby this next round is for you." Then I give him a kiss on the cheek and tell him I am ok and not to worry. I am then yanked away back to the mat by my arm by Elliot.

"Jealous baby?" I ask him and I giggling.

"Not on your life, Love." He says back to me. "I just want to get this over with so I can go have a piss, Darling." He says

I know he is goading me on so I let him. Then I say

"Game on big boy lets get this over with." And I get into fighting stance.

I take the first strike a perfect blow to the head then another to his jaw. He shakes it off and catches me with a swift kick to the ribs I felt something crack and I dropped to the mat to catch my breath. It was so hard to breath but I have had worse so I get up and strike after strike I make contact with his Head, Then I land a solid kick into his ribs and he drops to the mat out of breath. And I say.

"You done baby? Do you need me to carry you to bed now and tuck you in?"

He gets up with a smile on his face and calls me with his finger. He catches me on the jaw with a few good hits and I get him a few times. Then I pound into him jaw, head, side, jaw, head and side. Pounding the body shots. I don't stop to give him time to retaliate. When I can see he cant take any more I do a spin kick using the heel of my foot to make perfect contact with the middle of his chest Causing him to loose all the air in his lungs making him drop to the mat. I rush over to him and flip him onto his stomach and grab his head into a choke lock cutting all his air off. After a little wile he taps out and I get off of him and crawl on my ass back away from him till I feel the wall on my back and I relax.

He finally gets up and comes over to me and sits down next to me and passes me a towel, pack of ice and water. He then checks the damage but I can see pride on his face. He gives me a swift kiss on the cheek. Alex and the security team are laughing and ripping Elliot out about a girl whipping his ass, but he is just looking down at me smiling. I know he is proud of me.

He drapes his arm around me. Then he whispers in my ear, for only me to hear.

"Baby I am so proud of you. You really caught me off guard. That was one ass whipping but I want a re-match when I recover. I love you."

And he kisses me on the cheek and shakes his head and laughs at me. That's it I let it all go and burst into tears. These past few years have been the worst and I can't take it anymore I have been strong all this time but I don't have to anymore I am safe. I cry and cry. He lets me be because this was bound to happen at some point. I feel so broken but I know this is a new day so I let myself go, eventually I cry myself to sleep right there sore and broken on Elliot's shoulder. When I come to and am all cried out and feel better I realize we have not moved but we are alone.

Elliot and I get up and leave the gym me feeling a lot better. I shower and crash immediately with no more nightmares.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Anna and Elliot POV

In the morning we get up the same time and walk over to the bathroom, there is a his and her sink so we are next to each other and brush our teethe together. Then we wash our faces and look into the mirror at the same time and burst into laughter.

Wow we each have badly bruised eyes, broken swollen lips. Bruised cheeks. Our knuckles on both hands are bust up pretty bad. The worst part is our ribs we are going to have to see a doctor about that at the hospital. Even our backs have blue marks all over them. We look abused and broken.

We get dressed and go have coffee. Alex is very pissed when he sees us both and shakes his head and storms off to call the doctor. Elliot leaves the room to take a call. Every time I move it is so painful so I will just sit still. Alex comes in and says to be ready in 15 minutes we going to the hospital. I just nod.

"You know little lady that was a very stupid thing you and Elliot done this morning. Look at you to both suffering now. Was is worth it?"

"Actually yes it was worth it Alex because this is the first time I actually didn't let him beet me. I feel good."

And he starts laughing

"Get your ass in the car lets go."

We all arrive at the hospital and we are taken to a private room together. I have on a training bra on so taking off my top wasn't a problem. When we looked at each other our ribs looked bad. We had to tell the doctor exactly what happened and he shook his head and laughed. He sent us for x-rays. Wile we were waiting Elliot said it was his brother on the phone earlier asking if we needed anything. Which I thought was sweet.

"Elliot what the fuck are we going to tell your family at lunch today?"

He laughs and say's to me.

"Baby we are going to tell them the truth. My wife asked me to join her on the mat in the gym then she beat the shit out of me."

I winced and both Elliot and Alex started laughing at me as the doctor came in.

"Well Mr and Mrs. Grey, you'll both have 4 bruised ribs. That was one hell of a friendly banter. I would hate to see what would happen to the other guy if you'll two are fighting for real. I will bandage you'll up both, give you'll the meds and expect you'll back here in 6 weeks for another check up. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." We both say and the doctor bandages us up gives us meds and we head to Bellevue to the in-laws house.

Anna POV

I am so nervous when we pull up to his family home. We walk to the door and Elliot opens the door and we walk into the great empty foyer. The place is amazing I follow him to the side of the house through the kitchen onto the patio and a fairly mid aged brunette lady comes charging at Elliot and throws herself in his arms. He catches her but cries out in pain then drops her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Elliot screams in pain.

"I'm so sorry son." I didn't mean to hurt you.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Wow Mom its ok." You were just excited. You took me by surprise.

"Hello you must be Elliot's wife? Hi I'm Grace Elliot's mother and this handsome man is Carrick Elliot's dad. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Welcome to the family and welcome to our home."

She takes me in a gentle hug then passes me to Carrick and he does the same. I also wince in pain and both of them give us a raised eyebrow.

It's so sweet. When the entire greetings are over we go and sit at the table to chat.

Christian and Taylor POV

"Taylor do you see what I see or am I dreaming?"

Christian asked.

"No Sir that's her."

"I can't believe this for the past 6 months my brother has been helping Anna."

I never did forget her I've waited for her to come home to me and now finally she will be. Will she remember me? Will she forgive me for stopping the search? We are standing in the kitchen of my mother's house and she is sitting next to my brother. And just as I suspected the electricity starts.

Anna POV

"I'm sitting there listening to Grace talk to Elliot about his trip, and then I feel it the electricity running up my spine. I turn to Elliot and look him straight in the eye and say a bit to loud that everyone hears me.

"Elliot my Chris is here on this property I can feel it in my spine."

He looks at me like I'm delusional and raises his eyebrow with concern.

"Don't ask me why or how I know because I don't know I just feel it. He is here please, go and find him."

And just like that a miracle happens, there standing in the doorway of the Greys kitchen is the man with the grey eyes my Chris. I scream "Chris" and get up and bolt with aching ribs into his open arms and I hold onto him and just sob. My ribs are paining so much it causes me to pass out in his arms.

Christian POV

She is here in my arms and she remembers me I can't explain what I feel. Joy, love, pride, I'm just a whole bundle of emotions. I don't ever want to let her go again. She feels so good. I went through 2 years of pain without her been in it. Not knowing what had happened to her. She passed out in my arms so I scooped her up and carried her into my childhood bedroom.

We are laying in my childhood bedroom me just staring at her but what the fuck happened to her beautiful face? Her and Elliot must have been in some sort of car crash I need to ask him. I can see she is in pain. I am going to have to talk to her about keeping herself safe. As for my idiot brother what the fuck was he thinking? Why didn't he keep her safe? I'm going to kick his ass. So I wrap my arms around her gently holding her close to me. I plant soft gentle kisses on her face.

Anna POV

When I come to I am lying in his arms and he is kissing my face all over. Making her giggle.

"That's the best sound in the world", He says with a smile,

"You are really here?" I have to ask incase the pain is making me delusional.

"Yes baby I am. And I am never leaving you again."

This has been the best afternoon of my life opening my baby blues to look into those grey orbs was phenomenal. His shy smile lit up my afternoon. I forgot how gorgeous this man really is.

"Sam we need to talk baby."

"Uhmmmm Chris, can you please call me Anna. Sam was a name I made up and it reminds me of a bad times."

"Ok baby Anna it is." And he starts giggling it sounds so cute.

"Why are you giggling?" And he shocked me by saying.

"Anna baby could you please call me Christian. Chris was a name I made up and it reminds me of a bad time."

And we both start a hearty belly-rolling laugh. We laughed so hard that we both had tears streaming down our cheeks. Mine is from the pain. The entire house could here us. It felt so good to laugh like that but my ribs paid the price.

He puts his hand out to introduce himself and says.

"Hi I'm Christian Trevelyan Grey CEO of Grey Enterprise, it's a pleasure to meet you Anastasia."

And he flashes me a mega watt panty-dropping smile for me, making me melt all over.

I give him my hand and take a sharp breathe, because of the electricity shock running through my arm and I say,

"Did you feel that baby" and he nodes his head. Then I say.

"Hi I am Dr. Anastasia Rose Steele and I am a free lance Weapons specialist. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Grey."

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Steele or is that Mrs. Grey."

"To be honest with you we don't know. But we suspect it's not legal because I used a fake name."

And he leans over and gives be the most mind blowing tender kiss I've ever had.

The door opens moments later and Elliot comes in to the room and Elliot says, in a joking tone.

"Fuck Christian. What the hell are you doing to my wife?"

But the look on Christians face is priceless and Elliot starts laughing. But you could see Christian was not impressed but he just said

"Fuck off Lelliot,"

That seemed to shut Elliot up fast and he walked out. Putting a smile back on Christians face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter18

We walk back to the patio table to have lunch and everyone is there. Taylor, Luke, Alex, Carrick, Elliot, Grace, Christian and I.

"So Elliot and Anna what happened to you to? Were you'll in a car accident?" His mother asks us.

"No Mom my wife and I were sparing on the mat in our home gym this morning."

"What the hell Elliot?" You beat up you wife?"

The look on Christian's face is pure rage I had to grip his hand tighter. I shook my head no. And he realized and calmed down.

"No mom, it was not like that.

"But Elliot, you are crazy and so is your wife. What is wrong with you'll sides? You'll both are battling to sit up straight at the table." Did you'll go to the hospital to have it checked out?"

"Wow mom so many questions." Luckily Anna takes on the task of explaining this one. I sit there with a very proud grin on my face.

"Well I have to admit Grace, I am to blame for the whole thing. I asked Elliot to spar with me at 2am. Your son and I did get a bit carried away this morning in the gym.

"A bit", says Christian "you two fucking idiots are blue and black look at the amount of pain you'll are in?"

Christian you don't understand. I had a nightmare and I couldn't go back to bed because, when the nightmares are gone I am left vulnerable and weak and the cravings to use again are at there strongest. So Elliot would always take me to the gym to burn off some steam and to also exhaust me into sleep.

Mr and Mrs. Grey you'll have raised a wonderful, kind, generous man in Elliot, you'll, should be very proud of him. I owe him and Alex my life; they saved me. I would never be able to afford to pay them back. I am forever grateful to them. This morning we got a little too aggressive and one thing led to another and I landed him on his ass and then I forced him to tap out on the mat."

I said that last part with a little too much pride. And everyone noticed and started laughing.

"And I promise it will not happen again at least not until his ribs are healed at least. We both only have 4 bruised ribs. We did go to the hospital just before we got here. We got a check up and must go back in 6 weeks time."

Everyone around the table winced as if they were in pain. Not a single one of them were happy about that last part of my statement. And Elliot and I chuckled. Ok kids lets eat then you can tell us all about you holiday and your wedding, and all the drama in between. Christian gasped at the wedding part and I gripped his hand tighter. Then he said.

"Alex do me and Taylor a big favor and get us a copy of the CCTV in the gym from 2am this morning. I need to see my brother's ass getting whipped" and we all laughed again.

Elliot POV

Fuck this is some messed up shit. I would have never guessed that her Chris is my baby brother. All this time and I didn't even know. Now the love of her life is here. She is so emotionally spent, she passed out in his arms. He carried her to his childhood bedroom.

He is so good to her. You can see the strong love he has for her, he will never let anyone hurt her again. I have never seen my brother like this before and it is so good to see. We have waited a long time for my baby brother to find happiness and what better woman for him than my butterfly.

Our little lady deserves all the love in the world for what she went through. I am so happy for both of them. They both come back down to have lunch since we missed that part. They are holding hands. Each so scared that if they let go the other one will disappear. That's when the rest of the family put two and two together and they all gasp. I'm at a complete loss why.

Taylor POV

Wow Elliot, Alex and Anna have no idea what been going on for the past 2 years. They must have been all living under a rock. This day feels so unreal like we are going to wake up and its not real. I explained in detail what happened as far as we knew. From the moments on the ship to now when we walked in. I even showed them proof on Christians I-pad. They were all very shocked. Then Elliot tried to understand it the, Elliot way.

"Ok Christian let me get this straight." He says.

You got a fake passport and traveled on it to go on a cruise.

Butterfly done the same thing and went on the same cruise with you celebrating her 19 birthday.

You'll met once and it was love at first time

Non of you knew each other real name

You took her virginity and the very next day she was kidnapped

You pulled out every resource to look for her but after a year of not a single lead on the mainland you'll went back to Seattle and carried on the search from there.

You were so attached to her; you dedicated a room in your penthouse for her, for when she comes back.

Now you find out the woman who I have had for 6 months in my life, the woman I married is the same woman you have been looking for, for 2 years.

Wow this is defiantly something from the movies. Elliot says.

"Well Elliot I guess you can look at it like that, yes that is correct." Christian says and Butterfly just blushes.

Christian POV

Elliot and Alex took us through all the gory details of Anna's Trials. I was amazed at how strong she is. She sat there and talked about it too like it was just another day. I know it must affect her but she does not show it. It was very hard for me. Elliot told us how she always talked in he sleep about her soul mate who has Grey eyes, and how she loves him and one day she is going to find him. She blushed and hid into my neck.

That's when I lost it and broke down at the table. All this built up tension from the past 2 years just made me snap. I couldn't handle it anymore; it was all too much for me. She just held onto me tight till I composed myself. Just like the list Elliot made for our journeys he done the same for theirs. Elliot carried on by saying.

"Fuck bro what a cluster fuck of events I can't believe how everything is linked. Wow who would of thought? " Ok here are our events.

I decided it was time to come home so I went to the mainland for one last party.

Butterfly escaped her prison that same night and managed to hide out on my boat.

The next day we found her and took her in.

It took her 3 months to totally kick the drugs and heal from the beatings, but she was strong and done it

We got married so she could change her name and for us to get passports. She became Storm Sarah Grey wife of Elliot Grey and best friend.

She had lost all her memory of her life before the cruise so she couldn't even remember her real name.

6 months later the man who bought her at a slave auction for 12 million. Mr Mike Paul, found out where she was staying.

We made and emergency getaway luckily GEH jet was on standby for us at the airstrip.

Unlucky for us Christian's pilot was passed out on the floor from booze and drugs so we had no pilot. "Thanks bro."

The stress of being caught triggered some of Butterfly's memory and she took charge and flew the GEH jet home to Seattle. She looked so hot doing it to. They called her Pilot GreySteele. Doesn't that make your dick switch Christian?

"Fuck off Elliot," Christian and Anna shouted.

"Taylor get Welch on the phone and have an entire new crew replaced on the Jet. Thank you."

"Anastasia I cant believe you flew my Jet before me. I am so jealous. Is she a great flight?" Ha that's a joke Christian Grey jealous of me never would of guessed that one.

"She is fabulous I would take her out on the town anyway. She is so smooth," Shit I think we are straying off topic here calm down Grey you just got her back

And now here we all sit. That is one hell of a story. And this has been one hell of a day for us all .My phone pings notifying me of an email from Alex its the CCTV video footage of this morning in the gym, so we decide to wait till we get back to the penthouse to watch it all together.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Elena POV

"How am I going to get my Christian to forget about that little girl?" just then my phone rings its Grace.

"Hi, Grace darling it's so nice to hear from you."

"Hi Elena, Things are actually fabulous. That's why I called to tell you, being my best friend."

"What happened please tell so I can share in the joys." Ya, right I hate this woman I only keep her close to keep tabs on my Christian

"Well my Elliot is finally back home and he came with his new wife. She is so beautiful and shy. She has the most beautiful eye's I have ever seen." That's a surprise maybe it's a charity case.

"Wait a minuet. Elliot got married while being away?"

"Yes but the interesting part is that by Elliot coming back it has made my Christian the happiest man on this earth. You should see him Elena, he is so happy. Never in my life have I seen my baby boy so calm and relaxed. He is a different person. He is in Love Elena and it's the greatest sight to see."

"Love, Christian, What ever do you mean dear?" Now my anger is spiking but I have to stay calm. I have an idea what's happening but not sure I need more information from her.

" Well you know he is obsessed with finding that girl he fell for that went missing 2 years ago. Its turn out that, that same girl is Elliot's wife sort of and she is here in Seattle. Her and Christian are back together. I am so thrilled."

"But Grace you said she married Elliot why would she then go after Christian? Is she after his money and fame?"

"No nothing like that. Elliot only married her to get her out the country on a fake name. They are not legally married. I think by the looks of things her and Christian are going to get married soon. I can't wait. Elena I have to go we will catch up later."

"Yes darling we will. I will see you at the masked ball in four weeks time, Bye."

Fuck what the hell, this cant be, happening. How the hell did she get away from Paul and to find Elliot? That is just pure luck on her part. Paul has been keeping Quiet for 6 months about this. That little slut has my Christian I cant let that happen. Marriage. Never. I pick up my cell and dial.

"Hello darling how are things? It's been way to long since we chattered. How have things been? Is their anything interesting going on? Now lets see if he tells the truth.

"Hello Elena, Yes to long actually. I have been so busy on a special project I have not had any time to myself at all. It seems to be consuming me." What's up with her did she find out about my pet.

" Oh dear me Mr Paul could that little project be a little lady with black hair and blue eyes?"

"How the fuck do you know this?" She does know but how?

"Well your little slave is ruining my life. She is here in Seattle and had fallen for my man Christian Grey, that's how? So get your shit together and make a plane to get her back because they are planning a wedding. Her name is Anastasia Rose Steele."

"I'm on it right away. Thank you Elena by." I cant believe that girl got help and was under my nose the entire 6 months and is now living in Seattle with Americas most Eligible bachelor and is planning to marry him. Over my dead body she is mine. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, I will get her back.

Oh well that sorts out one problem. Now how do I get to meet this girl? Yes of course the coping together Ball, perfect. I will invite Paul as my partner they wont recognize us with our masks on.

Terry POV

I got a call from Christian that my sister has been found so we have arranged to go to Seattle in two weeks time to go to her, I cant wait. It's been hard for us all, but Mom always said to have faith and it's paid off. The family was all a mess over the phone when I called them. I explained to them the dangers still out there and they are not to tell anyone we found her. I also explained her memory loss and how we not sure how bad it is. We told them it would be better for Anna to see them instead of talking over the phone. So we all agreed we are going to meet in Seattle when we get there.

Anna POV

We left the Greys and went over to Christians place because it was more secure than Elliot's. At least Elliot and Alex was coming with to stay as well. We drove up to this huge building and Christian informs us this is where he lives. We pull into the underground parking garage and are ushered to a bank of elevators. Mr Grey has his own private one to the side. He punches in a code and it takes us right to the top floor. The doors slide open and I am taken back by the sheer size of this place. It's beautiful. He leads us to his lounge to talk. He said he has something to show us.

Christian offers us a glass of wine and I decline. Elliot is pissed at him and shouts at him telling him that alcohol leads to drug cravings. How can he be so stupid to offer me wine? I was very embarrassed because it was not his fault he was just been a good host. Christian looked so appalled at him self and apologized. He instantly mad Taylor remove all the Alcohol from his penthouse and had it sent over to his parents. At least he didn't throw it away, then I would had felt really bad.

I was already feeling bad for bringing all my baggage into there perfect lives. I needed to sort something out. Maybe I should get an apartment of my own.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Christian POV

I'm such an ass for pulling out the wine I should of known. Elliot laid into me pretty good I must remember hoe possessive and protective he is of Anna. We were all sitting in the lounge waiting for the video footage to pop up on the TV.

It started playing and everyone was transfixed onto the screen. We watched it all and sat there for a wile in silence.

"Fuck Elliot she really did lay into you in the end bro. She had you fucked." I said proudly

"Yes little bro I know I got the pain to prove it. But as I said to her I wasn't a re match when we are better." Elliot says"

"Fuck no I am not allowing you near my Anna like this again look at her. I will give you a re match" I say proudly I can lay his ass with not a scratch to myself.

"Deal bro I have been waiting a long time for an offer this good." Finally my Baby bro got balls to challenge me. I can't wait. I must thank butterfly.

"You'll were really going at it, those were power house punches you'll were throwing. Someone could have really gotten seriously hurt. That was very irresponsible of both of you." Taylor says

I don't think Elliot knows how good the boss is at fighting. If this little lady can make him tap out he has no chance in hell with the boss.

Alex saved us by saying

"I told them it was stupid of them but I think butterfly needed that the most." and he smiled to me and I mouthed "Thank you."

Elliot POV

After the home video of us Taylor pulls out a folder and shows it to us. It is Anna's background check, and we are completely stunned. She is also looking at it in disbelieve. Her parents will be here in 2 weeks time. I think seen them will trigger the rest of her memory if not I will have to call in Dr. Flynn.

Our little lady is more talented than we thought. Shit she is a genius. Alex and me are stunned looking at that file. Its like we are seeing something from another world. We are sitting there with total dumb looks on our faces and then a huge shit eating, Elliot Grey grin turns up on my face and I looks over at Christian and I just cant resist taunting him so I say.

**"Fuck me sideways but my wife is a Fucking genius".**

And we all burst out in laughter. Christian gives me his signature response.

"Fuck off Elliot." But Christian has a boyish smile and snuggles into Anna.

Which makes us laugh more.

Then Christian and Anna excuse themselves to go to bed.

Christian and Anna POV

We jump into bed and I'm in my element. My Anna is lying next to me in my bed it just feels right. But I can tell something is bothering her but she wont say.

"Baby Can we talk now? I ask.

"Of course what is on your mind?" Then Christian completely shocks me by saying.

"Baby I feel so Jealous with how happy you and Elliot are together, I feel like I'm an outsider."

I say this in a sad voice and carry on talking.

"Its just that. I found you on the ship and you were mine, the love of my life. Then I had the most amazing sex with you, and when I woke up you were gone out of my life and I went crazy. I set up a major worldwide search party for you. I never gave up hope on finding you. After a year of not a single lead we came back to Seattle with very heavy hearts. When I got home I was a mess they had to sedate me for a few weeks because I was not coping with you been gone. One morning I woke up with your mother's words playing in my head and I knew I had to be strong for you. You would have not wanted me making myself sick."

"Christian what did my mother say?" With a sweet smile on my face I say. "Son, listen to me what ever happens from here on, remember she was happy with you even if it was for only one day. My daughter got to experience what love feels like and I have you to thank for that." A single tear runs down my cheek and she wipes it away with her thumb.

"But how did she know I felt like that?" "Jose!" And we both chuckled.

I knew Christian had trust issues and a lot of self-doubt in himself but I didn't think it was this bad. He does not see himself good enough for me that is crazy. I am the one that is bad for him.

"So then I pulled my shit together and started living again with the hope you were coming back to me. With the help from Taylor and your brother we turned one of my spare rooms into a special room for you. I made it into a secret lab for you to work in when you are by me." You can go see it tomorrow.

My heart melted for him when I heard him tell me all that. He truly does love me but I still cant keep putting them in danger. I take him in my arms and cuddle him tight and tell him something he told me 2 years ago. I look him straight in the eye and say, "Baby you are MINE." And my mega watt smile is back.

He repeats it to me, "Baby you are MINE, one day we are going to get married." I am stunned by that last comment.

And we can't keep the huge smiles off our faces.

Why the fuck would he want me I am only causing them trouble? I can't understand this. It's finally too much and the tears start running down our cheeks. We finally give into all of the built up loss from the past two years and cry ourselves dry in each other's arms. It is our therapy and it helps heal both of us as a couple and we are ready to move on.

I told Anastasia that she is my girlfriend now and she seemed trilled about it and said I am her boyfriend it sounded weird but I liked that she claimed me. But I could sense doubt.

We did find out that her and Elliot were not legally married so there was nothing to do there but take the rings off. I new he will always tease me that she is his wife no matter what. They didn't get rid of their wedding rings. They just wear them on their right hands as friendship rings and as a reminder of what they went through together.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Anna POV

We chat for a long time. I told him all about me. He told me about his past and the hard times he went through. My heart broke for him. My anger was at its peak when he told me about the troll lady that seduced him at 15. I can't wait for when I get my hands on her. She needs to burn in hell. He still has not mentioned her name but I wont push my luck. I accepted the fact that he was once a Dom. A person past is there past. And at this point in my life my past is not the prettiest either. You could see the relief in his entire body when I just smiled at him.

"So you don't hate me baby?" He asked me. "Never Christian. I could never hate you." "Our past choices do not dictate who we will choose to be in the future."

With tears in my eyes I say, "I love you Christian Grey, with all of my heart and I am never going to leave you ever again. That is a promise."

He has tears in his eyes when he says, "I love you to Anastasia Steele, and I promise you I will never let you leave ever again. But please don't hurt yourself like this again" And we just lay in each other's arms peacefully no secrets hanging over our heads anymore. And drift off to sleep.

Elliot POV

Wow never in a million years would I have believed that background check was true. If it had not come from Taylor himself, I would have never believed it. Fuck so her name is Anastasia Rose Steele and by now she will be 21 years old. I knew some of the stuff in there like. She has her Fucking Pilots license to fly choppers and Jets. My brother has finally met his match. She also got her skippers license while been with that fucker Mike Paul but might have to redo it under her real name. She speaks 11 languages. She has taught us Spanish and French she is a great teacher.

We agreed while on the island that when she speaks Spanish to us it is because she doesn't want the others to hear and understand us. I chose Spanish because Christian knows French.

The things I didn't know are. She is a weapons specialist that explains a shit load about how much she has done to upgrade our security systems and weapons on the island. But her Employment details are classified and she doesn't know why.

She dropped me out cold for 2 hours with her stun glove she invented. I was numb for 2 days after that. Never again will I volunteer to test one of her toys. They still tease me about that day but I don't find it very funny.

We have become best friends. I can't live without her in my life. We chat about everything. She really understands me. I'm so excited that even tough our marriage is not real she will still be in my family. We still were out rings as a reminder of our bond as friends.

My brother and her are truly in love you can just feel it. I can see my little brother taking her down the aisle in the biggest wedding in Seattle. And by the looks of things it's going to be sooner rather than later. You just wait and see when she is free, she is going to spread her wings and really fly.

Anna POV

I'm woken up at 2 am again by a bad dream. So I get up and leave the room just as Elliot is coming out of his.

"What are you doing up this early El?" I ask.

"You had a bad dream so I was coming to find you." Elliot says.

"How the heck did you know that?

He points to our rings and says,

"Connected for life baby".

And we just hold onto each other for comfort for a while.

"El, I'm to sore to hit the gym but I can't go back to sleep."

" I know. I am sore to. Lets go find your secret room that my brother made for you."

"Yes that's a good idea El."

"Our bodies can't take any more punishment." I state.

I grab my bags that our security brought over from Elliot's house, the ones with all my gadgets in and we walk together looking for the room. At the back of the passage just past Taylor's security office, on the second floor we found it because it's the only wall in the house with a hand scanner on it.

"Shit El, we need Christian's hand print to open it. Now what?"

Elliot tries his hand and it says Access denied. We both burst out laughing because that was Christian's CEO voice coming through the speaker, it sounded so sexy. Elliot said my hand would work because he knew his brothers abilities to get information and if he made this room for me it was set up for me to use immediately. I put my palm up to the scanner and looked at Elliot and he nodded. So I set my hand on the scanner and it scanned my hand a few times then Christian's CEO voice said, Access granted and the wall slid away.

We both stepped inside and the door closed behind us. The entire room lit up with thousands of Led lights on the roof and Square light panels on the floor we were completely blown away. This room was huge and looked like something from the Iron man movie. Half the walls were covered with glass cases to showcase inventions. The other walls had all the tools a girl could ever dream of. There were immaculate tables to work on. My hands were already getting itchy to work. I had just found my new cure to help me fight my cravings.

Elliot went over to the lazy boy chair and reclined himself with a blanket. So I set my bags on the floor and decided to join him to finally have the chat.

"Elliot I need to speak to you?" It's now or never or I am going to chicken out.

"What's up baby? What is bothering you?" Ok butterfly is scaring me what could be the problem?

"First promise me you will let me say my piece, then you can talk after. But you are not allowed to interrupt me." Shit this must be bad now what do I do I could avoid it till I have backup or I could just agree.

"Ok but you are scaring me. What's up? Spill, I am listening."

Anna - "I am thinking of moving out of the penthouse and finding a place on my own. The other option was to maybe going back with my family to South Africa. I feel I have caused your family too much hurt and pain already and it is not fair on you'll. I already kept you an extra 6 months from your family. I just need to start again without messing up the lives of those around me, that I love. I can't look after me anymore its too much. Everything is wrong. I need you'll safe and the only way to have you and Christian safe is for me to disappear. If I am not around Mr Paul wont come after you'll." The tears are rolling down my face and I can't stop them.

Elliot is looking at me with a loss for words. And then he started screaming at me I could see the hurt and pain on his face. I have never seen him this angry before.

Elliot - "Bullshit Butterfly. You are not moving out of this fucking penthouse. I will not have you leaving the fucking country either those are not ever option EVER. Over my fucking dead body will I allow you to fucking leave us? Never. What fucking bullshit. You are my fucking family and family looks after each other. They don't turn their backs when things get tough. You did not keep me from my family for 6 months I chose to look after you and that was the best decision I have ever made in my entire life. Finding you changed my life for the best I will never trade you in for the world Butterfly. It was my fucking choice to stay longer. Christian and I are big boys we do not need you to keep us safe. I am so pissed at you for actually thinking about all this fucking crap. Shit butterfly what the fuck. How could you think like that? Do you fucking know what it will do to my baby brother and me if you leave us? Do you fucking know? We will never survive butterfly it will break us completely."

Fuck I can't take any more of this if I don't leave now I am going to say things that I can't take back and Butterfly will be hurt by them. So I get up and walk out to go to my bedroom leaving her sitting there completely shattered.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Anna POV

Shit that did not go according to plan now I have pissed my best friend off. I can't sleep might as well go for a run around the block. Nobody will even know I am gone. So I go and put my trainers on and sweats. When I am waiting for the elevator to come I feel people behind me. Its Christian, Luke, Alex, Taylor and Elliot all looking very pissed at me.

"Were the fuck do you think you are going? Does, this fucking women not realize the dangers there are if she goes out on her own? Or is she running? Elliot thought.

Elliot screamed at me making me jump in surprise. I could tell he was still pissed. I also have a feeling he told Christian everything when the next question takes the wind out of my sails causing my eyes to tear up.

"Anna baby are you leaving me?"

Christian asked with the saddest look I have ever seen on his gorgeous face. His voice was so broken. I instantly realized what leaving would cause to this family. So at that very moment I vowed to myself never to leave. But I just kept quiet. I was not going to go easy at Elliot at least not yet.

"Not that it is any of your fucking business Elliot, but I am only going for a run?"

"Not our fucking business? Is that how you feel? Do you really believe that, what you do, don't affect us because it does. Whether you want it to or not. It fucking affects us. We fucking care for you don't you see that or are you to fucking blind? I ignored him completely.

The lift came and I just stepped in with my army of 5 now crammed into the lift next to me no body saying a word. I can hear Elliot's harsh breathing and frustrated grunts.

When it opened on the ground I took off at a steady pace with my security around me. I put my earphones in and forgot the world around me and blocked out the pain. I just ran. 2 hours and 20 km later we eventually made it back to the penthouse with my team looking dead to this world. Only Christian looked like he has not started running yet. Did I go to far for the rest of them? I looked at them and started laughing?

What's the joke care to share? They asked.

You'll are the joke. If you'll plan on jogging with me everyday from now on, you'll better up you'll game because that was a slow run for me today. I took it easy because of my ribs. I can only imagine how the hell you'll are going to keep up with me when I am healed?"

And I leave to shower with them shaking their heads and Christian with a proud look on his face.

Christian and I showered together. We took longer than expected with me having multiple orgasms with Christians magical fingers and mouth, while the hot water soothed my muscles. I wasn't complaining. After that I disappeared into my lab while Christian went to his office to do some work.

First thing, I decided to organize my stuff since I was side tracked this morning. I took all my inventions out and placed them in the glass cases. My electric gloves, my completely plastic glock with plastic bullets (designed to go undetected by metal detectors), a portable x-ray scanner the size of a cell phone, my pack of listening bugs (they look like screws on a door hinge so no one will notice them and they also have video), my click pen bomb (stole the idea from James bond). And a lot of other stuff I was working on. Then I explored looking into ways to improve the lab.

On the one table was a complete forensics lab obviously it was better than and FBI labs I mean, Christian Grey set this up for me and he got only the best. By the time I realized what the time it was I felt him standing next to me. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello baby" I said.

"Hello love" so you found it I see.

"Yes, I had a nightmare last night and couldn't go back to sleep. And when I left your room Elliot was already up looking for me, we explored the penthouse and found room."

"Yes I know? We had a chat before we went on a run. I'm a bit sad you didn't wake me up to help you. But I understand, you had to rely on Elliot for six month it's going to take a while for you to get used to me being around. Its ok I can wait. You didn't answer my question this morning? Are you leaving me?

Tears came to my eyes and I said.

"I'm sorry. I was feeling like I was putting you and Elliot in danger so if I were gone it would be better for both of you. But I was wrong. I could never be able to live without both of you and I realized that this morning. I saw how broken you were when you thought I was leaving and it clicked, you love me no matter what. I know you are going to fight for me. I accepted it then and there. I am never going anywhere. You are stuck with me forever."

"And then when Elliot was shouting at me I saw how raw his emotions are and I now know he loves me like no other has loved me. The love he has for me is something so special I can't even explain it. I love him so much too. I want him in my life forever and I am going to have to do a lot of groveling to get him back in my life. I hurt him without even trying to and I feel so bad. I don't know how I a going to say sorry. I was just trying to explain to him how I felt."

As I turn around I gasp because Elliot has been standing there listening to the whole conversation. He walks over to me and takes me in his arms and whispers in my ear for only me to hear.

"Apology accepted butterfly. Please don't ever run from me again. I am sorry for shouting at you. You were confiding in me and I did not give you a chance to process it all. I love you."

And he set me down.

Do you like your new lab? Christian asked

"Taylor, Terry, and I will come in here later with you and show you all the cool stuff."

I got up and held him so tight.

"It's a girls dream come true baby. Thank you with all my heart."

That statement put a huge grin on his face and all was happy again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter23

Elliot POV

It's been 2 weeks and her parents are on their way. Our ribs are healing fine, the pain is almost all gone. We have started gym again it feels good. Christian said we could start kickboxing with his trainer Claude I'm trilled. This morning Anna was talking to me in Spanish which was weird then it clicked. Christian wont let her out of his sight and she is feeling needy for the drugs again, but she does not want to alert her man. She said she is nervous about her family coming. What if she doesn't remember them? We can go for a run or we can gym.

I had a better idea. I suggest that Christian take us on a small tour of the city in Charlie Tango. He was like a kid in a candy store. He arranged it immediately. And told us his chopper was on top of the penthouse on the helipad. We had fun; it was good to see them both so happy and acting their age. They were both in there elements when we arrived back 3 hours later. I could see Butterfly was dying to fly so he promised to let her fly next time which brightened her mood even more.

Terry and Family POV

I slowly walk over to where my sister is sitting on Christian's lap. She looks so beautiful, nothing has changed, and she still looks the same as the day she left for her cruise. I kneel on the floor in font of her, looking into her eyes for something, anything for her to recognize me. Then it comes to me.

When she was little she would excel in everything so I started calling her bird. Always stretching her wings and flying. She used to call me Bear, she said because I was her strength and her protector and my hugs felt like bear hugs.

"Bird do you know who I am?" She looks at me confused but does not take her eyes off my eyes. After 20 minutes a flicker of realization comes on her face and tears roll down her cheeks and she says "Bear is that you?"

I grabs her out of Christian's arms and off the couch into my lap and we sob together in each other's arms till we are both spent. My little sister is back it's the greatest feeling in the world. Our whole family it all hugging onto her and we are all very emotional. After hours of catching up with her and everyone else, her pain is kicking in and she falls off to sleep in Elliot's arms. Christian scoops her up and takes her to bed.

My sister has she most incredible men looking after her its amazing. I am forever in depth To the Grey brothers. We all go to bed

Taylor POV

"Alex, Elliot, Terry, Luke lets walk" they follow me into my sound proof office to discuss what's going to happen from here.

Elliot and Taylor don't want to get Christian involved because they feel that he is to emotionally involved, and will blow her cover right out the water. We know for a fact Christian will go completely insane if he has to come face to face with Mike Paul Anna's master.

So the plan is, if there is any treat to Anna no matter how small she and Christian have to be immediately put in her lab till we say.

Elliot is to put Terry and family into my Panic room, which only Elliot and I can open from the outside so they wont be able to get out, but they will get CCTV 360 degree view, with sound on what's happening on the property. Anna is in on the plan and understands what to do.

We have all agreed Alex will stay on as her personally bodyguard for good. He is so trilled about that idea.

We set up the Grey jet to be on permanent standby for us just in case. We also put 24/7 securities around the plane. Security around the house has been doubled. Alex did get Intel from his man on the island that Mike Paul is planning something and he knows everything about Anna. How he found out we don't know. We just need to be very careful.

Saturday is the Coping Together Gala and it's going to be her first time out in the public. At least with the masks on they wont be able to recognize her. I can't believe we have been back a month already.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Anna POV

It is so good to be around my friends and family with no stress. I'm just sad because my parents and sister are leaving to go back home tomorrow evening, straight from the ball. I knew it would happen sooner rather than later. I'm just glad that they will all be away from the danger of Paul at least till we can sort things out.

Tomorrow is the mask ball and we are all going, and I am so exited to be going out as a normal human being. I have the most amazing grey dress Christian bought for me its strapless and fits me like a second skin at least the bruises are almost gone and the rest can be covered up with make up. I still have to take it a bit easy because of the ribs. But they are not sore anymore.

Then when I walk into my lab that evening I am totally blown away. There are red and white Rosse's covering every surface and a table with white lines set for, dinner for two with a single candle flickering in the middle. I am speechless. I feel those two warm strong arms wrap around my waist and he plants soft kisses on my neck. This sends shivers down my spine and makes me instantly wet for him.

"Baby what is all this for?" I ask him in a raspy voice.

"Its for you and me to have a quiet romantic dinner baby. I think we deserve some special time together."

"Thank you Christian This is the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me. Thank you. I really needed to spend time with you."

We are seated at the table and are having a lovely supper. The sexual tension between us is so intense it's making me lose my appetite.

"Christian can you please take me to your room now and make love to me?" I ask in a desperate voice. I can't take it any longer, but to my surprise he does one better.

He bends down on one knee and pulls a small box out of his pocket and opens it. I gasp. Inside is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen it's a round band cut out of a diamond. It's apparently the first one ever made. Never in my life have I seen something so unique. If I try explaining it it's a huge round diamond with a hole in it for my finger.

"Anastasia I have loved you from the first time I saw you on the sun lounges. Even apart from you all these years I loved you. Will you do me the honor and make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?"

I am stunned I have tears running down my face. I get down on my knees in front of him and say.

"Yes Christian I will be your wife." I manage through tears and we kiss passionately. He slides the rock on my finger and it fits perfectly. It's absolutely stunning on my finger.

He comes to me and scoops me right up off the floor into his strong arms making me gasp from a bit of pain and surprise.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to hurt you." Shit I forgot about her ribs now what am I suppose to do I can't hurt her but I want to be inside of here so bad.

"It's ok. Its not that bad." Fuck I knew if he saw me in pain our night would be over. Why did I gasp?

"Not that bad? The Fact that you are feeling pain is bad. Come let me get you pain killers." No I have decided to rather let her sleep till she is feeling better my desires can wait. I have waited 2 years for her a few more weeks wont hurt.

"No Christian. I'm not taking pain pills. I will deal with the pain on my own." She has been taking painkillers for the past 4 weeks for her ribs what makes today any different? Or has she? I need to speak to Elliot about this.

"But baby you took the pills the hospital gave you. I know you did because you were passed out about 20 minutes after you were scheduled to take them. I know this because you are on the same schedule as Elliot."

"Christian please drop the subject and take me to your room and make love to me?"

"Fine but I am going to take it very slow and if you don't listen to me I am going to stop. Ok?"

"Yes fiancé' I understand."

"I like the sound of that." He says.

He takes me into his room and lays me gently on the bed not taking his eyes off mine. He slowly peels me out of all my clothes and admires my body.

"Fuck Anastasia, look at your body you are so bruised. I'm going to kick Elliot's ass." I felt a bit ashamed in front of him so I took the sheet and draped it over me while he was taking his cloths off.

"Please don't hide from me Anna. You have the most amazing body I have ever seen. Don't hide from me ever. You are totally beautiful. Please."

He takes the sheet off me and lays next to me propped on his one elbow gazing in my eyes, his fingers trailing down my tummy. I am so turned on right now it's not even a joke. He touches me between my wet folds and slowly guides one finger into me. The pleasure is so intense I'm not going to last. I can feel his growing erection pushing into my thigh fueling my desire. I want him now. I need him now.

"Please Christian? I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to claim me completely. Please give back to me what was stolen make me feel loved again."

I could not stop the tears from flowing down my face I needed this. I didn't under stand why, but this beautiful man next to me wanted to cherish and love me and I needed it.

He took a condom out and slowly slid it onto his rock hard penis. He then positioned himself at the entrance of my sex and looked at me asking for permission. I could not talk I was too emotional. By now I was literally sobbing. All I managed was a nod. I could see he was hesitating so I said between sobs

"Pppp…lllll…eee….aaa…..sss….ee." he slowly claimed me inch by inch till he was completely inside of me. Then he stilled so I can adjust to his size and get used to the feeling. He was so gentle with me with every trust it felt like it was a inch of me been claimed back by him. He started moving in and out at a steady rhythm and it felt like heaven. The pleasure was unbelievable. I could feel it building up in my tummy. It is a feeling of going higher and higher. Then he really started trusting into me faster and faster. His grunts of pleasure were fuelling me even more. I was crying so hard I could not even scream in pleasure. Then he came low to my ear and said in a sexy gruff voice. "Come for me baby, Now." And I exploded into a million pieced my inner walls clenching his rock hard shaft causing him to fall over into a mind blowing orgasm himself, I could feel his rigid body spasm against mine his hot sperm squirting out of him into me. He pulled out of be, took the condom off and tied it throwing it into the trash can and then collapsed next to me holding me tight against him, till I fell off to sleep in his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Anna POV

The next morning I got up and Christian was still asleep next to me flat on his back. It gave me a chance to admire him. This was the first time in 6 months I slept with no nightmares. I noticed the scars on his chest and gasped out loud the grabbed my mouth with my hands the tears streaming down my face again. I knew those scars all to well. I have those scars. All I could do was stare at them and feel his pain.

"Anastasia what's wrong?" Christian asked with alarm written all over his face. His head slowly turned to followed my line of sight and he gasped.

"No, please Anna don't you dare cry for me it was a long time ago they don't hurt any more." He held me so close I could feel his rapid heart beat against my cheek and his labored breathes.

"No, Christian. You don't understand. I'm not crying for you. I'm crying because I know what you went through.

"What do you mean you know what I went through Anna?"

"I know the pain you felt when you saw the red ember of the cigarette get closer and closer with every step that monster took.

I know you can still smell the disgusting smoke around you at times especially when you are stressed out.

I know you can feel the temperature getting hotter and hotter the closer it gets to your chest, until it makes contact with your skin. I know you can still feel the excruciating pain that traveled throughout your body.

I know it was so intense you lost track of all that is you.

I know that even your screams of pain were not even noticed.

And finally I know when the cigarette is removed from your skin the pain lingers for days like your skin is still on fire."

"Oh Anna. My beautiful Anna. What did that bastard do to you? When I get my hand on him I am going to kill him. "

Then I sat up on the bed and he sat behind me. He took all my hair and threw it over my shoulder and gasped. He had never noticed them before. The scars left on my back from Mr Paul's cigarettes.

"Anastasia why didn't you tell me baby. How could he do this to you?"

He bent down and kissed each and every scar on my back with his soft supple lips. Healing me from the inside. I could not help the tears, it has been to long. He came from behind me and he sat in front of me so I could see his back and I gasped he had the exact same scars on his back as I have on mine. I got up on my knees and done the same thing he done to me. I planted feather kisses on each of his scars even the ones on his chest. Healing him from the inside out just like he done for me. When I was done we were both crying in each others arms emotionally spent.

A few hours later we both came out of our room. Starving from our morning session of passion and healing. Christian never strayed far from me. Always making sure he could feel me near. I think it was from fear that I might disappear or it was just Christian trying to be near me to protect me. I know he could not have prevented Paul from doing this to me but he is feeling guilty about it. It will take him a wile to let this go and in the mean time I will have to put up with been smothered by him.

Wile were all sitting around the table having breakfast and catching up on everything that's happened I lifted my left hand to scratch my eye and everyone gasped causing me, and Christian to chuckle. Everyone obviously noticed the rock on my ring finger and congratulated us.

I couldn't understand why Elliot was acting a bit off. What had happened? He got very quiet and withdrawn from all of us. Something was definitely on his mind. I made a mental note to talk to him about what is up with him later.

Christian told me a stylist was coming to the house in 1 hour to sort us 3 ladies out for hair and makeup for the ball, and for us to be ready. I was the last to have my hair done which was fine by me. When I was complete with hair and makeup I went into Christian's huge walk in closet and started to get dressed.

Christian POV

I decided to take matters into my own hands and find out about Anna and these pain meds. Since no body wants to be honest with me. I went into the security office and pulled up all the footage from the times when Anna was suppose to be taking her pain killers. I rewind the tapes and watch. You can clearly see all the times Elliot is taking his meds but no, Anna does not take hers. She flushes them down the toilet. I am speechless. All this time and she has been suffering in silence. The pain she must be going through makes me even angrier. I call Elliot up to the security office and show him all the footage of Anna flushing her pills. His facial expression shows me he knows more that he is telling me. It shocks me when he says.

"Listen Christian, yes I knew all about it. This started when

Butterfly was on the Island. We figured she wont take meds no matter how much pain and discomfort she is in. Why do you think I have been hovering around her every time its medication time, because I knew the amount of pain she was in. I knew she was also too stubborn to slow down or ask for anybody's help. I also knew her body could only take so much and I knew she was going to pass out from the pain and everyone around her would think the meds knocked her out. So yes Christian I knew but I always stayed close to her to keep her safe."

Fuck me I am furious at Elliot and Alex. They are deliberately putting her in danger by keeping this quiet. What the hell do I do now?

"Fuck Elliot what fuck were you thinking covering this shit up like that. You are fucking crazy to allow this shit to go for so long? I am very pissed at you. Do you even fucking care for her? Does her pain mean nothing to you? Do you like to see her suffer? Or is it when she passes out you get the opportunity to hold her in your arms?"

"Fuck you Christian I was not covering up shit, it is Anna's choice whether she wants to take the pills or not. Did it even occur to Mr control freak that she is terrified to get hooked on drugs? You have no right to be questioning my loyalty and love for Anna. I would never put her in danger or use her pain to get closes to her. You are a fucking prick to even consider a thing like that. You should be ashamed of yourself. Let me show you something to prove my point and maybe you will understand exactly where I, Alex and Anna are coming from. You have no idea? I will meet you in your office in 10 minutes."

Elliot POV

I walk out of the security room fuming. I go straight to my room and retrieve my external hard drive of all the footage from the CCTV cameras from my house on the island. I need to show my fucking control freak of a baby brother exactly what went down. He needs to understand we were not on holiday having a good time down there. I walk into his office with a mission to complete. That's when I notice we are not alone in Christian's office. He has brought in Alex, Taylor and Terry to join in on the party. I just nod to them and continue to plug my hard drive in and we starts watching the video in this order:

Me caring a lifeless looking Anna in from the boat all bruised and dirty clinging to my chest for dear life

The photo scene of me stripping her of her disgusting clothes and taking snaps of her broken body

The bath were I had to clean her up because she was so weak she could not even lift her arms let alone open her eyes

The entire withdrawal process. Days and weeks of her suffering and having continues nightmares every single night screaming and kicking in pain in her sleep

The gym workouts of me and her and occasionally Alex on the mats doing martial arts.

Me hitting the shit out of her almost every night and her letting me, because it was helping her keep the cravings away.

Alex getting the shit beat out of him from butterfly this was very funny I couldn't help my laughing.

The gym scenes of her alone, pounding at the bag like it's going to kill her. Her running on the treadmill till she can barely move. Then she would crawl off and collapse with exhaustion on the gym floor.

Al the meltdowns she had every time Paul's name was mentioned. Her shaking with terror in my arms clinging onto me for dear life

The pure joy and love in her eyes and in her voice, every time she would tell us the story about the Grey eyed stranger she met on the cruise.

Our wedding we had to try to keep her safe by changing her name

Then finally our departure and the pure bliss on her face when she knew we were going to get away from Paul and his attempts to find her.

I turn to all the men in the room and it looks as if they are all ready to faint. The shear terror in there faces and eyes. Every jaw in this office was so tight I could have sworn I herd them grinding their teeth. They were not happy. You could see they were out for blood. I actually feel sorry for the bastards who will try cross therese 4 men.

"Now do you understand what we went through Christian? The pain my friend went through everyday?It was not all fun and games on the island." He doesn't answer me he just nods his head and walks out of his office straight to the lab gym for a workout. All the other men shake their heads and walk out as well. I could tell my baby brother was in pain and he was blaming himself for her pain. If only he could have kept her safe and not let her go onto the island by herself.

Christian's POV

Wow watching those videos were intense now I know everything. I can't get her screams out of my head. But shit the withdrawals scene was the worst thing I have ever witnessed. What Elliot put up with for so long was fucking crazy and amazing. I can see now the love he has for her he will do everything humanly possible to protect her. My mother was a crack hore and I of all people should understand Anna's resistance towards taking medication. I myself hate taking them with the fear of becoming dependent on them. I am appalled at my behavior and need to back off. I realize now I was totally out of hand. I head strait to the gym to take my pain for Anna and my anger towards Paul out on the equipment. Luckily for me the ladies were getting ready for the ball so I had the place all to myself.

Anna POV

Christian walked in and I had my back to him. I was standing there in my silver and black designer mask that only showcased my big blues eyes, my plump pink lips and my chin. I stood there in only my black silk panties and bra set, black silk stockings and 5inch Jimmy choos. I spun around and he gasped so loud I got a fright. Our eyes made contact, and then he raked me up and down with his lust filled eyes. He was sexy as hell in his black and white designer suit with a grey tie and matching mask as mine. He looked so dangerous and sexy standing there.

"Fuck Anna you look so fucking sexy standing their looking like that. How the fuck, do you expect me to stand the whole night next to you when I now know what you have underneath that dress of yours. You are going to be the death of me women."

He stood behind me and put on the most beautiful platinum and black diamond chocker around my neck. It matches perfectly with my dress. Then he kisses me on the check, shakes his head as if he is ridding himself of a thought and turns around with a mischievous grin, then leaves the room. I put my dress on and when I see myself in the mirror I cant believe it, I do not look like me at all. Standing there is a woman straight out of a high fashion magazine.

When I looked into the mirror again, Elliot is standing behind me and our eyes met in the mirror. He was wearing a red mask that was so mysterious it made me smile. He is so handsome.

"There is my butterfly. You look absolutely beautiful Anna. Do not hang your head down."

"Thank you Elliot you don't look bad yourself." Then I realize I forgot to have that chat with him. He seems fine now so I will talk to him later.

He turned me around and put on me aTiffany bracelet in platinum of hand-carved black onyx and platinum-set diamonds in overlays of butterflies and dragonflies,it was absolutely stunning. I was completely lost for words. All I could just manage was a "Than you". Then he kissed the inside of my hand and went down to one knee and lifted my foot onto his knee to attach the matching ankle bracelet. He hugged me and put his elbow out for me and we went out to the great room together.

Everyone gasped when we came into view, making me blush all over. Luckily Elliot saved me with his comment.

"Yes I know I look that good, now can you'll all please pick up you'll jaws off the floor so we can get the hell out of here and make it to the ball in time." He handed me over to Christian with a smile and a nod. We all traveled in separate limos because they said it was safer that way.

"Anna please stop, fidgeting you look lovely. I will not leave your side I will keep you safe tonight. I just want you to have a great time. Enjoy yourself you deserve it"

We arrived at the venue and have to wait a wile in the limo for our turn. Not long we came to a stop in front of the red carpet. It was time to face the cameras. Taylor opened the limo door for us and Christian got out fist, he then extended his had to me to help me out. As soon as I was by his side I was blinded by the flashes, he escorted me up the path and when we were on the top he gave them a show of a lifetime.

He took me in his arms and looked into my eyes. Then he gave me his mega watt panty-dropping smile, causing me to retaliate back with the same smile. While the flashes were going off at us, he dipped me low and planted the most passionate kiss I have ever had on my lips. It was absolutely beautiful. I didn't even notice the flashes anymore. Then he brought me up and took me in his arm and walked straight into the tent to our table.

"What was that Mr Grey?"

"Didn't you like it, Anna?" I couldn't stop laughing at him causing everyone at the table to smile at us.

"It was the best kiss of my life baby, but were you staking your claim to the world?"

"I am glad to hear that because that was my best kiss to. And yes I was. I want the whole world to know you are mine."

And we both start giggling again.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Anna POV

At our table are my mom and dad, my sister, my brother, Elliot, Christian and, myself. Christian's mom and dad and gran and grandpa. They are such a cheerful crowd to be around. Everybody is so happy and full of smiles. I have Elliot on one side of me and Christian on the other side of me. The evening is going great. There are no problems thus far. Although I knew our security team are the best and they are stationed close around us and all around the property. No idiot is getting past them anytime soon. This is the best time of my life. I can't remember the last time I was entertained like a princess. The food was the best I have ever had and most importantly the Grey family loved me. They are all so easy to talk to. When Christian left the table to go to the bathroom his family started all thanking me, for the way Christian has changed and how he is now so happy. They were all trilled about the engagement and couldn't stop looking and talking about my ring. Our two families are bonding so well together.

Elliot stood up and extended his hand to me asking me for my first dance. It worked out perfectly, because I needed to chat to him about his mood at breakfast and at the table tonight. Something is eating at him and I don't like it. He has helped me out so much its only fair I pay him the same. We got on the floor and he pulled me tight against him my head resting on his shoulder and we swayed to the music. It was not an intimate dance more of a brotherly one but I could feel the tension in his whole body. I lifted my head and looked into his sad eyes then he spoke.

"Hey butterfly, are you having a good time tonight?" Elliot asks me with a strained voice.

"I actually was El, but…but you don't seem to be enjoying yourself. I'm worried about you. I don't like to see you upset and worried like this and I feel like I done something to hurt you. But I don't know what it is. "

"No need to worry about me anymore baby, you have Christian now so you wont need me anymore. You're engaged to be married soon, to yet another Grey. It is a good thing for you, that you got the better brother this time round."

What the fuck? Did I hear Elliot right. I should have known something like this would happen. I am such an idiot. I didn't take my best friends feelings into consideration. I should have spoken to him first. He thinks he is going to lose me because I am marring his baby brother. I would never do that to him. Shit what do I say to that. Just as I was going to reassure him, the song ends and Christian is there to take me for the next dance. Elliot passes me over to Christian with a bit of a shove and storms off the dance floor right out of the tent. I could see how glassy his eyes were with the unshed tears I have caused. Dam it I need to find him after this dance.

"Hey babe. Having a good time."

"Yes I was but but I need to find Elliot. Something is up with him and I need to find him and sort it out as soon as possible. I think I might have messed things up with him."

"I don't think so baby. My brother adores you there is nothing you could do to make him feel any less for you. Don't worry what ever it is he will come around."

We finish our dance then I tell him to ask his mom for a dance. The last event of the evening was the dance auction. I skipped signing up for that, there was no way in hell I was going to go through that again, I couldn't even watch the show. So I excused myself to go find Elliot while Christian was dancing with his mom.

I practically ran out the tent and went down to the docks to look for him. I stood there a long while hoping he will show up, but he was not there. As I turned to leave an older woman and her partner dresses in black came up to me startling me. I have such a very bad feeling about this. My skin starts to crawl and they have not even said a word to me. There was something very familiar about them but I could not place what. Their masks were very unique. Nothing I have ever seen. It covered their entire faces and hair so nobody would know who they are. I will never forget it and there eyes were so cold. He did nothing but stand there. All she said was.

"Anastasia, my darling." They both turned around and walked away from the dock towards the tent.

What the? That…. Voice… from… the… slave… display… party…. the… American…. woman. Oh shit his eyes I know those Eyes it's him Mr Paul. But how?

I was so scared even my thoughts were stuttering. My whole body went numb. I dropped to the ground onto my knees and my mind completely shut down. I went into total shock. I couldn't hear or see a thing. My whole world just stopped. I just stared into nothing. I knew who they both were. I knew now she was connected to him all along and she is helping him to get to me again now. I remembered how I met her while I was half-naked chained to a wall, and my world started crumbling down all over again. I cannot go back to him. I will not survive it this time around.

Elliot POV

I see Christian dancing with mom but I have not seen Anna since I walked off the dance floor and I know she is looking for me because of my stupid comment and because I am a complete asshole. Christian looked straight at me thinking the same thing and he walked over to Terry. Something is definitely wrong. I can sense it. I have to find her now. I walked straight out and bump into Taylor.

"Taylor have you seen Anastasia anywhere? We can't seem to find her." He shakes his head but talks through his misc. and earpiece. Apparently she was last seen heading towards the docks.

I sprint out towards the docks feeling very guilty for my behavior. I find Anna on her knees on the dock, looking at nothing. She is completely blank not a single bit of emotion or life on her face or even in her eyes. She does not even look like she is breathing.

"Anna it's me Elliot are you okay." No response. "Butterfly please come back to me please." She was like an empty casing. I scooped her up into my arms, her head resting on my shoulder and walked towards the house. By the time I got near the tent all the men from our group were standing there looking very alarmed. I could see panic cross over their faces. I just walked straight pass them not saying a word towards them. But they all followed me into the house. I went straight into my childhood bedroom and sat on my bed cradling her into my chest and rocking her back and forth. Reminding her I am here and she is safe. It was as if a dam just broke and she started to sob and shake uncontrollably.

Christian was nervously pacing the room running his hands in his hair. He was so out of his element he didn't know what to do. The pain clear on his face. Terry stood by the window staring at us not knowing what to do to help his sister. Alex, Taylor and Luke were by the door waiting for answers. I didn't know what to do to help her because I didn't know what had happened. It could not have been just my comments. It must have being something serious that happened by the dock to cause her this much distress. I bent down low and spoke to her loud and clear so I know she heard me.

"Butterfly you are safe now. I have you safely in my arms. I am not letting you go ever. I'm sorry I let you out of my sight at the ball. I am sorry I let you down. I am sorry for my inappropriate comment on the dance floor and for walking off like that. I know it was very childish of me. I told you I would always keep you safe and I failed you. I am so sorry. You know that even though our marriage was not real my vows to you were. I will protect you with all of my life. I will always keep you safe. Butterfly Please we have been through so much I cannot lose you now. I will not lose you. Please come back to me? Talk to me. Let us know what happened so we can sort it out. You have to trust us now butterfly." I could not help but beg for her to listen to me I didn't even know I had started to cry.

Anna POV

I could hear Elliot pleading with me he was looking down into my eyes and talking to me but I could not respond to him I tried but nothing came out, then a single tear rolled down his face and landed on my cheek bringing me out of my trance and I threw my arms around his neck and held on for dear life. I knew he would protect me. I was safe for now.

"Elliot that voice I know that voice," was all I could say over and over.

"Anna what voice? Who is it?"

Christian POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and seeing they sounded like they are in love. Him, talking about been true to his wedding vows. So were does that leave me? I'm just the pathetic little brother. Pining away over his big brothers girl/wife. That is so pathetic of me. We were supposed to be engaged but look at them. I knew I would never be enough for such and incredible women. What do I do now?

To top it all off they look so intimate together hanging onto each other both of them in tears. This is the first time I have ever seen my big brother cry. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. I passed Elena on the way but she didn't notice me. I knew it was her. She was weary a very scary Pink mask and she was with some guy I have never seen before. But I could not be bothered. The last thing I needed was her in my face telling me I told you so.

Alex POV

Fuck what the hell happened on the dock? What ever it was it spooked the little lady bad. I decided to step in and sort this out. I took the little lady out of Elliot arms and cradled her into my arms.

"Go Elliot, go and get your brother I will be ok with butterfly." He got up and left.

Taylor and Luke left to secure the property.

Elliot POV

I found Christian by the dock looking very hurt. I walked up to him and he broke down in front of me. I have never seen my baby brother like this before.

"Elliot I can't loose her not again, you need to be honest with me please. You…. And… Anna… Is there more going on with you to than you are letting on? Must I back off to give you'll a chance? I can't be the cause of her being unhappy."

"No bro, definitely not Anna is yours. I promise you with all I have. You and her are getting married she is totally in love with you. I do not want her like that. I have never wanted her like that. Please believe me Christian. I am sorry for the way I acted to her earlier. I am the one who is scared of loose my best friend to you. I am scared to get rejected from here. I know she no longer needs me because she has you bro. I've had her for 6 months and she is like a baby sister to me. Never have I thought of her like that. I know I tease you sometimes but it is because I get a reaction from you and it is funny. You have to understand something about our relationship."

"I found Anna when she was at her worst. You saw the video. I felt responsible for her. I did not leave her side once when she went through her major withdrawals. I saw it all; I felt it all for her, we bonded over the most terrifying drug addiction around. So bro, no I don't want Anna like that we only got married so she can change her name so they would not trace her, it was also another way for me to keep her safe. I'm so sorry if I made you think otherwise. I love you and I would never hurt you like that. Now pull your self together and go and get our girl we are leaving this party in 10 minutes. We also need to find out what or who spooked her. She has to talk to us and soon.

Christian POV

When Elliot found me on the dock I was a complete mess. To hear him tell me he is the one scared of loosing her friendship blows my mind we are sort of feeling the same way. It did not even occur to me at the time, that our engagement could cause him to feel like this. He then started explaining to me what he went through emotionally with Anna and I started to understand how connected them two are. Not sexually, but emotionally and I can live with that, in fact it makes things easier for me, because I now know for a fact that he will not let anything bad to happen to her. The more people I have looking out for Anna's safety the better.

I went back and took her. They were already passing the tent her in Alex's arm holding her so tight. I took her from him and held her close to my chest. When she felt it was me she relaxed all her muscles. That just proved to me what an ass I was being, because all this time her body was looking for my comfort and I was felling sorry for myself by running away.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Anna POV

My family is now gone back home to South Africa. They all wanted me to go back with them but I couldn't take the chance of having Mr Paul put more people in danger because of me. So I said I will come to them but not yet. We got home and I refused to have Christian bath me. I'm not that weak woman anymore. I showered and changed into my gym gear. I needed to hit the gym. My cravings are taking over. This stress is too much. I remembered something very important from my past. Things that happened when I was in Paul's house. I need to talk to the guys about it. I walked out and they were all sitting in the lounge. It went dead still when I walked in. They all stared at me like I was going to have a panic attack. I walked over to Elliot and kissed him on the cheek and put our rings together and he understood that I forgave him for his comments on the dance floor. He gave me a week smile, so I said.

"Guys I am ok. Stop looking at me like I am a broken animal you'll are trying to rescue. I remembered something that will blow this thing right out the water. I hope." I say. I snuggled next to Christian for comfort and he kisses my temple and holds me tight and I start talking.

"I do not like to talk about what happened to me when I was Mr Paul's slave but this is relevant to this situation. The reason I hate to talk about it, is because it just forces me to remember and I don't want to go there again. Please can you'll let me finish what I need to say before you'll interrupt me with questions or I wont be able to finish." I can feel every muscle in Christian's body tense when I said Paul's name. They all look at me with shocked eyes and nod ok.

"I was captive for a year when Paul hosted his first Slave Displays party. It's a party were he would invite all these high-end business people / slave owners to come to his estate and there they can put their slaves on display to either sell them to someone else or to even swap us out. So I figured these people were all experienced Dom's just like him. We were all chained up against the walls in just our underwear, a gag and an eye mask. So I did not see the other slaves but I knew there were both men and women slaves, we were all there against our wills. I guess the masks were put on us for them not to be identified. We had to spend an entire day and night like that. The party started at 8 in the morning and ended the next morning at 8. We were chained like that with no food, no water, no bathroom breaks. People were allowed to come around and touch us at there will. It was the most humiliating thing I have ever experienced. I was already starting to feel faint when this woman with an American accent spoke to me. I know for a fact it was a woman. She bent down close to my ear while stroking my hair and touching my skin with her cold hands and she whispered to me. I will never forget. Her smell and that voice are forever engraved in my mind. She said to me.

"Anastasia my darling, it's so good to finally meet the woman who has broken my pets heart and consumed his life. He was being honest when he said you have the softest hair and the palest flawless skin. It feels like silk. You are a very rare beauty. Let me tell you tonight, he has looked for you and will never find you. I will make sure of it."

And the she was gone. Nobody knew I was Anna. I didn't even know my real name. How did that woman know? Not even Mr Paul knew. Everybody knew me as Sam. When I was on the dock a couple came up to me. They were very shady. They were both in all black clothes and she had on a scary Pink mask. She is the same woman that whispered in my ear a year ago at the Slave Display party. I will never forget that voice and the smell of her perfume. I am sure of it. The man with her this evening was definitely Mr Mike Paul. I would recognize him with my eyes closed. The look in his eyes was pure evil. I was completely stuck to the spot. That is why I broke down. I thought he was going to take me right there and nobody was around to save me. This woman knew all along where I was and she didn't help me. She knew you were looking for me Christian."

The tears were rolling down my face and Christian held me tight. I could feel how labored his breaths were. I knew he was trying to contain his anger. All the men in the room were disgusted with what I reviled. I didn't want them to pity me because I survived.

"Christian she working with Mr Paul, she will tell him I am with you in your penthouse and they will come here for me, they are very good friends and are working together. They will come because she thinks I am taking you away from her. Which could only mean one thing. Christian you know who that woman is. She called you her pet." The entire room gasped and turned to Christian with star struck expressions. Christian in turn starts to speak.

"Yes, I do, I saw the woman with the pink mask and the man, when I ran to the docks to calm down just before Elliot found me this evening. But I only connected the dots now when you told me your story. The woman you are talking about is no other than Elena.

Taylor POV

Fuck this night is getting even worse. What Anna reveled is just sick. I knew she had it hard but the more she reveals about her ordeal the more unreal it becomes. How the hell could people be so cruel? I knew Elena was bad news from the beginning but to do that to an innocent young woman is just beyond cruel. It makes me sick to the stomach. The troll bitch is going down and I will make sure of that. I have not been just sitting around playing scary bodyguard for the boss. I have done my own investigating behind the boss's back, just incase we needed leverage in any situation. I needed to protect him no matter what. Well no better time than the present.

I got on the phone and emailed Welch to request the information on the troll to be sent to me and to set up a 24/7 tail on her and her male companion. I also requested a full background on Mr Mike Paul. Anna was curled up in the bosses arms so I knew she was safe. Poor Elliot he just looks so shocked and lost. I know he is blaming himself for letting her out of his sight. We actually are all to blame. We all had one fucking job to do and that was to keep an eye on butterfly no matter what. We knew the risks of been in a public place. To make things worse those fucking masks were the downfall of the evening. That is why we could not identify them. I hate to think of what could have happened to Anna, they were so close to her it makes me sick.

Christian POV

I could not breath properly. My chest felt like it was on fire. All the stuff Anna exposed makes my gut roll. I felt this was maybe the perfect time to be honest with my family. I got up and put Anna down and walked over to sit next to Elliot. If I'm going to keep Anna safe they need to know all the facts. This is going to be so hard to talk about. Fuck, all this time and that bitch Elena knew were my Anna was and she was keeping it a secret. She is not going to get away with this. I was civil to her when I found out she was steeling from my company but no more Mr nice guy. Now that she is working against us and is planning on getting Anna kidnapped again, the shit is going to hit the fan and soon.

"Elliot I need to tell you something but you are not allowed to interrupt me until I'm done. Ok?" He nodded his head.

"Do you remember mum sent me to go work for Elena in the summer when I was 15? Well, that day she came onto me and she started a sexual relationship with me. I was so confused at the time. She told me that if I ever spoke about it that mom and dad would give me back to foster care. She told me I'm nothing. Why would anybody want me if my own birthmother didn't want me? But she made me believe I was different like I belonged with her. And I believed her. I was so caught up in the physical part of the relationship I didn't see anything wrong with it. She manipulated the entire situation. All the information mum had confided in her about me, she used it against me. We did not have a normal relationship. We had a BDMS relationship were I became her sub for 6 years. When I turned 21 I quit being a sub to her and started to take on my own subs. I became a Dominant. I had subs for 3 years and then I met this amazing young woman on a cruise ship and my world changed. I didn't want that life anymore so I gave it all up. Elena is now obsessed with me, and she feels that if she gets rid of Anna, I will take her back. That is never going to happen she is going to rot in jail."

All of a sudden two warm arms are wrapped around me. I didn't even notice Anna standing there. She jumped up on my lap and snuggled into me, it felt so right at that moment. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders.

"Christian no matter what happens from here on out, she can't have you anymore baby, you are mine. I have all of you'll to look after me so she is going down. I love you."

"I love you to butterfly" And she leaned into me and planted the most beautiful kiss I have ever had.

"Get a room." Elliot says and we all laugh. We very grateful that Elliot, always seems to know how to break the tension in a room.

"Fuck off Elliot" Butterfly says, and that causes every body in the room to burst into laughter.

"Taylor, get Welch on the line and ask him for all Elena's phone records and bank statements. I want someone to tail her 24/7. I want to know her every move." I say and I pull out my phone to call Ros.

"Hi Ros change of plans. I want you to Liquidate all of the salons owned by Elena Lincoln and I want it done within the hour, Yes I don't care if we are going to loose out do it. One more thing, Contact PR, we have to do a press release informing the public that Anastasia Rose Steele has been found and is now safe."

"Ok boss. Were are you planning to have the interview and will you be there to?"

"Yes of course I will be there. Anastasia and I are engaged now, set up the interview in one of GEH boardrooms. I will get Taylor to up the security and only pre-approved news agencies will be allowed in. That's all for now."

The bitch is going down; I will make sure she is bankrupt by the end of the day tomorrow.

"Taylor, get my parents here please? They need to know what is going on."

"Yes sir. I am on it. "


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Taylor POV

I know I have to tell the boss what I have been doing behind his back. I just hope he is not to pissed at me.

"Excuse me Sir. I have information that might help put Elena in jail." I say to him with confidence.

"Taylor what do you have? Spill it now or else." Gosh calm down boss or I might loose my nerve. This man is really out for blood.

"Sir when I first started working for you I had a very bad feeling about that women. On the very first day I met her, you made me escort her downstairs to the garage. That day she made the biggest mistake of her life. She threatened me sir. She told me that if I ever come between you and her that she would take not only my whole family but also yours down. My blood was boiling. No body threatens my family let alone my employer's family. Sir I could not come to you with that information because it was her word against mine and I was the new security gaud. I knew I was still on probation. So I started on getting insurance of my own. I got a buddy of mine with Welch to get dirt on her over the years I have been working for you. I kind of have photo and video surveillance of proof that she is a pedophile sir. At this very moment Elena has 12 under age boys subbing for her. The youngest boy is 12 years old sir."

I hand him the folder and that does it. The boss shoots up and looses his supper into the kitchen sink. It takes a while for him to recover. Then he screams to me to get Grace and Carrick over here right now. They walk in 5 minutes later and we tell them everything we know. Grace is in my Gail's arms and cant stop crying she is blaming herself for what happened to her sons. Carrick is going over the evidence with me and calling in favors at the courthouse to get Elena picked up. The boss is walking up and down wearing out the carpets in the room stressed out. Anna is sitting in Elliot's embrace shaking but still giving each other Strength. Elliot is just holding onto her for dear life looking at nothing.

I can see Anna is battling with her stress levels she is shaking which means she is craving drugs again we need to distract her. She is such a strong women and to proud to ask for help. I have a plan but I need Elliot's help and the Bosses permission. I ask Elliot and Anna to meet me in 1 hour in the lab and they both nod their heads.

"Boss can I ask you one more question?" The boss nods at me.

"Sir we need to come up with a plan to help Anna with her cravings. You are going back to GEH. Elliot is going back to Grey Construction. And Anna is stuck in the penthouse frustrated. She can only do so much playing in the lab sir. We need to come up with something to keep her busy." Christian is a smart man. He knows I have a plan but am beating around the bush.

"Taylor spit it out. You are not a man for small talk."

" My suggestion is to give Anna a job at GEH Sir."

"Taylor she will never agree to work for me?"

"Sir, not that kind of employment. Let GEH contract her and her security skills." I have to get the boss onboard with this its a great idea and in the long run will make my job easier. I can see hi is seep in thought running his hands through his hair.

"Taylor you do realize Anna is not a citizen and cannot work in this country. So how do you plan on getting around that?"

"Sir GEH is due for a security upgrade and Anna would do anything in her power to keep you safe sir, whether you think you need it or not. I think she will be onboard in helping me with this Sir. Boss you would feel better knowing she is in GEH with you sir and not alone in the penthouse sitting here like a target sir."

"Taylor you are one manipulative bastard, but you have a good point. I have to so get the wheels rolling with my lawyer and this Elena shit, so I will leave it up to you to convince her." Yes, the boss is on board now I need to get Anna to agree.

Elliot's POV

Maybe if I had just stayed on the island with butterfly, I could have just kept her safe forever. I am so angry with myself. The things my baby brother had to go thru growing up and I couldn't even keep him safe. I am his fucking big brother it was my responsibility to keep him safe. How the hell did I not know about that? Six years he went through that shit. That sick excuse of a woman she will pay no matter what. She hurt me and she hurt the two most important people in my life and now she is attacking us again. Fuck no. This time we will be ready and the bitch will go down. That fucker Mr Paul is going down with her. They are a sick pair. Butterfly is a mess I can feel her cravings are getting to her. She is so strong she wont let us know she is battling. But I can feel it.

Christian and the security found out this morning she didn't want to take her meds. She refuses to take any medication out of fear. He kept saying I am hovering over her. Now he knows the truth but he still doesn't realize how the stress is affecting her. Taylor has an idea to distract Butterfly and make her feel like she is helping with the situation. But he needed to talk to Christian first. At this point I am willing to try anything to help her to. We need to meet him in the lab soon.

I send Anna to the lab and told her I will be there in a second. I know she is going to hit the punching bag when she gets there. That is the first thing my brother installed for her, is a small gym in the lab. I just hope she goes easy on her ribs. We also now have to do a press release at GEH in the morning. I guess Christian is right, if the world knows Anna is back it will be harder for them to take her again. Security will be doubled and we are going to have to keep a low profile.

Taylor

I'm on my way to butterfly's lab when Elliot stopped me to chat quick before we go in. He reminded me about her not taking any pain meds and every time she passed out it was because of the pain not the medication knocking her out. Like I would ever forget what I saw in Christian's office. It is embedded into my brain forever. It just pisses me off because that is so dangerous for her. He asked me to keep a close eye on her and to remove all Christian's meds from the kitchen to the safe in the security office. We also needed to stock up on coke cause it seemed the caffeine and sugar helps her to calm her nerves. We walk together to the lab and I am so pissed at her right now, she is working that punching bag like it's going to kill her. Elliot and I had to physically remove her from it because she was so focuses on pounding it. She didn't even know we entered the room. When we called her name she could not even respond.

"Butterfly please calm down, enough we got you." she is not listening to me so I scream startling her.

"ANASTASIA"

"Taylor? I am so sorry I didn't hear you come in. I was just working out some frustration and got carried away. What did you want to talk to us about?" She is so good at changing the subject and taking the heat off herself. I just shook my head I knew what she was doing but what could I say? It was her way of dealing with everything.

"As you know Christian designed this room as a panic room to keep you safe if anything were to happen in the penthouse?" I ask them and they both nod.

"Yes, I know that but that don't explain what you need us to do to help."

"Ok hear me out. Just like he installed this to keep you safe, I now want you to help me keep him safe when he is at GEH. I need to upgrade the security systems and install a panic room in Christian's office at GEH. Anna you are the best in the field and you are willing to do anything to make sure he is safe. So I was suggesting you join me in the upgrade. We will work as a team. Elliot I will contract Grey Construction for the installation of the panic room for GEH. So what do you say? Will you help me?"

By the huge smile on her face I know this was the perfect idea. I can literarily see the cogs turning in her brain with ideas. Elliot and I both burst out into a belly-rolling laugh.

"What are you'll laughing at?" Butterfly asks us with amusement in here voice.

"You of course, look at you. I have not seen that smile ever. You'll look like a kid on Christmas day when they notice all the peasants under the tree. When we go into GEH tomorrow I will give you a tour and show you the blue prints of the current system then you can work on the upgrade." And I walk out and go back downstairs. Mission accomplished.

Anna POV

"Wow Elliot, what do you think? Am I up for such an important challenge? If I mess up, I put the love of my life in danger."

"Hell yes there is no doubt you can do this. With me going back to Grey Construction I am trilled you are going to be busy. This may open a lot of doors for you and not to forget I get to upgrade Christian office. Anna I can see you got another idea. What is it?"

"I have been thinking about this for some time now. I want to also upgrade the penthouse security system." Elliot starts laughing.

"Actually most of my ideas for here were for our house on the island but they will work here to."

"Ok speak to Christian, I'm sure he will support you in doing that. What did you have in mind?"

"I want to install a small oneway glass rotating bulletproof room in the back of this lab. One of the glass walls in that room must be an interactive computer screen giving me access to the entire server of this building. We will have to move Taylor's security office into the spare bedroom down the hall so I can have the space for the rotation. The security system I will think about those some more later. I also want to install a secret safes in Taylor's office and Christians office with bulletproof vest in them and gas masks. Also maybe some toys like my gloves or the plastic guns I have. Maybe my car needs a security upgrade to.

"Fuck butterfly you are serious? That's a big job you have thought up. I guess its possible and you have the time. You can contract Grey Construction to do the major renovations."

We were now in Operation Upgrade mode, we were very focused. I had the music on full blast and was dancing and working and so was Elliot. We were lost in each our own bubble. We were drawing the plans and discussing our ideas together. We had the penthouse blue prints and security plans taped to the walls around the lab with writing all over them. We didn't even here Christian and Taylor walk in or how long they were standing there watching us. They both have smiles on their faces, which was a good thing.

Anna POV

"Hey Baby what are you doing?" Christian asked me with amusement in his voice?"

"We are discussing upgrading your security system in our house my love. That is if you will let me baby. Your system is pathetic even a common thief can crack it. No offence Taylor?" and they all laughed.

"Ok baby no problem do your best and make me proud. I love how you say our house by the way. It makes me happy to hear that. Let me know what you need and I will get it delivered to the apparent."

"Yes there is something small I need. Taylors security room moved to the spare bedroom down the hall." All 3 men burst into a fit of laughter.

"Excuse me let me get this straight baby. You want to move the entire security office. But tell me why the hell would I move it? That's a hell of a job."

"I need the extra space, Elliot can get a crew from Grey Construction. We estimated it would take about 1 week to have the job done no big deal baby. Its not like we need the extra spare bedroom anyway."

All 3 of them burst out laughing for a second time and shaking their heads.

"Small favor? I would hate to ask what a big favor would be baby."

I think they were trying to process what I had just said. I heard what Elliot told Taylor about the pain meds and what they were doing was to keep me safe and distracted me from the cravings so I didn't mind. And I get to play with my toys.

Christian walked up to me and took me in his arms and kissed me with such love and pride. He snuggled into my neck and whispered into my ear.

"Anna I would give you the world if you asked for it baby. I am going to have the best security system in Seattle when you are complete with my home and my business. I love you so much. Now let me take you to bed and show you just how much." He scoops me into his arms and he walks out leaving Elliot and Taylor laughing.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Elliot's POV

We are all in the SUV heading to GEH for the press release. Everybody is on edge. When we get there it is crazy. You would of thought the president is visiting GEH its so full with camera crew. Luckily we can use the underground parking and avoid walking thought the mob. Anna holds onto Christian like he is going to disappear and he does the same by tucking her under his arm giving her little kisses to remind her he cares and he is near.

We are sitting in the boardroom and Anna is sitting between Christian and I. She is holding onto our hand so tight my fingers are going numb. We told her she does not have to say a word today. Christian will do the interview by answering all the questions. She just needed to sit there and show her pretty face for the public to believe she is back and alive. It's also so that the police can close all the cases opened for Anastasia Rose Steele.

Christian POV

My baby is sitting next to me looking so sexy maybe I can give her a private tour of my office. She is so nervous sitting next to me she is squeezing the shit out of my hand so I just smile at her. We agreed to go public with our engagement today as well. I greet the audience in front of us and then read the statement my team wrote.

We are here today to notify the world of the safe return of miss Anastasia Rose Steele. She was abducted from a holiday trip near Hawaii and has been missing for the past 2 years. We cannot go into detail of what did occurred because it is a police case that is still ongoing. Miss Anastasia Steele and I are currently in a serious relationship together. She has consented to becoming my wife. We and her family would appreciate if you would respect our privacy and give us some time and space to get back to our normal lives before you'll decide to hound our every move. I will give you'll 10 questions then we are out of here. The questions need to be directed at me not Anastasia. She will not be answering any questions. I will be the only person answering Questions.

**"Mr Grey was Ms. Steele on the island the whole 2 years?"** "Yes she was."

**"Mr Grey Are you'll getting married soon?"** "We are not sure we have not discussed that yet, but I do hope in the near future she will be Mrs. Christian Grey."

**"Mr Grey our sources tell us she is already Mrs. Grey can you explain?"** "Your sources are indeed wrong she was never legally a Grey she has always been Steele."

**"Mr Grey is it true that M.s Steele was in fact first in love with Mr Elliot Grey?"** "No Ms. Steele and Mr Elliot Grey were never in love but they are best friends."

**Mr Grey is it true that Ms. Steele was imprisoned in luxury accommodation? **Really guys do you'll really believe that? No she was not put up in five star accommodations and she was not living in luxury.

**Mr Grey is it true that the people who took Ms. Steele want her back?** Yes, it is true, but we will do everything in our power to prevent that from happening. She is the love of my life and I will not allow her to be hurt.

**Mr Grey would Ms. Steele be going back to live in her home country, South Africa? **I do not know the answer to that question because it has not been discussed yet, but I will support Ms. Steele with what ever she decides she needs to do. We are going to be marries so if she wants to go back to South Africa then I am going with her.

**Mr Grey does Ms. Steele and you live together in your penthouse?** For Ms. Steele safety we will not discuss were she lives or with whom.

**Mr Grey is it true that Mr Elliot Grey is jealous, with the relationship you and Ms. Steele have with his so called best friend? **Of course my brother is not jealous of our relationship. It does not affect their friendship. It is because of Elliot Anna and I are together again. He made this happen.

**Ms. Steele did you choose Mr Christen Grey because he is richer than Mr Elliot Grey?**

Ok that's it; this is over let's go. No more bullshit questions. I want to know whom the asshole that asked that question is so I can get his sorry excuse for a reporter ass fired. Then we all get up and leave while the reporters are still screaming dozens of questions. We walk out the boardroom straight into the elevators and go up to the top floor were my office is. Before we step out she asks me.

"Christian they really think I'm with you for your money? You do know I do not want your money don't you? I only want you."

"Oh baby. Hey listen to me, I'm not going to say this again and after I say this the subject must stay closed. Love, those are just some stupid asshole reporters looking for a story to sell. I love you and you love me, don't let them get to you. I know you are with me for me. You do remember you chose to love me before you even knew I was Christian Grey. and if I am not mistaken you have a sizable bank account on your own baby

"That is so true baby I forgot about that. Thank you for reassuring me. I love you to." And they start a real intimate kiss in the elevator. Forgetting about everybody else.

"Come on guys get a room please you'll are making me Horney now."

"Fuck off Elliot "we both say together and everyone starts laughing.

Elliot and Alex leave us at GEH and take one of the SUV's to Elliot's home to collect his office stuff. I can see those fucking reporters have hit a sore spot for Anna. She is a very independent person that is now been labeled as gold digger. I have to convince her those peoples opinions do not matter.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Elliot POV

It went ok I guess. Some of those questions were intense but the CEO knew the right things to say. I must say he is the man. So now Christian and Butterfly are heading back to Escala. Alex and I are going to my house so I can sort my office out for the move today. When we get there the front door is broken open. We do a complete sweep of the property and nothing else was messed with and nothing seems to be stolen.

I call Taylor and tell him so he has arranged 24/7 securities to stay at the property. he tells me they are going to be another hour at GEH then will meet us at the penthouse. We walked into the kitchen and there is a brown envelope on the kitchen counter that we didn't notice when we first came in.

I pick up the envelope and am stunned into silence. Alex takes it out of my hand and he gasps. We know who hs done this. So we decide to wait till we get to the penthouse to open it so that butterfly can run it through her X-ray scanner first.

We sort out my office and the delivery van loaded everything up and they take it all to Escala, where Taylor would receive it and have our security set it up. Then we head on over to my new place of residence for the mean time.

Taylor POV

Elliot just informed me there was a break-in at his house today. This makes me more determined to upgrade all the security systems and to keep anna in eye view at all times. Christian proudly gave Anna the tour of his company. He was so excited to have her there. You could tell she was impressed with the size of it all and every employee stared making her uncomfortable. of course they all thought he was gay. The boss has never been seen with a women in public. Now he has anna on his arm and showing her off to everybody. I like seeing him like this.

Anna POV

Shit Christians building is impressive. I knew he has a successful big company but this I never imagined. It is beautiful. My love is so proud of his accomplishments he is beaming at me on the tour. His staff all seem to be staring which is creepy. Christian don't even see them or he chooses to ignore them. Every chance he gets he steals a kiss which makes me blush even more. We make it back to his office and have a chat.

"Christian this company is very impressive baby."

"Thank you Anna. Now it's going to be intruder free as well. Taylor will show you the security office while I finish up a few loose ends here then we can go home."

"That sounds good baby see you later. He steals another kiss and I leave with Taylor and Bulldog.

The security in this building is impressive but I could see a few flaws already and some of the alarms in the server rooms were outdated. The entry card system could easily be upgraded as well. Taylor was pleased with my observation and agreed to go and fetch all the blue-prints and bring them home with us. We leave GEH and head home. On the drive Taylor explains that Elliot is at the penthouse with an envelope from the creeps. They had broken into his house and left it as a warning to me.

Everybody's POV

This is one big cluster fuck. Before we can get to the envelope Gail walks in looking very pale. She dropped a stack of newspapers in front of us. All the headlines say

"**The GreySteele web**" and there are very intimate pictures of Anna and Elliot's wedding day including the kiss and the exchange of rings the signing the marriage license the cutting the cake together even the first dance.

Wow what a fuck up. Grey immediately gets on the phone to have a statement printed saying these pictures are not of a real wedding and that they were set up to hide Anna's identity from her captors. And she is Anna Steele. Whoever printed those article are going to be without a job very soon. Everyone seems very tense. So we move on to the envelope.

It's a brown envelope with Anastasia Rose Paul printed across it. That just makes our guts turn. Anna and Christian both lost there lunch when they read the name. We went to the lab and everyone settled around the desk. The only people in the room were Elliot, Taylor, Alex, Terry, Luke Christian and Anna. The package was scanned and she told us its safe there are photos and a letter inside. She ran fingerprints on it and found 2 sets. We guessing Elena and Mike. When we opened them we were disgusted at what was in front of us. Everybody is shaken.

Here is the list of the snaps:

There are photo's of Anna In every position known possible getting Fucked and beaten by Mr. Mike Paul.  
There are also some of Christian getting fucked and beaten by Elena.  
There are ones of Elliot fucking a few dozen different girls and ones of Elena and him.  
There are ones of Elliot and Anna on the Island looking intimate and lots of they're wedding day looking happy and in love. Even a close up of the kiss.  
There are ones of Elliot, Anna and Alex at the airport getting on and off the jet, arriving at Elliot's house, the gym fight between Elliot and Anna, hospital ones and even the coping together gala.  
Anna's run at 3 in the morning with her army of 5.  
Lots of Mia. In Paris doing different things.  
Grace and Carrick in everyday life.  
Gail at the shops.  
Mr and Mrs. Steele.  
Kat Steele at school.  
Terry Steel fucking a few girls.  
A lot of Sophie at school (Taylors daughter)

Everybody has gone very pale. We are all sick to the gut. These photos are horrible. No person should go through that torture. We need to be very careful. if they have leaked the wedding photo's what will they do with these graphic ones. We cannot allow this to happen. This is not even normal. All the people we care for, are getting affected by this. This is going to far they have every one of our family members followed. They have pictures no person should have. That is a direct treat to tell us they can strike any one of those people at any time and we must give up Anna to them or they will strike. How the Fuck they got those we don't know. We have had security 24/7 and their have been no suspicious movement at anytime. Anna is beside herself we know she is blaming herself and is now feeling guilty.

"Maybe I should go back to him then everyone will be safe. There are just to many lives that are affected by just me." She says sadly.

That's when Elliot also uploaded the photos he took of Anna the first day he found her. We know he was trying to remind her what she went through so she would not think about going back and also so we could understand how bad she had it with that monster. Shit they were very bad. You could not even tell it was her. She got up and put her gloves on and started working the bag while we carried on. She could not even look at the pictures.

Christian POV

This is a fucking bullshit. With all the money in the world and the best security team available those creeps are still getting into our business. Someone is not fucking doing there jobs properly. Wow that's a shit load of surveillance happening. Every one of our friends and family has dangerous people following them. How is this even possible? I could tell Taylor was pissed he already put security on everyone and has arranged for Sophie to come live with him for a while.

What the fuck was Anna thinking making a stupid statement like going back to him? The photo's Elliot uploaded of Anna were very bad I didn't think she was that badly beaten and whipped and every fucking day for almost 2 years makes me sick to my gut. I tried not to react but couldn't help it. I had to grab a waste bin and empty my gut again. I feel so sick. I will never get those pictures of my baby out of my head. I am so glad we got rid of my playroom when we did. That bastard is going to pay for all this big time. This shit is far from over.

Dad did confirmed that Elliot and Anna are not legally married at all so no need for them to do anything about it. You could see so were Elliot and Anna. I was very relieved about that. The photos were very believable though. The kiss still bugs me. I know why they did it but it still hurts to see them. But seen the pictures of the actual event and seen how real it actually all was at that time is disturbing. But I have to get over myself because it was not real. Anna is mine and we are going to be married and have children and live happy long lives. She loves me and I love her. She is the best thing that has ever happen to me. My soul mate. Elliot will always tease me about the wedding because that is just Elliot and I love him. He is the reason I have Anna.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Everyone POV

Anna – I felt sick when I read whom the envelope was addressed to. I do not belong to Paul and I never will. I know Elena delivered it there. She thinks I am still there which is an advantage for us. Those photos were disgusting. I was not ashamed of mine because I did not have a choice I was angry when I saw what she done to Christian and Elliot and the rest of my family and friends. And to bring a child into it to is wrong. Sophie did nothing. She is going to suffer if I have anything to do about it. My wedding photos brought back a lot of good memories the wedding was not real we know that but it was still special to me because my best friend was willing to sacrifice his freedom to save me. It felt good when Mr. Grey said the marriage was not legal. So we are in the clear.

Those two creeps do not know I have friends in high ranks in the military. I've got them working on Mr Paul's take down already. There are to many young girls stuck in that house they need their freedom to.

When the photos of my broken body came up I couldn't watch I went and hit the punching bag. I had to block it out of my mind. I was so angry I started getting aggressive but couldn't stop even when I tried to. it got so bad Christian put his hands around my waist and pulled me to the ground with him to get me to stop and I broke down in his arms. It felt so safe being with him. The outside world forgotten. I don't know how long we sat in each others arms. He took my gloves off and lifted me into his arms. I could tell he was upset as well but he needed me safe. I also knew he had to sort out this security problem so our families could be safe. I am not sure what happened after that but it all went black.

Christian- My baby was so stressed. I held her in my arms till she fell off to sleep. I nodded to Elliot and he scooped her up and took her to lay down. I asked him not to leave her alone incase the nightmares come back. After a long time I went to look for my baby to make sure she is okay. I found her and Elliot fast asleep. They are both so broken at this time. My brother had tear stained cheeks, he is blaming himself for not keeping me safe when we were younger. I saw Anna's face when she saw the pictures of herself beaten. It really did affect her. I left them to sleep because they were drawing strength from each other. I wish this was all behind us so she can just be happy. She deserves it. It is my life's mission to make that dream come true.

I just found out dear Elena skipped the country I have a feeling she is going to one of Paul's other place. She is a fugitive now and bankrupt. There is a warrant of arrest out for her. All her assets are frozen, thank goodness the liquidation of the salons were finalized so GEH is in the clear. We can't be linked in anyway.

Taylor - My fucking daughter? These bastards have balls. Sophie is coming to stay with me for a while. Gail will see to her. I'm going to have to up security again. Those photo's just proves how close they were to Anna all this time. The ones of Anna were appalling, I didn't realize how badly her abuse was. She has really come a long way. She is a very strong young lady. I am glad the boss has accepted Elliot's and Anna's friendship because there is no way she can survive without Elliot. He was there when she needed someone the most and is now dependent on him and the boss knows it. He kept her safe and made sure she got better. Now he has brought her back to the boss and they are so happy. The boss owes him the world. Those wedding photos were as real as they come. Elliot's never going to stop ragging to the boss about it.

Alex- I forgot how bad butterfly was when we found her although that day I only saw her with clothes on. I was still a bit reluctant to help out at that time but I am very happy I did. These photo's seem worse. She really went through it bad even under her feet were beaten, how she ran in beach sand for two hours I will never know. The wedding photos I don't know, we made sure it was secure. Even the pastor was an ex military who wouldn't betray us. The airport is another mystery altogether, if they were taking pictures why didn't they strike? Why allow us to get to Seattle? This is what gets to me. We need to figure their plan sooner rather than later. There are just to many loop holes around and it makes me nervous.

Anna POV

4 months and our project in the penthouse is finally complete. We have tested and tried everything out hundred's of times to make sure it all works.

I have put a hidden safe in Christians office when he was at GEH. I cant wait to surprise him with it when he gets home tonight. Christian has been so supportive of me these few months I need to come up with something to show him how much I appreciate him. I upgraded my car with a secret compartment in the boot to hide my stuff. If someone trips the alarms it goes straight to police headcounters and Elliot's house. We showed Taylor and he was very impressed he actually just smiled and shook his head and walked out. I am in limbo with work at the moment because I will only be legal here once we get married. But I have a few jobs lined up when the time comes and I will be working out of my lab on my own time so I am chuffed. GEH security is almost complete as well.

Christian POV

It's officially now 6 months since my Anna has been home we are getting married tomorrow and everybody in on high alert. We have got a few threats here and their but nothing major. Anna's immediate family are in town for the wedding then we a planning to fly down to South Africa to have a second wedding for her family down there. I am exited about that it's a new experience for us. All security checks are in place Gail and Taylor will be traveling with us wherever we go so will Luke and Alex, Elliot and his girl. Elliot has found himself a nice girl Stacey, but the jury is still out on her.

The thing that has me so restless is that Anna is at the penthouse with the ladies and Luke and Alex because the bride is not supposed to see the groom before the wedding shit. Do these people know how dangerous it is to be away from her? Elliot is no better making me dizzy with his pacing.

"Fuck bro this is the perfect time for them to strike. When we are not there to protect her."

"Elliot nothing is going to happen to her. You know my house is secure." Shit is it secure enough? I did hire 12 extra security for the penthouse for the night. If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself.

"But Christian this is too fucking much. Until those fuckers are in jail or dead we can never be chilled."

"If anything goes down at the penthouse the alarm in your house goes off right. Anna also knows how to use the panic room in Taylor's office."

With all Elliot's negative talk I decide to call my baby because I am having a bad feeling about this.

"Hey babe what are you'll doing?" I ask her.

"Hey love just relaxing before the wedding, everybody is in the lounge having a party." The ladies are having too much of a party the boys would be very pissed off.

"Ok, and where might you be my love?" I ask. She is not with everyone I don't like this she is not saying something.

"I'm hold up in my lab keeping myself from all the alcohol, but I was just going to go down and check on them." It's more like a bottle store in this penthouse. Mia went overboard with the booze.

"Ok my love, goodnight I love you?" I say to her but I got a bad feeling. I miss her already.

"Night see you at the alter. Love you to."

I get Taylor to pull up the house security and I am stunned. Fucking Mia has turned my lounge into a fucking Bottle store. I told here Anna does not drink. She just does not listen. I am going to fucking chew her ass up when I see her tomorrow.

Just before I go to bed the alarm in Elliot's house alerts us that my Anna's private alarm in her lab it going off alerting her that someone broke through the emergency stairwell. This shit is going down tonight. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Elliot and Taylor come bolting down the stairs ready to move. Fuck someone just broke into the penthouse.

"Fuck I told you so."

"Less talking and more fucking driving." I scream.

Anna POV

Fuck these ladies are really going at it. Luke and Alex come over to stand next to me in the lounge doorway shaking their heads.

"The boss is not going to be happy."

"You think Alex? He is going to be pissed when he watches the CCTV. Just then my computer watch alarm goes off and Luke and Alex go into action shuffling the entire party towards the panic room in Taylor's office .


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Alex and Luke POV

Shit someone is here and these fucking women are fucking drunk. It takes us double the time to lock their ass's up in the panic room. Mia Grey is so pissed at us but it's our job so I don't really care. She is shouting at us like we are the intruders. When the women are secured we hear a loud bomb go off in the former lounge area. Shit Anna is not with us. Fuck were did she fucking disappear to. The boss is going to ring our necks. Ok if we know her she ran to her lab. We grab two gas masks, with guns drawn we scope the place out. First stop the lab. Fucking hell she is not here which means she has gone down to the lounge area where the action is going on. From up here we can hear the gunfire. We split up at the bottom of the stairs.

Alex – Fuck I can't see a thing. Where could she be? Does she ever do what she is fucking told? I see one man in the corner and fire taking his ass down. Before I can even react again I hear the pop of a gun and feel it hit my chest knocking me over completely. I'm laying on the ground out of breath. Without even warning I feel something hard come into contact with my head and I black out from the pain.

Luke – I have scanned the lab and Anna did not make it here. Were the fuck did she go? She fucking knows there is a protocol to follow. Grey is going to chew here ass up over this. Through my earpiece I just heard the gunshot Alex is down and so is our other security men. Fuck this is worse than I thought they are not getting her. I slowly descend the stairs. The smoke is pitch black. I see two guys coming towards the stairs and I aim my gun and take them both out. Then I here her she found the earpiece which means she is in Christians office.

"Luke it's me Anna are you and Alex ok?"

"Anna you are ok, thank God. Alex is down I am ok he is in the lounge I am going in. Stay where you are."

"What No. Not Alex, I am coming out to help. No fucking chance I'm not been a sitting duck."

I can hear more foot steps and as I get near Alex I feel the bat on my head and I am out cold.

Anna POV

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. They choose the day before my wedding to come for me. Really assholes? Well, I'm not going down without a fight. Both Alex and Luke are out in the lounge area. the gunfire has died down which means our security has been taken out. Fucking idiots. I pull up the security cameras and the house is smoked out I can't see a thing. The lounge is destroyed and there are 3-armed men casing the house and 1 women fuck it is Elena.

I go back to the office and kit myself out. I pull the picture of me off the wall in Christian's office. I punch in the code on the keypad and the little trap door slides open reveling my secret stash. I grab my Glock out and put on my special electric gloves. I also put on one of my new inventions a special bulletproof jacket. I run out but grab my night vision goggles and gas mask on the way. I am ready for war. Do not fucking mess with a bride before the wedding. Now the big task at hand is getting to my lab unnoticed.

Mr Paul POV

Tonight is the night I am getting my pet back. Over my dead body is she marring that asshole Grey tomorrow. The smoke is so thick I can hardly see but I need to find her. I notice 4 of my men are out cold, which means she is near. I walk towards the kitchen and she is standing there looking at someone. It's Elena with a gun drawn on my pet. What the fuck is her angle. Then it hits me that bitch played me all along. She wanted my pet out of the picture all along. She didn't intend for me to get my pet back she wanted to kill her and all I see is the sparks from the end of her gun and the 3 pops and my pet goes flying back against the wall. I pull my trigger and with the force of my bullet hitting Elena's head she falls over immediately. I run over to my pet on the floor.

Elliot POV

This is the fucking longest drive I have ever had. When we get to Escala its swarming with FBI, CIA and Military. This is Anna's doing. The penthouse is smoking. We manage to identify ourselves but they wont let us past, fuck I can't take this I am dying. She is in there and needs our help. But these fuckers want to secure it before we can go in. Christian is going to go bald next to me and Taylor is so pale he is going to faint. Then I remember something and I run to the underground parking to Anna's car with Christian and Taylor following me. I press a button under the back of the car near the exhaust and a fingerprint scanner appears in the place of the keyhole. I put my finger on and it and it doesn't work fuck.

"Christian she done for you bro only your finger will work. She needed you safe all the time." He looks shocked at my comment and places his thumb on the scanner and the door lift up and a few secret doors start opening on the floor of the boot and there is a secret stash of earpieces and bulletproof jackets, gas masks, weapon's. There are even undercover FBI jackets. All 3 of us put on the gear and test the earpieces and we are stunned.

"Hey guys you'll made it to my car I see." Anna says fucking laughing

"Were the fuck are you? We are coming up for you." Christian asks. She is alive but were is she.

"Yes, I am alive but Elena shot me 3 times and Mr Paul has his gun aimed at my head now. I am going to make a move to try get out and go to my lab."

"Fuck no don't you dare we are on our way stay put." And we storm onto the emergency stairwell taking 2 stairs at a time.

Anna POV

With my inserted earpiece I hear Christians voice and it is heaven to me. He is on his way to me. I can't just lay here I need to get to my lab but this fool got the gun on me so I distract him. I scream 'No Elena don't' and the fool turns to looks. Idiot

I kick him as hard as I can in the shin and he screams and the gun falls to the ground and I kick it away. I get up and get into fighting stance. He punches me in the jaw and I drop hard and then he bends down he picks me up by my hair causing me to scream in pain. Two of his men come to stand in front of me to tie me up but I manage to put both my gloves hands on each of their chest and let go causing both men to instantly drop to the floor out cold. My special Elliot approved shock gloves. I grip my two hands together as tight as I can and swipe my elbow as hard as I can into Paul's throat causing him to choke and drop me. I run as fast as I can mange up the stairs with my leg throbbing. I manage to get into the lab as soon as the doors close I see him running to me. Shit just in time the doors close. I bolt to my special butterfly rug and with one simple press of the secret button the entire corner of the room turned 180 degrees and I was hidden safely behind the glass wall. Not a single trace of Anna Steele in the lab anymore. Thank goodness i was board and needed a distraction I laugh. I check my injuries and realize my vest took two bullets only small bruises there. I put a bandage on my leg wound. I log into the panic room in Taylor's room and the Mia and her mini-mores are still fucking drinking. Un-fucking believable. They are safe so I log off.

With a shit-eating grin I can't resist so I say, fuck you MR Paul fucker.

I tell the boys I am safe in my panic room. Then I hear another explosion and the door to my lab goes flying across the room reveling a very angry Mr Paul. I can't help but taunt him so I activate the loud-speaker in the room and have a chat.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Anna POV

"Hello Mike how nice of you to join me the day before my wedding. Did you come to wish me good luck?"

"Fuck you, you are not getting married. You are mine and only mine. And that is Master Paul to you."

"Oh now Mike why so angry? You should be celebrating with me. This is a happy occasion."

'You better get you're fucking ass out here before I drag you out here, then fuck you, then beat the shit out of you for running away from me."

"Excuse me I will do no such thing I am having to much fun watching you flare those nostrils and hyperventilate. It makes you look even more pathetic than you already are. Did you miss my sexy voice? Do you miss the way I cried out when you fucked me senseless or do you miss the way I would scream when you beat me?"

"Yes, baby I miss it all. Please come back with me?"

Fuck me this creep is serious. He thinks I really liked it. I can see on the cameras in the house that there are 4-dozen men in black-op suites in the lounge casing the place over.

"Fuck off Mike you disgust me. When you are in prison all alone I want you to imagine this. Christian and I, fucking in every position possible and me screaming out his name "CHRISTIAAAAN" in pure pleasure, the sweat dripping from our bodies, every time his hard cock goes in and out of my wet pussy. Remember that you fucker. He is going to be my husband. I will be Anastasia Rose Grey proud wife of Christian Trevelyan Grey CEO of GEH."

And he completely looses it, he starts trashing the place going crazy tearing the shit out of my lab like a lunatic. Thank goodness I am safe. His punches going through my glass cases, a chair goes flying into my flat screen gaming TV. And just then the cops bust in and tackle him to the ground. They handcuff him while he is still screaming at me about how much he loves and misses me and he is going to get out and find me. They drag him out the lab and take him to jail I think. Bit late guys look what my lab looks like. It's totally fucked now. Shit my leg is really hurting were that bitch put a bullet in my thigh.

Christian and Elliot and Taylor POV

Fuck this does not even look like the same penthouse we left this morning. We passed Alex and Luke they on their way to the hospital they are going to be fine. We go to Taylor's office to open the panic room. When the door slides open its one big whiff of just alcohol fumes. These fucking ladies are still drinking through all this shit but they are staring at the CCTV screens looking shocked which means they watched the whole show.

"Hello ladies drinking while enjoying the show." Elliot asks with a smirk

"Get us the fuck out of here. We are been treated like fucking prisoners." Mia says.

Christians POV

I couldn't help it. Mia needed to be put in her place. She was acting like a spoiled brat in front of everybody. So I let it all out and screamed at her so loud she stood there in total shock.

"Mia you have some nerve. When you were safely tucked in this room drinking like a fucking fish, did you once bother to ask were Anna is. Was this night not supposed to be about her? This was supposed to be her last night to enjoy being a single woman. Yet everything is always about your comfort. You knew Anna is a recovering drug addict who can't drink, yet you filled the place with tons of bottles with alcohol. She was so uncomfortable and her cravings were so high she locked herself in her lab alone. While you'll are in here safe from the outside world, 12 of my security men have been killed. Alex and Luke are on their way to the hospital. My entire home is blown to pieces and my fiancé who was suppose to be with you has been stalked by two psychopaths and been shot 3 times. So don't you dare tell me your bullshit about been kept like a prisoner. All this Anna has done to project you'll. She put her own life at risk by diverting the danger away from this room to keep you'll alive. So don't you dare?"

That was it I turned around and stormed off leaving them shocked. I screamed back over my shoulder.

"Taylor you escort the ladies out and make sure they are all safe. Get security to send them home and Elliot and I will go look for butterfly." Of course I can ask her where she in through the earpiece.

"Baby its me were are you? Christian asks

"Hey I am ok I am in my lab but it's totally destroyed." Anna responds with a sad voice that makes me chuckle.

"Don't worry about that baby, we will build you a bigger better lab. One you can design and build just the way you dreamed it to be." I tell her.

We walk into her lab and I am stunned, the place is a mess it's totally destroyed beyond repair. My love is no were to be seen. She said she was here and safe so were the fuck is she?

"Anna were the fuck are you I do not like playing games?" she is nowhere to be seen.

"I'm behind you baby." She says and Elliot laughs at me. The idiot knows what's going on. These two have been up to something.

I spin around and there she is standing looking sexy in her army gear. But I know for a fact she was not there when I looked. I walked up to her and bent down and kissed her like it was the last kiss I will ever get. And I felt like I was literally spinning. When we came up for air I was completely stunned we were in another room and Elliot was in the lab on the other side of the glass smiling like an ass. Then it hits me. We were really spinning. I kew she was doing major upgrading to her lab and the security but this is unexpected. I love it. My wife to be is so smart. My sneaky, sexy, vixen. Her and my brother have designed and built a fucking rotating panic room for my baby to be safe. I am very impressed. i have to get me one like thus at GEH.

Anna - Christian is standing next to me on the rug and he cant even talk. He has on this huge mega watt smile that can make girls loose their panties. He also starts giggling when he realized what happened. I've never seen him giggle like this before. I think its also the relieve of me being safe.

"All the late nights upgrading the new security system and needing Taylors office moved. Ha now I see." Christian says and I nod my head. Through my earpiece I can hear Elliot say in an angry voice

" Anna where the Fuck are you? This game you are playing at is not funny. Get you ass out here NOW or else."

"Elliot I'm all right, chill, don't get your panties in a twist. I'm in my panic room."

"I know that but you are fucking shot get out here and get that leg seen to."

I look over at Christian asking him for permission to tell Elliot off. He nods his head and smiles. With the most sarcastic voice I could make I say.

"Coming love. Oh and Elliot dear, one last thing. Did you forget that your FAKE WIFE does not take treats very well? Your ass is mine, as soon as this shot wound is healed. We will settle the score in the gym. Do you understand me love?

I can hear both Christian and Taylor chuckling at Elliot's expense and Elliot is cursing under his breath. I didn't even notice Taylor come back with the medics for my wounds.

Elliot - Fuck what the hell did I do that for? I'm a complete ass. Fuck she is not going to go easy on me on the mats. To make things worse we are going to have an audience. Fuck! I grin like a big goon, and then I come back with a smart-ass comment that only I can pull off and get away with it.

"Love does that mean I will have the pleasure of you all hot and sweaty laying under me on the mats? I can't wait baby. I will even buy you the sexiest gym gear for that occasion baby." I say proudly.

This makes Christian grunt next to me, which makes me laugh even more. Then for jokes I say.

"Elliot, Look in the bottom draw of what's left of the TV cabinet, I've got a surprise for you."

Like a little kid on Christmas day he opens the draw and finds a set of limited edition electric gloves like the ones I used on him. They have his name printed on the back. With a big grin he says.

"My wife is the fucking best."

Christian nearly expires next to me and screams "**FUCK OFF ELLIOT she is not your wife. She was never your wife. tomorrow she will be mine legally." **And I get another earth shattering Christian Grey kiss.

And he gets more giggles from everyone.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Baby what did Elliot find in the draws?" Christian asks me in the sweetest voice. So I told him it was a pair of the electric gloves I have on. The boy's come back after 10 minutes. And say it was all clear for me to come out.

So I say, "Ok boys back up we are coming out. I flip the switch and we spin in the room and we are back safe in the now destroyed lab.

" Elliot runs to me and snuggles me telling me how happy he is that I am safe and he is trilled with his new toy. Making Christian Growl at him again.

"What Christian? Is a man not allowed to hug his fake wife?"

And Taylor and I just shake our heads. This is the playful Elliot that I love so much. I hobble up next to Taylor and hand him my gloves, my earpiece and 4 plastic Glocks, he takes them then looks at them impressed and smiles and says.

"I will secure them for you Ms. Steele but I need me a set like this to." Making us all laugh. I have never seen Taylor be so playful before. I know what he is getting for Christmas from us.

"Anna does this plastic guns shoot accurately like a normal gun?"

"Well, before I get married tomorrow you and I can go to the gun range and relieve this stress and test that theory out if you would like to Taylor?"

"I am pretty sure they are indeed accurate."

That was the first time I ever saw that man have a true smile on his face and he nodded he head.

"I will pick you up first thing in the morning Anna."

"Come on boys, fun is over. Lets get my leg sorted out and we have a wedding to attend tomorrow. The bride needs her beauty sleep."

We get to the hospital and Anna is ok the bullet was a through shot so its just for the skin to heal the other two shots were to her chest but her bulletproof jacket caught them only two small bruises remain. She has slight swelling on hurt jaw but it will be gone in the morning. A little make up will cover the bruise. Luke and Alex are released to. They are ok Luke has a slight concussion and Alex's vest took the bullets like Anna's.

We left the hospital and went to Elliot's place to crash. Elena is dead and Paul in in jail. The military raided one of his and one of Elena's Seattle properties and released 25 slaves that were under their employment. Anna was trilled about this. She is going to open her own charity towards raising awareness for human trafficking. We get back and she goes straight to the room to crash. We lay looking into each other's eyes and holding our hands together and I tell her.

"I am really proud of you for this evening you were brilliant baby but you took to many risks with your safety. I also need to thank you for keeping our family safe. I know you diverted the danger away from Taylor's office."

"Thank you love but I knew what I had to do. I couldn't let them hurt our family. The ladies were all drunk they could not protect themselves. I am sad my one place that was mine is now tainted and destroyed." Tears role down my cheeks. I know its not just the room that's destroyed that's making her cry but it's also the adrenalin is wearing off and she realizes what actually went down tonight.

"Its ok baby I have you. It is over they are dead and in jail. You are a completely free woman as of this moment" and I kiss all of her fears away. Don't worry about the lab we will build you a better one in our new house."

It takes her a moment to register and she shoots up in bed and says. "New house baby?"

"Yes I bought that house there" and I point out the window to the house a walking distance away from Elliot's.

"She starts crying again, happy tears I hope and she can't even get the "Thank you" out. She snuggles into me and falls asleep in my arms. my baby is safe with me and is going to take my name in a few hours.

Anna's POV

I am up at 5am and ready for Taylor. Everybody is asleep. When I get to the kitchen he is there ready with Alex. We get in the SUV and drive to the gun range. I give Taylor and Alex each one of my guns and a pack of ammunition. It's such a good feeling to stand there in front of the target and empty our rounds. When all 3 off us are complete we compare shots all 3 of us have a perfect score so we called it a draw. On the way back we passed the drive-thru for coffee and then headed back to the house feeling totally relaxed.

"Anna where did you learn to shoot like that?" Taylor asks me.

"Actually I went on 6 month military training with Bulldog he felt it would benefit me in protecting myself. He also taught me a lot of other things. We were very close friends till I was taken." I tell him and he nods in understanding.

When we get home its reality that it is my wedding day. The men have all left and my mum and sister are frantic looking for me. When they spot us walking in they beg me to get ready saying we only have 7 hours to get ready so I go and shower. Then I go to the kitchen and it is buzzing. I ask were Christian is and they say they are a Bellevue already. I'm a little disappointed. I wont see him again till later. The stylist starts our hair and makeup. In 4 hours we are done and I am ready for my dress. At least the makeup artist was able to cover my bruised cheek were Paul punched me. I slip it on and get my mom to help me button up the back when our eyes meet in the mirror we are both crying. My dress is a white strapless fitted blue trim corsets with a flare full-length dress with a train. It has a royal blue panel right down the back of the train with small silver butterfly's hand sewn down the sides. And real diamonds have been sewn on the bottom true Christian Grey style. I make a mental note to have them removed at the end of the day and safely stored. I wore my bracelet and anklet from Elliot and choker from Christian. I had my hair curled down my back and a beautiful butterfly comb inserted on the side. It was stunning the stylist said Mr Christian gave it to her to put in my hair so I figured it was diamonds too. My fiance always thinks of me and what I need.

"I never thought I would see my baby on here wedding day. I am so happy for you. You have found an incredible man that loves you, I am the proudest mother around."

"And I am the proudest dad in the world to. My baby looks beautiful on her wedding day and I get to walk beside her."

"I love you'll both and thank you'll for everything." My dad hands me 4 envelopes and said they just came for me so they walk out to give me some privacy.

The first one is from Christian:

_To my dearest Anastasia_

_I am sorry I was not there when you got back from the range. I had wedding arrangements to take care of but you have been on my mind the whole day. I miss you already. I do not want to be away from you again. I make you a promise today on our wedding day that we will never sleep apart ever. If I have to leave town you come with me if you have to leave I will go with you. I love you and I will see you in a bit._

_You loving fiancé and soon to be husband_

_Christian_

I was happy to read his letter and I agreed with it. I don't want to be away from him.

The second letter was from Elliot:

_To my best friend and fake wife_

_Today is a great day for you. You are finally getting your happy ever after. I am the luckiest man in the world because my best friend is becoming my sister. We are officially going to be family. I want you and my brother to be happy forever. No matter what you need I'll always be here for you? I love you forever. I will always were my ring from you with pride and a commitment to our friendship._

_Your best friend and fake husband Elliot_

_P.S. Please keep my baby brother safe_

His makes me both cry and laugh I am the luckiest woman alive. I have a beautiful family of my own and today I become part of another beautiful family. The Grey family. Don't get me wrong we had our fair share of drama when Mr Grey fought with Christian over getting me to sign a pinup. We had a good 3 day fight over that. Christian obviously got his own way and scrapped the idea.

The third letter is from Mia:

_To Anna_

_I need to apologies for my poor behavior last night. Christian chewed my ass up over it. I do realize now how wrong I was. I am so sorry for putting you in that position I should have been more sensitive to your feelings. I ruined your last night as a single lady. I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I know you risked your own safety to keep us safe. Christian told me you diverted the danger away from the panic room. I am forever in your dept. You are going to be the best sister in this world. I love you lots._

_You're your future sister Mia_

The fourth letter had me freaked out it was from unknown:

_Dear Anastasia_

_Its time for you to stick to the decision you have made today. You chose Christian over Elliot so I suggest you concentrate on Christian 100% or you might loose him. Elliot is now off limits to you. You may see him at family functions and maybe an occasional weekly visit but that is were it ends. You may not call him or text him. You have Christian now you cant have them both. I suggest that beautiful diamond band with the blue butterfly on it come off your finger. It is too good for a fake wedding ring and too good a gift for a sister in law._

_So you need to decide Christian or Elliot._

_If you choos Elliot break up with Christian now and he will be mine._

_If you choose Christian call Elliot and end your friendship I will not share you with him._

_Yours friend unknown_

_PS: This belongs to you_

I am stunned in the bottom of the envelope is Elliot's friendship band from me. I don't know what to make if this. I get on my phone.

"Hi Elliot I have a problem. I am leaving your house now please meet me in your childhood bedroom in 10 minutes."

"Ok but I am still with Stacey but I will leave now this sounds more important. Be there now.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Elliot POV

"Stacey I have to go to Anastasia. Stay here I will be back soon."

"Elliot you cannot leave me here. I am coming with you. I don't know any of these people. And I don't want to socialize with them."

"No, Stacey she needs me on my own. It is important you need to understand."

"Elliot no matter what we are doing you will drop it all to help her. What makes her more important than me?"

"That is a very selfish and childish thing to say Stacey. She is my family, my baby sister. Are we not always supposed to be there for family? I'm done. I am going to my best friend and I will see you later."

I leave her standing there with an evil glare at me. I go to my childhood room. Butterfly looks breathtaking in her dress. I am stunned for words. I frown when I look at her face. She looks so sad.

"Hey baby what's wrong? This should be your happy day. You are going to me Mrs. Christian Grey."

She hands me the envelope without making eye contact. I read the letter and am so confused and angry.

"When and were did you get this Anna?"

"By my dad with your letter that was beautiful thank you."

Mom comes in and says they are ready for Anna and I ask for another 15 minutes. I know Christian is going to be stressing about the delay but we both need a clear head. She walks over to me and take my right hand and hold out my ring and asks.

"Do you want to give this back to me? It was in the envelope with the letter." No were did she get that.

"Never were did you find that I have been searching all over for it. I took it off yesterday to give Stacey an oiled rub and then it was gone. Oh my. Stacey sent the letter and the ring."

Fuck, I got on the phone and called Taylor.

"Man I need a favor, please escort my date off the premises and out of my life she is not allowed anywhere near butterfly or our houses. Put her on the danger list. Thanks."

We can here Stacey screaming and cursing as she is removed from the weeding. My ring goes back to its rightful place and I kiss her on the cheek and lead her out to hand her to her dad. Before we get out the room her phone goes off and she picks it up saying it's her military guy that helped out last night. They talk for a good 5 minutes and she collapse in my arms out cold.

Christian POV

What the fuck is going on my brother has disappeared and my future wife has delayed the wedding. Something is going on and I hate to be in the fucking dark. Taylor is escorting a screaming guest off the property. That is Stacey, Elliot's girlfriend what did she do now. I call Taylor over and he tells me what Elliot made him do. Stacey done or said something to Anna. Just as I was ready to leave to find them Elliot runs towards me and tells mum Anna collapsed in his room. We all rush up to her and she is sitting on a chair looking dazed. I rush to her side and hold onto her.

"Baby I am here what happened to you?"

"Christian they are still after me."

"Who is after you baby? Talk to me?"

"Elena and Paul" No way I saw Elena's body and I saw Paul get arrested. I was there.

"Baby please just tell me what happened?"

"Bulldog just called me and told me the people who raided the penthouse were contracted by Paul and Elena they were trained ex army. The woman that was shot and the man that was arrested had on professional masks and made to look real. They were putting on a show for us. They wanted us to believe we were safe so we could drop our guards. Baby they are still out there."

We are all stunned into silence I can't even talk anymore. I nod at Taylor and he goes into commander mode securing the premises. Elliot speaks to Anna and I can't even hear what he is telling her but, what ever it is it works and she gets up and says to us.

"Ok everybody out I have my man to marry so hurry up and take your places." She smiles at me and whispers in my ear.

"Baby I love you so very much. You are mine forever and I want to be Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey now. We will not let them spoil our wedding. We can deal with them when we get back from our honeymoon. Now go"

I give her a great big panty dropping smile and we all leave.

"Crisis diverted and all is good. She is ready to become yours bro." Elliot says standing next to me as my best man.

Then my world stops when I see her she is a sight to behold once our eyes lock they never stray. She glides down to me with so much grace it looks like she is floating. When she gets to me I take her hand and thank her dad and we stand in front of the priest. He goes through the whole wedding thing and we exchange rings say our vows and he pronounces us Mr and Mrs. Christian Grey and I am the happiest man in the world. You may kiss your bride he says. That's it I dip her low and give her in the longest kiss possible and the crowd goes crazy. Elliot says get a room from behind me but I let it slide this time and continue kissing my wife. We go and take photos and then we eat. While we are eating Elliot shows me the letter and I understand what the commotion was all about with Stacy and I am livid. How dare she try to upstage my wedding day? I tell Taylor to put a detail on her for a wile. We do the cake cutting and the first dance. Having my wife in my arms is amazing I don't want to let her go but my brother wants his dance so I go dance with Anna's mom. Just watching them two from across the dance floor shows how close they are. If people didn't know the

Anna and Elliot story they would assume they are the bride and groom they look that close. But we know differently we understand what it is. All in all it was a great wedding. The beat day of my life. All my dreams have come true. Now we are off to South Africa for our honeymoon and our second wedding.

Anna POV

Wow that was the best day I have ever had. Our wedding went off smoothly after all the commotion. A little bit of drama with Stacey but that's over thank goodness, but I have a feeling she is not going to go down without a fight. The big news that the two freaks are still out there and still want me. This makes me sick to my gut. I just have a very bad feeling. We are in the Greys Boat house for our wedding night but it does not look the same. It is absolutely beautifully decorated.

The next morning we are all packed into the plane to go back to my home country. I can't wait to see my friends and family and Jose my other beat friend I miss him so much. We chat on the phone but it's not the same. The plane we are in is a private one Christian rented for our trip. The entire Grey and Steele clan are all pilled in with our security team. Everyone is happy for our next destination South Africa.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Taylor POV

It's finally over. This wedding day had its few security risks. I had to throw Elliot's lady off the premises that was very embarrassing but I understood why. A few other dramas but nothing we can't handle. The security team is on high alert because those two scumbag are still out there looking for butterfly. They did trick us into believing they are out of the picture so we can let our guard down. They have done a pretty good job of it to. We have done all the security checks and arrangements for the trip and are now in the air. I am less stressed and I have my Gail with me, which I am trilled for because the boss said we would be gone for 3 months. There first Christmas will be in South Africa and they will be home for New Years. It sounds like a long time but time goes so fast and we have another wedding to deal with in a strange country. What a security headache. But what the boss and the Doc want the boss and the Doc gets.

Elliot POV

We have been in the air forever and the pilot informs us we will be landing in 1 hour in JHB International airport. I can see Taylor mulling over security. Its stressing us all out knowing those creeps are still out there. At least nobody knows where we are off to. I get up and go to get my hand luggage and head to the bathroom to freshen up. I open my bag and wash my face and brush my teeth. Then I pull out a clean t-shirt to change and a letter falls out. So I change and pack all my stuff and go back to my seat with the letter. Butterfly comes and sits next to me to chat and spots the letter. Its addressed to 'The Grey's' so I think it might be from Stacey.

"Hey Elliot who's the letter from?"

"Hey sis, I think it's from Stacey. Can you open it for me and read it to me please?" She takes the letter and opens it up ad starts to read it aloud.

Anna's POV

I take the letter from Elliot and read it in shock.

_To the famous Dr. Anastasia Rose Grey soon to be DR. Anastasia Rose Mike Paul_

_Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Grey on the beautiful wedding you'll just had. The bride looked absolutely stunning in that white and blue dress, her hair hanging down her back was beautiful just the way I like it. The groom better enjoy the silly grin he wore the entire time MY lovely Anastasia walked down the aisle because its not going to last very long. I should have been wise and married my girl while I had her on my estate, but I guess I was slow that wont happen again. She will be mine very soon. So my darling Anastasia please do not get to used to calling yourselves a Grey._

_My Anna has gotten away from me now twice and I am not a happy man. I don't like what is mine to be taken away from me. I don't care if she is a Grey now she will always be a Paul to me. No matter how much security you'll put on her Grey you cannot keep the love of my life away from me. I will be coming for her when you'll least expect it._

_Now enough of my sad story I want both of your families to have a great vacation in South Africa and come back safe. Oh and Elliot your lovely Stacey is one fine piece of ass that has a serious grudge against Anna. Did you not wonder how I knew so much about were you'll were all the time. She also told me you'll left Anna in the penthouse alone, so I sent my goons in to rattle you'll a bit. So I think she will be very handy for me in getting Anna back. I need to thank you for that. So you better watch your back._

_This is my final warning to Mr C. , If I can't have Anna the third time I try and get her back. I will give her up. But know this Grey. If I can't have her then nobody can, so be very wise and choose carefully. Would you rather loose her to me and know she is alive and safe or would you rather bury your wife before your 1 year anniversary. The choice is yours but take my warning serious because I am not a man to make idle treats._

_And please don't think you can count on your famous bodyguards, because when the time comes it wont matter if you have Taylor, Alex or Luke protecting her, it's not going to stop me from taking her far away from all of you and this time she will never escape me. And know this I have men everywhere._

_Elliot and Christian please ask you'll selves this question. Is Anna important enough to you'll for you'll to give up you'll lives for her?_

_Anna please ask yourself if you are important enough to allow those two powerful men to give up everything dear to them for you?_

_You're loving family friend Master Mike Paul future husband of DR Anastasia Rose Mike Paul_

_PS: The ball is in you'll court. Time to play Greys. Let the games begin._

Christian POV

What the fuck? Can we never get a break. I don't knpw how much more of this Anna can handle.

"Anna where did you get this letter from?"

"I didn't it was in Elliot's hand luggage. When he went to freshen up it fell out." Fuck how are they staying so close to us?

"Taylor do you have any idea how someone got this into our luggage and how he or she were at the wedding?"

"Yes sir but I think we need to take this privately. I will meet you'll in the boardroom in 10 minutes. Alex, Luke, Elliot, Anna and Terry you'll to join us to I have a plan."

Ok Taylor has a plan now I am curious. The love of my life is a bundle of sad and stressed emotions at this point. It makes me so angry because this should have been the best and happiest day of her life.

Anna POV

I can't take it anymore. This is supposed to be my day and now it is ruined. I get up and grab my phone and tell them I will meet them in the boardroom I have something I need to sort out.

"Anna baby before you go are you ok? I hate to see you sad on our honeymoon." Christian asks me.

"Hey baby I was sad and angry and ready to just give up. Not anymore. I have just come to the decision that I am not going to let them spoil my honeymoon I am going to put safety measures in place for us when we land. Lets go into the board room and talk in private."

I leave Christian with a scorching wet kiss and head for my luggage. In there I pull out my portable computer and activate the bug scanner that I had installed onto it. I go to the boardroom and when I walk in all eyes turn to me and I put my finger to my lips asking them not to speak. I write on a piece of paper and hold it up to them saying. "I am going to check for bugs first" and they all nod in approval. It takes me 15 minutes to search the entire plane and I have found 25 bugs. I go back to the boardroom and dump them in the middle of the large oak table. Taylor and Alex make quick work disabling all the bugs before we can talk. Guys these bugs were all over the plane. That is how they know our every move. And I have a feeling they were placed their by a Grey staff member."

I turn to Christian and say. "Grey you have a mole under you employment and we need to find out who, so in the mean time your team of employers are fired."

"What are you crazy Anna what do you mean fired. We can't just fire everyone on board with us and we also have 4 new security teams waiting at JHB airport for us with our transport."

"Ok Grey you are right, but we are not using them. I don't care if you have to put them all on leave till we find the mole. I will sort out security and transport. Give me a minute. We will keep Taylor, Alex, Luke and Gail with us at all times they are more than employers they are now family. And the only people we can trust."

All the men in the room are looking at me like I grew another head. They forget I am tight with the military and they will do anything for me. I pull out my special satellite military issue cell and get another shocked look from our 3 securities. They know what my phone is. Christian and Elliot are looking at me confused making me giggle. I dial my old friend Max Murdock known as Bulldog.

"Hey Bulldog. It's me again."

"Hey Bird what's the problem now? I am willing to help anytime. Are those bastards planning something else?"

"You know me to well. Yes they are. Ok where do I start? First off I am going to put you on speaker for my team to listen in, so I don't have to repeat myself. You know most of the story about that asshole Paul wanting to capture me. You notified me that they faked their death and arrest the other day. Well, we realized we have a mole in Grey's team and need to get off the radar for a while. The only problem is we have just found a letter threatening my life in Elliot's luggage. So that means they have some control over this jet. We have also found out the entire plane was bugged. So who ever are on the other team are near. So I have put the entire Grey staff on leave immediately till we find the mole. Now the question is what can you do for me with regards to protection detail and transport for 3 months? They will be well paid. I only want soldiers you trust with your life. I need it done ASAP because we are landing in JHB in 1 hour."

"Wow Bird that is a cluster fuck of unfortunate events for you. Money is never an issue with me when your life is in danger and you know that. How many of you need protection?

"Thank you Bulldog we are a crown of 14."

"Ok hear me out? Do things in this order for me and I will sort out the rest.

"Firstly I am going to change your flight plan so you will not land in JHB airport you will land on the private military base out of Cape Town.

Second I think the pilot is in with Paul. So as soon as we complete this call I want Captain GreySteele to take over that plane.

Thirdly kick his ass out of the cockpit so he can't see or hear were you are going.

Fourth no more cellphones or electronic usage on the jet. Please disable every phone on that plane now.

Fifth I will sort out all security details and vehicles for your family till you return to the states. All plans go through me first understood?"

"Yes Bulldog understood."

"I will work with Taylor, Alex and Luke for closer more private detail. Ok Bird the plane is all yours the flight plan has been changed once you have control of the jet notify the Cape towers and tell them Captain GreySteele is in charge and for them to navigate your new route. Bring her home and I will take it from there. Am I all clear with the instructions?"

"Roger that Bulldog all is clear. Over and out."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Elliot POV

What the Fuck just went on? First we are on a calm flight now we seem to be in a war zone. The way Anna took over the situation just shows how strong this woman really is. She could have felt sorry for herself and mopped around. But no. She is fighting these bastards. This is actually exciting I feel like I am on a secret mission. Maybe I can be James Bond.

Christian POV

Oh shit this is real. They are planning to take or kill my Anna. Well over my dead body will that happen. I will never let her go. I made a promise before God and my family to protect her and keep her safe. It was so sexy watching her take control. The way she paces up and down the boardroom in her sexy tight jeans that hug all the right places. She even makes a pair of converse Jack Parcel takkies look sexy and that ribbed tank top that showcases her sexy breasts. Oh shit focus Grey we have a mission to complete. Firstly I need to dismiss my fucking entire team. I can't believe someone who works for me is putting my wife's life in danger. Well it does explain how they knew when and what time to strike the penthouse. It all makes sense now. I am shit scared inside but I have to keep my CEO mask on. I can't panic. I have to be strong for my wife and family. I am going to see my sexy wife fly this jet I am actually rock hard just thinking about it. How the hell am I going to control myself when she takes hold of the lever? AAAAHHHGGGG.

Taylor POV

Wow this woman is amazing. We didn't even know we had a mole in our own team. 25 fucking bugs placed around the plane. Unbelievable. That is so fucked up. I am excited to be working with bulldog for the next 3 months. I have heard good things about him. If we are keeping Anna safe he is our best bet. I hate flying, so to hear that small Anna is taking over this huge jet is freaking me the shit out. I wont show it but I am screaming inside. Can she even handle such a big plane? I know she flew Grey's jet but that was a toy compared to this baby. Well only one way to find out. I need to collect all cellphones and inform our crew the PG version of what is going on and secure their ass's in the boardroom. I need to also dismiss the new security team at the airport.

Anna POV

Ok boys let the games begin."

I smartly say with a giggle. Everybody knows what to do. Taylor has already rounded up all the crew except the pilot for now. Alex, Luke and Terry are rounding the crew's electronic devises and checking their luggage. He is advised to circle JHB airport for the time been. Christian, Elliot and I leave to chat to our families. When I get to the sitting area everyone seems tense and are all watching us. So Mr CEO takes control and speaks up.

Christian POV

"Ok everyone listen up. We have a slight change of plans. I need you all to give us all you'll cellphones and switch off any electronic device you have on you now. We got a letter treating my wife's life this morning from Mr Paul. It was planted in Elliot's hand luggage so we have to take action now. We are going to divert our landing schedule to a more secure location. All my staff are officially off duty as of now, because there is a mole among them, so Gail if you and Kate and Mia could please step up and run the kitchen for the next 2 hours that would be appreciated. The rest of you sit back and enjoy the flight. And one more thing please do not be alarmed when you see the pilot walk out of the cockpit because my beautiful wife will be taking over the jet from him. This is for safety reasons."

Between Anna, Elliot and myself we all burst into a fit of laughter because the looks on their faces were priceless. We all compose ourselves and go to release the current pilot Mr Mac.

Anna POV

"Hi Mac. I am captain GreySteele its been a great flight so far but I am here to take over for the rest of the flight. So could you please leave the cockpit now?"

"Excuse me ma'am but I cannot allow that. Who do you think you are to order me around? I am authorized by Mr Grey to fly this jet and cannot let you take over."

"I'm sorry Mac but I suggest you fucking listen to my wife. And do not ever fucking address her with that tone ever again. Do I make myself fucking clear? I am Christian fucking Grey and I herby relive you of your fucking duties to pilot my plane ever again. Do I make myself fucking clear? Or would you like my security team to forcefully remove you?" I grunt to Mac.

"Yes Sir. I apologies. Captain GreySteele she is all yours."

And he gets up shaking like a fucking leaf and leaves to the boardroom were Taylor is with the rest of the staff.

"Thank you my husband for the help." I say with a big grin while Elliot shakes his head and giggles.

"It's my pleasure wife." And he gives me a long passionate kiss till Elliot has his say.

"Get a room guys. Oh no better yet who the fuck is flying this plane if my brother is sucking face with the pilot."

"Chill Lelliot the plane is on autopilot but I am taking over just now. In the meantime you can go chill with the rest of the family till we land. But make sure mac made it to the boardroom first." I laugh at him. And he grunts something I couldn't hear and walks out. So I take the pilot seat, put on my cans, instructs my co-pilot Mr Christian Grey to do the same and I take over the Jet with my husband looking so sexy and hot next to me. Maybe I will autopilot a little later and tend to my co-pilot a bit


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Anna POV

"Echo Charlie to Cape Towers this is GreySteele checking in, over and out."

"Roger that GreySteele this is Cape Towers, it's a pleasure to work with you Ma'am. Bulldog has high praise for you. Over and out."

"Thank you very much Cape Towers. Where am I headed to from here? Over and out."

"Captain GreySteele, the new co-ordinates are logged into the planes GPS for you already. Just press the blue button next to the navigation screen when we are done. I am ordered not to say them over the lines because they are not secure. So just follow the new direction map and you will be fine. Over and out."

"Understood Cape Towers. Thank you for all your help we will be fine from here. Over and out."

"One more thing GreySteele. Once we close this network you will speak directly with bulldog. So have a great flight ma'am. Over and out."

And with that he hangs up the line and I am all alone for the time been.

"Hey Christian baby please press that blue button next to the navigation screen to reset our route."

"No problem GreySteele all done. I find that name so sexy on you baby. It makes me want you so bad"

"Why thank you Mr Grey we will have to sort you out later when I land this jet baby or maybe even sooner Sir."

"Is that a promise Dr. Grey?"

"Yes Sir it is. Now let's make it safe and sound to Bulldog so we can sort you out. Better yet baby lock the door behind you now."

He gets up and locks the door. I put the plane on autopilot and get up and gasp. Mt husband is standing behind me gloriously naked. I Quickly strip my cloths and my husband shows me his best moves yet. 3 orgasms later and I a, fling again totally satisfied.

"Baby that was the first time I have ever dome something like this on a plane before." My husband tells me.

"Me to baby. Our first experience together as man and wife. We have both just joined the mile high club." And we both laugh.

The trip was like any other. We had no interruptions because we were flying over private military airspace. We were going to land soon so I activated the seatbelt sign and made an announcement over the intercom.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking. Can you'll please all settle down into your seats and buckle up, we are about to land this jet down in 10 minutes.

"Captain GreySteele do you copy me." Comes into my ear its bulldog."

"Hey Bulldog we are ready to bring this baby home. Am I clear for landing?"

"Yes captain she is all yours. See you when you disembark. Over and out."

"Thank you Bulldog see you in a bit. Over and out."

"You ready Mr Grey to help me land this baby?"

He is stunned. Sitting with the biggest smile I have ever seen. He just nods his head. "

"Can you see that red button in front of you baby? That is the cut off button for all the engines. When I tell you to press that button you do it ok? I'll bring her down smoothly after that understood?"

Once again, no words. just another head nod. Making me giggle.

"That's the best sound in the world," Christian says.

"Thank you Mr Grey."

"You are welcome Mrs. Grey."

A very nervous Terry, Taylor and Elliot try's to come in to check on me. We realize the door is still locked. Christian unlocks it still grinning then comes back to his seat.

"Do you to sex addict ever stop?" Elliot asks laughing.

"Anna if you were fucking your husband who was fling the plane Terry asks?" Both Christian and I laugh because they all went so pale. I think Taylor is going to puke. So I had to tease them a little bit more. Smiling at Christian I say.

"No body was. The plane was just gliding. We didn't fuck for to long. We made it quick." Taylor drops out cold in the doorway causing a bit of a commotion. I apologies to the boys and tell them it was on autopilot. I feel so bad. I make them secure Taylor in his seat. When that is done Terry comes back to the front. Christian is rolling in his seat laughing so loud I can't even hear what Terry is saying. I did notice my husband pull out his phone and take a few snaps of Taylor passed out.

"Christian control yourself you are mean."

"Hey sis that was not cool?" Terry says.

"Hey Bear we are good to land soon. I was just kidding. I didn't mean it. I am sorry. You better buckle up."

"Uhmmmm, Are you sure you can land this thing it is awfully big for you?" I can't help but laugh at these men in my life. Small does not make you not competent to do a so called men's job.

"Terry If you are planning to stay and watch us land this plane you need to buckle up. Let me show you big brother what little me can do. Against the back wall is a pull out chair, strap yourself in there and you will be able to watch the show."

It was effortless landing the plain the best part was watching my husband press the button to cut the engines off. He was so happy. The plain came to a perfect stop in the military hanger and I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I announced over the intercom

" Ladies, Gentlemen and drunks we have safely arrived at our destination, you may now remove your seatbelts and make your way over to the nearest exit. And please wake Taylor up from his nap. Thank you for a pleasant flight and enjoy your stay."

Causing a round of clapping and laughing from everyone. This made me happy. We exited onto the tarmac and it was such an emotional feeling of relieve.

Christian POV

My wife landed this jet without even breaking a sweat. When I get home I need to go and learn to fly a jet as well. It's long overdue. Bulldog and his army were waiting for us as we disembarked the jet. I was very jealous when I spotted what Bulldog looked like. He was maybe 29 years old. Built like a machine he had a buzz military cut. He has deep green eyes. He could be a GQ model. Anna forgot to mention her "friend" looked like this and he was so protective of her. I need to keep an eye on him. When Anna spotted him she let go of my hand and threw herself into his open arms. He swung her around and snuggled to close to her for my liking. Then he pulled a beautiful platinum and diamond ankle bracelet from his pocket. He bends down on one knee in front of her. He lifted her foot onto his knee and attached it to her ankle. Saying it was a welcome home gift from the entire unit. My Anna was beaming and I was fuming. He then remembered I was standing there and spoke to me.

"Hi I am Bulldog sir it's a pleasure to meet you and to also be able to aid Ms. Steele and her family." Ok not what I was expecting but he does know she is married right. I need to remind him.

"Hi thank you very much but I must remind you that she is Dr. Grey now. I am Christian Grey Anastasia's husband. It's a pleasure to meet the man who saved the day." That should put him in his place and fast.

"I apologize Mr Grey of course she is Mrs. Grey now. I will be sure to remember that. If you don't mind Mr Grey I have arranged a re-fuel of your jet and for my pilot to return it to Seattle with you staff. No use them hanging around here."

"Not at all Bulldog thank you for considering such a great gesture. I am forever in you debt for keeping my Anna safe."

"Not at all Mr grey it is in my job description to keep Bird safe at whatever cost. And I always honor my word. So as long as she is in the country she will have 24/7 securities. Now let's get you'll all inside and settled. We will leave here in 1 hours time."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Taylor POV

Ok that was bad. What the fuck happened to me? I was standing in the doorway talking to Anna then we were on the ground and I was strapped in the seat next to Gail. My head hurts and now we are on the ground. Oh fuck now I remember and I groan. Darn it to hell. I fainted in front of them. I am never going to live this down especially with Elliot. FUCK. I didn't even know we were on the ground till bulldog's army came through the boardroom to secure the bosses staff. At least that's one less stress for me. He arranged for the entire crew will be taken back to Seattle tonight. Walking off the plane I was stunned at this base. It was set up like some secret service shit. The equipment they have laying around would put the white house to shame. I now know I am going to have a great time on this trip because the Greys are going to be safe with this team protecting them.

"Hi you must be Taylor, I am Bulldog it's a pleasure to finally meet you sir. I have heard a lot of great things about you."

"Hi yes I am. The pleasure is all mine. I have also heard a great deal about you. So what can you tell me about the plans for this trip?"

"Well sir behind you we have these brand new SUV Hummers for all future trips. They have the best of all security measured installed." They were stunning to look at I couldn't get the grin off my face.

"Taylor I have already deployed 2 teams and a construction crew onto the Steele property. At the moment they are upgrading the security systems and installing an emergency panic room. We will have 2 teams constantly on surveillance around the house at all times. For the second wedding I am not taking any chances we will be pulling out all the stops. I wont even tell you what we have planned just yet but we will run through it together. I have also secured us a secure property for residence in every city Bird wants to take her new family. I know they are going to fell very claustrophobic with my men breathing down their necks but I promise you it will be necessary. We will leave in 20 minutes and convoy to the Steele farm. I have made a slight decoy the SUV's will all leave here with all my men in them then 30 minutes later Bird and her family with myself and you team in choppers to the farm."

"Wow you certainly have thought of everything. Thant is a perfect distraction. How many choppers are we piloting?"

"Well, our choppers here seat 6 so we will take 3. The larger choppers are at the Steele farm, I will pilot the one and Mr and Mrs. Grey will each pilot the other 2."

"Thank you Bulldog. I am very impressed with everything you have achieved in such a short time. But how the hell did you convince the boss about piloting the chopper?"

"Uuuhhhmm, about that I left that part to you Taylor. Thanks I will see you in a bit."

And the bastard strolls off chuckling. I knew there was a catch. Now how do I convince the boss when I don't think it's a good idea?

Anna POV

This is one big shit storm. I seriously think Christian and I should go under cover and disappear. Life would be so much easier if we cant be found. Ok I am being silly but its good to dream a bit. I am not asking for much when I ask for a peaceful honeymoon. I am sure I deserve it.

"Hi Taylor. I need to apologies to you for my unprofessional behavior earlier. I am sorry it will never happen again, the plane was on autopilot the entire time."

"No Anna. There is no need to apologize. That is actually the first time something like that has ever happened to me and I don't intend for it to happen again. Well done Anna do done a good job in protecting everyone."

"Thank you now how may I help you?"

"Yes about that Mrs. Grey I need to talk to the boss and you about the travel arrangements from here to the Steele farm."

Ok Taylor seems a bit off I wonder what is up with him. I walk away to call Christian and we go to Taylor. He informs us on Bulldogs plans for us to fly the choppers and I am over the moon. I can't seem to get this silly grin off my face and Christian is giving me a Hell No look. Making me giggle.

"Christian we have no other choice in the matter the choppers is the safest way for me to travel from here and you know it. Would you prefer me go in the SUV convoy with the security and risk a road ambush? The choice is all yours. I will support you in your decision."

"Fuck Anna you'll are backing me into a corner and I hate it. Fine what ever. You can pilot the other chopper. But so help me if anything happens to you. Blood will be shed and I mean it. I am going to find Bulldog and sort out all the other flight details we will leave in 20 minutes so get everybody ready." Ok Christian is fuming maybe this was a bad idea. I can't back out now.

"Thank you baby. It means a lot to me. See you at the helipad in 20 minutes. I love you Christian."

"I love you to Anna." He barely gets out. I can see Taylor also does not like the idea. And he walks off to find Bulldog with Taylor following his lead. I go and round-up everybody and we all head to the helipad.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Everybody POV**

**Bulldog **– Ok the new boss is not as bad as I have been told. He is a cool dude. Most importantly is his love and devotion to our Anna. He is going beyond what we expected for her safety measures. The boss and Taylor chewed my ass up about my idea for Anna to pilot one of the choppers. These men really do not know the Anna I know. She was the top of our class in the military program I sent her on. Her pilot skills are even better than mine and I'm ranked one of the best. Anna could probably land that chopper blindfolded. But anyway they agreed in the end that my plan was best. I will be the lead chopper with Anna travelling behind me, and Christian watching from behind her. We will keep these 3 choppers for any travel we need to make in the future. We have fueled the choppers and our flight plan is in check. I am irritated that I have Christian's baby sister with me. She is so fucking irritating. At least I have Alex and Luke to keep me sane or I might throw her out mid-air.

**Elliot **– Ok here we go again. Another adventure for the Grey's. We are going to be flying to our temporary residence in style. Maybe I will choose to be Iron man this time. I was not looking forward to being stuck in a SUV with Christian's moods for 16 hours anyway. So I'm trilled. I am definitely flying with Anna's chopper because my baby brother is already pissed that he can't be with is wife for the next 4 hours and Mia cant keep her trap shut about fucking Paris. So, hell No. I am not going with him or her. Bulldog's very confident in Anna's abilities to fly this chopper he actually commented she could give Christian a run for his money. I will defiantly take advantage of that challenge at a later stage.

**Taylor** – Ok now I am really pissed off. this job is becoming to high risk. I have to fly with the little lady for security reasons. What the fuck can I do in mid-air if anything goes wrong? Please I would love to know? Oh I know. We can crash and fucking die. This I do not understand. But it's my job so I will suck it up and do my best. I at least asked Anna if Gail could be with me and she said it was not a problem. 4 hours with the love of my life sounds like a perfect distraction to me. I repeat in my head over and over. I am not going to faint again. I wont think any bad thought. I promise you I will punch Elliot's lights out if he makes one fucking smart comment about Anna putting this chopper on autopilot.

**Gail** – This trip has been something straight out of the movies. I have never had so much adventure before. My day consist of cleaning and cooking. The most excitement I get is when someone pushing in line at the market. I know nothing to do with Christian Grey comes easy so we had braced ourselves for drama. My baby fainted in the plane so I need to keep an eye on him. I get to spend 4 hours with him for the trip to the farm. But still it is scary to have Anna flying me for 4 hours over the middle of a foreign country has my nerves are shot. To make things worse we have the family clown with us on the chopper, Elliot Grey. We also have 2 of the other security men with us whom I have never met before.

**Carrick Grey** – Wow this beautiful little lady had made such a positive impact on my whole family. Without even trying, she has moved into all of our hearts and we will never let her get away. She is now a permanent part of our family and I regret the issues I caused about the darn pre-nup. I still have to do something special for her to make up for that issue. She is now my beautiful daughter. We had a few bad patches but it is behind us now. Anna is flying one of the choppers with Christian and Bulldog to her family's farm. I am a bit nervous about this but Bulldog assures me she is the best he has in his training team so that made me a little bit more happy, I can see my son Christian is not at all pleased about his wife flying. To bad he does not have a choice. He has to just suck it up. I was very worried when the pilot was escorted from the cockpit. My heart went into my throat. When we were told Anna was the new pilot. I would of had a heart attack if it was not for the confidence Christian had in her. She landed the jet perfectly so I am sure she can fly this tinny chopper. Having my beautiful wife with me makes me feel a whole lot better.

**Grace Grey** – Standing here watching my baby boy Christian just warms my heart. He is so in love it just makes me smile every time I glance up at them. I have never seen him smile so much in all the years I have had him. I know he will do anything in his power to keep her happy and safe. She is the best thing that has happened to my family in a long time. I have a new daughter and Mia has finally got the sister she has always wanted. I can see the way my oldest Son watches her every move. He is so protective of her. I guess he looked after her at the lowest point in her life, and they bonded over that time. But I have never in my life seen such a tight friendship. I just can't explain it properly but I know its like a bond most real brothers and sisters have. I see it between Terry and her. Its as if they are twins. It is just that sort of bond. They communicate without words and seem to calm each other down with just a glance towards each other. It is very powerful to witness. I am just so proud of my family. Christian and Anna are scheduled to fly 2 of the choppers Bulldog had arranged. I am very nervous but wow what a power couple my son and his wife make. I can't wait till they give me grand children.

**Carla and Raymond Steele **– We have never in our lives had so much stress and drama happen around us. We live a quiet life on a farm so this trip is very nerve wreaking for us. We are going to need a holiday after this holiday. Our daughter made us the proudest parents in the world when she flew that powerful jet. We were so amazed. We were not even aware she had the skills to do that; it just goes to show we have a lot to still learn about her. We are now going to be flying home in these tiny choppers with my new son flying us. He is also so skilled. It's going to be good to be with Carrick and Grace. At least the conversation will keep us at ease. We also have one of Christians close security men Luke. Wow our daughter sure knows how to pick them. She has a very powerful team around her. Christian is a brilliant man our daughter could not have found herself a better life partner. As for Elliot and Alex we owe them everything for saving our little girl from that monster. We will cherish the 3 months we have left with them and we are going to give them the best second wedding ever.

**Luke** – WOW this day keeps getting better and better. So much for the vacation we thought we were going on. Its started off with a fucking nightmare. The best part now is no having to be in stuffy SUV's but just in beautiful choppers. I was not so trilled to be sitting next to the boss for the next 4 hours but to my glory Terry swopped places with me. At least they can sit with both the Steele and Grey parents. This is going to be a long 3 months in South Africa. I was blown away when Bulldog announced the little lady is also going to be flying a chopper. I am just so shocked at her level of skills, it blows my mind. The way she took over when we were in crisis on the plane just shows us all her level of skills in which she has been trained. She flew the fucking jumbo jet with Grey as her co-pilot. They truly make one fucking powerful couple. I still don't believe it. When I wake up tomorrow I will ask Taylor who flew the jet just to make sure I didn't dream it all. But then again I heard he missed most of it when he passed out maybe I will ask Elliot rather.

**Alex** – Having to be Anna's personal security is very tiring. The treats don't stop coming. Cant this little lady get a little break to just enjoy her life let alone just her honeymoon. She was brilliant on the jet but of course I knew that all along. We will all see her for the first time in action this evening flying the chopper. To make thing more interesting we are going to be flying blind so we will only have the instruments to navigate us so no towers control. This is to stay off the grid so Mr Fucking Paul cant track us. I saw the look on every body's face when Bulldog announced this of course they looked as if they are going to pass out. I will be flying up front with Bulldog as our pilot. We also have Mia, Kate and Terry with us. This will make a very interesting flight. I can see Bulldog want to strangle Mia Grey. She sure does have a lot to say but I find her sexy as hell. Don't get me wrong I wont cross that line Grey will have my balls.

**Mia** – What a shitty trip this is turning out to be. I should have seriously gone straight back to Paris after the wedding. I have 6 months left then I will be as a qualified chef. After that I will go back home to open my own restaurant and maybe even a club. The Drama just seems to follow this family around. One thing is that my new sister is fucking amazing. I am in awe of her mad skills. My brother got luck with her. I must say I am looking forward to spending the next 4 hours watching the very gorgeous and sexy Alex and Bulldog. Alex will be co-pilot and Bulldog will navigate this chopper. They are so hot. I am just happy to be with Bulldog flying and not my grumpy baby brother or irritating older brother. They just get on my nerves. It is not that I don't trust my new sister, it is just she is so tiny I just feel safer with a bulky hunk of a man like Bulldog.

**Terry** – I wish this bloody Mia would shut her fucking trap. This girl has literally spoken my fucking ear off. "Paris this, Paris that. I bought this. I want to buy that." Fuck. Woman we are not interested in what you want to fucking buy. I have to just keep quiet cause i do not want to suet Anna but I am not sitting 4 hours in the chopper with her so I have swapped places with Luke. He was very trilled with that idea. I will at least get to chat to my best friend Christian for the next 4 hours to keep him distracted. I am trilled to find out that after the second wedding Mia Grey is leaving for Paris immediately. My sister has found herself a wonderful new family that truly loves her. I could not be more proud of her. We chatted alone a bit while she flew the jet and I know she is very happy. She has plans to open herself up an exclusive members only 5 star private club in Seattle. She has not spoken to Christian yet so I promised to keep her secret.

**Kate** – I can't wait to get back to my friends. The Grey family is hectic. I have not had so much drama in my life ever. I must say my sister had literally found herself the sexiest men on the planet hovering over her every needs. Her husband Christian will lay the world at her feet and he makes every woman that looks at him swoon. I even caught mums cheeks flush when he paid her a compliment. Lucky for my sister she doesn't take his nonsense she definitely seems to have full control over that powerful man. It is a sight to see. She is the luckiest woman alive. As for that other sexy man in my sisters life is Elliot. That is another story all together. How my sister survived 6 months with that beautiful body next to her everyday, and did not do a thing will forever haunt me. My sister and him are so close it's actually cute. They have this special secret bond that flows between them. It is so funny the way Elliot teases Christian about Anna marring him first. And he gets a reaction every time. That was a shock to all of us to hear as well. Christian does not find it very funny he is a very possessive man. My friends are going to die when they lay eyes on all the sexy men around us. I can't wait to get to the beach with them.

**Christian** – Fuck I feel so frustrated. I feel as if I am loosing all my fucking control. Ok all checks are done and we are ready to fly. At least I have Terry next to me to keep me from loosing my cool. I know he was running away from Mia she could be very overwhelming at times. My baby is in flying in the chopper in front of me and I am dying inside. All I needed was to have her in my arms safe. To make things worse we are flying blind. But I have faith in her. I witnessed first hand her abilities when she brought the jet down with ease. I felt a lot better sending Taylor and Elliot with her but I still had a very bad feeling about the whole thing. Not that it will make a difference if anything goes wrong. What the hell could they do to help when in the air?


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Anna's POV

This has been an adventures day. I changed into my military gear for my last flight home. Christian growled into my ear when he saw me. He told me I made him instantly hard when he looked at me so sexy. He was also very pissed because I have Elliot next to me for the next 4 hours. Elliot's comment about me been the hottest pilot he has ever seen made things even worse. I couldn't help but giggle at them. Eliot is the perfect co-pilot for me because he keeps me entertained and focused. Christian makes a point by giving me a very passionate kiss in front of everyone. I didn't mind it was sexy as hell. The take off was very smooth and so was the initial flight. I was having such a fun flight with everybody. We were 20 minutes away from landing at the farm when I realized that Gail and Taylor were both bound and gaged in the back of the chopper and Elliot and I had guns to our heads. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Bulldogs two security men were working for Paul. I knew this was going to smoothly. How the fuck that happened I will not know? This is what happens when we let our guard down. Why the fuck can't I get a break. This shit is becoming to much. They told me to get on to Bulldogs frequency and to notify them of Mr Paul's orders. I was first hesitant and felt like my mind was frozen. I couldn't even process what to say.

"Anna if you fuck with us we promise you that we will not hesitate and blow Elliot's brains out all over your controls."

"No please don't hurt him. I will do whatever you ask." Finally I found my voice.

"That's a good girl. Now get hold of Bulldog so we can get out of here."

"Bulldog. Do you copy me?"

"Bird I copy you loud and clear is all ok with you?"

"No, it is not fucking ok. I am going to deviate from the route but you are not allowed to follow me. Do you copy?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You cannot do that we have a strict flight plan. We are almost home. It is not safe for you and Christian will have my balls for this. You stick with the flight plan Bird."

"Bulldog I can't do that and I need you to keep this from Christian. Please promise me?"

"Bird what the fuck is going on. You better come clean and soon."

"The two security men you sent with me, well they work for fucking Paul and they have a gun to our heads and have Gail and Taylor bound and gaged, so we do not have a choice in the matter. In 5 minutes we will deviate from the route but you are to carry on and land at home or they will kill the other 3 passengers. They have informed me that you and Christian's choppers are bugged so they will know if you don't follow there orders. Make up a story to sell to Christian please Bulldog. What ever happens to me I want you to promise me you will keep Christian and the rest of the family safe at all times. Please you have to promise me that? Bulldog you are like a brother to me and I trust you. Thank you for everything you have done for me and I love you."

"Fuck Anastasia. Please don't talk like we are never going to see each other again. I am so sorry. I was in charge of keeping you safe and I failed. Fuck I am going to fucking kill them when I get my hands on them. Yes, of course I will keep them all safe. I promise you that I will also find you and get you home safe even if is the last thing I ever do. Now remember the beautiful anklet I gave you when you landed on base? Keep it safe at all times so you can remember me. I will sort Christian out. Be safe and make it home. I love you. Over and out."

"Thank you for everything Bulldog. I love you to. See you soon. Over and out."

I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my face. Why the fuck does this shit always happen to me. What did I ever do wrong in this world to be treated like this? Everything that could go wrong in my life is going wrong. We were so close to the farm and yet now so far. I just married the man of my dreams and now he is getting taken from me with my new family. Elliot took my hand in his to keep me calm. He saved me once and now I need to return the favor. I have to make a plan and get away from these fools before we get to their destination. While they leaned over me to change my flight plan I managed to dump all of my fuel in the chopper without them noticing. Their destination was set for us to land in the Seychelles up the coast. That was about a 5 hour flight about 4200km away. But now we only have enough fuel for about 20 km. This is going to be one bad crash landing unless I can glide her down evenly. I am going to have to pull out all my flying skills to set this baby down safely if that is even possible. We will go down somewhere about 10 minutes from my farm.

Bulldog POV

Fuck, fuck, fuck. What have I done? I am supposed to keep Bird fucking safe and I actually put her in danger without even knowing it. As soon as her chopper flew out of our sight Grey was barking into my cans.

"Bulldog what the fuck is Anna playing at? Were is she going?"

"Mr Grey I need you to calm down she had changed he flight plan for her own security."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down. What the fuck does that mean, 'For her own security.' Is something fucking wrong? Fucking answer me now Bulldog? Did you fuck up with my wife's life?"

"Mr Grey I am going to be honest with you even though Anna asked me to lie to you. Sir I fucked up. The two security men I placed on the chopper with Anna are working for Mr Paul. We had no knowledge of this and now they have them all held at gunpoint. She has changed her flight plan, but we do not know were they are headed. We have totally lost track of her chopper. Our choppers are bugged so we can't follow her because they threatened to kill the other 3 passengers sir. As soon as we land at the farm I can log into the chopper system and keep track of her every move. Ok Mr Grey we are ready to land. You land first then I will follow. I promised Anna to keep her family safe sir and that includes you."

Christian POV

I am completely numb. I glance over at Terry and I can see the pain all over his face. This shit can't be happening. We land without a problem and shuffle everybody safely into the house. I explain what is going on and you can see the sadness in all their faces. I can't handle this anymore I turn and run into Bulldogs security office. He has already logged into Anna's chopper. I cannot lose her now not when our future has just begun together. She is my everything. I am so scared and pissed I can't do this. My heart is in my throat and I am trying so hard to keep the tears at bay. The four most important people in my life are on that fucking chopper.

"Bulldog can you please give me some good news? I am dying here man. Please."

I manage to say. I need to know were they are now. How am I going to cope with this stress? I promised to keep her safe, not to mention my brother is in danger as well. Taylor and Gail my 2 most trusted employees are on that chopper to. They have to be safe. They are the 4 people in this world that I cannot live without. Oh Fuck I feel so sick. I cant stop the trembling in my body.

"Well, your wife is fucking brilliant and fucking insane at the same time." With that comment I pull myself together and concentrate on what he is saying. I am so confused. What the hell does that mean? What has Anna done now?

"And how the fuck does that answer any of my questions." I am on my last tread of patience. I am going to hit someone very soon if I don't get answers.

"What has she done Bulldog? Fucking tell me know?"

"Well her new flight plan was set for 4200km away but the little lady managed to dump her fuel without been detected."

"Ok that sounds promising. But fuck I know for a fact she can't land that chopper safely without fuel. Those engines are going to fail and soon."

"Yes, Mr Grey that was her plan. She rather set the chopper down then be taken by Paul again. She is smart and knows if they get to their destination they will not think twice about killing Gail, Taylor and Elliot. She is actually protecting them. I have activated the personal tracker I planted on her and my team will be deployed to retrieve them in 5 minutes."

"Oh hell fucking no. Are you telling me she is deliberately going to crash the chopper." Terry screams.

"Terry it was her only option. As much as I hate the fact that she put herself in so much danger there was no other choice. Anna can land that chopper without crashing it. I have faith in her. It's not as hard as it sounds. She will glide it out then try and just put it down. Your sister is very skilled. Please have a little faith in her."

"Fuck Christian I hope you are right."

"Bulldog what personal tracker is this you have planted on my wife? Why am I only aware of it now?"

"Sir when you'll arrived on base I presented Anna with an anklet that has a personal tracker in it sir. I knew she will not allow us to keep track of her so i kept it to myself. I am sorry about that sir."

"Bulldog that is the best thing I have heard all day. You are brilliant. Thank you."

Behind me I hear a huge Gasp and turn around to find both my parents and in-laws standing in the doorway of the office. They are totally in shock. Both mothers are clinging to their husbands with tears streaming down their faces. I explain the situation to them and tell them we are doing everything possible to get them all back safely. I also tell them that Bulldog got word that Paul is on a luxury boat in she Seychelles waiting for Anna's arrival and we have deployed a team to arrest him. We will know the status of that mission in 10 minutes. Mia and Kate are barely holding it together. Alex is fuming and asks a crucial question.

"Sir sorry to interrupt you but how do we know there was only 2 of Paul's men on Bulldogs team?" Shit that is a good question. I look over to bulldog and he say's he is on it already. He has brought in his and Anna's old team that trained together. He says they are all loyal to each other and he is dismissing the current team he has. I know Anna will be more comfortable with them anyway. She always would tell me stories about there times together.

"Bulldog I want to be with your team to retrieve them from the crash. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir we have lot the chopper which means they have just crashes. We do have their location due to the tracker on Anna so lets go now. I also have confirmation that the real Mr Paul and Elena have been detained. They were both on the ship sir."

I am so relieves about that bit of news but my Anna has just crashed and I don't know if she is safe we need to find her now. I am battling to breath at this point. Fuck please let her be safe.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Elliot POV

This is fucking bad. Now I really wish I was Iron Man. I noticed that we are out of fuel and realized we are about to crash this chopper. By the look on Anna's face that move was deliberate. The two securities also realize that and attacked Anna then bailed with parachutes the bastards. I leave my seat and untie Taylor and a very frightened Gail. Anna tells us to brace ourselves for a crash landing. Sitting here watching her is amazing in the way she is actually controlling this chopper. She has some mad skills. I can see her right elbow is all swollen were that asshole hit her with the butt of the gun for dumping all the fuel he also jabbed her with some cocktail in a syringe. Luckily with the panic he didn't manage to empty the syringe into her. So what ever it in the syringe she only got a small dose. The amount of pain she should be in is not even showing. Her face is way to calm for my liking. Something is not right although her tears are just rolling down her face. I feel so useless at this point.

"Baby you can do this. I have faith in you. Just listen to my voice it will help you. Do you know what was in the syringe?"

"Thank you Elliot but I am calm. I am wonderful actually. I have not felt this good in a long time. Yes, what they gave me I remember from been with Paul. It is heroine. He used to give it to me all the time. It does not knock me out just makes me float away from all the drama and pain. Eeee...lll.. .oottt….I…ccc…aan…ttt….. dddd….ooooo. th…..iiisssss."

I managed to slur the last bit of my answerer. My head is in the clouds but I need to land this chopper and soon before the drugs take full effect I can do this. I have to keep my family safe. They are depending on me and I will not let them down.

Taylor POV

Oh hell fuming no. Just as I fucking suspected. Fuck and now the only pilot is high on fucking heroine. Amazing, she is still in control of this beast. I realize it has come from all the times she has used drugs, and now her system still remembers and it is easier for her to control it. She is too calm for this situation but I guess been that high does that to a person. What the fucking hell was she thinking when she dumped our fuel. This is so fucked up. We have a fucking drugged up pilot, to crash-land this chopper. And she had 3 passengers with her. Gail is frantic here next to me. I am directly behind the pilot seat and bracing for the impact. I have to just hold onto her for dear life. I know Bulldog and Grey will be very near when we crash this chopper, because they are probably tracking Anna's anklet tracker at this very moment. This beautiful, wonderful, brilliant, sexy young lady landed the chopper with the grace of a pro under the influence of drugs to top it all off. We came down a bit to hard and at a slight left angle. She lander more on the left skid than expected and the chopper tipped right over onto its pilot's side. It was a very rough flip but we were all ok so I let out a huge breath I didn't even know I was holding. Fuck I don't want to fucking fly again.

"Is everybody ok? Anna you are totally amazing. Thank you for getting us safe on the ground. We owe you our lives." I say. Elliot is sitting there stunned he has not moved in a while. His eyes are stuck on Anna. He is is in the same position as Gail. They are hanging from there seats, there bodies held secure to the seat by the seat restraints only.

"O Taylor Baby you are soooooooooo funnyyyyyyy. And Gail I looooooove you guys sooooooo much. I am soooooo happpppy right now. Elllllll whatsssss uppppppp babbbbbby."

Elliot POV

I am hanging here in the air watching looking down at Anna totally stunned at her. She is so out of it she is joking with us. I don't think she even knows what went on.I don't know how she landed this chopper. I don't even think she does. I think she just done what came naturally, probably from all the training. It is a fucking miracle. We came down a bit hard and toppled over to the left side, but it was not too bad. I certainly expected flames or something more dramatic. We will all be sore tomorrow though. Someone is definitely watching over her today. Taylor has unfastened himself and reached over to help Gail and to let her down slowly. Eventually they are both standing in each other's arms in a toppled over chopper waiting for help so we can get hauled out. Gail is crying into his shoulder. I unbuckle my seatbelt and carefully lower myself to help Anna out of her seatbelt. I hold onto her for dear life and a silent tear rolls down my cheek. Why I don't know? I think it is the adrenaline. 10 minutes we just standing there waiting, holding onto each other. She is totally high now and is very content with a huge smile on her face. I can feel her body trembling a bit. We hear vehicles approaching and are all relieved. I knew my baby brother will not disappoint. We all look at each other with smiles. I notice Anna cant even keep her head up anymore. To my delight I look up and see the chopper doors hauled open and there is a very angry and worried looking Bulldog and Christian with their little army peeping down into the chopper.

Everyone POV

**Christian** – What a fucking big relieve to see my wife in my brother's arm. I was so scared when I saw the toppled over chopper. I can feel a stray tear escape my eye and I wipe it away quickly before anybody notices. I thought I would never see her again. Fuck I can tell something is wrong with her. Her eyes can't even focus. I call out to her and she doesn't even turn to me. We quickly grab rope and secure it, and then Bulldog lowers himself in. They haul Gail out first and we secure her safely on the ground. Then comes Elliot, Taylor and Bulldog come up with my Anna secured around his waist. Fuck this man is very strong. When they get to the top I take her and lower her limp body to Taylor and Elliot on the ground. I notice a swollen right elbow and both her and Taylor have gashes on their heads. I jump down and I rush over to them and scoop her up in my arms and squeeze to me her for dear life. She feels so good in my arms. Bulldog secures the rest of them in the SUV's but I keep my wife on my lap. I can't let her go again. I need her close to me.

"Anna baby I am so sorry. You are safe. I have you. I am never letting you go." I whisper into her ear.

"Crrrrrrrriiiiiissssss issssssss datttttt yooooooooou. IIIIII looooooove yooooooou."

"Taylor what the fuck is wrong with Anna? Why is she slurring her words and cant keep her head up?"

"Sir the men that had us hostage drugged her sir. But she managed to landed that chopper in this state sir, not to mention she might even have a broken elbow from the blow she received fro the butt of that assholes gun sir."

"Oh Fuck Bulldog please we need to get them all to a hospital and have them checked out now."

"Guys Anna said it is Heroin. That was one of the drugs Paul used to give her when she was his slave. I did notice that they didn't give her the entire dose." Elliot tells us.

**Bulldog** - I am very relieved they are all safe. That was a very close call. My heart stopped when we pulled up to the toppled chopper. We did not know what to expect. It was a miracle she brought the chopper down in one piece but I didn't expect any less from her. It is just so unfair on Anna. What this young lady has been through in the past 3 days is more than most people go through in a lifetime. She needs to catch a break and soon.

I know she was an addict for a year and a half and has been clean for over a year. This little dose could be her downfall if we don't watch out. We are going to have to just keep her very busy all the time so she won't feel the need to keep using. We will up the daily schedule so she is totally spent at the end of each day. She won't have time to think about using. Maybe I will also keep her busy in the gym if her arm is ok. I have wanted to teach her kickboxing for a long time. Now is my chance. I will have to run all this past Christian so he knows the plan.

Anna and Taylor each have a nasty gash on there heads. They will probably need stitches. I think that was when the chopper fell over. There heads must of smashed against the glass windows. Every one of them in that chopper is going to have serious whiplash. They will all feel it in the morning.

I have notified the family that everybody is safe and accounted for. I made the Steele's aware of the high Anna is in and for them to remove all medication from the house and to secure it in the security office. They asked us if we can stop by a supermarket and pick up cases of coke for her need for caffeine. Luckily for us Christian's mother is a doctor so she will help us when we bring Anna home. I am taking them for a check up at Hibiscus Private Hospital to be sure all is ok. I also have two teams of men retrieving the crashed chopper.

**Gail** – I cannot control my body from trembling. That was the scariest thing I have ever experienced in my life. I know I am going to have nightmares for a long time. I might have to go see Dr. Flynn after this holiday. I am relieved we are all safe and those stupid men did not take Anna. The doctor checked Taylor and I out and told us we can go home. Taylor has a slight gash on his head and had to get 12 stitches but he is ok. I just need a long hot bath and a huge glass of wine.

**Taylor** – My head is fucking killing me 12 stitches later and a hand full of pills and I am discharged from the hospital. I am going to have a scar from this injury. My Gail is perfect so she didn't need to stay either. We are on our way to find the boss and check on the others. I need to get home and have a long shower then bury myself in my Gail. This has been one stressful day. Alex did notify me the two Fuckers have been arrested so everything should calm down from now on. I was also informed the entire security team has been replaced with Anna's old crew so we wont have anymore surprises when it comes to the security.

**Elliot** – I have a clean bill of health so I am trilled. The doctor did say I would be very sore tomorrow. I am on my way to find my baby brother when I bump into Gail and Taylor. They inform me they are all released and are also looking for Anna. Taylor had a few stitches but is fine. We find them in a private room and Christian is busy signing her discharge papers. Anna sitting cross-legged on the hospital bed with a plaster on her forehead like Taylor's. Christian informs us she also has 12 stitches in the exact same place as Taylor and a fractured elbow. Her right arm is in a L-shaped black delta dry cast. It will take about 6 weeks to heal. They told us the drugs will were off on their own in about 2 hours time but she will be craving bad after that so we are going to have to keep a close eye on her and keep her busy. She is lucky she did not get the full dose or things would be a lot worse for her.

We had to stop at the supermarket and stock up on coke for Anna. Bulldog jumped out to go in but Anna insisted she will go with. Of course Christians was not letting her out of his sight so he followed her in. Her excuse was she needed something. When they returned to the car we all laughed at the sight of these to buff men pushing a trolley each behind a tiny Anna. It looked like they bought the whole shop out of cans of coke and chocolates. She probably said she was wishing for chocolate and Christian went over board as usual.

Once we get home Christian disappears with Anna to get her cleaned up. The entire family, were hovering over us but we needed to rest. We all went to our own rooms to chill. The place were we will be staying is very cool. It is like a ranch. We can tour it tomorrow when we fell better.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Anna POV

I am lying in bed with my beautiful husband wrapped around me. It is such a relieve, to have all this drama behind me. I know Paul and Elena were captured because I overheard Christian telling Taylor and Elliot earlier. My elbow is in a cast but it is not sore. At least I can go in water because my very bossy and loving husband persuaded the doctor to give me the best there was. I am happy about that because we planed on a beach trip. I must have been asleep for a long time because I can tell I am off the high. I peek at the bedside clock and it is 5 am. I need to find some pain meds for this urge I have. I slowly climbed out of bed and threw on my farm jeans and a tank top. I slipped on my knee length leather-riding boots over my jeans. I searched the entire house and not even one pill around. I know what they are doing. They are afraid I will get addicted and continue using. That is not going to happen. I will not allow it. Yes, I have a very strong urge for more heroine, but I know I am stronger than that. I will just keep my self very busy so I wont have time to think about it. I grab two cans of coke from the fridge and head out for a walk. I leave the house and head over to the stables to see my baby. He is a pure bread Alaskan - Shire horse. He has a coat as black as the night sky with a beautiful shine. He is huge and stands 180cm tall. He has white fluffy socks around his back hooves and black socks on the front. I have missed him so much. I need to speak to Christian and get him flown back to Seattle when we leave. The stable boy greets me and saddles him for me and gets a ladder so I can hop on. I didn't have a destination in mind I just wanted to be free. To feel the wind on my face. It felt so good I lost track of time.

Christian POV

I woke up and my baby was gone. I immediately started to panic. Her side of the bed was cold so she has been up a long time. It is now 7 and no sign of her. I go to the security office and bulldog is watching the screen with a red dot blinking.

"Morning Bulldog."

"Good morning Sir."

"Do you know were Anna is I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Yes this red dot on the screen is her tracker. The stable boy said she went out with Bruno this morning. She is on her way back to the stables now."

"Excuse me Bruno? Who is that? Am I missing something here?" The fucking fool is laughing at me.

"Mr Grey you are a very possessive man. Bruno is Anna's prized Alaskan – Shire horse sir. He is a beauty."

"Yes, I am and you will be sure to remember that too. Ok I am going over to the stables with Elliot to meet her. Thank you for everything."

I walk back to the kitchen to get Elliot and we walk over towards the stables. Coming up the path is the most beautiful sight I have ever see. My Anna is on the back of this beast of a horse and she has a huge grin on her face. This horse is almost twice my size and I am a tall man. Wow what a sight. I grab my blackberry and snap a few shots of them. She strolls over towards us.

"Good morning boys." She says down to us smiling.

"Hey baby that is a beautiful horse you have there."

"Why thank you Christian he is my prized possession. How are you feeling today Elliot?"

"I am better that I expected. Just a little sore neck but that's nothing. What about you?"

"I woke up craving and was searching for pain meds but I guessed you'll removed them so I took 2 cokes and went for a ride. It helped a lot. I don't feel a craving at the moment but I am very hungry and tired."

This darn horse is huge. It looks like a dinosaur. Hell no, if I'm going on that thing. Anna looks like a little kid up on his back. I had to go and fetch the stable ladder so she could get off of him. She said she is hungry and exhausted and is going to lie down for the morning. Mum checked on her and said she is going to be perfect in a few days time.

1 week later I am sitting at the breakfast bar having lunch. The rest of the family left to go sort out wedding plans. I wanted to stay with Anna as she is napping. I still feel like I need to be by her side all the time to protect her. Maybe I am afraid she will be taken. Bulldog and Alex are somewhere on the farm. Suddenly I hear the screams and rush to her. She is in bed, but she is trashing around like she is trying to escape someone's grasp. I mange to talk her out of the panic and wake her up. She is drenched from head to toe in sweat.

"Anna it's me baby. I wont hurt you."

"Sorry Christian it was a bad dream. I am ok. It will go away just now. Let me get into the shower then we can have lunch. I will meat you in the kitchen."

"Ok baby no problem. Don't be long or I am coming in to look for you. Do you understand?" With a giggle I nod my head to let him know I understand. I get a shy smile back from him. I get in the shower and it feels like heaven. I lost track of time and notice feel his string hands around my waist. He feels so good against me.

"Anna you are taking to long. Are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine. I was just enjoying the feel of the hot water."

"Well you have been in there for half an hour now so I am coming to join you."

"Half an hour? Are you sure? It felt like 5 minutes. Yes, please come and join me it is getting rather lonely in here." We have a hot sexy make up session in the shower and the dream is soon something of the past. We then get dresses. I feel so alive again.

Anna POV

We sit and have a lovely lunch, which is a plate of Gail's famous beef lasagna with garlic loaf and a tall glass of coke. We went for a long walk after lunch. I decided I needed to chat to someone and my beautiful husband is one of the people who understand my cravings. I need to talk to Elliot to when he gets back. So he can chill and stop hovering. I want them to all enjoy this holiday.

"Baby can we talk about everything that has gone on?"

"Of course we can. I am here for you always. I love you. What's up with you baby?"

"I feel helpless and afraid. I am angry and sad all the time. I am pissed that things are always going wrong no matter how hard I try. The nightmares are a constant thing every single night. Most nights nobody even notices me slip out the house to go and sit with Bruno. It's easy for me to talk to him. I have been suffering all this time with my cravings. It is getting a lot better but not been able to workout makes it harder for me. Today it's been 1 week since my high and I want to get off of this farm. I am supposed to be on my honeymoon but it's more like my nightmare. Christian you are stuck entertaining Terry all the time. I know you always have me next to you but I am just there for convenience. Mia is all over Bulldog. Grace has Carrick. Mum has dad. And even Kate is away with her friends. Taylor has Gail. And me well I have visions of Paul taking over my life. It has become so bad that I now have these nightmares while I am awake and I panic. I just want to pack my things and run away were nobody will know me. I want to start over. My wedding day was suppose to be that way but look at how screwed my life has been. Christian can you please make it all go away. Make me better again before I loose it all."

I can't stop the tears and the shudder that has taken over my body. I collapse with exhaustion and Christian scoops me up bridal style and heads back to the house. I can feel the tension in his body. He places me on my bed and pulls his phone out and dials someone. I can hear a one sided conversation that is very confusing

"Hi yes its Christian here."

"Yes I am thank you."

"You know the story about what has gone down?"

"Well I want to use you and soon"

"I can set up a videoconference for you'll to do it."

"Yes, thank you. We will speak later."

"Good by to you to."

"Who was that Christian?" I had to ask.

"That was Dr. Flynn he is going to want to speak to you later about all that has gone on and is going to do it via video chat."

"But I don't want to speak to a shrink. I am going to be fine."

"Anna no buts this is not a discussion. You have stepped up and asked me for help and I am doing that, but I need your co-operation. Do you want to be sad for the rest of the trip or would you rather get batter. Or better yet do you want me to go out and buy you Heroine so you can forget it all. Because at the moment even though Paul is in jail you have become a slave to him and he is still in control of your life." She starts to cry and I feel so bad but I have to show her whats going on. Her voice is so soft and broken when she says.

"Christian how dare you say such things? You of all people know me better than anyone. I am not Paul's slave. I am not looking for fucking heroine. I do not want to forget but I don't want it to ruin my life. I am trying to pick up the pieces but they keep dropping. I thought I could do this on my own like last time but this time it is different. I have my heart invested with you Christian and am not prepared to let you down. Yes, I will talk to Dr. Flynn if it is going to help me. I just want to rest now. Could you please go away?"

"No, I will not leave you ever. I am here to stay baby. I will cradle you in my arms till you fell better then we will go and chat to Flynn together. Now rest up." I snuggle in behind her and she relaxes into me. It feels so good. I can't believe the conversation we just had. I am still trying to process it all. I will definitely have to make changes to make her happy again. I didn't realize what was going on with her. Now I feel really bad.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Christian POV

It has been another week and my baby is still not sleeping properly. She is a lot better and is chatting more with Flynn. I spoke to him and he said she will be fine. She is up most of the time but I make like I am sleeping because I know she needs her space. Most of the time I follow her and she goes and sits with Bruno in the stable. I need to do something and fast or else I risk loosing her. I asked Elliot what to do and he didn't know either. My phone pings and it is an email from Bulldog. Paul and Elena have been moved to a high security prison in Seattle. The trial will begin in 6 months time and Anna, Alex, Elliot and myself are all summonses to testify at the trial. I don't know if Anna will be able to do that but we will see. When I get back from my drive with Mr Steele I will have to ask her. This might be the closure she needs.

Bulldog POV

I just emailed Christian about the trial in 6 months time. Those bastards need to be locked up for good. I also got word that in 2 weeks time we are asked to go and shut down all Paul's estates personally. I know Anna spoke about wanting to help other people who were also captive so this might be the perfect time for her to fell like she belongs again. This will make her feel like she is doing something to help other. I know it will give her closure. So I pull out my blackberry and call her.

"Hi bulldog what's up?"

"Hi Anna nothing much just bringing you some good news."

"Yeah and what could that be?"

"Well, the creeps have been safely moved to a maximum security prison in Seattle so there will be no escape for them and the trial will begin in 6 month from today."

"Yes, that is the best news I have heard all day. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure but I have even better news. Remember you said someone helped you when you were captive. You said someone spiked Paul's drink that night and it allowed you to get free."

"Yes I remember but were are you going with this?"

"My team and I are in charge of closing all of Paul's estates on the island and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and help set all those other people free. It is time to do your part and help them out now like they helped you over a year ago."

"Wow that is a lot to ask after all I went through lately. But to be honest with you, you are right. It is my turn to help them. I also need this as closure. It would be my pleasure to help you close up all his estates and set the slaves free. How long will we be gone for?

"I am so happy to hear that you are coming with me. We will be gone for 2 weeks. Taylor has arranged for us to use the islands were Elliot and Alex was staying for us to use as base. In actual fact Anna I just found out Christian owns that Island so it's actually your island to."

"What are you serious? I own a fucking island now. I burst into laughter. My husband the romantic bought me an island. Oh my, that is huge. Ok I am going to help with this mission. I will speak to you later. Bye."

"Bye Anna. Rest well."

Anna POV

Ok I was not expecting that call. I own a whole fucking island. I can't even wrap my head around this. This trip is just what I needed when I told Christian I need to get away. I am going to ask Terry and Elliot to come with Christian and I when we go with Bulldog back to the island. This time I have no fears of returning there. I am actually feeling like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I go and look for Elliot and he is busy playing X Box in the TV room. I get his attention and tell him the plans and I can see the excitement bouncing in his eyes. I am also so excited I can't help but smile. I feel so much better. This time it is going to be easier. I will pick up all the pieces and Christian will glue them together. We will work as a team, because there is nobody to be afraid of anymore. They are in jail and are staying there for good. I am not to sure about seen the house I stayed in for all that time with Paul but I have to try. Elliot and I have a snack and continue playing games till my dad and Christian come back. I am so glad they get on so well.

"Honey I am home." Christian shouts through the house making me smile. I get up and sprint into his arms knocking him over on to his back with me landing on his chest.

"Wow someone is very happy to see me. You missed me that much baby?" he asks me chuckling.

"I missed you so much more that that. Please promise me you will never leave me alone again? Wherever you go I want to go and experience it with you. Promise me Christian?"

"Ok baby I promise. I will never go anywhere without you. From now on we do everything together as a couple. Are you ok baby."

"Yes I am now that I am in your arms my love. I feel so much better I think I am ready to officially start our honeymoon properly. So I suggest you scoop me up and take me to our room so you can remind me why I married you."

Elliot grunts something and Christian shocked me with the strength he has when he effortlessly get up with me still clinging to him and he starts a bell laugh causing everybody to satire at us. I was so embarrassed I turned pink all over. Then to make things worse my husband says.

"Sorry folks I need to get my wife into our bedroom so I can remind her why she married me. So would you'll please excuse us we will see you'll for supper."

And the fool turns around and walks out. I can hear Elliot and Alex burst into laughter behind us. This is so embarrassing I cant even look at them.

Christian POV

Lying with my baby fast asleep in my arms is the best experience in the world. I really missed her this past week she has not been herself. But she proved to me over and over this afternoon that she is back. She is the most beautiful woman in the world. I am a lucky bastard to land such a beauty. She starts to stir besides me and our eyes lock.

"Hey beautiful did you have a nice nap?" I ask her

"Yes thank you baby I really did miss you."

"I could tell baby." I chuckled at her.

"Christian Bulldog has asked if we would go with them back to all Paul's estates to close them down and release the prisoners in the process. That would mean we would be down on your Island property for 2 weeks then come back here. How do you feel about it?"

" Ok that is a lot to ask of you baby. Firstly it is our island baby. How do you feel because I think we should do it? It will give you closure to your terrible ordeal and you will be finally able to help the people who helped you escape that hall hole. The best part is I will be by your side the whole time."

"Really I felt the same way we could sort out the estates with Bulldog and enjoy the peace and quiet of the island. A little vacation from our vacation. I love the sound of that. We are definitely doing it and closing this matter once and for all."

"A little vacation from our vacation. I love the sound of that. And we can go on our new toy. Yes baby that sounds fantastic. But it wont be entirely over. We found out that you are still summonses to testify in court in 6 months. "

"What nobody told me that part. I don't think I could be in the same room as that man. I am not thinking about it now. I have 6 months to mentally prepare myself. Lets go have supper. I am starving." And we both got dresses and went for supper.

The next two weeks went by so fast. Anna was back to been her loving self. I know she has not just forgot and moved on she has been talking to Flynn a lot and he is helping her. I am very happy about that because he can help her. When we get back from our little vacation in 2 weeks time Anna will be getting her cast off then we can have our second wedding.

South Africa is a very beautiful country to tour. She took us to Drakensburg Mountains and we spent 4 days up there in a wonderful wooden cottage. We came back via the Midlands Meander and spent the entire day shopping at all the little local shops along the way. We stopped at a few cheese farms and wineries. We spent a few nights in the beautiful Golden Horse Casino in Pietermaritzburg Kwa Zulu Natal. I could tell my family and friends were having a great time.

To my absolute horror my wife insisted we all go on a canopy tour at Kar-kloof Canopy Tours. We first had to go through the tutorials and safety tips of the day. I nearly expired when we had to sign away our right to sue them for and injuries or death. I was clenching my jaw so tight I was forming myself a headache. But for my wife I will try. If it makes her happy I will oblige. We spent some time walking up to the top platform way above the trees. Up there the instructor strapped us into our harnesses and explained the route we had to take. Elliot was like a kid on Christmas day he was so excited. Jason and Bulldog were in the same boat with me. There were to many risk factors to consider. But as usual at the end of the day we had a great time once I relaxed. We also spent some time touring the cost of Durban. There I got to spend some time with Anna in a sexy bikini. Of course I stayed next to her the whole time. Now we are off to our island.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Taylor POV

All security checks are complete for our trip to the island. Security is in place and the ship is ready at the dock. It is going to take us 3 days to get there with the bosses new toy the 'The Anastasia'. She is a beauty to see. She is a massive Super yacht in a steel grey color. I have never seen anything like it but it is a dream. On the private helipad on board is also the boss's new helicopter an upgrade from Charlie Tango. He named it after his lady 'GreySteele'. It is also a beauty.

Elliot POV

"Fuck bro this is not a yacht. It is more like a luxury liner. Wow Christian you have certainly outdone yourself this time with 'The Anastasia'."

"A compliment from the famous Elliot Grey. This is a day to remember. She is a beauty isn't she? Just like my beautiful Anastasia. I was due to upgrade 'The Grace' anyway so what better time than now. Elliot 'The Grace' is all yours now. I want you to have her." Christian says proudly.

"Is this a joke Christian? Don't play games with me. You know I have loved 'The Grace'. Wow I don't know what to say?" My baby brother wants me to have The Grace. Wow I never dreamed of it.

"Elliot lost for words this is truly a special day. Just say thank you bro?" I have never seen Elliot stunned we all can't help but burst into laughter.

"Thank you bro. Wow I am a man that owns his own yacht. 'The Grace' after mom. The ladies are going to flock to go on her. I am looking forward to our trip back to the island and we will be traveling on 'The Anastasia'. She is truly something to behold and will be captained by Mr Tony, Christian, Anna and myself. Mr Tony was Christians captain for the Grace."

Christian took us for the grand tour she is an impressive nine-deck 163m motor yacht Prelude. Designed by Abdeslam Laraki. Towards the top, on the eighth deck is the Aqua-module, consisting of two pools. The wellness and water treatments pool is located in the front section. While the pool located on the back section of the module is dedicated to play and fun. There are also two water slides that stop in that fun and play pool. In the shallow water part of the fun and play pool, between the waterslides is located an indoor tropical forest like environment, along with an automated sushi bar for 20 guests, where one can enjoy the view on the pool and ocean on one side and the dense tropical vegetation on the other side. On the same deck, near the wellness pool in the front section, there is a dining area protected by cylindrical glass walls all around. Above the Aqua module, there is the Flying-module. The name describes its aeronautical, detached and autonomous appearance, standing on the top of the mega yacht. The Flying-module consists of a glass covered lounge area, located at the front, while on both sides of the module, we have a bar, pool tables, comfortable seating, and card play areas that lead to two large terraces, located in the back and overlooking the waterslides and the play pool on the eighth deck. The roof of the Flying module holds the radar and satellite receiver arch, along with the start area of the waterslides that go thru the module and all the way to the play and fun pool. Bellow the Flying and Aqua module, there is the seventh deck that offers, both in the front and rear, a large lounge and entertainment area, fitted with large sunbeds, sectional sofas, flat screens and bars. The sixth deck is exclusively dedicated to Christian and Anna, 'the Owner-module'. Besides the impressive size of such a space, they can enjoy a large pool terrace looking forward, along with two large general use terrace spaces located on both sides. At the rear of the 'Owner-module', is located the private reception area, consisting of a large circular living area, fitted with large sofas of different shapes and seating configurations, a dining area an impressive gym and spa and much more. The wheelhouse is located on the fifth deck. Other than the distinctive futuristic look the command room has, the fifth deck offers a huge surface that holds numerous living and entertainment areas to host large events and receptions. All leading to the fifth decks section, where we have a large open space with a helipad, a bar and a variety of comfortable seating areas. In the front part of the forth deck, there is the Beach-pool-module. A unique open sky space that includes a helipad on its front section, a large pool with a Jacuzzi and a wet bar, a variety of comfortable seating areas, large size sunbeds and two bars, one on each side of the pool. All leading under the wheelhouse, where there are even more commodities.

The forth deck is also where 10 VIP guest suites are located. Five on either side. They all have furnished private terrace space, full ocean view bath space, each equipped with an individual sauna, steam bath and other wellness equipment. On the rear part of the forth deck, we have the restaurant area that leads to a large open space fitted with round shaped seating and dining areas.

There is also the Ocean-access-module which is in fact what could mistakably be taken for exhausts that run at the bottom rear of the hull. In reality, the module holds two 13 by 4m pools, one on each side. When both huge lateral doors of the module are opened, both pool areas have direct access and full view on the ocean. The module is fitted with all the necessary equipment for leisure, fun and relaxation.

Christian's staff that work on his ship are the same staff that are going to be working in the new house. He has 2 for every bar area 2 chefs, one sushi chef, 2 maintenance guys, 4 cleaning staff, a personal trainer, 2 people that run the spa, This trip is going to be a hotel on water and a holiday on its own. We set sail the Friday.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Anna POV

These past 2 weeks have been fabulous. We went sight seen and shopping all along the Midlands Meander. The best part for me was having Jose with us the entire tine. To make me even more happy he has agreed to join us on the two week vacation to the island. My best part was the canopy tours. Christian was so stressed out about my safety. It was very funny watching him. We just got a tour of our new boat and wow it is a hotel on water. I would of never of dreamed of owning such a luxury vessel. I can't wait to get behind the wheel. My nightmares have been under control. I know it is Dr. Flynn helping me sort my feelings out. Christian has been so patient with me. I am the luckiest woman on this planet.

I am lying on the lounger on the fourth floor on our ship with Jose next to me. Its been so fun spending time with him and catching up. I was just thinking about our little trip to Durban. The days on the beach in Durban were magical. We drew so much attention it was crazy. Gail and myself were surrounded by sexy as hell men in only boarder shorts on the beach it was crazy. But I had the sexiest man next to me the entire time. 3 days went so fast. We are now docking at our harbor on the island. Been back here again brings back happy and sad memories for me.

Bulldog walks up to me and holds me in his arms and asks me.

"Anna are you ok with been back here? We can stay on the ship if you would prefer."

"No it's not that. I didn't really have any bad days on this island. The only bad part was the withdrawal process. The rest of the time we had a fantastic time. Between Alex and Elliot I was always entertained. And kept happy. This beach was the same place Elliot and I had that fake wedding. Even though we knew it was not real it still felt special to me because I knew I had found a best friend who was willing to protect me. Even to the point of giving me his last name." So no. I am happy to be here. It is going to be hard for me to go over to the place were I was kept captive. I do feel safer knowing I will have you all with me every step of the way. Thank you for everything you have done for me and for your continues support." I say to bulldog.

"Anna there is no need to thank me. You are family to me and family keeps each other safe. I almost died when you radioed me to say the men I put to protect you have betrayed me and I put you in danger. I will never forgive myself for that. Every time I see the scar on your forehead it will remind me of my failure to protect you. I will be by your side this entire trip no matter what you need. You just have to ask. I am going to do a perimeter check then we will sit for supper. I have sent Alex and Taylor collect supper off the ship so we can dine here on the beach."

"Ok that is a fabulous idea. See you later." Wow I did not know he was feeling like that. I don't hold it against him it is not his fault. I need to chat to the other men in my life and find out who else is blaming themselves. What an eye opener. This place is just like we left it. I laughed when we walked in. The silly photos of our little adventures around the island were still all over the walls. Us hiking, swimming, sailing, using the jet ski, snorkeling, a few wedding photo's, our first American BBQ, us in the gym training and even a bit of us sunbathing on the beach. My favorite is the ones of us on the dirt bikes Elliot bought. I had fun riding them around. I must say Alex is a great photographer.

" There is allot of catching up I need to do Anna. You and Elliot have done a lot of stuff together. It is time we start to also build lasting memories together. I Cant wait. Let me start now by christening the master bedroom." He scoops me up into his arms and I start giggling."

"Oh Mr Grey we have already had so many memorable memories together. But I won't object to more. Let the memories begin. We giggle together.

We walk into the main bedroom and it was like I walked back into time. Everything was as we left it. The look on Christians face said it all. He had on a look that was so sad and hurt. I know he put two and two together and realized I stayed with Elliot in the main suit. We didn't do anything though; it was like brother and sister sharing a room. But Christian didn't understand that. So I decided to keep my baby happy.

"Baby can we sleep on the ship rather. It is more luxury anyway and when you make me scream your name later I will know that nobody will here me." He was happy with that idea and all was ok he knows our boat is only ours.

Christian POV

Firstly I didn't like the fact that Bulldog had my Anna in his arms. I must ask her what they were talking about. They seemed very cozy. When I walked into the house I couldn't contain the hurt and sadness I felt when I realized this was their first home. This was the place were it all began. There was evidence of their life together all over. Lot's of photo's against the walls. Even though I know the truth behind the story I am only human. I am feeling very insecure about everything. She is so happy in every shot. I know Elliot is no treat to me, but my mind and heart wont let it rest. Anna's suggestion to sleep on the ship made me happy. When she told me she wants to scram my name I forgot everything and went hard for her. That is a place only her and I have been together. I know I am been silly but I can't help my feelings.

We had a lovely supper on the beach with everyone. Alex and Taylor built a large bon fire and we all sat around and chattered. We needed the relaxation. It felt so good to have Anna in-between my legs resting he head on my chest while I had my arms around her waist. It was just so natural. The sky was filled with thousands of stars. It felt so magical. I promise Anna she can go swimming when we board the ship later while I do some GEH work in the office.

Elliot POV

It is such a good feeling been back on the island with no treat hanging over Anna's head. She is so happy with Christian she is actually beaming. I saw my baby brother's face when he walked into the house. The sadness on his face was so obvious. I wish he would see how much she actually loves him. If he can just see that he will not feel like that ever again? He has no reason to be jealous or insecure with the men in her life because not one of us sees her in an attracted sort of way. We all see her as our baby sister. Tomorrow is going to be tough for butterfly been back to that house. I have to keep a close eye on her. It's off to bed now. I have also decided to stay onboard because there is so much more to do. Jose and I are defiantly going to hit the gym then we are going to go swimming.

Taylor and Gail POV

The ship was just as we expected. Absolutely, amazing. We are totally relaxed and enjoying ourselves. Mentally preparing ourselves for tomorrow. The food and entertainment is 5 star rating. When the boss does something he always go big. This is his best buy yet. The boss had a bad moment when they entered the house I thought I will have to step in. But Anna whispered something to him and he relaxed almost immediately. She is really good for him. He better not screw this up. We have never seen him so happy and acting his age before.

Alex POV

There are so many memories around me. I remember every one of these pictures like it just happened. The good and the bad. Christian seemed a bit off but it might have just been me misreading the situation. Bulldog and I ran through the plans for tomorrows mission. We will leave the island in GreySteele and land on Paul's helipad at his estate. Our team of men will leave before us on Elliot's boat and secure the premises. When all is secure we will go in and release the prisoners. Anna is a very strong lady but everybody has his or her own limit. I feel as if her limit is almost met. I do hope I am wrong though this just might be a way she needs to let it all go. Bulldog and I are staying on the island to keep watch. Taylor and Luke will be onboard security.

Jose POV

This ship of Christians is more comfortable than the cruise ship we went on. Its actually better than my house back home. I am having such a good time with my Anna. I get the evil eye from Grey when I say my Anna but I don't care she was mine first. Elliot and I have become good friends. He is a really funny and cool guy. We are going to hit the gym then go for a swim. A nightcap at the bar will also be in order to settle the nerves for tomorrow's drama. I am so scared because the last time I was on this island with Anna she was taken. She keeps scolding me for staring at her. She said I am making her uncomfortable. But I feel if I take my eye off her she may disappear again and I can't allow that. I will keep her safe this time. I also promised to visit her in Seattle sometime.

"Hey Jose are you ready to hit the gym with me?" Elliot asks me.

" Lead the way dude. I am right behind you."

We had a great work out and an even better swim. We chilled at the bar afterwards until we realized it was after 1 in the morning. Everybody else was fast asleep.

"Goodnight Elliot I will see you in the morning,"

"Night Jose I am going to hang around on the 4th deck a bit longer see you later."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Anna POV

The evening was great. We all needed the stress free relaxing. Christian and I christened almost every surface in the new cabin. He is fast asleep next to me and I am wide-awake but happy. I slip out from his grip and put on my bikini and head to the pool on the upper level so I can watch the stars. To my surprise Elliot is in the heated pool.

"Hey can't sleep to?" I ask him

"Not really just nervous about tomorrow. We don't know what to expect." He tells me. I thought I was the only one feeling like this. I guess I was wrong we are all a little stressed about what we have in store for us tomorrow.

"Mind if I join you I cant sleep and I don't want to disturb Christian?"

"Of course you don't have to ask." I settle in and the water is like a dream come true.

"Elliot I spoke to Bulldog earlier and he told me he has been blaming himself all this time for the chopper incident. I wanted to know how do you feel about what went down?"

"I don't feel guilty about that because I knew there were nothing I could have done to change what happened. However I do blame myself for not keeping you safe while it was going on. You ended up drugged and with a broken arm while sitting 2 feet from me. That is what I blame myself for. You were in my line if sight and I didn't protect you. I am so sorry Anna. It is such a relief to finally get that off my chest. It has been really bugging me that's why I haven't been sleeping well."

I scoot right into Elliot's side and put my hand in his and say.

"No please don't blame yourself. You don't understand. I was the one in charge of that plane and it was my responsibility to keep my passengers safe and I did no matter what the coat was to me. When they hit me it was so painful. My elbow was on fire but I was happy it was only me he was attacking. I have had worse so the pain was bearable. If he has laid a hand on any of you I would have lost it. The worst part was when he drugged me. I tried my hardest to keep the chopper steady. I knew I only had one chance to land safely. When I saw Taylors head bleeding I knew I had let him down. That was my entire fault. If I had just, listened to them. Maybe things could of been different. I wouldn't have a broken arm and head wound. Taylor would of not had a head wound and Bulldog would have his chopper back in one piece. So I am sorry."

"That's bull shit Anna and you know it. Did it not occur to you that Paul's plans were to only get you alive? Bulldog found out the order was to kill Taylor, Gail and myself as soon as the chopper landed. So stop with your negative talk you saved our lives. We are in your dept."

"Really he didn't tell me that. Why not though? Ok no more sad talk. I am getting out and chilling on the sofa." I get out and chill looking at the stars.

Elliot POV

"Don't you dare fall asleep Anna." I warn her and she giggles.

Shit she has been feeling exactly like us all this time. This nonsense needs to stop now. I get out and walk over to her and realize she is fast asleep. I wrap her in a towel and carry her back to her room. When I get there Christian is up and is looking at me with a suspicious look. I place her on the bed and drape the covers over her.

"Morning bro. I brought Anna to her room because she had fallen asleep on the sofa after her swim. She said she couldn't sleep and didn't want to disturb you so she came up to the top pool at 2 this morning. She found me there swimming so she joined me."

"Morning Elliot. Thank you for keeping her company. I wish she would of woken me up because she couldn't sleep. I just wish she would rely on me more. I just feel like she does not need me much anymore."

"Christian you of all people should know that is not true. Lets go get coffee you will feel better." We walk to the dining room and it is buzzing. Alex and Bulldog have also come aboard for breakfast.

Anna POV

I was not completely asleep when Elliot picked me up and took me to bed. Listening to Christian broke my heart. I didn't realize he has been feeling like I can't rely on him. If he only knew I cannot live without him. I will just have to show him more. Today I am going to completely rely on him for everything. Physically and emotionally. I am going to smother him with love and affection. I get up and shower and change. I wear my army cargo pants and leather boots with my white tank top. I pull my hair into a Christian Grey braid down the center of my back and secure it with a tie. I first go to the kitchen staff and arrange a private supper for two in our private courters. I ask them to make all Christians favorite dishes. We also put a bottle of the finest wine on ice. I could celebrate with one glass.

When I get to the dining room it's buzzing with men all over. I immediately spot Christian and walk over to him. I bend over his shoulder and placing a big kiss on his lips. He startles a bit causing me to giggle.

"Good morning baby enjoying your breakfast?" I ask him.

"You surprised me. Good morning to you to baby. Good to see you slept a bit. You look very sexy in your camouflage gear by the way. I wish I was the only one to see you look like this." To my surprise Christian sits me down and gets up and dishes up breakfast for me with a cup of coffee. He places it in front of me, and my mouth instantly waters.

"Thank you. That was very sweet of you. What's with the sudden change of character?" I ask him with a skeptical look on my face.

"It's my pleasure baby. I just thought that I wanted to do more for my wife. I have been feeling like I am around you but not there for you. So yes I will start by serving my wife breakfast."

"That is so sweat baby I want another kiss and one I will remember?"

" With pleasure baby. we aim to please Mrs Grey"

"Oh cone on guys you'll are making us loose our appetite here." Elliot says making the entire dining room laugh and me blush.

Taylor POV

We just got word that it is all clear to go to the estate. Gail decided she is going to stay onboard.

"Ok everybody its time to move. Everybody jump into GreySteele we leave in 10 minutes to the estate."

It feels like the tension just doubled in the room. We all board with Bulldog as pilot with Elliot next to him. The boss is holding onto Anna like she is going to blow away. I think he needs the contact to calm himself down. She keeps smiling at him silently telling him it's going to be ok. The flight was very short when we land.

Anna POV

The flight was too short for comfort. I have Christian's hand so tight I might be cutting off his circulation in his fingers. At this point I need his contact or I will chicken out of this mission. We set down and I take a deep breath and nod to them. I am ready. We climb out and head to the house. All these memories come cashing back. It feels like I am in danger again and I stop dead and freeze. Christian looks me square in the eye and leans in and slowly starts to kiss my lips. Licking and biting my lips. This brings me out of my trance and I kiss him back. When we part I am more confident and smile at him.

"Thank you for saving me Christian."

"I would take any chance I get to kiss you baby. Come on lets go in. Maybe I can score more kisses." And I burst into laughter making him happy.

We walk in and I am a lot more at ease. Everything looks the same. We tour the place with Taylor tailing us while Bulldog and Alex secure all the slaves into the dining room. I give Christian the vocal tour of what happened in which room. I showed him my room and the library I spent a lot of time studying in. We found Paul's office and took all his files.

On the wall in front of his desk was a huge portrait of me sleeping naked with a black silk sheet draped so elegantly over my body. Only a slight glimpses of skin showing through every now and then. I walk up to it and take it off the wall and smashed it against the corner of his desk. Startling everyone in the room.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter48

Christian's POV

"Hey bro there is a safe here." Elliot says to me while walking to the wall. Anna walks over to inspect and says to us.

"Guys this is heavy shit. This safe requires an eye retinal scan, a handprint scan and it also has a voice command recognizer. There is no way to get into that safe but bring the owner here. Elliot looks at me then at Anna with a weird expression and says.

"Anna how many people can be programed to open this safe." What is my brother thinking?

"Elliot that is a weird question but to answer you I would say probably 4. Why do you ask?" Let me see 4, that is interesting. I now see were he is going with this. The bugger actually can use his brains when he feels like it.

"Because if I am right our friend Paul is a very obsessed man. He is obsessed with you Anna. His whole life revolves around you. If you read some of these files he has on you it's very scary."Elliot says. Yes, he is correct this bastard has probably given Anna access to this safe. I think I know what to do.

"Ok but I still don't get it Elliot. What are you thinking? Who else would Paul trust with his safe codes? This does not make sense. Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Anna asks. The bastard now I get it. Anna is starting to get angry at our silence. Without a word I walks up to her, and plant a passionate kiss on her lips and without breaking contact I take her hand and places it in hand scanner and the first lock opens stunning us all. I look at her and smile and I say.

"I got another kiss baby. The bastard was so obsessed with you baby. He was so sure of himself he put you as an administrator to his safes without even telling you." I put my right eye by the eye scanner and the second lock opens and Christian takes another kiss.

Anna POV

Oh boy now there is one more lock.

"Ok boys now what do I say to open the final lock?"

I ask, just as Alex and Bulldog come into the office and spot what's going on. Elliot explains were we are so far and everyone is thinking of something for me to say. I try my name and it says denied. I try Sam and it's denied to. By the 9th try the computer voice says last try. If we get it wrong the safe goes into lockdown for 2 hours. I walk out the office and go to the beach to think. Christian stands next to me not saying a word and takes my hand calming me. My mind is in overdrive thinking. What would that bastard use for me to say? It would be something that would please him greatly. Something he had dreamed of every day. I got it. I run back to the office with Christian running behind me still clinging onto my hand. I stand in front of the safe and take a deep breath. Everybody is looking at me in anticipation and I give Christian another long kiss and when we break free I speak in a clear loud voice.

"Doctor Anastasia Rose Mike Paul wife of Master Mike Paul." And they gasp at me but the safe swings open. I knew it, that bastard. Elliot asks me how did I know what to say. So I say.

"Well, you said he was obsessed to the point of insanity. And he wanted me to be Mrs. Paul that is why he wrote it in the letter to us on the plane. If he wanted me to say it out loud this is the only way to do it. So I took a guess and said it and it worked. What is in the safe?"

We all wait patiently Christian holding my hand in his while Alex and Taylor empty everything out and lays them onto the office desk. There are a lot of jewelry boxes one in particular catches my eye. It is a ring box with an envelope attached to it. It is addressed to Dr. Anastasia Rose Steele. This gets me really thinking because he knew me as Sam or did he know the truth all along and kept it to himself. Elliot shows me 2 files. One has my real name on it and the other with Christians name on it. I realize it is our complete background checks. The bastard knew all along whom I was. He was checking up on Christian because of the search party he led for the first year I was missing.

"Christian my background check was done 3 years before I went missing. He somehow knew me back then already."

"Shit you correct Anna. So the first abduction was not according to his plans. The cruise just happened to be for his convenience. So he was going to get you then. Then something happened and he lost you to the cartel. The only way he was going to get you was to buy you on the Slave Auction. He must have been furious at the idea. This all starts to make sense."

I handed the letter and ring box to Elliot to open because I didn't want to break my contact I have with Christian. The things he has just told me are rattling around in my head. I told the guys I was 16 when they done the article on me in the Special weapons magazine.

"Anna what was the article about?" Taylor asked me.

"Is was for the inventions I designed in my last year at university. It was my plastic gun I designed and patented. They were a big hit because they could not be detected, by any metal detectors. I also invented the Elliot gloves." I got a good chuckle from most of the guys. Luke been the new guy to the team comments about the gun and the bullets and how did I make them not detectable.

"Luke I used a special plastic I created in my lab. This plastic allowed me to construct the bullets. So yes they were all plastic even the bullets." I bent down and lifted my left pants and took my gun from my ankle holster. I secured it and handed it over to Luke to have a look.

"That's my baby Luke. That's what landed me on the front of the magazine at only 16." I couldn't help the laugh that came out. He was just amazed with my gun. He looked like a child that tasted candy for the first time. I didn't care I saw the pride all oner my husbands face and he scored another long kiss.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Elliot POV

I take the stuff from Anna and place the box on the table. I open the envelope and it is a letter.

"Anna do you want me to read it aloud or do you want to read it yourself?" I ask her. I can see the flicker of fear cross her face and she bravery says.

"I want you to please read it to me." She says. The entire crowd has now turned their attention to me. I take a deep breath and nod then he start to read it.

_To my beautiful Anastasia Rose Steele_

_I have loved you from the moment I saw you on the cover of the specials weapons magazine. The write up of your life and accomplishments had me intrigued. The way your eyes twinkled with excitement and pride in your portrait. I knew from that day I had to have you. All my plans were set in motion. I was going to be your first and last._

_I was so angry when my men informed me the cartels have taken you. I am so sorry Anna. I never meant for that to happen to you. I had done everything in my power to find you after that. That's when I heard the great Christian Grey was also looking for you. I put two and two together and realized he was your first lover. This made me furious because I was supposed to be your first and only. You betrayed me by choosing him. _

_My plans were to get rid of him, but then when I went to the hotel to finish the job I spotted him in the hotel bar looking so miserable that I changed my plans. That man needed to suffer alone while you lived with me. I could tell he fell in love with you and a man like him does not love easily. He was completely broken by you been gone. That's when I made the decision to make you my slave. It was your punishment for not waiting for me. And it was his punishment for loving what was mine. He had to live with the loss and guilt of not keeping you safe. _

_I had our entire life planned out. You were going to live with me on the estate. When we were acquainted with each other we were going to get married on the beach in front of our home. You're wedding dress is still in the closet waiting for you. We were going to have 7 beautiful children to fill the quiet hallways. It was going to be perfect until you betrayed us._

_We found out about the slave auction and I attended. I had never been to one before and I hated it. My men used to get my help for me. When I saw you on the stage I was furious, these bastards had your body on show for everybody to see. I had to have you and get you away fast. I was furious when I was almost outbid for you by an American woman. You were the highest sold slave they had ever had. 12 million I paid for you and it was worth every cent. After the auction I went in search for the women and found her paying for her slave. She introduced herself as Elena. She told me she needed you because her biggest accomplishment Christian Grey was obsessed with you and she would not tolerate loosing him. That's what made my day because I knew I had just found an informant in Mr Grey's personal life. I knew his every move from that day. He had no hope in ever finding you. We were safe to live our lives._

_I took you home and all was perfect. You were perfect. Our lives were supposed to be so different but the only way I could enjoy you was when you were high and I hated it. I made you get your captains license for our trip around the world to celebrate our marriage._

_That day you passed and I planned the celebration with supper. It was supposed to be the night we got engaged. I had everything planed out. The following day the pastor was going to marry us. Everything was already set up._

_That was the saddest day of my life. You betrayed me again by running away. When I woke up chained to the floor I was beside myself. I looked all over for you. We had teams of men searching the entire island. That is when I got the news and photos of you're wedding to a Mr Elliot Grey. That was the third time you betrayed me and with his brother. The hurt was unbearable. I kept surveillance on you and planned the best way to get you back. But my stupid men allowed you to get on that plane and leave. And that was it you were gone._

_I do hope my letter to you fills in all the gaps for you. I do love you and am so sorry for all the hurt and pained I inflicted on you. I do hope one day we can get passed all this and be together again. Please wait for me baby. I will get out of jail and come for you._

_Yours always Master Mike Paul_

" This man is seriously delusional. With the letter was also the marriage license to Anna. He is sicker than I thought. This letter is the evidence that is going to seal the case against him."

I say to them. I open the box and there sitting in the velvet fabric is the most amazing ruby engagement ring meant for Anna. She is staring at it with disgust. And says to us

" Let this be a fair warning for the men in my life. If any one of you EVER buy me a piece of jewelry with rubies in them, you'll asses will be mine on the mat."

And we all burst out into laughter. All the tension of the day dissolved. Bulldog wraps up all the evidence and we head to the dining room. of course not before my baby brother wraps his wife in his arms and kisses her again. Its sweet the way they are there for each other emotionally.

Anna POV

I am a bit emotional when I recognize a few familiar faces. They all exchange silent nods and smiles and then I speak to the crowd.

"Hello everyone. Most of you will recognize me from my time of been Paul's slave. You'll all knew me as Sam but my real name is Anastasia. If it was not for my few friends here I would of been stuck here forever. I am forever grateful. When I got away and was safe I made a promise that I was going to come back and help you good people out. I am a woman of my word so here I am today ready to give you people back your freedom. So you'll are free from this moment, go back to you'll families and friends and enjoy life because it is to short. I have an envelope for each of you with enough cash to start a new life. Take this as a thank you from me. Someone gave me a second chance to live and now I am giving you one to. Embrace it. Thank you. Goodbye."

I walk away with my new family feeling like a brand new woman. All those people are now safe and back with there families. When we get back to the ship Christian and I have a wonderful time exploring each other's bodies in the shower. We get dressed in our finest clothes and I lead him to the private dining room blindfolded.

"Baby I feel as if I have been very distant with you lately and I realized I have been slowly but surely pushing you away. Tonight that all changes. You are my everything, my life cannot go on without you been a part of it. You are my soul mate."

I take off his blindfold and he is stunned the ballroom looks like a wonderland with the thousands of fairy lights all over. He has a single tear roll down his cheek. I reach up and kiss it away taking him into my embrace.

"Anna I love you to. Thank you for everything. I will cherish you forever. We are going to grow old together." I smile at him.

We finally manage to have a lovely romantic supper for two. We go back to our room and enjoyed each other again and again.

Terry POV

I just finished chatting to Christian and decided I am moving to Seattle to be closes to my sister. We have already found a location for me to work from. I put a bid in and am now waiting for a reply. Christian's lawyer is arranging my citizen papers. We didn't want to tell Anna incase it don't work out. The second wedding went off without a hitch. We had a great time. Our entire family fell in love with the Grey's. Everyone was telling Anna what a great catch Christian is. The bride and groom requested no gifts. Guests were asked to rather make a donation to Anna's choice of charity.

Anna POV

Yeah. A wedding day with no drama. It was great. What was even better was my cast was off and I can start gym again. My hand has become very weak and I need to strengthen it. I had to keep my husband safe from my families prying eyes. Elliot seemed very cozy with my cousin Katy. They make such a cute couple. I took it upon myself to invite her back with us for a holiday and she accepted. I see wedding bells soon. Mia had gone back to school straight after the wedding and we will see her soon. I over heard Terry and Christians plans for him to move location but I will keep that to myself for now. Christmas is in 3 days time and all our gifts are wrapped and under the three. Mia Flew in a few days ago and has been enjoying the shopping to.

We have also been arranging a new years wedding for Taylor and Gail. Gail does not know yet that Taylor is going to propos on Christmas day. He approached me to sort all the wedding stuff out because we wont have much time when we get back. I am so excited they will have it in the garden of our new house. Christian and I are standing up for them. We are gifting them a holiday to aspen for 2 weeks as a wedding gift they will fly with our private jet. Everything seems to be in order. The dress boutique has agreed to be open for us privately the day after we get back they will sort out the men's tuxes as well. Hair and makeup will be sorted for us out at home. I hired a party organizer to sort out the reception. The marriage license Christian and his lawyer sorted out. Elliot sorted out the music and Grace sorted the Catering. Mia will be back and wants to make the wedding cake. so every thing is in order.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Anna POV

"Wake up baby. Good morning Anna Merry Christmas baby." She peeps at me through her eyelashes then smiles.

"Morning love. Merry Christmas to you to."

We get up and I can smell the Breakfast from here and my tummy grumbles causing us to laugh. We change quickly and join the rest of the family for Christmas supper. There is a knock on the door and I get up to answer it. It is Bulldog with my special package. We walk in together with the package behind us and I say to Taylor.

"Merry Christmas Taylor." And I smile. Pull out the package and he and Gail are stunned. I see his eyes get a bit glassy then he recovers by blinking a few times.

"Anastasia what have you done. This is the sweetest most thoughtful thing anybody has ever done for me. Thank you."

He comes over and kisses me on the cheek and surprises me by taking me in a big bear hug. I spot the surprise on Christians face to. He then reaches down and takes his daughter in his arms and holds her tight. I tell him she will travel back with us on the ship and he is ecstatic. Christian is also smiling at me amazed. I invite bulldog to stay for breakfast and he accepts.

"Love that was very sweet of you to do. When did you have time to sort that out? You are so amazing."

"Well, I have been sitting on my ass all day because of you and Elliot's hovering, so I video chatted with Taylors ex and arranged it. I hired one of Bulldogs guys to collect her and he brought her over. Your lawyer sorted all her travel documents and visa. It was simple enough. Lets eat." He just smiles and shakes his head.

The rest of the breakfast was uneventful and we then decided it was present time. Bulldog said he would be leaving to spend time with his family. I was the only one that knew his family was the kids at the orphanage were he grew up. I had a surprise for him when he gets there. He left us our gifts and I gave him his. He said he would open them later with his family. I made him a limited addition plastic gun. When I was wrapping it Christian slipped in an envelope.

"Love what's in the envelope?"

"It is a Christmas bonus and a job offer to work with Alex as your personal bodyguard." He says it like it's so normal. I am stunned into silence. I do hope he accepts the offer.

"How much is a bonus Christian?"

"Not much baby. I offered him a place of his own for him to use if he taked the job and a check for 1 million dollars even if he don't take the offer. I gave Taylor, Alex, and Luke the same amount. They have done an exceptional job while we have been here." I am stunned but not surprised this is Christian Grey we are talking about he won't even miss that money.

"Baby, here in South Africa that is a shit load of money it is 10 million Rands here." He just shrugs his shoulders like it means nothing making me laugh.

Anna POV

These were the gifts given out by Elliot Grey:

He gave me a picture of the most beautiful sports bike I have ever seen in a photo frame. When I gave him a weird look he said it is a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 and is already parked in the garage at home. I was so excited I hugged him so hard. Christian was fuming next to me said it is going back to the shop. I said we'd see about that. I loves my gift. Only Elliot knew I had my bike license. So I told Christian I am licensed and he was not happy and said the dam thing is a coffin on wheels. Elliot said we have to go on a road trip together causing Christian to growl at him under his breath. "Fuck off Elliot". Making us who could hear laugh. Elliot was chuffed with his gift idea. I knew part of it was to piss christian off.

He bought Christian his own glider. I didn't even know Christian was a qualified glider pilot. Christian was trilled. He was beaming like a little kid.

His mom and dad got a his and her platinum eternity ring set.

He gave my parents and Terry and Mia limited addition Rolexes.

Taylor and Gail got a hot air balloon trip to use when they get back.

Sophie and Kate and Alex both got iPads.

Taylor and Gail's gifts:

They got us all the same gift they were beautiful platinum band rings for the ladies and titanium for the men. He informed us they were actually imbedded with trackers, which was so cool. Christian gave him an appreciated nod showing his thanks to his right hand man.

I handed him a gift that read to Sophie from Dad and Gail causing him to smile because he didn't know she was going to be there. So he did not buy her a gift yet. Inside was a brand new apple computer in pink that she loved she kissed her dad about 100 times thanking him making us all laugh.

Gail bought Taylor a Beautiful watch and had me upgrade it for her. I installed a recording devise and spy camera for her. He loved it. Taylor is passionate about cool gadgets like I am.

Taylor handed Gail her peasant by going down on one knee in front of everybody. She opened the box and started crying. She screamed yes and went into his arms. I emailed all my vendors in Seattle to say the wedding is happening.

Terry and Kate's gifts:

The ladies got weekend spa treatment in Las Vegas and the men got a party weekend in the same place on the same days. Probably to Christian's request.

Kate got a laptop like Sophie and Sophie got a blackberry.

Terry got a limited addition bottle of Jack Daniels, which I had to purchase because she is under age.

The Grey and Steele Parents gifts:

The parents bought us one gift each from the 4 of them. They got us all our own personalized jet skies with our names sprayed across them and personalized life jackets much to my husband's horror again. Alex, Taylor, Luke and Bulldog got the same gifts as us. They reckoned security needed to be near by for Christian's sanity causing a huge round of laughter at my lovely husbands expense. He actually blushed with that comment making him look so cute.

Gail got an international gift card to buy whatever she wanted it was for 2 000 dollars. She was very shocked and thanked them

Kate got a weekend spa day for her and 5 friends on one condition she was to take 2 bodyguards with her because she is only going to be 16. And Sophie got the same gift for Seattle. Her and Kate are the same age.

Alex gifts:

We all got beautiful scrapbooks of all the times we spent together. It was such a heart warming gift most of us women had tears in out eyes. I must ask him were he found most of these photos. I had just found out recently that Alex has no family he only has us. We are all family now.

The kids got driving lessons. So I guess Christian had mentioned what our gifts were.

Mia Gifts:

She got us all personalizes fluffy gowns with our name and surnames on. White for the girls, and black for the men.

Kate and Sophie got beautiful steel make up kits.

Christian and I gifts:

We gave our parents tickets for a cruise around the world. They already plan to all go at the same time. They are all so sweet together.

Elliot got helicopter-flying lessons, which he was trilled for. Christian said he could have Charlie Tango when he passes. Causing him to whoop out loud.

Terry, we gave our penthouse in Seattle. He was very happy, said it was too much.

Taylor and Gail got a check for 1 million dollars each. A brand new Audi SUV. They both wiped tears away.

Sophie and Kate each got a brand new Mini Cooper's in black. They were jumping out of her seat thanking us. Kate has to wait to be legally 18 in order to drive here on her own.

We gave Alex a check for 1 million dollars and a Ford F-250 truck causing him to get very emotional. He got up and left the room to calm down.

Mia got brand new Audi Q5 in red which she loved.

I gave Christian jet flying lessons and a Sports bike similar to mine. He was trilled about the first gift and said hell no to the second one. I said we would see when Elliot and I ride what he is going to do. He said he would follow in his R8 making us laugh.

My husband has outdone everybody once again by buying me my very own helicopter, which I get to name. I was so excited. He said it was on the helipad at GreySteele. I also got a Rolex that is the exact replica of his and a brand new Audi convertible R8 in silver.

Bulldog got me a personal trainer for a year to teach me 'kav manga fighting' and kickboxing. I think the Guys planned all there gifts together with the aim to piss Christian off because of his phobia for my safety.

Christian POV

The engagement went off smoothly for Taylor. I have contacted Elliot's team to add on a separate wing for Taylor and Gail and to fully furnish it. I also contacted the interior designer and let them decorate it with a special room for Sophie. I am totally pissed with almost all of the gifts Anna received. I'm going to kill my brother. A fucking sports Bike. Does he want my wife to be run over and die? I shiver just thinking of the danger. Those things are so dangerous. Kick boxing? Bulldog knows how brutal training is. Her arm has just come out of the cast. I am trained in kickboxing and I still get beat up on the mat. I am not trilled with the Vegas trip either. I don't want my wife out of my sight so I will make a plan there. Taylor gave the best gifts he deserves a raise for that. I must make sure Anna wears hers all the time. I should actually get those trackers installed in all our jewelry for her safety and mine.

Elliot POV

I met a beautiful woman Katy. She is Anna's cousin. If there is a thing like love at first sight I am in love. To my delight my sister in law organized for her to come back with us to Seattle for a while. She will have to return back home by February when university starts, she is doing her final year in med school. I am trilled with all my gifts. I can't wait to start flying, I know that was Anna's idea we had always spoke on it. That is why I knew the bike was perfect for her. I have also had us all identical riding gear made up. Mine in black and red and Anna's in black and white and Christians is black and grey. Our helmets have been custom sprayed with Grey on the back and they are fitted with mikes and earpieces so we can all talk to each other and to whichever security my brother has tailing us. My brother always goes big he bought his lady a fucking helicopter a R8 and a Rolex. He was so trilled with Anna's gift to him. His face when he saw the second part was priceless I laughed my self till I couldn't breath. His answer was just "hell no". I know when we ride he is going to get jealous so it may motivate him to join us. I just got word Bulldog has agreed to join us back in Seattle on a work visa. He is going to assist Alex in protecting Anna since she has been getting a lot of hate mail for marring Christian. We leave tomorrow to get back home. It's a long sail about 4 days we will arrive the day before new years.

Bulldog

Shit I open my gift from the Grey's and am blown away. Anna has made me my own plastic gun, they also gave me a check for 1 million dollars does the Grey even know that is ZAR 10 million. It's crazy. That's for the 3 months work and a bonus. He wants me to work for him as Anna personal detail in Seattle. This package includes a place to stay, a new Ford F-250 and a salary of 8000 dollars a month yes that is obscene its ZAR 80 000. I wont turn up an offer like that. There is nothing keeping me in South Africa. When I told the Greys I am spending Christmas with my family I was talking about the kids at the orphanage on the south coast. When I had arrived there the Christmas tree that I had set up days ago was filled with hundreds of gifts for the kids. I was stunned. I checked the cards and the gifts were all personal. This tag said "To Sam Merry Christmas. Love The Grey's" and it went on and on. I called the kids out and started handing out the gifts. We have 70 kids at this place. Every child got a new wardrobe of clothes and new school supplies and toys. The manager Mary came and told me a Couple came past the orphanage yesterday and delivered the gifts. Anastasia and Christian. They also stocked the kitchen with food and arranged for a caterer to supply the kids with Christmas lunch. There is a standing order for food to also be supplied for the next year. They also hired proper teacher and new musical instruments for the music room. This is unbelievable. I got all the kids in a big group and tapped them saying thank you to Christian and Anna. Some of the kids were so emotional they cried while saying thank you. I said goodbye to everyone and said I will see them all soon. I got into my car and was feeling so emotional. The Grey's are ridiculously rich but so down to earth. To help out an orphanage the way they did on Christmas makes me tear up. I decided I am spending Christmas supper with my new family Christian and Anna.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Christian POV

I am so trilled to hear Bulldog is going to join us back in Seattle. He was so grateful about the orphanage ordeal. It was our pleasure to give back. When he showed us the video of them thanking us the entire room had tears in their eyes. We decided this would be our Christmas ritual. To help the needy kids enjoy Christmas every year. The cruise home was great. We all had fun. But there is nothing like been back home with the love of your life. Our house is complete and looks grand.

Ana POV

Driving up the driveway to our new house was overwhelming. It's so big. Wow it's a dream come true. We tour the house and its huge there are 4 guest rooms on the bottom floor, a state of the art kitchen, a dining room and TV room. The lounge has glass walls that slide away opening up the patio braai area that leads to the pool and back yard. We have a beautiful sea view and our own private beach. We go to the second floor and more bedrooms. 9 in total and a 30 seated Movie Theater, a gym with a fitted steam room and sauna. The third floor is out private floor. It has the master bedroom that is apparently sound proof. We have a gym situated in a glass room overlooking the sea, an office for Christian, and two spare bedrooms. There is a funny staircase that goes to the roof. We go up it's a private entertaining area with beautiful red sofas, a built-in braai, a heated pool and a Jacuzzi. The area has complete glass walls around and a roof that electronically comes out of the wall. It has blown my mind away. I turn to Christian and he is smiling.

" Do you like it all baby?" he asks me.

"Like it? Is that what you asking me? I can't even get the words to explain what I feel about the house. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever envision myself living in a place like this. So no I do not just like it. I love it. You have made me the happiest girl alive,"

"Well then my job is almost done. I am happy." Did he say almost done?

"Christian is there more? You said almost done." "Yes, baby just a little more come let me show you." I can see the naughty smile he has on his face. It's so cute I can't help smile to. We walk to the third floor and it's our master bedroom. It is absolutely magnificent. I gasp in surprise and I can tell he is pleased by my reaction. He shows me to a blank wall and I know he is using my security wall idea. I turn to him with a confused look and he wishers in my ear. "Who are you baby?" I giggle and say, "Mrs. Christian Grey" and the wall slides open exposing my huge walk in closet. All my clothes are on rotating rails it is so cool. I have a wall just for my boots and takkies and the few heels I own. This closet is a girls dreams come true. I can't help myself I take him in my arms and kiss him. We get a bit to passionate and manage to christen my closet walls and floor.

Christian POV

"Wow Ana that was hot baby you are amazing. Put your clothes back on, I got one more surprise." I help her put her clothes back on and take her to the back of her closet where the keypad and face scanner for an elevator is. I punch the code and put my face to the scanner. The elevator door opens and we step in and I press the button with the picture of a butterfly. It takes us down to her private lab. She is stunned to the spot. Very seldom I get to see a speechless Ana and I love that I can put that smile on her face. I explained what we have installed in her new lab and then left her to enjoy the space after I got another passionate kiss. I knew the first thing she is going to do is hit the gym. My Ana is so beautiful. So I went up to settle in the rest of my security team. I told Taylor to meet me in my office on the bottom floor in 1 hour for briefing.

Elliot POV

It's so good to be home. It's early and the sun is just coming up. I have missed this place and I have my special guest Katy. She is so sexy and she is a great lover in the bedroom. I changed into my gym clothes and went for a workout. My baby brother did mention he installed me a new office off my gym which was a brilliant idea. In there is a secret door that leads to an underground tunnel with a subway car that can carry 20 passengers. We decided to keep this a secret from everybody except our close security. It leads from my office to Ana's underground lab. He said if they or I, are under attack it a great escape route. So I go and check it out. It is the coolest thing I have ever seen. My construction team sure have been busy since we have been gone. Ana is surely rubbing off on him in a good way. I get in and put my hand on the palm scanner and the car moves. It takes 5 seconds to get to the other side. I get out and use my palm again and another door opens into Ana's lab were she is working the bag in her gym.

"Hey stranger enjoying your workout?" she spun around surprised to see me but she was smiling.

"Hey you. How did you get in?" I showed her what my baby brother installed and she was as totally impressed as I was. All she could do was burst into a fit of giggles and shake her head.

"I think you are a very positive influence on my baby brother Ana. Next he is going to be taking over my construction company. Better watch out you might be kicked out of your own lab soon." We both laugh and hit the mats together. We don't do any hard hitting just a bit of sparing and mat drops. I went back home and she went in search for Christian. Of course when I got home there was a very pissed Katy.

"Were the hell have you been Elliot? Oh let me guess at your brother's house?"

"Oh hello to you to baby. Did you have a good nap or did you get up on the wrong side of the bed? May I suggest you go back to bed and then try getting up on the other side, this time it might help you feel better." I could not help my sarcastic comment.

"Don't be a prick Elliot and answer my question."

"I was hitting the gym can you not see that?" And she storms off. What the fuck just happened? Do I have another Stacey on my hands or is this just the stress from the long trip?

Ana POV

My husband outdid himself as always. The house and lab is amazing. The subway is so cool. I can't wait to use it. It looks so fun to ride. We settled in well in our new life as husband and wife. The New Year party at Elliot's was fabulous. The surprise wedding the next day went off without a hitch. Gail was so overwhelmed. Taylor kept thanking me. They spent a glorious honeymoon in aspen. Christian went back to running GEH. It was a little lonely in this big house in the day. But all was good in the world. It was my birthday coming up and I wondered what my man has planned. He left early this morning for an early conference. I was in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. I was surprised to find Christian's lawyer standing there.

"Good morning Mr Darcy but Mr Grey is at the office this morning." I tell him while still standing in the doorway.

"Yes Mrs. Grey I am aware of that. In fact it is you I need to speak to. I have legal matters we need to discuss." I escort him into the bottom office and tell him I will be back soon. I needed to change. He nodded and I left. I just have a funny feeling about this whole thing.

I pulled out my phone while running up to my bedroom. I need Christian or Elliot with me for this meeting. Since Elliot is still home because Katy is still around he can be here the fastest. It rings a few times and Katy answers his phone.

"Hello Elliot's phone can I take a message?" she says making me giggle.

"Hey Katy its Ana may I please speak to Elliot."

"He is unavailable at the moment Ana so no you can't speak to him." Why has her tone changed she seems angry with me. This is weird. Katy has never been that girl. I wonder what happened?

"Katy please this is very important. Its kind of an emergency. I have to have him with me to hear what the lawyer says. I think it is to do with Mr Paul and the stuff he has to give me. So please put him on the phone." Why the hell am I trying to convince her? What is her fucking problem?

"Ana I told you once and I am going to tell you again. Elliot is unavailable to you so please sort your shit out on your own from now on. If you have such an emergency I am sure your husband can come to your aid. My boyfriend is here to tend to my needs and you and you're controlling freak of a husband always seem to come between us. Every time you call he leaves me high and dry and runs to your rescue. It is starting to get very pathetic now." I can't believe what I have just heard. My eyes are full if tears and I take a huge breath of air to calm myself down and hang up the phone. Maybe she is right I can do this on my own I am a big girl.

Katy POV

I am sick and tired of Elliot always running to Ana and Christian. Ana, Ana, Ana it makes me fucking sick. He is so fucking pathetic. Why the fuck do I still stick around? She has a husband who she can rely on so why does she need my man to. I only answered his phone because he was in the shower and I saw it was her. She deserved to know the truth and it is time for her to move on. Yes she is my cousin but that still that does not give her the right to control my man. As for Christian I am going to have a word with him too also ask him to back off a bit as well. Everybody seems to be crowding us and I just want to have Elliot to myself.

"Hey Katy baby. Did I heard my phone ring just now? Who was it baby?" Elliot asks me so I lie a bit and tell him it was Ana saying she will be unavailable today and for us not to disturb her because she is working on something big in her lab. So he says we will spend the day relaxing by the pool together just up my ally. Finally I get him all to myself. Maybe I should suggest he move to South Africa with me then I don't have to share him with his family. Maybe we will.

Ana POV

I go down and sit in the chair opposite MR. Darcy and he hands me a folder. I am blown away when I read what is in there. It is legal documents stating that from the time I turned 21, I became the owner of API the biggest shipping company in America. I also now own an equestrian farm out west and I got a check for 12 million dollars. I go cold because I know the meaning of that figure. The amount the fucker paid for me at the slave auction. I take deep breaths to calm myself so I can deal with this lawyer. I don't want to show him how rattled I am.

"Mr Darcy I do not want or need any of this. So please do me a favor and tell MR Paul and his lawyers he can keep all things."

"Mrs. Grey, but I am sorry you do not have a choice. This is already in your name. You have legally signed all the documents already. To make things more complicated you done it in front of a commissioner of oath. It is all very legal and legit. Everything is already transferred over to you. I just came to drop off the final paperwork and all the keys. The farm is values at 6 million dollars and the company is worth billions. Thank you Mrs. Grey and have a good day." And he gets up and sees himself out. I sit there with this info in my hands and cry and cry. I thought I got rid of this man. Even in jail he is still trying to control me. I decide I need to see my husband.

I run up to my room and find my riding gear. I put it on and look at myself in the mirror this leather suit looks so hot and sexy. My husband is going to object to me going out in public looking like this but I feel so good. It highlights all the right curves. I walk downstairs and go to the garage. I put the documents safely under the bike seat and leave for GEH. I am so stressed out I completely forget about security. Fuck Christian is going to be so pissed off at me but I can't worry about that now.

Elliot POV

Where the hell is Ana going? I can hear by the way she is revving her bike she is angry. i wonder what happened? Katy told me she was busy on a secrets project and didn't want to be disturbed today. I looked over and Katy and I can see she is hiding something from me. What the fuck did she do?

"Katy did Ana really phone to say she didn't want to be disturb today?"

"Listen Elliot. Hear me out please. Every time we are enjoying each others company someone always interrupts. It's always one of your family members that always spoils it for me. Almost every time it is to do with Ana or Christian. They are smothering you and it is not fair nor is it good for you to rely on them all the time. You have a life of your own and you have me now baby so technically no she did not call for that but I told her how I felt about you. I also told her she needs to grow up and stop depending on you. I told her she is too emotionally dependent on you and it is not healthy for her. I told her to not rely on you again and if she is in trouble she should call her husband. I was only looking out for you babe."

What the fuck is wrong with these controlling women in my life. I sure as hell got terrible luck when it comes to women. She has a fucking nerve interfering in my fucking personal life. I do hope Ana is ok. Christian is going to have my balls on a platter when he hears about this. I am furious and can't help the rise in my voice.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Katy? Are you fucking crazy? You had no fucking right to interfere in my personal relationship with Ana. Or to be fucking concerned about the amount of time I spend with my brother. Now tell me what the fuck she phoned for? You better not fucking lie to me again."

"I'm sorry Elliot. Calm down. She called to ask you to come over because there was some lawyer guy there, wanting to give her stuff from a Mr Paul dude. She said it was an emergency and didn't know if she could do it alone. So I told her that everything with her is an emergency and she must suck it up and sort it out alone. Then I hung up. And we went to the pool. See no big deal baby."

I had no words for her. Shit this is fucking bad. I call Bulldog and ask him where are they going? He sounded confused and said he was at home and was not going anywhere. I informed him I heard Anna's bike drive out and he cursed said he will meet me at the main gate in 10 minutes. I informed Katy that Alex is on his way to escort her to the airport. She needs to pack her fucking shit up and be gone by the time I get back. I will not be around untrustworthy people who are out to get my family. She was furious but I didn't care. I ran upstairs and changed into my riding gear, got on my bike and rode to meet with bulldog. He is on Christians bike. We leave the property to go find Ana


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Ana POV

I pull up to GEH and it is swarming with paparazzi. I am so nervous so I decide to leave my helmet on because I know they can't see who I am through the tinted glass. I dismount grab by papers and stroll towards the doors but I get jammed between the mob of reporters. All I see are flashes and all I can hear is shouting. Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you Mr Grey's mistress trying to disguise yourself? Then I feel these strong arms surround me and he scoops me off my feet and carry's me into the building. He walks with me straight into the waiting elevator. He does not attempt to put me down but I can see he is furious. His whole body is tense. We go into his office and he guides me onto his lap behind his desk. He picks up his desk phone and shouts orders.

"Andrea, cancel the rest of my meetings today I am going home early." And he puts the phone down.

"What no please, thank you or goodbye? You are very rude Mr Grey and I don't like it." I tell him. He picks up the phone again and says.

"Good afternoon Andrea I apologize for been so rude on the phone earlier. My lovely wife has just scolded me for it. So could you please cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day and please no more interruptions? Thank you. Have a good day. And he puts the phone down.

"Much better Mr Grey you make me proud." I take my helmet off finally and I know my face is a mess from my tears. I stand up and go wash my face and he gasps out loud making me jump. When I come back he is glaring at me.

"Ana what the fuck are you wearing? You were not just out in public looking like that. That fucking outfit is a sin. I do not want you to be in public wearing something so sexy. Look at yourself. You are going to be on the front page of every newspaper by the morning in that skin-tight leather pants. You will have the whole male population of Seattle pinning you're fucking sexy ass on their walls so they can look at you and jerk off. To make things even worse you were almost crushed by the paps. What the fuck Ana. What are you doing here without your security? Are you fucking crazy?" Hell fucking no. My CEO billionaire husband did not just say that to me.

"Excuse me Christian? I manage to squeak. "Are you trying to control what I wear and I can't believe you said all that shit about jerking off to me. You should appreciate that your wife looks so good. Why would you want me to change? This is a Christmas gift from Elliot and I love it. It's my riding gear." This is fucking Elliot's doing. He has done this to piss me off.

"I must admit though baby you are making me hard just looking at your curves all covered in leather." I can never win with this man.

"I am still going to ring Elliot's fucking neck." Just then there is a knock on the door and Elliot walks in furious and says.

"Ana what the fuck were you thinking disappearing without security? Bulldog and I have been searching for you. Taylor called to chew Bulldogs ass out about you been here and almost mauled by the paparazzi. So we rushed right over."

"Ah finally There is the culprit" Christian says.

"Elliot why the hell did you buy Anna such sexy riding cloths?" I cant help but laugh is that. All he is interested in is the men that are looking at me.

" Your wife was almost mauled, she had a visit from you lawyer about Paul and that's what you ask me? I didn't buy them because they are sexy. All riding clothes look like that. See I am wearing a set to. She just makes the clothes look sexy not the other way round."

Christians POV

As Elliot spoke all I heard was Paul's name and my blood went cold. When security called me to inform me there was a woman in biker gear stuck in the middle of the paparazzi I knew it was my Ana. I ran out and flew into the lobby. I was so afraid that she would be hurt. When they saw me the sea of people parted a way, giving me access to her. Shit she looks so sexy. I bent down and scooped her up giving those vultures a few good pictures to write about. I carried her straight into my office. When the helmet came off I could tell she was upset. But me being the asshole I am, I ask her about her clothes instead. Elliot came in chewing her ass off and I caught Paul's name. So I took her into my lap and cradled her and asked.

"Baby what did Mr Darcy want with you? If you had called me and told me I would have come straight home to be with you or you could of called Elliot he was just next-door. Why didn't you get him to sit with you?"

"Elliot was unavailable. And I realized I am ruining his love life with my drama and it's not fair to him. I called his cell and Katy picked up and she said some nasty things that make sense. See I run off and here he is with me instead of Katy. And you Christian have an empire to run. I handled the lawyer then needed to get to you to talk. No big deal."

"Ana" Elliot says. "No big deal? Just like that. A jealous cousin of yours says nasty things to you and you just assume I agree with it and you shut me out. That is not fair. Katy manipulated the whole situation. I am sorry I let her into my life. I now see her for what she is. Did she tell you that she wants me to have no contact with my brother anymore because she feels he gets too much of my time?" Did she also tell you that she feels my whole family is suffocating me. it's not just about you Ana. You are just the easier target to attack."

"No, she didn't tell me all that. And you can't do that."

"I don't intend to, she should already be on a plane back home. Alex took her. I got no time for lies in my life."

I hand the envelope to Christian and he goes over it. He pulls out his cell and calls Carrick saying we will all be there for a meeting in half an hour. Then he turns to Elliot and says.

"Shit bro. That fucker sighed over his entire company API, a 6 million dollar equestrian farm and a 12 million dollar check to Ana over a year ago. Her signatures are on every document. It looks legit but dad can confirm it for us."

"Christian let me see that." Shit it is legit all the paper work is signed and approved. He gave it all to Anna even before he knew where she was. Why? This does not make sense. What game is he playing?

Ana POV

I feel a lot better now. I just needed to be in Christian's arms. I am upset about my cousins behavior. We all leave GEH to go to Bellevue. Elliot, Bulldog and I do the same thing like when we entered. We put our helmets on so our identity is safe. We walked out together and the mob attacks again, flashes going off everywhere. We mount our bikes and start them up. We wait for Christian to appear out from the underground parking and Elliot tells me through our two-way radios to follow Christian. We tail Christian for a little while. Then Christian beautiful voice comes in my ear.

"Hey baby I need you, Bulldog and Elliot to lose the paparazzi. They are tailing you dangerously. Someone is going to get hurt or worse. Anna get to Bellevue safely. I will see you just now."

Without another thought Elliot nods and we take off. I truly appreciate the power of this bike. It is a dream to ride. We get to Bellevue safely so I call Christian.

"Hey Ana is everything all right? You are on speakerphone and Taylor is with me." I inform her just incase she decided to get naughty on the phone.

"Hi Taylor are you keeping my man safe?" "Yes, Ana he is safe." Taylor says with a chuckle.

"We arrived safely. Were are you baby?" I ask.

"Ana are you at Bellevue already?" Does he think I am joking?

"Yes 10 minutes ago actually. You said to lose the paparazzi, so we did. We had a great ride. It felt so good Christian. And we are safe." That is fucking crazy. How fast were they riding? Oh shit I don't want to know. I look over at Taylor and his face says it all he is shaking his head. But I have to ask.

"Anna we are still half an hour away and we were driving above the speed limit. What was your top speed?" I am so not ready for the answer. We both hold our breaths and wait.

"My top speed was 180 mph baby." What the fuck? That is fucking obscene. The speed limit is maximum 75 mph. Taylor bursts into laughter and I just join him because if I don't I am going to blow my top. I hang the phone in her ear and settle into the seat.

Taylor POV

180 mph that is fucking crazy. Do they have a death wish? They sure did make good time. At that speed there is no way they would have been tailed or caught which is not such a bad thing. But I can tell the boss is fuming. Elliot and Bulldog are going to get the worst end of it.

"Boss they are safe." I bravely say as we pull into the driveway. He just gives me a sideways glance and jumps out. Bulldog comes to me and asks what's so funny? So I tell him.

"The boss is pissed at you'll because you'll got here so fast. He made the mistake to ask her what her fastest speed was."

"And what did she say?"

"Well, she said. 'My top speed was 180 mph baby.' He almost died. I burst out into laughter. What else could I do?"

"Taylor what is that speed in km?"

"Oh boy Bulldog. Well, let me see. That would be 299 km/ph for you."

"What the fuck are you serious. That is incredible. I wondered what my speed was. It felt so good riding with them. They both handle those bikes like professionals. When I get time off I am buying me a bike. Do you think the boss will sell me his. He doesn't seem interested in it and it rides so smooth."

"Good luck with that. I don't think he will allow her to get back on that bike. Mark my words. What Mr Grey wants he gets?"

"I say she rides it home from here. I bet you 100 dollars on that Taylor."

"That's a deal Bulldog. Now let's do our job."

Christian POV

I walk into my fathers study and they are all chilling and laughing when I am fuming. I can't hold it any more and I scream at both Anna and Elliot.

"180 fucking mph. Are you two fucking brain dead. What the fucking hell were you'll thinking, I am so fucking pissed with you'll two. I don't even want an answer because I already know it. Did you'll take into account what would happen at that speed. Death. No hospital trip. Those fucking bikes are out of here. Anastasia Rose Grey you will never ride that fucking death trap again or so help me. I have had enough of this bull shit. No fucking regard for your own fucking safety. Elliot how dare you. This is your fucking fault. You bought this fucking bike now take it back. And the one Anna bought for me is going to. Get rid of them. FUCK."

Before I even realize what is going on Anna slaps me across the face and storms out of the office. Before I can stop her mom jumps in and says to give her time. I tell Elliot he better go with her and he scowl's at me and walks out without saying a word.

Elliot POV

My control freak baby brother just blew his fucking top right off. I have never seen him like that before. Anna stormed off and I followed her out to her bike. She was just sitting on it.

"And where are you planning to go young lady?" I ask her and she bursts into laughter. I think it's the adrenaline rush from slapping my brother even though he deserved it. She removes all the things on her with trackers, her anklets, ring, watch, and cellphone. Then she takes my watch, ring and phone and hands them to Bulldog then she speeds off down the drive way. I follow her for a while then ask her over the two-way.

"Ana let's go to my friend's house for supper. We can chill there till you calm down then we will go home. How does that sound?" I ask her

"Lead the way Elliot because I am not going home anytime soon." She tells me.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Ana POV

Shit I have never seen Christian that angry with me. I was terrified. I had to leave because if I didn't I would said things out of anger that could not be taken back. I know I slapped him but he deserved that. I realized when I found out how fast I was going he had a little right to be angry because that was a dangerous speed. I didn't even think we were driving in miles, when I saw 180 I thought km. He still should not have been that angry.

The ride over was wonderful. It took us 1 hour to get there. We parked and walked into the house.

"Matt this is my sister in-law Anastasia." Elliot introduces me to his friend. I am a bit uncomfortable because of the way he is looking up and down my body like I am a piece of meat.

"Hello it's nice to meet you. Welcome to my home. Follow me we will go out to the patio I have some steaks on the grill already." He says still holding my hand. I force my hand away and scowl at him. I take a seat as close to Elliot as I can and he looks at me funny. I lean over and whisper in Elliot's ear.

"Elliot can we please go I am feeling uncomfortable. Your friend is looking at me funny and I don't like it." He looks over at matt and see's what I am talking about. He tells me his friend is harmless and just appreciates a good woman. He gives me permission to drop him if he tries anything. So I agree to chill. My mind wonders to Christian and how he is going to be even angrier with me. I guess if I am in trouble I might as well enjoy myself. Matt offers us beers and Elliot informs him we are on motorbikes and it wont be very wise to consume alcohol. I accept a coke and chill on the chairs staring at the ocean. We get into a comfortable chat and I realize Matt is not so bad I must have been felling the effects of Christian's mood. I excuse myself to use the bathroom and glance at the clock in the kitchen and realize it is 1 in the morning. I do my business and go back outside to tell Elliot the time and he to is surprised. He goes to the bathroom leaving me with Matt. He gets up from his seat and comes and stands next to me at the rail putting his arm around my waist. Making me tense. He says.

" You are one sexy woman Ana. I would love to see what's under those leather cloths. I have been trying to picture that this whole evening." Matt comes so close to me sniffing my hair it makes me sick. He wraps his arms around my waist and my instincts kick in and I grab his hand and twist dropping him on his ass good and proper just as Elliot walks in and garbs me away.

"Hey man what the fuck are you doing with my sister. You have no fucking right."

"Elliot I have not laid a hand on her you can ask her. She assaulted me man."

"Well, I don't give a fuck Matt. I am done with you. I cannot trust you anymore. Ana get our things we are leaving. Grab your stuff lets go home."

We leave a stunned Matt standing on the patio holding his arm. You can see Elliot is fuming. I know this is going to be a fast ride home. We get to our bikes and Elliot stops and look at me.

"Sorry about that Ana. He is a creep. Lets go to my place and hit the gym."

We get to Elliot's house and use the sub way to go to my lab. I have a few spare clothes there. I change and go to the gym to warm up. I don't think anybody heard us come in. We spar for a while and I end up with a bruised cheek and I get pissed. I retaliate and he gets a blue eye. We stop before we get to carried away then hit the bag after that we use the treadmill. We check the clock, its 4 am. Elliot goes home and I go to the shower.

When I get to my room Christian is sitting on the bed looking like shit. Probably waiting for me. I can see the stress all over his face but he does not say a word. I jump in the shower then change into my jeans and a vest. I decide to go with the silent treatment so I put my earphone on and walk out to the kitchen for breakfast. I grab a plate of Gail's famous French toast with bacon and a coke. I walk with my food all the way to the beach and sit and enjoy my alone time. After some time I can feel someone behind me. When I look up I see its Christian all showered and looking sexy. He sits next to me silently for a while. When I remove my headphones he looks at me and says.

"Ana I apologize for the way I spoke to you yesterday. I was completely out of line. When I realized you were gone and left all the trackers I went cold. All I could picture was you lying dead somewhere just like my birth mother. I can't lose you to Ana. I will not survive. You didn't come home and that made me sadder. I drove you away from our home. Please forgive me Ana? I can not do this with out you."

He is completely broken. I have never seen him like this ever. The tears are rolling down his face and he is shaking. I reach over and kiss him passionately cradling him into my arms. He pulls me into his lap and holds me tight nestling his face in my neck and he just sobs. I end up joining him. When we recover he notices the bruise on my jaw and tenses.

"Ana who the fuck hurt you I am going to kill them." I burst into laughter and say.

"No baby it was not like that, but you should see the other guy. Come let me show you." He looks amused. We go back into the house and Carrick and Grace are there with Elliot waiting for us. When he spots Elliot's eye he bursts into laughter.

Elliot POV

I was not sure if coming over was wise after yesterday but when I saw them coming in hand in hand laughing I knew all was ok. Ana is the only person that can get to Christian like that. He came to me laughing and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry for my bad behavior yesterday Elliot. It was totally unacceptable and won't happen again. But I can tell my wife handled that for Me." He is pointing to my eye. I hug him and all is back to normal.

We go into the office and dad explains all the documents are legal and they are Ana's. Paul has no hold or say in anything. It is as if he never did own them. Christian says.

"Ana what are you going to do? You can't just ignore it all because people's jobs are at stake baby."

Ana POV

I realized I probably did sign at some point when I stayed there. But I don't remember. Shit I didn't think of all the people working there. I don't know what to do. So much responsibility falls on me. I had some time to think. So I say.

"Firstly I don't want anything from him so I am going to convert the horse ranch into a kids camp for the under privileged and give it to Coping Together. The check will be used to start a charity against human trafficking. And the company, Christian can buy it dismantle it and sell off. That money can get used to start a Coping Together South Africa if Grace will allow it?"

Grace comes to me and hugs me saying, "It will be an honor to take Coping Together to a new country. I love that idea. Thank you Ana."

Christian looks at me and burst into laughter. He says.

"Really baby? What makes you think your company will meet GEH standards? The ranch is a fabulous idea and so is the foundation. But lets talk API. Firstly what does it stand for?" Elliot saves me from that one and says.

"Trust me you'll don't want to know the answer to that. Let it go for now bro. Christian the company is very profitable it would be in your best interest to purchase."

"Elliot, answer the darn question please?"

"Anastasia Paul Inc." He mutters causing Christian to wince.

"Fine I will have Ros go over the financials and draw up a sale agreement. The first thing we are doing is changing the name. I think since you are now the owner we should go over there today and see what is going on. I want all this wrapped up by month end. The trial starts next month and I want no ties between him and Ana. He might say all this was payment for you been with him." My sexy CEO is back and it's so hot.

"I didn't think of that. That is sick. Lets wrap it up. Going there is a good idea baby let me go put my leather's on." I say and just before I get a reaction from Christian I burst into laughter and say.

"I was just joking baby." He scoops me over his shoulder giggling and carries me into our closet to change. I put on my Noemie black and red elastic knitted check dress that came mid thigh with my Louis Vuitton Highness red sole dragon peep-toe platform stilettos. I wore my hair down and put on mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss.

"Ana you look fantastic. Are you sure you want to look so good going there?" She looks better than good. I am going to have to concentrate on Elliot to keep my arousal under control.

"Excuse me. I have to look good I am the wife of Christian Grey. I can't let you outshine me all the time. All the women there are going to be drooling over you in your sexy black Armani suit with your red tie, this way I can keep your attention on me only."

"Baby no matter what you were you will have my undivided attention. But dressed like that I will have to keep you closer than normal. By the way did you see your sexy ass in this mornings front page of the Seattle times?"

"I didn't. Do you have a copy here?"

"Yes there should be one on the breakfast bar. Lets go."

We go downstairs and all eyes turn to us making me blush pink.

"Wow Anna you look hot. Christian is letting you go out looking like that?"

"Elliot I am going to be on Ana's arm so yes she can wear what she wants. And stop fucking saying my wife is sexy and hot."

"It is only the truth. Look at your security gaud's faces. Anna did you see the paper this morning we look mighty fine together coming out of GEH?" He passes me the paper and I blush even more. wow we do look good. the headlines are a ripper.

The first few photos were me arriving and Christian scooping me up then Elliot arriving then Elliot and us leaving. They fist said "Grey with his mistress." "Trouble in paradise" "Grey gone astray" "Christian and mistress leave in style."

"Guys these are crazy. Tomorrow I am rocking up at GEH kited out again and then they can put these rumors to rest. They are mad, did they not see there were 3 of us. I am not going to be called the mistress. Baby you can carry me in again, that was nice but I will remove my helmet while on the bike so they can see it's your wife."

"That's a date baby. We will do that tomorrow. I will take you out to lunch as well. But promise me you will ride slow." And we all laugh again.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Christian POV

We arrive at API and it is just as huge as GEH, we get the royal treatment and the head of the company Mrs. Samuel gives us the tour. The last stop is Ana's supposed office with the same darn locks as the house safe on the island. I ask Samuel's to get all the head of department staff in the boardroom for a chat before we leave. She says ok then leaves us there and says security will take us there when we done.

"Ana you know the drill." Elliot says and I give him a dirty look. Face scan, hand scan and voice recognition "Mrs. Anastasia Rose Paul. Access granted. We walk in and it is horrible. There are pictures of them all over the room. "I don't remember posing for any of them." Ana says. Our security teams take them all down immediately. I go over to the desk and open the draws and they are empty. The room just feels so wrong. We leave there and go to the boardroom. It's an intimidating feeling so she hangs onto me and smiles at me getting reassurance.

My wife is not used to addressing crowds so I take the lead. I put on my CEO face and stride to the front of the room. I ignore the woman eying me up but I hate the men gawking at my wife so I stake my claim. I walk up to her and give her my pant-dropping smile and take her hand and lead he to take her rightful place next to me.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. My name is Christian Grey CEO of GEH and this is my lovely wife Mrs. Anastasia Grey CEO of API. We are here today to inform you that GEH has bought over API and we are in the process of merging the two companies. Things are going to be a bit hectic for the next few weeks but we will make it work. I would like all of you to continue the wonderful work you'll are currently doing. This is my right had women Ros Bailey and she will be around more often sorting out all the finer details till the companies are totally merged together. Thank you for your time and have a good day." I take Ana's hand and we leave the building and go home to pack for her birthday weekend cruise tomorrow afternoon.

When we get home dad calls me to tell me that, because of the amount of evidence against Paul and Elena the case is no longer going to trial. Their lawyers have taken the plea bargain 50 years each with no option of parole. I am trilled. Anna does not have to go to court. When I tell her she says that's the best birthday present ever.

It is now lunchtime and I am in my office waiting for word of Ana's arrival for lunch. I get it and go down to the lobby and there she is all hot and sexy still sitting on her bike, helmet off and looking beautiful with her long hair loose around her shoulders. I can't keep the smile off my face. The cameras are going wild and I lean over and give her a passionate kiss that takes her by complete surprise. She gets off and I carry her into my building again.

"Baby I thought we were going out for lunch?"

"We were but not anymore, because they will spoil it by following us and getting into our faces and I don't want to be arrested for punching a camera guy." And I burst into laughter. We have a great lunch and we leave together in the SUV and Bulldog takes my bike.

Elliot POV

I can't believe we have been home for over a year. Next month Ana and Christian will be celebrating their 1-year anniversary. I have finally found me a lovely woman Megan Foster. We have been dating for 3 months now. She is the manager of GreySteele. I have no issues with her, she understands my relationship with my baby bro and his wife. She also has a very close friend that she lives with. His name is Mathew Parker. I have no problems with them.

The past months, business has been very good. We are in the process of expanding Grey Construction. Anna's security company/home business GreySteele Securities have also taken off fast and she has expanded. Last month we found the perfect 10 stories property to buy down the block from GEH. It is huge. It has its own underground parking space and 4 private elevators. We set the elevators out so that 2 go to the first 5 floors only and the other goes to the top 5 only. This way she can rent out the top without compromising her security. All renovations are done on the first 5 floors and Christian hired a moving company to set Anna up. Anna has rented out the top 5 floors.

I got a huge contract last month for a rebuild for a private club. The weird part is the owner would like to stay anonymous and all my staff and I had to sign NDA's. I hired GreySteele Securities to aid in the project. My plans were approved yesterday and we start construction today. Anna is with me and we just found out the top 5 stories in her building are rented to the new club owner. How convenient too, the club is called Steel Bound. We had a good laugh about this.

Ana POV

All is right with the world. We have passed our first year wedding anniversary and we have never been happier. GEH took complete control over API and rebrand to GreySteele Inc. it's a big success. The ranch is running smoothly we have run 3 camps so far and it was a success. Coping Together South Africa is hosting their first masked ball in 6 months time. My wonderful husband has arranged for us to attend the ball, which I am trilled about.

It has been 3 months and the club Steel Bound is complete and it looks fabulous. Grey Construction done a fantastic job on the place. Nobody knows that I actually own Steel Bound and I would like to keep it like that for now. This is my way to prove to the world I can do something big on my own. I know when I tell Christian he is going to be so proud of me. He mentioned to me he has been trying to convince the owner to sell him shares but he has not been successful yet. I had to laugh at that. That only means he knows it is a good business venture.

My policy is, what happens in the club stays in the club. It is the only club of its kind in Seattle. Entry is by membership only. It's for the élite men and woman of this world. 1 million dollars and a background check will get you an anonymous membership. All applications have to go through me first then my head of security then back to me for final confirmation. I have a private elevator from my GreySteele office to my Steel Bound office so nobody sees me come and go but I have 24/7 live surveillance on both places. I go in once a day to screen applications. They all have to buy a 10 000 dollar fingerprint card for accesses for security reasons so no body else can use their card.

I have hired a complete management team to run the place. 10 barman per bar that rotate on two shifts. We have 20 sexy hosts and hostesses on every level working the floor. Also I put 4 security men on the first 3 floors and 2 guarding the stairwell to the top two floors. We have 2 at the main entrance. Since we have 40 private booths in total we hired 50 dancers that get a basic wage and commission and tips.

The entire club is one-way glass. We can see the city but the city can't see us. We have a dance floor on the first 3 floors and comfy sofas all over. The bars are situated in the center of the dance floors. It's a round 360' bar. We have 40 private booths on the top 2 floors. We supply a range of private dancers and strippers. We do not offer any physical sexual favors to our guests. If there is a single complaint about you, your membership will be revoked and you will loose your membership fee. You will also be black listed so your details will be flagged if you try and gain membership again. Steel Bound does not tolerate sexual harassment.

We have been open 3 weeks now and I have 12 applications already approved. I have 72 sitting on my desk that I am working on. I laughed when I saw Elliot has applied for membership. His birthday is soon I think I will privately gift him a membership. I am very grateful my husband is not interested in getting membership. I would have killed him if he tried. He only wants shares. Little does he know he owns half the club already.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Christian POV

My wife has made me so proud. GreySteele Security is doing far better than we ever imagined. She has more work than she can handle. She might have to expand again at this rate. I did suggest her open up a branch in New York. The entire family is going to the mile high club tonight for Elliot's 29th birthday party. We chose that club because I own it. I am going to meet up with Anna at the club since my business meeting is running late so I call her to see how far she is.

"Anna baby are you on your way yet?"

"Yes, baby I am on my way. See you in a bit."

Anna POV

My body is in the best shape ever. The kick boxing training has been fabulous. I have already extended his contract past the one-year one we had. I decided to be daring and wore a silver very short mini dress. It had no back just two diamond straps across keeping the top in place. I had to go bra less and wore a thong because the bottom was so tight. I had on black Jimmy Choo's and to make things interesting I wore a black and platinum submissive choker with diamonds on it. I bought it for my husband's pleasure. I knew once Christian recognized what it was the games would be on.

"Anna are you sure Christian is not going to be pissed at you dressed like that?" Both Alex and Bulldog ask me with concern in there voices. So I play dumb.

"Why do I look that bad that you are scared I am going to embarrass my husband?" I can't help but laugh at them. I tried to keep a straight face.

"That's not funny Anna we know what you are doing. But it's your funeral. Lets go. One more thing do not bend or else."

We arrive at the club and it is swarming with Paparazzi. The ride up was torture. I walk into the private dining room and spot Christian talking to Elliot. He is looking so sexy I instantly feel the moisture from between my legs. His eyes catches mine and I see his breath catch in his throat and his eyes widen. To make things more fun I turn around to address bulldog standing behind me. I go on my tiptoe and whisper in his ear giving Christian an even better view. "I'm going to go over to Christian before he has a heart attack." He burst out laughing and I walk away. I can feel Elliot's construction boys eyes on me but I have one goal. Get to Christian Grey.

Christian POV

I can feel my wife has entered the room. That electricity charge running all the way up my spine. I sneak a peek and I am stunned. What the fuck? What is she? Oh my, even my thoughts are stuttering. I can't string a sentence together. Elliot's comments don't help.

"Oh fuck. Is that Anna looking so sexy? Fuck bro those legs? Wow you are one lucky son of a bitch Christian grey."

"Fuck off Elliot and stop looking at my wife. Go and find Megan to look at." this causes Elliot to burst into laughter.

I can't breathe she has done this on purpose. Oh shit I am in trouble tonight. I am not going to last the night at this rate. She has on a fucking submissive collar. Oh fuck she wants to play. She has never worn one before. She must have bought it for tonight. She knows what that will do to me. Let the games begin Mrs. Grey. When she stretches her body to talk to Bulldog I am forced to turn my eyes away from here. It is way too much. I want to kill every one of Elliot's buddies that are looking at her like that.

"Anna what are you doing?" I manage to say. I can hear how horse my voice has become. I am so fucking turned on.

"Celebrating Elliot's birthday like we planned baby." Oh I can see she is playing games."

"And what do you call this?" I air sign to her so-called dress. She is lucky it's just the younger crowd tonight or a few older men would have ended up in the emergency room with heart attacks.

"It's a dress Sir." She fucking purrs at me and I take a sharp breath and she notices. She is going to be the death of me.

"Anna every guy in the room is staring at what is mine." I had to tell her how I feel and her next reply sends me to the bar for a well needed drink. She leans in close to my ear sending waves right down to my groin and says.

"Yes Sir. But you are the only one who gets to run their hands up my bare skin and suck my wet pussy sir. I can't wait to feel you rock hard cock slide into my wet pussy over and over sir. Its wet right now for you sir."

And she fucking turns on her heals and goes over to Mia and Megan on the dance floor. My breathing is ragged, my cock is rock hard good thing I have my jacket over my arm to cover the tent in my pants. If I am not mistaken I can also feel the moisture of pre cum on the tip of my dick. My phone pings with a text and its Anna.

**I know you are rock hard for me sir because I can feel how wet I am for you. Don't you dare think of going into the bathroom and taking care of it? It is all mine. Sir. A**

I look over at her and she is swaying her hips and I can't take it anymore my control is out the window. If I don't fuck her now I am going to loose it. Before I can even make a move the formalities start. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I will have her before this night is over.

Elliot POV

The evening went off very well. I thought the night was over. All the other guests have left already. There were only us 10 friends with our ladies. Then Megan, Anna, Mia and the other 7 of our lady friends get up and says they have a surprise for there men. They leave and we are looking at each other confuses. Every guy at this table is a bit drunk. Alex, Luke and Bulldog arrange 10 chairs in a long row across the club facing the stage and sit us down in them of course they are joining in to. Taylor is on guard at the door. This is not his scene. We know what is coming and you can feel the excitement in the room build. To be honest we knew all along what they had planned. So because of this we decided to turn the tables. We have been taking private dance lessons as well and are going to give our ladies a show of a lifetime. We quickly put on our sexy worn tight blue jeans with the top buttons undone and white shirts. We were sitting on the chairs legs apart and waiting.

Ladies POV

We are ready to go, our men are going to kill us but it's for the fun of the night. We are in the back in our sexy as fucking hell outfits. We are wearing black leather corsets that tie up at the back. We chose sexy leather booty shorts and silk thigh high stockings and fuck me high hooker heels in red. We have put on stripper leather pants with Velcro down the sides over our booty shorts. One pull and the whole thing falls off.

Boys POV

Terry- The music starts and my pulse picks up when the curtain opens and I hear every guy down the line suck in a deep breath. They are all looking mighty fine. My eye locks on my love Jenny and the way she is moving. I can feel the strain in my pants. They are smart and they have caught onto our little game and are staying far from us teasing us with their moves.

Bulldog – Shit this is so hot. Leather and sexy bodies is a bad decision. Every man in the club has a strain on there zippers tonight. They are moving like professionals to the music. I zone in on my baby Tammy and she is mighty fine. I am going to get me some of that soon.

Alex- I am so glad I am far from the boss in this situation. These women knew exactly what they were up to. My lady Jazz is swaying and grinding those hips with her eyes locked on mine. She is so sexy.

Elliot – I fucking knew it. This was all Ana's idea. They are dressed to fucking kill. I'm not sure Christian is happy with the dress code but at least she was smart and went for long leather pants so we are in the ok zone for now. Megan is grinding against a chair and I wish it was me there, fuck it then happens. They all turn their backs to us and sway there hips in perfect sync to the music all we can see is ass from the whole lot of them. They sexually bend forward and grab hold of the bottom of there pants and pull. Fuck me sideways their pants peel off effortless and they are wearing Leather booty shorts. Megan has Mr Grey printed on her ass. And so does Anna. They start to slowly make there way down to us for private dances. Megan straddles me and starts to move I cant help but moan she is so hot and in my face.

Christian – Fuck me she is so going to get me tonight, first the silver dress then the ear comment then the text and now a sexy lap dances. When they appear on the stage, my eyes lock on hers. The leather is hugging here in all the right places. I am pleased to see she opted for long pants. She uses a chair as a prop to dance around and I wish it were me. My zipper can't take much more of this. I am using every ounce of control I have. Her back turned to me and she bends giving me the sexiest view of her tight ass in leather then, the unthinkable happens. She grabs hold of the pants bottom and peels it off and all I see is Mr. Grey in silver on her leather booty shorts. I stop breathing and every one of them starts to sway in sync left and right. They turn and it is a sight to behold. Leather boy shorts black stockings and red heels that are going to be around my neck soon. My lady strolls down the stage and circles me teasing me with her touch. She stops in front of me, legs apart and sways while running her hands along her body slowly from her ankles up to her thigh teasing me with her hips swaying to the beat. When the ladies get to their chests the men can't take any more. It's our time. I nod at Taylor and the music changes.

Anna POV

Anna – the bastards stole our show. The music changes and we are moved into their seats and they go on stage. Our men are standing looking sexy in front of us. They knew what we were doing all along. I did not know were my Christian got moves like that. He is working it like a male stripper. They strip off their shirts and it is just muscle. They are doing a sexy dance routine together grinding and swaying to the beat. My breathing has changed and I am so hot. Every one of them is working it like a professional. When the music stops we give them a standing ovation. Our men come to us and take us in their arms.

" Christian that was so sexy baby. I want a private dance with you later baby." I manage to say between kisses."

"Lets go now baby I can't handle it any more." Our men drag us and we all start laughing at them. They are so wound up they can't think straight.

"We can not go out in public with you'll shirtless and pants tented out and us in underwear we need to change first."

They look at each other like they never thought of it and shake their heads and go straighten up.

"Girls I think that was a success I say to the giggling ladies."

We just manage to get dressed and Taylor announces a code red. We are rushed out of the club and out the back entrance. All the ladies in one limo and the men in the other. We are speeding through town. The last things I remember is Bulldog scream "brace your selves for impact" and I grab Megan and brace her trying to protect her. Then I feel the pressure and I black out.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Christian POV

Code red Taylor scream. What the fuck is going on? Were is my Ana I need to get to her but they wont allow me. They usher us all out to a waiting Limo and I spot her getting into another one with the ladies. We are speeding through town our eyes fixed on our precious cargo in front when the unthinkable happens. A black SUV rams into their side of the limo and it topples over 3 times and comes to a stop. It feels like time has stood still. We all scramble out and rush to help them out. My Ana has to be ok. That is when I notice the SUV back up and drive off. I know the two women not the man.

Elliot POV

This cannot be happening. The ambulances have arrived and are loading our ladies and Bulldog up to take them to the hospital. The limo is a total right off. There are no deaths so that is a relieve. I am so stressed. Our whole life was in that car. I hate waiting. The waiting room is swarming with men all looking like male strippers at least this makes me giggle.

"What the fuck is so funny Elliot they ask me." And I point to us and say. "We are in the hospital waiting room all looking like male strippers. The poor nurses don't know were to look." And that lightens the mood and we all start laughing. We instantly still when mom comes into the room wearing scrubs. She tells us to all sit down because it's a long explanation.

Grace POV

"What were you boys up too? Because you'll are all dresses up like male strippers and its distracting my staff." And I at least get a few blushes and some laughs. I know they were having fun entertaining their girls. So I speak.

"Ok boys I will explain this one at a time so there is no confusion.

Bruno – "Jessie is stable. She has a broken right arm and can go home within the hour. She will be sore for the next few days. 6-week check up then the cast can come off."

Tom – "Kate has a concussion and 3 broken ribs. She is going to pull through but we have to keep her here for observation. She can go home tomorrow. She can also come back for the 6-week check up."

Cary and Luke – "Pam and Jazz were lucky they have no serious injuries just a few bruises and cuts from the broken glass. You'll can take them home now."

Matthew – "Sarah can go home too she has no injuries."

I told the guys they can go with the porter to tend to their ladies while I chat to my 4 boys but they refused. They all needed to know. They are all looking at me with dread on their faces. Carrick walks in and I have never been more grateful to see him in my life. He is my rock. He stands next to me and kisses my cheek. I take a deep breath and carry on. I spoke to all my boys together because they also needed to know about the others partners. They just have so much love for each other. It warms my heart.

Boys Bulldog is going to make it but his side of the limo took the most impact and you'll ladies were all sitting on that side. He has a broken ankle and 8 broken ribs. He has a fracture to his right hip and is under supervision for a concussion. We have put him in a medical coma for the brain swelling. We will wake him up in 2 days time. According to the police report his quick thinking saved the ladies lives this evening.

Tammy is also ok she just has a broken ankle. She can be released today.

Alex – Mia had broken he right arm in 4 places. We have set it with pins for the moment. She needs to have 2 more surgeries and then she can start to heal. Everything else is ok. She will be home in a week.

Terry – "Jenny is in a medical induced coma as well, with swelling on the brain. We will wake her up in 3 days time. She is stable for now. She has both her legs broken and a dislocated shoulder."

Elliot – Megan is in a coma and we can't tell you when she will get up. She has a broken wrist. We will only know the rest of her injuries when she wakes up. She is in surgery now. From what I heard Ana saved her life tonight in the limo. She forced Megan out of the way and took the impact of the crash shielding her with her body.

Christian – Ana is an amazing women you should be proud to call her you wife. She is currently in a coma on life support. The next 48 hours is critical. She has shattered her right arm and elbow and right ankle and is having reconstruction surgery done at the moment. They also have to repair internal damage to her left lung and spleen. It's a waiting game now son. Christian when Ana gets up she is going to be devastated about loosing the baby." He looks at me stunned. Shit he did not know.

"Mum Ana was pregnant?" and my baby boy breaks down in front of me into his brothers arms and they sob together." The rest of the boys all filled out of the room with tears in all there eyes.

Elliot POV

This is just not fair. I am relieved Mia and the other ladies are ok. I was supposed to propose to Megan this evening when we got home. Now we are in the hospital with our woman all hurt. My strong sister-in-law saved Megan and now she is in ICU on life support. My baby brother has completely broken down.

We could not contain his hurt and anger. He started trashing the waiting room. Taylor, dad and I had to use all our strength to pin him down. Fuck me he was so full of rage and hurt that the 3 of us were battling to hold him down. He is so fucking strong. Mom had to sedate him and move him to a private suit. I was going to be an uncle and now he or she is gone. Ana was 2 month pregnant. I can't control my emotions and I too break down in my dad's arms.

"Dad what if they don't make it? What will we do? I can't do this dad. I don't want to."

"Elliot you have to be strong for the ladies and your baby brother. He needs your support and strength now more that ever. Megan and Ana are going to pull through this they are fighters."

My dad says to me. My chest just feels so sore and it's hard to breath. We can't see them yet because they are in surgery so I pull myself together to check on the other ladies. Mum has arranged for Jessie, Kate, Tammy, Amy and Sarah to all be in one room. When I walk in everybody goes quiet.

"Ladies are you'll all ready to go home? I say. I can see the tears in their eyes when they nod their heads. So I say

"You'll look like shit this evening ladies. You'll boys are pulling rank in that department tonight, every nurse on this floor is fighting to tend to you'll just to get a peek at them."

That does it and the entire room cracks into laughter, calming everybody down. We get the ladies discharged and taken back to my place to rest. They wanted to stay together and it was safer till we figured what the hell happened.


	57. Chapter 57

Alex POV

This is so stressful. They just wheeled in a grumpy Mia but all went well she could go home in a week's time. It's going to be a tough recovery but she is strong nothing a little physiotherapy won't cure.

Taylor and Luke are trying to find out what happened out there. The code read was for a bomb they found at the front entrance of the club. The accident was caused by the black SUV with two women and a man driving. I could not see their faces. Christian got a good look but has somehow blocked it out with all this stress. It will come back to him.

Christian POV

My head is pounding and there is an irritating beeping noise in my head.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Make it stop. Fuck.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

I open my eyes and see my brother standing looking down at me with tears in his eyes.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

It's my alarm on my blackberry informing me of my romantic surprise getaway for Ana today. Fuck.

"Are they ok?" I manage and he shakes his head yes and I relax a bit.

"Elliot what happened to me? Why am I in a hospital bed and not with Ana?"

"You lost it in the waiting room and started to destroy everything. Dad, Taylor and I had to pin you to the floor to stop you and mom and a nurse had to sedate you. You can't see Ana yet she is still in theater."

"What, I don't remember that. I am sorry." I reach over and press the button to call the nurse and she comes running in drooling all over me. I asked to be released and she said I am not admitted just resting. I can go any time. I get up and ask to see Ana but she is still in surgery. Elliot informs me the other 5 ladies are gone home they are bruised and broken but ok. He sent them to his place till we know the treat. We walk out back to the waiting room and my security men are all there.

"Taylor gives me an update please?" I say in a sad tone.

"Sir the Steele family are on the jet to America already. They will land tomorrow. Sir we identified the treat to be against Ana and Megan Sir. The driver of the SUV was a Matt sir. Elliot's ex friend."

We all look at Elliot and he shakes his head and says.

"He was my friend but not anymore. Ana and I went there for supper the night of the bike incident and he came onto Ana she dropped him on his ass and broke his arm and he was arrogant about it and accused her of coming onto him, so I ended that friendship and we left. I have not heard from him since."

"Elliot why the fuck am I only hearing about this now?"

"Sir this is where it gets tricky. The passenger in the front was Matt's sister no other than Stacey."

"Elliot's ex from the wedding?" I ask and Taylor nods a yes.

"Ok Taylor who was the third person in the SUV and how are they connected to this?"

"Sir it is Katy. Ana's cousin and Elliot's other ex. She is working with them. There plan was to kidnap Megan and Ana. They did not think we would be in the limo behind the ladies. So they didn't have enough time to execute the plan. My guess sir is they are going to try again. Katy wants Elliot sir and Stacey want you sir. I have doubled all security in and around the hospital. Every room we occupy will have 2 guards on rotation. This entire floor is also on lockdown sir."

Taylor's phone rings and the conversation looks very tense. I know it is about me because he keeps glancing at me. I don't understand why Elliot's ex wants me.

"Spit it out Taylor?"

"Sir we found the connection. Stacey is not her real name sir it is Pam. Pam Summers. She has also dyed her hair. She was brunette before." Oh shit.

"Taylor The same bitch who torched my couch and was working for Elena." He nods a yes again. This is so fucking frustrating.

Elliot POV

What the hell is Katy doing hurting her own family. This is all so fucking crazy. So I was fucking one of Christian's ex subs all this time and she was in my house. I didn't even know Matt had a sister. And what the fuck is his deal. He cannot be holding a grudge over that shit that went down in his house. Security is tight. I sat with Taylor and worked on a visitors list for the ladies. Megan has come out of surgery and the doctor said I should give her a few hours and she will be up. We are waiting for Ana to get out of surgery now. I know my brother needs to take control of this so he feels like he is doing something.

I walk into the room and my baby looks so small in the bed hooked up to so many machines her hand in a small cast keeping her wrist in place. She has no other injuries.

"Megan baby if you can hear me please wake up baby. I need you to be ok baby." I didn't know I had fallen off to sleep on the nearby couch. Christian startles me awake when he sits next to me and I realize it is 8 am already.

"Any word on Ana yet?" I ask him

"No nothing yet she has been in there 6 hours already Elliot I don't know what to do anymore. I am so lost without her. If you don't mind, I asked mum to arrange for Ana to be brought into the same room as Megan for security reasons. Then we can both watch over them."

"That's a great idea bro. And Ana's parents will be here tonight after midnight."

We both look up when we hear a tiny voice asking for water. My baby is ok I rush to her side and cradle her. The doctor comes in and checks her out. He said he would keep her one more day for observation. I can see my baby brother is battling because we have no word on Ana yet. Mom came by and said she was still stable and in surgery.

Christians POV

I just sit there day in and day out. Her folks come in and sit with her then they leave. It goes the same for everybody else. My life feels empty. She is just lying there helpless and I can't do a darn thing about it. It is Ana and Bulldog that are still in comas. Everybody else is sent home and getting better. That just makes me want my wife more. I have come to terms with loosing my baby. It was hard. I had a few good cries when I was alone but I knew it was not time. I still want to have babies with Ana when she is ready.

Elliot POV

It's been 6 weeks and still no improvement on Bulldog and Ana. The more time that passes the harder it is getting for us because it is becoming more real they might not make up. Christian has been forced by Mrs. Steele to go home on a few occasions. He only went because she threatened to put him in the shower and wash him herself. Which made us all laugh at him. It done the job because he sprang up and said he will be back shortly.

Bulldog POV

My head is pounding. Where am I? This light is burning my eyes it is too bright. I get my bearings and realize I am in the hospital. Now I remember the accident. I search for someone but no one is around. I try to stay awake but it is no use I slip off into the darkness again.

I feel warmth on my shoulder. Someone is talking to me but I can't get up. I realize it is Christian. He is telling me I need to get up. I try again and my eyes slowly open. It is too bright. I manage to whisper "light" and he realizes and pulls the blinds closed and it helps.

"Hey buddy you finally decided to grace us with your presence." Christian jokes with me. I smile and whisper back.

"Hey boss needed to take advantage of the paid leave." That causes him to break into a fit of laughter.

"Well it is a relieve you are ok. You made us all very worried. You are family to us Bulldog and my Ana needs you now to."

Ana needs me? Why? What happened to her? Before I can ask Luke and Alex are by my side telling me how happy they all are to see me up. The nurse comes in frantic and chases Luke and Alex out saying I just got up and they are smothering me. Christian chuckles and the doctor comes in with Tammy and Elliot behind. I am so relieved to see my baby safe and smiling at me. She takes hold of my foot so not to get in the doctors way. Just that little bit of contact from her is good.

"Mr Max Murdox it's so good to see you awake." The Doctor says and I start to laugh which was a dumb idea because I relies my ribs are still a little sore.

"It is Bulldog Sir, nobody calls me that name anymore. What is wrong with me sir and when can I leave so I can go back to work Sir?" Now it is his turn to laugh at me.

"Son you were in a major car accident. You have been in a coma for 8 weeks, you had a broken ankle, a fractured hip and 8 broken ribs. Consider yourself lucky. It has been easier on your recovery since you have been in a coma. We removed the cast on your leg yesterday and it looks great. And your ribs are also heeled but still tender as you just found out. Your hipbone is also healed but you need lots of physiotherapy to strengthen them. Mr Grey has arranged special home care for you so that will help. You will have to use a wheelchair till you are strong enough to move on your own. You will spend another 5 days or so here then we will decide if you can go home. So I suggest you get as much rest as possible."

I am stunned 8 fucking weeks. It feels like it happened today.

"Christian what about the others?" He gives me a very sad smile that makes my blood run cold. I feel Tammy's hand tighten and I know something is wrong. I can see Christian is battling to find the words and strength and that is making me more anxious. My heart monitor has pick up causing the nurse to come back.

"I am sorry but can the visitors please leave the room. You'll are causing him to much stress." The old cow says. So I concentrate and lower my heart rate and say.

"No don't go please I am ok now. I promise not to get worked up. Give us 5 minutes more please."

"Ok 5 minutes the you 3 out." And she leaves and Christian continues.

"Everybody has gone home safe except for you and Ana. Ana is still here at the hospital a few rooms down from you." He says. I can hear the tremor in his voice.

"Ok that's a relief, but Ana? What is wrong with her? Why is she not home yet? Ana Sir? Why is she still here?" I am getting a little hyped up now because I need to know.

A tear slips out the corner of his eye and he brushes it away. He says is a horse voice that is so quiet I am straining to hear.

"Anastasia is still in a coma. She cannot breath on her own so they have her on life support. She has a shattered ankle that they had to insert steel pins and is in a cast now. Her right arm broke again but this time 10 times worse. They reconstructed the bone and cast it up to. Her left lung was punctured but they saved it. Her spleen was to damaged so they removed it."

Christian is breathing so heavy I am concerned for him. He cannot stop the tears that are now spilling out. I am devastated into numbness. I didn't think it could get worse when he says to me.

"Bulldog, she was two months pregnant. The baby did not survive the accident." Without a word more he turns around and leaves.

Fuck she was pregnant? I can't help my sadness. This is so fucked up I do not want to be around anyone at the moment. I feel so abandoned. So I turn my head away from them and let my tears fall. I ask them to please all leave I need this time alone. I have just found me a real family and I was going to be an uncle. Now they are getting taken away from me to. Just like my mom and Dad all those years ago. I will not allow that. Ana has to get better. We cannot survive without her.


	58. Chapter 58

Taylor POV

I am very happy to see Bulldog is awake. He still has a long way to recovery but he will be fine. The boss is walking around like a shell of a man. 8 weeks watching the love of your life with no improvement. Ana's mom forced him home to change and wash and he is now back by her side.

It's so hard; to watch him every time he is Ana's room. He begs her everyday to please get up. Come back to him. When the boss walks out for some fresh air Elliot then Terry come in and they do the same thing. All 3 of them, shedding tears everyday. Her mom and dad have been here the whole time but now have to go back because of Kate's schooling. I drove them to the airport and Ana's mom asked me to keep her baby safe. I couldn't promise her anything so I just said I would do the best I can. Walking back into the hospital it just feels so unreal. I get back to the boss and he is finally asleep. This makes me relax a bit.

We are now at 10 weeks and I heard they want to take her off life support. This is going to break this family. Bulldog has been visiting her often and seems to be taking it just as hard. He will be back in a few hours. Elliot comes up to me and says there is a commotion downstairs so we go together. To see what's up.

I spot Ryan our new guy detaining a woman. I walk up to them.

"Ryan what is going on here and who is this? I ask and she puts out her hand and says.

"Mr Taylor, Mr Grey it is so nice to finally meet you'll, I am Storm and I run Steel Bound Sir."

"I am at a disadvantage here. You know me." Elliot also looks confused.

"Sir I need to get into contact with Christian Grey today or there will be serious trouble sir. The owner of the club is not well and has named Mr Grey as both executives over the cub."

What the fuck is this woman going on about? We tried to get info of that clubs owner and came back empty every time. Then it rings a bell and I say to her.

"Oh Shit." And she nods at me. I can't believe this. Ana owns the club. Elliot also realizes it and is smiling like a fool. I take her into a staff boardroom and get the boss. He sits down confused. And she says.

"Mr Grey it is a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Storm and I am running the club known as Steel Bound. Sir as you are aware the owner is not well." Christian stops here right there and say.

"Excuse me Storm but no, I am not aware of anything. I tried for months to get info on that place and came back empty. I did not like the fact that my wife was working under them. So what is going on?"

"Mr Grey the club is owned by Mrs. Grey sir and since she is not well, I need you and your brother to run the place. There are important decisions that need to be made that I am not authorized to do sir. I have delayed this trip to talk to you for far to long already sir."

Christian goes pale and walks out the room. He paces the corridor a few times then I hear him laugh. A good, old belly laugh that makes us all smile. He comes back laughing and whipping the tears out his eyes he sits in the chair and shakes his head. Finally after all this time he finds something positive for himself. I can see how proud he is of her.

Christian POV

Ana owns Steel Bound. I should have known. It makes sense now. This woman is so brilliant. That club is the most profitable one in the country I was trying to actually buy into it and expand. I can't help but laugh. I must look crazy here but I don't care. My baby has been sick for 10 weeks and her club is still running with no problems.

She hands me the documents and I go over them. And hand them to Elliot. It's the expansion for a second club. Ana states only Grey Construction has rights to work on it and for GEH to take over financials. She made us sign NDA's, which I had to laugh about but I was a good sport. At least running something for my Ana is going to help me till she gets better. Elliot is shocked at the news but is trilled about her achievements. He also says he tried to get membership there. Which makes us laugh even more.

Elliot POV

Storm hands me an envelope and I notice Ana's handwriting. Inside is a letter to both of us Grey brothers and a single membership card. Storm says there is only one because Ana didn't want Christian as a member and we both laugh at that. Typical Ana. Controlling Christian from a hospital bed hooked up to a ventilator. So I open the letter and read to myself.

_To Christian and Elliot_

_If you are reading this it means I am no longer around. _

That's it I completely lose it in there. I pick up a chair and fling it across the room shouting.

"Why the fucking hell would you give us this. She is not dead. It says here that if we get this she is dead. Take this fucking letter and put it wherever the hell you took it from because Ana is going to get up."

I don't even wait for a reply I fling the papers across the table and I walk out of the room and rush back to Ana's room to scream at her. When I get there I can't take it anymore. I break down. I drop to my knees and sob into my hands. I didn't even notice Bulldog and Megan sitting next to Ana. When I finally come to I am laying on the couch with a blanket over me. How I got there I don't know. Its dark out and the doctors are around Ana. Christian is in the doorway looking like shit. He can barely talk and just manages to tell me they are taking her off life support.

"Christian they can't do that. She will not make it. Please bro stop them."

"Elliot don't you fucking think I have tried everything humanly possible. There is nothing I can do it is her wish. Money and power can only get me so far. I have to respect her wishes."

Christian POV

Today had been the hardest day of my life. I have to take my Ana off life support. I tried everything in my power to stop it. I am standing in the door way and Elliot has stormed out the hospital. there is a 50/50 chance she will breath on her own.

Slowly but surely they start removing the pipes and cords. With every movement they make, another piece of my heart shatters. The tears are making my vision blurry. I am aware of my entire family and friends in the corridor waiting and preying. Bulldog is as broken as me and is also crying. When the doctors are all done they check her vitals and they walk out and tap me on the shoulder. Her heart monitor is still beating steady. I make a move to go and hold her and the room alarms start to go off. She is coding and the doctors rush back. Mom is working on her and I am screaming for them to please save her.

"Mom pleases? She can't go. I need her. Save her mom please."

I don't even feel the strong arms pulling at me forcefully removing me from the room. I drop to the ground and Taylor helps me onto a chair. I am sobbing uncontrollably. I don't know how long they worked on getting her back but I knew mom would not give up without a fight. Finally Mom and the other doctors walk out looking beat. She comes over to me and cradle's me into her arms. I feel like the 4-year-old boy all broken again. She is holding onto me like her life depends on it. Then it is like my whole world tilts in the opposite direction when she whispers to me.


	59. Chapter 59

Christians POV

"Christian Ana is breathing on her own. She is a fighter Son."

And we sob together. My Ana is ok. I shoot off the chair and run to check for myself. She looks like she is now just asleep. I hold her hand and snuggle into her neck and weep all over again. This time knowing things are going to get better.

I send Elliot a text. He refused to be here today.

**Ana is breathing on her own. She just needs to wake up. C**

****Terry POV

This has been so hard for my family. We lost her once and it nearly tore us apart. I just can't take it anymore. I don't want anyone to assume I am desiring my sister but I just can't watch her lifeless. Christian is an amazing man. The way he has stood besides her day in and day out is amazing. The love he has for my sister will bring her back I have to believe it. I made her a promise that I am not going to get married until she is there walking besides me. she is reaching on her own now so that is excellent now if she would just open those big blue eyes.

Elliot POV

I could not stay for that. I left with no purpose and found myself at GreySteele Security. When the text from Christian came through I was too scared to read it but forced myself. She is breathing. Thank goodness. The relief that washed over me was astounding. I just sat there on my bike till I found the strength to move. I went up into her office and just sat in her chair and cried. That's when I noticed the letter I gave back to storm on the desk. Christian must have put it there so I diced to read it on my own. Has anyone ever told you how hard it is to read with tears in your eyes?

_To My Christian and Elliot_

_If you'll are reading this it means I am no longer around. I might not be dead but I might not able to be active in my duties. I need you Christian to step up and take control of things, Elliot you are the rock of this family and you need to be sting for them. My Christian will need you the most at this time. Make sure he stays strong and does not do anything foolish. I love you'll both and remember you two will always have each other. You make sure you also look after my other brothers Terry, Max and Alex. _

_My beautiful, sexy husband Christian, I need you to take over my companies. Let your brother help you out were he can so the work load is not to much for you. GreySteele Securities and Steel Bound. Yes I know? I kept Steel Bound to myself. Christian you were my strength and I wanted to do this on my own so you could be proud of me for accomplishing so much. I am sorry I denied your bids to buy but you already owned 50% shares. Remember you are my everything and always will be. No matter were life takes you I will always be near watching over you. Lean on your family in your time of grief because they are all you have. Baby look after our family._

_Ok back to business boys. In my office you will find a keypad behind my desk the password is SteeleGrey and a 6-digit pin. Don't think you'll are getting in so easy. I need you two to work together. The security system requires your palm print Christian and your retinal scan Elliot. It's for my private elevator that leads to my Steel Bound office upstairs. The password for my computer is Trevelyan and 6-digit pin. The password for my safe is 947478426 and it also requires your palm print, Christians and you're retinal scan Elliot. This way you'll are forced to work together for me. _

_My bike I want you to give to Max(Yes he will have my ass for calling him this) and my Car to Alex. My promise ring from Elliot I want my sister Kate to have it so he can make the same promise to keep her safe like he did for me. Elliot can sell Charlie Tango and have GreySteele 2. In my safe in my office of Steel Bound are all the documents you'll need._

_I am making a last request from each and every on of you and you'll have to do it for me. _

**_I want you'll not to cry for me. I want you'll to celebrate what I was. Live your lives and take every opportunity there is available. Life is too short to mourn me. _**

_PS: I needed Taylor around for both of you so you'll don't kill each other. So in order to access my stuff Taylor has the 2, 6-digit pins and is not authorized to tell you'll what they are. So boy's keep him with you'll. _

_I love you'll and I will always be in every one of you'll hearts._

_Anastasia Grey wife of Christian Grey_

I put the letter down and notice my baby brother standing there in the doorway with Taylor. I guess he has read the letter to. He comes over to me and holds me tight and we cry together. When we compose ourselves we decide together that we are going to do everything possible to keep up Ana's dreams till she gets up. Because she is going to get up.

Christian POV

Standing there with Taylor watching my strong brother break down like this is hard on me. But I have to do what makes my Ana happy. It makes me laugh she has forced us to both be present to open the elevator and safe.

"Christian how did Ana get a scan of my eye?" Elliot asks causing us to laugh."

"I don't know maybe when you were passed out drunk."

We go up in the elevator and it opens up into a beautiful chrome and black office space. We go and open the safe and sort through the documents together. Elliot says.

"Christian look at her bank account records for the club she is a self made billionaire bro. She used money she made from private gadget sales. She has plans here to open 40 other clubs around the world.

We have not even drawn up plans for them but the is already a waiting list for membership it's crazy." I laugh.

"Elliot let me tell you something very funny. I have made 6 offers already to buy into this club and the owner turned me down every time." All 3 of us start laughing.

"Well, I had applied for membership." And we laugh again.

It has been so hard these past 4 days trying to shuffle my time between the 3 businesses. I have literally set up my office in Ana's hospital room. Megan is doing a fabulous job running GreySteele Securities and comes to me if she needs my signature; the same goes for Storm at the club and Ros at GEH. Elliot's teams have started on the new build for the second Club so that is keeping him busy. Ana is still asleep but my hopes are always high.

On my wedding day I made a promise to my wife that I will never sleep without her and I have kept that promise. Mom had a cot brought into Ana's room for me so I have been able to get a bit of sleep knowing by love is next to me. I sing to here every night before I go to sleep.

Storm brought me a huge pile of membership applications for me to approve or deny. I have gone through them the whole morning. I am shocked when I picked up an application and notice the applicant is for a Mary Palmer but the photo attached is Katy Ana's cousin. That is why we could not find them. They changed their names. So I call Taylor and Bulldog.

"What do you make of this? We have been looking for them for 10 weeks now and finally they fall into our laps."

I tell them. Then Bulldog eyes light up and he says.

"Sir. Email her and tell her that her application for Steel Bound has been approved and she is required to pick up her access card today at the club. Tell her we have to activate the fingerprint scanner on it. If she doesn't she will give up her application." Not a bad idea actually. Why didn't I think of that? She will be required to show up herself for the fingerprint scanner.

"That's a brilliant idea. Taylor set up security to get the job done. Make sure you have enough guys incase she comes with her other 2 accomplices."

"Done sir. Will you be at the club to?" I will not miss an opportunity to take down the bastards that have put my Ana in this hospital and caused us to loose our child.

"Yes, I will be going with you. Call Terry and have him meet us there to. It might help since she is his cousin. Bulldog you stay with Ana. I will keep you informed on what goes down."

He nods at me and moves over to Ana's side. And we leave. I call storm and tell her what is going down and to give my men Access to the club till all this is sorted out. I tell her when Katy arrives to take her to a private booth till we get there. I email Katy with the good news and she replies saying she will be there in 1-hour time


	60. Chapter 60

Ana POV

I have know I am in the hospital and was in a car accident for a long time now. It is torture living in a body you can't move. You can hear and feel everything going on around you but you can't respond. I have been in and out of sleep for a long time. I just can't open my eyes yet. Grace and Carrick were here telling me they loved me. Things sound ok at home and Grace is been the rock for my man. Mom and Dad had to take Kate back to school so they have not visited in a while but they do phone Christian to check up on me.

My girls come here often to visit me. Or should I rather say they have found a new place for them to gossip to one another. I am not complaining because you learn a lot of juicy stuff.

I know that Katy my cousin and Stacey apparently Elliot and Christian's ex were responsible for our accident and the asshole Matt. Good thing I broke his arm when I did. They still have not been caught though.

I know Elliot and Megan are engaged and are waiting for me to wake up to get hitched. No pressure on me guys.

Tom and Kate got engaged.

Bruno and Jess moved in together

Matthew and Sarah also moved in together into his and Megan's flat.

Megan has moved in with Elliot giving Matthew the flat.

Cary and Pam are going to visit her folks for 3 weeks in England. And are also engaged.

Tammy is now working at GreySteel helping Megan out which makes me very happy to hear.

Alex and Mia also got engaged

Luke and Jazz are just dating

Bulldog has been taking my accident very hard and over working himself in physiotherapy.

Terry is engaged and I can't wait to attend that wedding. He promised me it will not happen unless I am there.

Grey Construction have started construction on my second club.

Christian is doing a good job running the businesses.

A while ago I over heard Elliot and Megan talking about me loosing my baby that I didn't even know was there. I cried internally for a long time till I finally accepted it. It still hurts but it just was not the right time, I believe everything happens for a reason. I will have more kids when I am safe and healed. I know I have been lying here a long time because Storm came by so I know my secret is out and I know Christian and Elliot got my letter. I am glad they have kept it a secret. Only Taylor is aware its mine and Christian's.

It feels so good when Christian holds me in his arms and talks to me about his day. I have actual learnt a lot about the business world lately. Though I can't respond it's still comforting. Every evening he lies next to me and sings me to sleep and it was the best sound in the world. Terry, Elliot and Bulldog fight with me a lot about me been lazy and not wanting to get up it makes me laugh to myself. Christian left with Taylor to sort out a problem at the club. Leaving me with an irritating bulldog.

Bulldog has been sitting next to me and shouting at me for the last hour to get up. He is causing me a serious headache. He needs to shut the fuck up already. He is seriously getting on my fucking nerves. I want to just shut him up. I scream in my mind as loud as I can. "SHUT THE FUCK UP". And he gasps loudly and says.

"Ana baby you are up?"

Oh shit did I say that out loud? No it can't be. I am not up yet. Or am I. I slowly try to peel my eyes open and I close them quickly the light is too bright. He notices and goes and closes the blinds. It is easier in the dark. I am finally awake. I try again and look up to find him looking down at me. He is crying so I say in a whisper.

"Max I'm ok. Water." I reach out with my left hand and take his making him laugh. He hates that name and I know it. He just stares at me like a statue. He rings the bell and the doctor comes in and checks me out. I am still very tired.

"Mrs. Grey welcome back to us. You need to please take it easy. I will allow you to have some water but small sips please. Try getting more rest till you feel stronger. Do you have any questions?" I nod my head.

"Christian? When can I go home? Can I have food?" he laughs at me.

"That's a lot of questions Mrs. Grey. I am not sure were your husband is but believe me, he has rarely left your side the entire time so he will be back soon. You can go home when you are stronger maybe 1 more week. Yes you can eat but maybe start with a light meal like soup. Does that answer your questions?" I nod and he leaves saying he will be back later.

I notice that the entire time Bulldog has held my hand and I relies how hard this has all been on him. He is also in a wheelchair. And I ask him what's wrong. He explains his injuries but says he is getting stronger. He can walk on his own a little and I understand. After I finally get water down my throat I feel human again.

"Max tell me what's been going on I want the truth?" he looks at me funny making me laugh. So I say.

"Sorry. Bulldog tell me what's been going on I want the truth?"

"That's better baby. It's so good to hear your voice. It has been torture waiting for you to get up. You have been in a coma for 10 weeks. 8 of those 10 weeks I was also in a coma."

I am stunned. 10 weeks. I notice he is crying again and I wipe his tears away and hold him tight and he breaks down in my arms causing me to cry to. I think he just needed to get it all out. I can see everyone crying at some point today. When he pulls himself together he carries on.

"You had reconstructive surgery on your right ankle and right arm and your elbow. They have reconstructed and rebuilt your bones with titanium. It is all heeled up and you now need physiotherapy to be able to walk again. You had to have your spleen removed so except the flu shot often and your lung had to be fixed but all that went ok. You are all heeled now. We were only waiting for you to decide to wake up and stop being so darn lazy."

"Very funny Max. But I have been awake most of the time. I just couldn't open my eyes. You have visited me every day for the past two weeks. Everybody else is either engaged or moving in together. So what's your excuse for staying single?"

I can see the surprise and embarrassment on his face but he gives me an honest answer.

"I am not ready to make a commitment with Tammy until I am completely healed. We did speak about it and she is also not ready for this. We decided to take it real slow and not rush into anything long-term."

"Ok that makes sense. I also heard Elliot and Megan discuss me loosing a pregnancy. It was hard for me to come to terms with it. I am still very sad I allowed that to happen to my baby. If I knew things would have been so different. Christian is going to blame me for killing his child. I am too scared to face him."

"That is bullshit Ana and you know it. He is a man of his word and he made you a promise. In sickness and in health he will be by your side. And he has every single day for 10 weeks and 4 days in total. They had to bring in a cot for him to sleep because he said he made you a promise to you that he will never sleep a night without you."

"He is blaming himself. Actually we all are blaming ourselves for not keeping you safe. It was our jobs and we failed you once again. Your husband loves you with his everything, he would never give you up. The day of the accident when his mom told him what had happened to you he tore up the waiting room. It took 3 strong men to pin him down and Grace had to sedate him. He was out for a few hours. When he came back he promised Elliot he is going to be strong for you. So please get that shit out of your head because it will break his heart if you push him away now."

I couldn't stop crying. The things he was telling me was breaking my heart. I needed my Christian to be with me now. I wanted to be in his arms, to hear his lovely voice and to feel his soft lips on mine.

"Bulldog can I please use your phone I need Christian?"

"Bulldog is everything ok with Ana?" Oh my husband sounds so good. I can't help but giggle giving myself away.

"Ana? Ana Is that you baby?" I can here how desperate he sounds.

"Christian I have been waiting for you?"

"Baby I am on my way now." I can hear the joy and excitement in his voice. It makes me giggle more.

"That's the best sound in the world baby." He says and I can hear he is shuffling probably trying to get to me.

"Christian I am starving, please could you bring me Chicken Noodle soup, garlic bread, coke and chocolate brownies?" He starts laughing making me laugh and he says.

"Are you sure that's all my love? Is there nothing else you need?"

"Maybe some clean clothes so I can have a shower."

"I will fetch it all for you baby. I love you and I have missed you so much Ana."

"I love you to. See you soon."


	61. Chapter 61

Bulldog POV

Today is the best day of my life. She is safe and back with us. She is still very weak but will get better. I think our little conversation drained her completely. The nurse came and gave her something and she went back to sleep. I phoned Christian and told him to hold off on the food because she is out again and he agreed to send Taylor later.

Christian POV

I am so nervous and excited walking up the corridor to see Ana. I got here as fast as i could. I go into her room and my heart sinks she looks the same as when I left. Everyone leaves the room to give me privacy and I take her hand and kiss it and look into her face and say.

"Baby I am here. Please get up for me, so I can see into those beautiful eyes of yours? I love you baby and I need you."

No response and my heart sinks. I don't even notice a tear slip out and fall onto her face. She opens her eyes and I am overjoyed. She reaches up and wipes my tears away and pulls my lips to hers and I am home again. I don't want to ever let her go.

"Baby you are up. You came back to me. I am the happiest man alive."

She pushes me away and lifts the blanket up asking me to join her. I dint even hesitate. I need her in my arms. I take my shoes off and snuggle into her back and hold her tight. We don't need words between us, we just need each other.

"Christian can you please sing to me like you would do every night?" This shocks me.

"You heard all that baby?"

"Yes I did it helped keep the nightmares away and it was the best sound in the world baby. You have a beautiful voice." This makes me laugh.

Without hesitation I snuggle into her more and sing like I did every night before bed. I felt her body relax and her breathing change. She had fallen asleep. I didn't even notice I had fallen asleep to.

Elliot POV

Taylor called me to let me know they have arrested Katy and Ana is awake. I am on my way to the hospital with my love Megan. Taylor asked us to pick up Ana's list of foods and we have a good laugh about it.

We walk hand in hand into the hospital room and are stopped in our tracks at the sight before us. In the corner Bulldog is sitting reading on his computer, Taylor is on the couch with his head back and eyes closed. Mum is next to Taylor staring at the bed. In the bed is my baby brother curled around his wife and they are both fast asleep with their hands joined. It is a sight to behold. I can't help the single tear that escapes down my face so I swipe it away. Then the most beautiful sound comes into the room.

"Finally I smell food."

And the entire room bursts into laughter causing Christian to startle and get up. He looks around at all of us and gets a bit embarrassed but goes back to snuggle into his wife. Till she says she is starving and he goes into action setting her food out and making her comfortable.

Ana POV

I can smell the food before I see it. And there they are. Megan and Elliot with a brown paper bag in hand. They are standing there looking down at me. I get long hugs and kisses and lots of tears from everybody till my tummy grumbles. The food is divine and I eat it all up. Christian had to shout at Elliot for all the times he tried to steal my brownie, so I gave him half. When I am full I start to feel the medication kicking in and I doze off again. I just felt lips on my forehead and people saying goodbye. I know Christian will not leave me. I finally rest when I feel him slide besides me again and sing to me.

Elliot

Ana is awake and talking and eating like nothing ever happened. My heart healed the moment I saw her big blue eyes. It is such a big relieve. I phoned everyone and spread the good news. My baby has really stepped up to the plate and has been running GreySteele Securities for Ana. I am so proud of her. She has also been so patient with me through this time. We all leave so she can rest and promised to be back in the morning.

Ana POV

I get up and it is light out. I slept the night away. I look around and my room is empty. Christian is not next to me. I press the button and an elderly nurse comes in smiling.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey how may I help you?"

"I need the bathroom and noticed this." I pointed to the bag and continued. "Can you please remove it so I can get up and do it the normal way."

She closes the door and removes the catheter and drip from my arm after getting permission from the doctor. She said I don't need the drip because I am eating so well. She also said she would get one of the male nursed to carry me to the bathroom because of the ankle. This embarrasses me and I flush pink. I take note my right ankle and arm is bandaged up I am too scared to see what's under there. About 10 minutes later a very handsome nurse comes in and starts to explain what he is going to do. Before he can even bend to pick me up my overprotective man comes storming in and dismisses him by saying.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my wife. If she needs help I will do it for her."

A very embarrassed nurse nods his head and leaves the room and I giggle.

"Still so possessive I see Mr Grey?" I state and he smiles and says.

"Only for you baby. I want to be the only man to hold you in my arms." Oh my, that is so romantic. I missed him so much.

"And I only want to be in your arms baby, now can you please take me to the bathroom so I can freshen up."

He carries me into the bathroom and sets me on the toilet and walks out to get my bags. He comes in and fills the bath and it looks heavenly. He comes to remove my bandages and I pull away from him and look down and whisper.

"I don't want you to see my scares they are probably ugly and you will leave me." I say between sobs.

"Baby they are not ugly. I have seen them already and I am still here. I will never leave you. You are my soul mate baby. Remember they are signs that you were strong and pulled through not weakness. I am telling you this now. You and I are going to grow old together baby."

I nod my head and giggle. He wipes my tears away and removes the bandages. They are ugly but I can survive with them. He lowers me into the water and it is like heaven. I move forward and he slides in behind me. He washes me so gently. We talk about the baby and we want to try again. He also has hired a physiotherapist for me to work with at home. When he got to my hair, I almost went back to sleep. We were both so aroused from all the touching. He gently lifts me up and lowers me onto his hard member and it feels so good. When we are both satisfied we finish up. He got out first and changed then he came to help me. A knock on the door startled us and a voice came through.

"Christian you are aware you can't be fucking your wife in the hospital. She has just come out of a coma man." We both laugh and I say.

"Fuck off Elliot." And we laugh again and he says.

"That is the best sound in the world."

We emerge from the bathroom, me in Christian's arms, both of us with wet hair from the bath and Christian says.

"Lelliot you stole my line." Both brothers laugh.

He places me on the bed and goes to get me food.

Taylor POV

Oh fuck. The boss is going to be so pissed off when he finds out Stacy got bail. Apparently Matt managed to get her released. Our men are still trying to find hem so we can put a tail on her. I have just informed our team of security to keep an eye out. One never knows whats going to happen next. I am just trilled after everything that has been going on Ana came out ok. It feels look everything is getting back to normal.


	62. Chapter 62

Ana POV

"So now that I am awake Elliot. When is the wedding date?"

"You heard all that?"

"Yes everything. Seems like almost everybody got the wedding bug."

Just then a crowd of 16 of my closest friends and family all walk in with a protesting nurse shouting from behind them. I get hugs and kisses and flowers and chocolates. Which I dig into immediately. The nurse storms out saying she is going to get the doctor and call security.

"And who gave my wife chocolates before breakfast?" Christian says from the door with a smile. He places my food on a tray and I dig in. The food was great. The doctor makes them all leave and they promise to come back in the evening. He says all is good and I can go home soon.

I have been up 5 days now and I am board. The doctor comes to check on me and is happy.

"I see you are up and about today so I have arranged for the physiotherapist to see you today if you are up to it Mrs. Grey."

"Yes I am. Send him in." I want to start my recovery now.

"Doctor is that not to soon? Should we not wait till my wife is stronger?"

Typical Christian, he always worries about me. He is so sweet. I can do this I have to. I am not going to go to any bodies weddings if I am in a wheelchair or have to use a cane like an old woman.

"Christian I can do this. Please let me try. If it is too much I will stop and do some more tomorrow." I have to try.

"Fine but I am not leaving your side. The moment I see you in pain I am stopping it. Do you understand me?

"Yes I understand." Then the doctor interrupts and says.

"Ok so that is all cleared up I will collect you in 2 hours time and take you to the hospital gym. By the looks of your recovery I should be able to send you home in 5 days time." With that he leaves my room. I am so excited I get to go to my bed soon.

Christian POV

What the hell is this doctor doing rushing Ana's recovery. She only came to 5 days ago and he wants to send her home in only 5 days time. Not going to happen, and the Fucking Physiotherapy. This is all happening to soon. I need to talk to mom about this. I excuse myself from Ana's room and call mom.

"Hi Mom. Are you in the hospital working today?"

"Turn around I am behind you."

I turn and there she is smiling at me.

"So how is our patient doing?"

"Mom that is why I wanted to talk to you. Her doctor wants to release her in 5 days time and start training her leg and arm today. Mom it is to soon. She just woke up and I don't want her to get hurt. I can't loose her again mom."

"Son pleases, listen to me. You need to calm down. I would never do anything to hurt Ana. I looked at her chart and she was supposed to go home 3 days ago, but her doctor insisted on a few extra days to be sure. So he is actually looking out for your Ana. She is a very athletic person and the sooner she uses her foot the better for her. She is ready for this son and needs your full support not your doubt and anger."

"Fine mom I will give it a try. But I am not promising anything."

"Christian if you are going to get in the way they will have you removed from the gym. Your Christian Grey CEO tittle will not help you son. You will be just another husband getting in the doctors way. The choice is yours. Now I have to run. I have other patients to see. Love you and see you latter. Your dad and I will come pass tonight."

And with that mom walks away. I take a deep breath to calm myself but it is not working. I can't go back in their angry she will pick up on it.

Ana POV

I am not sure what happened but Christian had not come back in the room. Did I upset him? I hope not. Maybe there was an emergency at work he has to sort it out. I am so wishing for coke so I ring the bell in my room and Christian comes running in.

"Baby what wrong? Are you hurt?" Ok so Christian was sitting outside my room. That is weird.

"No my love I was wishing for coke and was going to ask the nurse because I couldn't find you."

"I am sorry baby I was just thinking and did not want to disturb you."

"Bullshit Christian. You have never lied to me so please do not start now. First you tell me you never want to be out of my sight now you don't even want to be in the same room as me. You rather sit alone in the corridor than be with me. How do you think that makes me feel? Answer me damn it Christian." I didn't want to cry and I didn't mean to shout at him but why is he avoiding me. I could not help it. My emotions were all over the place. He came to me and picked me up off the bed and sat with me on the couch. I cried for a while into his neck then he spoke softly to me.

"Ana baby listen to me and listen carefully. I am not avoiding you. I will never, ever not want to spend time with you. You are my life and I have told you that plenty of times. I was sitting outside because I did not want to show you my fears. I am dying inside trying not to picture you falling over and nocking your head and going back into the coma. Ana I cant loose you again. I will not survive. I am not willing to live without you beside me. When the doctor said he wants to start therapy today all my fears came rushing back. I am sorry if I made you think it was you but it is not. It is my fear of loosing you. Please forgive me? I do not want to make you cry ever. I am sorry baby."

"Christian you are not going to lose me. There is nothing to forgive. I am the luckiest woman alive to have a caring husband like you. You are always there to keep me safe and to love me. And when I am hurt you make me better. Just like when I was in the coma you sang to me every night to keep the nightmares away without me even been able to tell you. You just knew what I needed and you provided me with it. We are in this together baby. A power couple remember?"

And I get a beautiful smile and he leans in and kisses me so passionately till we here someone clear their throat at the door. It was the physiotherapist coming to fetch me. She was very young and kept looking at Christian and smiling. Of course he ignored her. I felt Christian tense and I squeeze his hand and he picks me up and carries me into the wheelchair. Of course he insists to push me down to the gym.

I saw my poor husband counting to calm himself when the witch asked him to step back and let me do it on my own. She had the nerve to tell him I cant count on him for everything and there were some things I needed to do on my own. To save the peace I said.

"No, I need my husbands contact and my arm is not strong enough yet. I am not ready to support all my weight. I need him to support my weight."

That put a smile on his face but made her glare at me angrily. He held me up steady and I tried to put weight on my ankle but it was too much. I asked her to stop and she told me no she was not done. I tried to keep the pain to myself but my husband knows me to well. He insisted we stop and the witch called security and had Christian forcefully removed. I was so angry. She pushed me and pushed me till I could not do it anymore and the last thing I remember is Elliot screaming my name.


	63. Chapter 63

Christian POV

Mom told me Ana is going to get a light work out. Just a few stretches. But this doctor was forcing Ana to walk when she clearly was not ready for it. I could see Ana was in too much pain and when I stepped in the Bitch called security saying I am interfering with her therapy. They removed me from the gym so I called Elliot to be with Ana. He must have been here already because it took him 2 minutes to get to me. I told him what happened and he went in with Taylor. I completely lost it when he came out with an unconscious Ana in his arms. Taylor had a handcuffed doctor in his hands then it clicked. Fuck this is not a doctor it is Stacey the ex sub.

"Elliot what is wrong with her?"Fuck this is my biggest fear come to life.

"She has passes out from the pain but will be ok. Taylor get that bitch out of here now." Elliot screams. Fuck I should have noticed her. I was so concerned about watching Ana I got blind sited.

We take Ana up to her room and mom, Bulldog, Alex, and Terry are all there waiting for her. They instantly loose there smiles when I tell them what happened. Mom checks Ana and says there is no permanent damage she will be fine. She storms out the room mumbling something about they are going to pay.

Elliot POV

I was in Ana's room when Christian called me so I ran down. I was furious when he told me what happened. He still has 2-hospital security guarding on him. I went in and the bitch was shouting at Ana to walk or else. Ana was in so much pain I could see she was going to collapse. I just made it in time to catch her limp body before she fell on the hard floor. I picked her up into my arms and addressed the doctor.

"What the fuck is your problem? You cannot treat a patient like this. You are going to pay for this."

"No, Elliot she will pay this. All this is far from over."

Fuck Stacy is pretending to be the doctor. Taylor wasted no time in cuffing her. She fought him a bit but he was too strong. We put Ana back into bed and mom said she was ok. Mom left for a while and came back with discharge papers. We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do not look at me like that boys. She is not staying in this hospital. She is much safer at home with Christian looking after her. Bulldog you and Ana can share you Physiotherapist at home because frankly he is the best in the country. Now pack her things we are getting her home."

Boys POV

Terry – Wow does this shit ever stop. How did she get to Ana again? Please remind me never to get on Grace's wrong side. I am trilled Ana is going home.

Alex – That is my future mother in-law and I will be sure to remember not to get on her bad side. She is fierce. Once again we let Ana down and did not protect her. This is getting ridiculous. We knew Stacy was out their but ti take suck a risk was crazy. Anyway 2 down one to go. Only Matt is left.

Bulldog – Grace is so cool the way she took charge. Ana is one lucky lady. It is a relieve to not come back to this hospital again. Ana is coming home. I am trilled to be working with Ana on her recovery but I am not sure what the boss is going to say when he sees my trainer. He looks like a GQ model but he is so good at his job.

Christian POV

"Thank you mum. I think that is the beat idea today. Bulldog call your trainer and tell them what went down today and ask them what is the future plan. We will give Ana a few days to recover from this then she can start again properly."

Ok this is a relief, my baby is coming home. I was standing looking out the window with the boys chatting away when that sound came. My baby was giggling. It is the best sound in the world.

"And what could be so funny baby?" I ask her and she says.

"Everything. I have the worst luck in the world baby besides falling in love with you." And she starts laughing and we all join in. We pack her up and get ready to leave when Taylor informs us the paparazzi are camped outside the hospital, so in true Christian Grey fashion I get my pilot to bring over the chopper.

Elliot POV

We get in the elevator to leave and instead of going to the lobby we go to the roof. I start to laugh.

"Christian of course you brought the helicopter to get Ana home. How did we not see this coming bro?"

"Of course I did. Only the best for my wife. What's the use of having all these fun toys if we can't play with then." This makes us all laugh. It was cool though to get home without having to face the crowds outside.

Ana POV

It's been a dream to be back in my bed with my husband. He is so loving and helpful. He blew my mind away the first night we were home. Told me it was payback for making him wait for 10 weeks after the striptease dance at Elliot's party. I laughed at him I had forgotten about that. I must remember to get a copy of the video. I have been home 2 week now and have been pushing myself with Bulldogs trainer. I can sort of walk on my foot now but my balance is a bit off. I am tired of Christian carrying me around like a child. It's lovely to be in my husbands arms, but I think enough is enough.

Christian went into the office this morning to attend to a meeting. Terry was supposed to stay with me but had to do an emergency surgery, I couldn't even ask Alex because it is his day off and that wont be fair on Mia. So I sucked up my pride and asked Elliot to stay for my session till Christian gets back. Obviously he said no problem. I know Bulldog will be there but his hip is still to weak so he can't lift me and I don't want Brax carrying me.

"Hey Ana you ready for this?"

"I was ready before we left the hospital. But that didn't work out."

"Are you going to workout in that?" Those are tiny shorts my baby brother will not approve of.

"Its gym clothes what is the problem?" More clothing problems what am I going to do with the men in my life? Maybe were potato sacks every day.

"Those shorts are a bit small Ana. Christian is going to have a fit." Christian dam well bought them for me.

"Fine give me another one."

"Ana they are all small some worse that the one you are wearing. To tell you the truth that is the longest one you got on." The smug bugger it teasing me.

"Well what am I suppose to do then? Christian bought them I don't have any other ones and we are wasting time."

"Ok fine lets just hope he is delayed at the office and don't get here till you done."

The bastard is laughing at me.

"Come on Ana lets get you down to the home gym."

He scoops me up and carries me down. I don't use the wheelchair if I don't have to of course I need it to get into my lab on my own. We walk into the gym and Bulldog has already started. Elliot burst into laughter and I don't catch the joke till the trainer stands up. OMG Christian is going to die he says.

"Yup Ana your husband is going to have a heart attack. Just expect him to be around at every training session. I am not gay but that is one fine therapist."

"Elliot don't you dare start with me. Christian is a big boy he will be fine. He is doing this so I can get better. And if you have not noticed I have been working out with Brax for 2 weeks now."

"Yup keep telling yourself that it might be true in about 50 years time. By the way has Christian seen him yet."

"Just put me down on the work bench and I will take it from there. And no he has not seen him yet. He prefers not to see me in pain so he stays away. I normally have Alex or Luke with me."

He puts me down and is smiling at me the bastard. The trainer's name is Braxton but he prefers Brax. He has been very professional from the beginning. He showed me what to do by moving my limbs for me then left me to carry on while he worked with Bulldog. This training is so different from the torture I went through at the hospital. I was watching Bulldog and he is doing so well. He is still battling a bit but will be walking soon.


	64. Chapter 64

Christian POV

My fucking brother has done this on fucking purpose. He sent me a photo of Ana with her trainer working on her leg. It was an innocent photo but the man in me is so fucking jealous. I hate seen another man with his hands on my wife. To make things worse for me he looks like a fucking male model. Why have I not bothered to check out her trainer before? I need to pull up the gym footage for the past 2 weeks and see how Brax has been treating my wife. And the pants she is wearing need to go in the bin. I need to have a word with the personal shopper. Fuck you Elliot. Now I am forced to leave work early. No stress I will come back to the office later because this has to be submitted today. Then I am going to force Elliot to stay and watch Ana while I am in my office. I know he wanted to go to the bar with the boys tonight. To bad for him now he can suffer to. Payback is a bitch.

I get home and go straight to the gym. He is kneeling in front of Ana with his hands on her legs trying to stretch he muscles in different directions. I walk right up to her and stake my claim. I kiss her passionately in front of them all.

"Hey baby how is it going?" I innocently ask

"It's going great. Christian this is Brax. Brax this is my husband Christian."

"Mr Grey it is an honor to meet you sir." Ok this man maybe he wont be so bad but i still have to be here for every session.

"Hi Brax. How is my wife doing?"

"Sir she is great. With training everyday I say she will be walking without a cane in 4 weeks time sir. Her arm is a different story. I will get that sorted out sooner. She should be able to hit the bags in 2 weeks but without the foot it's going to be difficult. So we are going to keep her on weights for the mean time and I have shown her a list of exercised to do on her own."

"Ok since you are all sorted out here, I will take my wife." I scoop her up and walk out. Then say to Elliot.

"My office 10 minutes."

And I carry on. I set her at the breakfast bar and Gail said she would be back to make Ana something to eat. I go to the fridge and hand he a coke then sit next to her.

"Christian are you ok."

"I am fine baby. You have a very good looking trainer." I had to be honest with her. And she giggles.

"I am not going to lie. He is good looking but you are better baby. He is also good at his job and very professional baby. Is that why you came home early?"

"I know mom vouches for him to. Its ok I just want you to get better. Yes, Elliot sent me this and I got jealous." I showed her my phone and she shakes her head and curses under her breath.

"Fucking childish. He is always on your case. Does he ever let a single chance to torment you pass? I am sorry he ruined your work day baby."

"No, don't be sorry I have a payback plan in the works. I will see you just now. Now because of this I have to go back to the office and will be late."

"That's ok baby I will hang here."

I walk away and go to my office. He is lounging on my sofa like nothing is wrong.

"Do you ever fucking think of the consequences of your silly jokes?" I cant help but raise my voice.

"Chill bro I was just playing with you. No harm done. I knew you would be jealous and run home."

"Elliot I had documents that had to be submitted today, now I am forced to go back to the office and work late because of your stupidity."

"I didn't force you to leave work. You chose to come home Christian."

"You manipulated the situation to make me jealous. You knew I would come home. Now let me tell you what you are going to do. I am forced to work late so you are going to have to keep Ana entertained till I get back."

"But Christian."

"Don't but Christian me. You will do whatever you have to keep her happy till I get back. Do I make myself clear Elliot? You fucked up my day now it is pay back time."

"Well payback is a bitch. Fine whatever. I will be back in an hours time."

He gets up and walks out. Now I feel better. Ana and I go for a lovely swim and some sexual fun in the pool. Then I dress for work just as Elliot comes in not looking very happy.

"Bye bro. Have a good night."

"Fuck off Christian."

I give him back his own words and Ana giggles at me I say goodbye to my love and I leave for work when the fucking sun is going down.

Ana POV

I knew what Christian was doing to Elliot and I had a plan.

"Elliot why don't you go with the boys I will be fine here."

"Ana I made a promise to my brother to keep you happy and entertained. I am not leaving you here alone."

"Ok then lets go together. I have been dying to get out of this house."

"Do you think that is a good idea."

"Elliot I will be with 7 hunky men how much safer is that. Alex and Terry will also be there. I have also been dying to get back on the bike."

"Ana you cannot ride with your arm."

"I am not riding you are I am sitting passenger. Now get my electric chair so I can go put my leathers on."

"Fine but if Christian blows his top you forced me into it."

"Ok deal."

Yes finally I get out of this house I am so excited. I get into my wheelchair and head upstairs while Elliot goes home to change and fetch his bike. I call Alex and Luke and tell them I am coming with Elliot and to make sure the bar is secure. It was a challenge to get my leathers on while balancing on one foot but not impossible. I must say the riding boots hold my ankle so snug it's actually very comfortable. I am able to put extra pressure on it but not allot but I can stand on my own and walk with a small limp. I will definitely be wearing them more often. I need to ask Brax if I can get a brace to help my leg. I put a little makeup and straighten my hair. I can't remember the last time I felt this good about my looks. I am going to call Christian and ask him if I can go and if he can join us when he is done at work. I don't want to get him upset.

"Hey baby miss me already? Is Elliot giving you a hard time?" He asks me.

"No baby he is ok. I wanted to ask you if I could go hang with the boys tonight. I am feeling like a prisoner in this house and I miss spending time with my brother. Bulldog, Alex and Luke are also going so I will have security. Please Christian I really need this, you can come join us when you are finished at GEH."

"Ana slow down baby. Terry called me an hour ago and asked me if he can take you with them and I said no problem. He is going to fetch you'll. Listen about Luke and Alex being security that's not fair on them because then they can't drink so I will send Ryan and Samuel from here as security. Sound good baby?"

"Christian you are the best baby. I love you and thank you."

"Love you to baby no need to thank me have a good time. I love you to see you later."

Thank goodness that is one stress off my shoulders.


	65. Chapter 65

Elliot POV

He did say do whatever it takes to make her happy or something to that effect. How bad can it be? Alex and Luke her bodyguards are going to be there and her brother, Tom, Cary, Matthew, Bulldog and myself she is perfectly safe. I go up to collect her and we head our. The ride over is fabulous. I can here she is having a great time. We arrive at the bar and it is overcrowded. The guys are all standing on the street looking pissed.

"Hey Terry what's the problem?

"I am not taking my sister in there tonight it is madness we are going to take it back to your house." Then Ana cuts into the conversation.

Terry POV

I know I called Christian and arranged this but it is to dangerous in there. He will respect me for taking her home. I will take her out another time.

"Hell no. I am not going back home. I just got permission from my control freak of a husband to be out tonight. I am not giving up on my night because you'll are acting like pussy's. I have a better idea."

Hall fucking no. When did she grow balls? I am not taking the bait. She is going home now, but I will play along for a while.

"Please enlighten us pussy's on your big plan baby sis?" I sarcastically ask her and here the men laugh.

"I have VIP access to Steel Bound let's go there? I can get us all in." I can hear every one of them gasp. What the fuck no way in fucking hell she is telling us the truth. She is playing us for fools. I will not fall for it. But what if she is telling the truth? I heard a lot of fabulous things about that club. It would be a dream to go there now.

"Ana don't fuck with us. If this is a joke we are going home now."

She fucking opens the zip on her leather jacket and pulls out a VIP access card stamped across it 'STEEL BOUND VIP'. Un fucking believable. This woman surprises me at every turn. She definitely wears the balls.

"So boys what do you say Steel Bound or home?" All the fuckers scream Steel Bound. And Ana and Elliot burst into laughter. We all get into our vehicles and leave the stinky bar and go to the club. I call Christian to tell him the change of plans and he seemed relieved at this. What the fuck are they not telling us? We are allowed into the private parking, which is surprising. I wonder what the fuck my sister has done to get this high security clearance. I get out and scoop her off the bike. She takes her helmet off and whispers in my ear.

"Can I tell you a secret?" So I nod yes. "Promise me you will not tell anyone Terry? Promise?"

Ok I am worried now. Is my sister in danger? Fuck " I promise Ana now what the fuck is going on?" she looks at me and smiles then completely shocks me by whispering into my ear.

"Terry I own this club. That is how come I got VIP access. It's all mine Bro." I burst into laughter and shake my head. I should have known she is married to Christian Grey he must be rubbing off on her. We get to the door and she swipes her card and the private elevator opens. I can tell all the men are impressed with my sister. We all get in and everybody is hyper. We go right to the 6th floor and there are two securities there.

Ana POV

I am so excited to be back in my club. It has been far to long. I can tell my boys are very impressed with the club. I notice my security as the elevator opens.

"Its good to see you are better Mrs. Grey." They say.

"Thank you Hank and Paul it is good to be back is Storm around?"

"Yup their she is."

"Hey Grey is that really you?"

"Of course, who else could make all these guys look so good?" She has a good laugh and so do my boys.

"So Grey what can I do for you tonight?"

"Get these boys the VIP booth for the night all drinks are on the house. Remember Storm my boys are with me so I want them to all get The Special VIP Treatment the entire night. Understand?"

"No problem Grey leave it up to me. Gentleman could you'll please follow me." And they all follow behind with grins on there faces.

The Boys POV

Alex – Un-fucking-believable. Ana sure pulled out all the stops bringing us here. This place is definitely for the élite crowd. Well tonight we are élite and it's all on the house. How she pulled that off we will never know. Mia is going to die when I tell her. She has been talking non-stop about what other people say about this place.

Tom – Wow I have never been to such a classy joint. I kind of feel out of place but I will go with the flow. Ana told that woman everything is on the house. That is so cool. How does she have so much power here? We have to do something special for her to make up for this. Kate is going to be so jealous when I tell her were we boys spent the night.

Cary – I can't believe we are actually here. Pam is going to freak. Ana is the coolest. This place is so grand and we are getting The Special VIP Treatment. All the boys seem impressed. From the outside you would never tell it looks so good here.

Luke – I am so trilled I am not on Ana's security detail tonight. Been in a place so fine and not been able to enjoy it would have been torture. We get fucking VIP treatment. I am impressed with this little lady. Jazz is going to be very pissed at me for going without her but when an opportunity like this comes up no man will turn it down except probably Christian because he would just buy the place.

Matthew – This is an impressive club. The owner sure has style and class. I remember working with Elliot on this build but now that it is functioning it looks so different. It looks better than I thought. Ana is the coolest, we getting VIP treatment the entire night. Sarah will be pissed for a few days but it is so worth it. I would do it again.

Bulldog – I am so glad Ana persuaded me to come out with the boys tonight. She promised me a good time and I can see me getting it. I was worried about my hip in the bar that getting bumped and shoved would have caused me some problems tomorrow but not anymore. By the look of this place we will be lounging in 5 star luxuries. When I am healed I am going to take her somewhere special and spoil her. Tammy is going to be so pissed with Ana for bringing me to a club like this. She is a bit possessive and insecure. But if Grey can get over Ana being here so can Tammy. Maybe Ana been here will soften the blow. I am sort of her security.

Terry – Oh fucking hell. This club is a man's dream come true. My sister has to give me private membership. It's so classy yet dangerous. We get the VIP lounge and we get everything on the house. I will have to make this one up to her because she pulled out all the stops tonight. Having her in my arms at this point makes me very proud. My sister is the best.

Elliot – I have only been as far as the office since this place started. But I am very impressed at what the decorators have done to the place it's so masculine and sexy at the same time. of course all the men are very impresses. By the look on Terry's face in the elevator Ana told him she owns it. I know we need to keep that at a down low for her, own security. We get ushered into a huge room that is all black, chrome and red. The sofas look good enough to sleep in. We have two waitresses to serve us. True Ana style they are in long black leather pants and leather corsets. So this is where she got the wardrobe for there dance routine. When I tell Megan were we went she is probably going to cry. She has been bitching about working under the club but not been able to go.


	66. Chapter 66

Ana POV

The boys were all stunned into silence. Now after a few rounds they are having a great time. Our waiter came back and I ordered 15 large pizzas making all the men cheer. It was really funny. I chose this room for us because it is the only VIP room that has a view of the entire dance floor and because it is only for my private use. I don't want other people in my space. This is for my friends and family only. That is why it's called the Grey Room. The men all went to dance so I shuffled myself over to Bulldog to chat.

"Hey buddy you having a good time?"

"I actually am having a great time. Best time since Elliot's party."

"Yup that was a grand party. Watching you'll move was even better." And we both laugh. The pizza comes and it smells so good. We both dig in.

"Ana how did you get us in here?" He is my other brother I need to be honest. I know he will never break a promise to me.

"If I tell you will you promise me you will never tell anyone?"

"If you first tell me who else knows?"

"Ok fair enough. Christian, Elliot, and Taylor found out the same day they took me off life support. And Terry found out today. So do you still want to know?" He shakes his head yes.

"Bulldog I own the club. I have another one coming up on the other side of town and 40 more around the world."

" Are you serious?" I nod yes and he starts laughing. I mean really laughing.

"Explains the authority you have around here. That is fabulous. I was just thinking how pissed Tammy is going to be at me been in a club like this. You know how she gets. Bulldog I brought you along to be with me and to keep me safe. I can't dance and walk around and wanted someone in my place to keep me company. So tell her that and she will feel sorry for me and forgive you." He bursts into laughter and the other men come in and dig into the pizza. One of the waiters hands me the portable club phone and it is Storm.

"Hey what's up?"

"Anna we have 2 gentlemen at the front door saying they are your security detail what do I do?" I block the phone and ask the men.

"Does anyone of you know what Samuel and Ryan look like?

"Yes, Luke knows them. Are they here?" So I nod and Luke gets up to go collect them.

"Storm I am sending my security Luke from VIP to collect them. Thanks."

The party continues and the men go dance again. They are actually very good dancers. I am sad I can't dance but next time I am going to be on the dance floor for the entire night with my girls. About an hour later the portable phone rings again and it is Storm again.

"Now what happened?"

"There is another security guy down here from Mr. Grey."

"What is his name?"

"He said it is Matt." No, it can't be him. Is he that daring to show up here? How does he know we are here unless he has been following us?

"Storm what does he look like?"

"Curly blond hair, blue eyes sexy body." Fuck what do I do?

"Ok I know him. Lead him to my VIP lounge. Don't let him out of your sight bring him straight here."

"Ok Got it." Fuck now what? Just in time the boys come back looking very drunk so what I am going to tell them might sober them up.

"Guys we have a big problem. Storm is bringing up a guy who claims to be working for Christian as security. Its Matt."

Elliot POV

Fuck this is bad. Why did Ana let him in? He was probably following us the whole time. Christian is going to be furious. I send him a text.

**Problem at club. Ana is safe in my arms but Matt is on his way up. Men are ready to take him down. Get over here now with Taylor. E**

As soon as Ana said his name all of us got into combat mode the alcohol long forgotten. I scooped Ana into his arms because I know if she is in my arms she is safe. I move to the back of the room out of sight. Bulldog comes to me to keep himself out of danger incase there is a fight. We don't want him hurt anymore. The other men all brace themselves. Ana calls Alex and Luke and gives them her access card and tells them to swipe it on the panel next to the only picture in the room. They work very fast and realize it's a safe with 4 guns and cable ties in it and they arm themselves. This woman thinks of everything. Matt comes strolling in like he owns the place and realizes it's a setup and grabs Storm and puts a gun to her head.

"Elliot please put me down I need something." I put her down and help her to the safe and she take out her Special gloves and I giggle and she puts them on. I scoop her up again warning her not to touch me with the gloves and she makes a flop and Laughs loud and Matt notices. Fuck


	67. Chapter 67

Everyone POV

Ana - This fucker wants to talk. No problem I can talk. I owe him for the accident because he killed my baby and now it is my chance for payback. I ask Elliot to put me down and he doesn't want to. I threaten him with the gloves and he quickly puts me on my feet. I hobble forward to get a better look.

"Anna baby is that you in the back?" Fuck I hate his voice.

"And what is it to you if it is?" I need to sound tough.

"Wow this is a treat. It is you and you still sound so fucking sexy baby." The fucker says. I am not his fucking baby.

"I will trade this young lady's life for you Ana."

Elliot says to me "Hell fucking no, that is not happening." The men are all rooted to there spots.

"Matt what the fuck do you want from me?" I bravely say. I can't allow Storm to get hurt because of me.

"Ana I love you baby. I want you to be with me. When I saw you in the sexy leathers earlier by the bar I saw it as a sign so I followed you." This fool is delusional.

"I broke your arm once Matt was that not enough of a 'No I am not interested'?"

"I paid you back for that already. I broke your arm and your leg."

"Yes, Matt and you killed my baby." By the shock on his face he did not know that.

"That was not my fault Ana. In anywise you are better off without been attached to Grey like that."

"Oh I see. Sorry I forgot. So we are not even. What would you like me to break for you tonight maybe you're fucking huge ego?"

"Fuck you Ana. You have 1 minute to come here or I am taking this young lady out. Do you want her blood on your hands?" Fuck I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Fine, do not hurt her I am coming. I am very slow because of my leg I can't walk on it yet."

"Fine Elliot can bring you to me since he took you away from me in the first place."

I look at Elliot and he knows I have a plan. When he lifts me he hears the small buzz of my gloves powering up and he smiles at me. He carries me close to Matt and sets me down and slowly backs away.

Luke – hell no this can't be fucking happening now. The boss is going to kill us. We are not on official duty but she is still my responsibility. Why the fuck did she allow him into here in the first place. By the look on her face she has a plane. I still don't like it.

Alex – I actually feel like crying like a fucking baby. This fucking shit follows this young lady wherever she goes. I know he was the last person out there that wanted her harmed but this shit could have gone down differently. Obviously she will sacrifice herself. I didn't know she broke his arm before. Impressive. I need to make a move soon before Ana gets hurt. When I get a clean shot I am going to take it. One thing i do notice is the sleek pair of gloves she is wearing and I laugh to myself. She has a plan. There is no way he is laying a finger on her.

Bulldog – I am furious with Anastasia now. No fucking regard for her own safety. I am going to chew her ass up over this little stunt. I notice she has a plan. She put on the electric gloves. This fucker is going to drop hard if he tries to touch her. I know the boss is going to be very mad. I feel so useless.

Christian – Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. This shit is not happening now. Why the fuck did Ana allow that scum into her club. Of course because she knew that she was protected by the guys and she knew it was the only way to get him arrested. It still does not make me feel any better knowing she could be in danger. I can't lose her and I wont. I need to be positive. We pull up to the club and I run to the entrance. The guy at the door recognizes me and lets us in.

Taylor – I can see the boss is barely holding onto his sanity. The thought of Ana been in danger is killing him inside. We drove over like maniacs, him screaming for me to go faster. Good thing it was just a few blocks down the road. The security lets us in and I tell him code red lock up and go to VIP.

Ana POV

"Matt I am all yours now let Storm go." I say. I can see he is arguing internally with himself.

"Ok Ana but no funny business." Never not me you bastard I am to innocent for that.

"Matt I wont. I have a broken arm did you forget?" like that is going to stop me from shocking his ass.

"Actually yes that is good I did forget now come to me."

"Oh I can't walk Matt, you will have to come and scoop me into your arms." The bastard smiles like he has won the fucking lottery. Asshole.

" Oh baby it will be an honor to have you in my arms."

He lets storm go and she runs to the guys. He steps to scoop me up and just as I lay my palms on him Christian appears in the door and Matt drops out cold before me.

Christian – As I see him try to take her. I stop dead in my tracks because I notice she has the gloves on. Of course my smart women has a plan that involves her getting to close to a sick bastard. I don't even think he had time to think when she touched him he just dropped like a bag of potatoes out cold instantly. Shit those fucking gloves are powerful. Well she was looking for a volunteer to test them and Elliot did refuse the second time. I am so angry with her for putting herself in that position but I can't help also been proud of her. She hands Taylor the gloves and I scoop her into my arms and just hold her then she says in my ear. "Christian I have waited the entire night for you. I need you to please carry me to the toilet. I was to embarrassed to ask the others." I burst out into laughter and take her.

Elliot – I almost expired when I saw the gun in his hands him reaching for Ana. It was like it went in slow motion. No way in hell he was taking her. Not with all of us in the room. And the next thing we see is the fucker is out cold on the floor and Christian had Ana in his arms and they are walking away. What the fuck just happened I couldn't tell you. I think I will blame it on the alcohol. Maybe I will ask Ana if I can go back and watch the footage later.

"Taylor what the fuck just happened?"

"No idea Elliot I was behind the boss. I missed the show. I just heard you shout No Ana then the boss had his lady in his arms and they were walking away."

"I did not shout anything." Or did I? Oh fuck I don't know.

Terry – I am so lost right now and trying to play catch up. I am not going home now I think I will continue to enjoy the club. One minute the man wanted Ana the next he was out cold and Christian had her. Maybe he had a stroke or a heart attack. I don't know? I will ask tomorrow.

Bulldog – Fuck me sideways. Those fucking gloves are a sight to see. That fucker had no chance in hell against them. Shit one touch and he crumbled out cold. We didn't even see Christen come in until he had Ana in his arms. I guess that spoils the rest of our evening. The boss will want to go home. Oh well it was good while it lasted. Now I know why Elliot refused to test Ana's gloves again.

Storm – I have never ever had a gun pointed at me before. It is the scariest thing in the world. I didn't think she would save me. She is the boss of the club and married to the most well-known powerful business person in America, but boy was I wrong. She didn't even waste a minute and she was bargaining with the sick fucker. She is one amazing woman and I owe her my life. I never in my life imagined saying something like this but I had to. Christian is one lucky bastard to have Ana in his life.


	68. Chapter 68

Anna POV

"Christian I am done." He takes me in his arms again and we walk out. I give him different directions and we end up in my office.

"Baby do you have something in mind?"

"Yes I do. You and me spread across my desk so every time I work there I will have an image of you fucking me."

"Fuck Anna you are so sexy when you talk like that. What my wife wants she will get.

We get back to the VIP room and everyone was back to normal. I had to sit through a few lectures about my safety. Same shit just another day. Christian helped me secure my weapons and gloves back in the safe and we snuggle on the sofa together. The boys were thrilled we did not have to leave just yet. They all came back and stood around Christian, Bulldog and myself. I looked up at them and said.

"What did I do now?" They all looked confused. At what I have no clue. So Terry speaks up.

"We don't fucking know? That's what's the problem is Ana. We have been talking about it for 2 hours now and all come back fucking blank." This alcohol has them waited. We 3 burst into laughter so I said.

"Me to guys. I don't know what the problem is. Maybe if you ask an intelligent question you might find the answers? Did you think of that?" Christian and Bulldog are killing it with laughter next to me. It is so funny to see them laugh so hard.

"Anna don't be an ass we want to know?" Oh they are so drunk. I can see them all getting irritable so Elliot jump in.

"Anna what this moron is trying to ask is what the fuck happened to Matt. He was there in front of us. Then he was on the floor out cold. We missed the show. And then you were in Christian's arms. Were the fuck did he come from? Then you were gone. Then you were back. Now you'll are here laughing at us. Fuck we are so fucking confused it's not even funny." Ok Christian and bulldog are literally crying with the amount of laughter that is going on. So I say trying to control my own laughter.

"Ok listen carefully let me explain something to you guys." They all take their seats and I tell them.

" About 2 years ago Elliot, Alex and myself were messing around with some of the new toys I made. Elliot been the tough guy underestimated me and decided to be brave and volunteer as my test subject. I had just made a pair of electric shock gloves. They looked like an ordinary pair of leather gloves but pack a punch. At the time he was acting like the typical clown and laughing at me. The next thing Alex and I see is Elliot out cold on the floor. I guess my gloves worked like a charm. It took us 2 hours to get him up and 2 days later he was still complaining about numbness. Now picture those gloves 4 time more powerful and that should answer what happened to Matt." Everyone turned to a now very embarrassed Elliot and burst into laughter. So he said.

" Fuck that makes sense now Ana. Fuck you'll for laughing. Alex you were too much of a pussy to even help a lady out that day. How could I have known what her gloves would do if Ana didn't even know herself. But fuck, when I got up that shit was sore. I felt like I was run over by a fucking truck. If Ana says Matt got it 4 times worse than me then that bastard will be out for the night. He will not be able to walk tomorrow."

All the men are having such good laugh at Elliot's expense. I had to get him back for the photo incident this morning so I say.

"Fuck Elliot but pay back is a bitch." That causes Bulldog, Christian and Taylor to laugh because they knew the story behind it.

"Yes Ana. It sure is a bitch."

Christians POV

The rest of the night was lovely. I have not laughs so much in my life. These guys are all so fucking drunk. I am trilled to see my Ana is having a good time. That smile on her face is all I needed to brighten my day. She looks a bit sore. I wonder how much pressure that fucker forced her to put on that leg?

Ana-My foot is feeling a bit sore from the pressure I had on it while standing in front of Matt and Christian can sense my discomfort. So he whispers to me asking if I am ready to go home and I nod a yes. We say goodbye to the boys and inform them that Ryan and Samuels will be driving them home and we can collect the bike tomorrow. They were happy about that and we head into the elevators to go to the parking garage.

Taylor had moves the R8 next to Elliot's Bike in the underground parking. Christian put me down to leaning against the R8 while he walked back over to have a private discussion with Taylor, Ryan and Samuel. I don't know what made me look at Elliot's bike. Maybe it was because I missed the feel of being on it. A light blinking caught my eye as it was reflecting off the chrome exhaust just as another vehicle exited the parking garage. Reality hit me and I tried to move as fast as possible. I screamed at the men and noticed Ryan and Samuel tackle Christian to the ground. While I used all of my strength to sort of run and drag my leg to try to get out-of-the-way. Taylor bolted over to me scooping me up into his arms. Fuck he got to me fast but Just then the entire bike went up in flames and the power of the blast flung both of us across the garage into the back wall. Christian and the men were still huddled on the ground. I was stunned.

Christian – what the fuck? I just hers Ana scream Bomb and before I could make a move to her these two fuckers pinned me to the ground. Taylor reacted and turned for Ana and then I herd the ear-piercing blow and the heat. I also herd the crash of the bike on the other side of the lot.


	69. Chapter 69

Bulldog - What the fuck was that? The entire building shook. Fuck I look over at Alex and he is thinking the same thing, so I scream to the men.

"Guys I think that was a bomb in the underground lot. Ana and them just left that way." And the realization hits us all and we scrabble to get out. We realize the lifts are out of order so we go out the front door and try entre from the side. What we see shocks us.

Elliot – We go through the garage doors that the club security open and there is smoke everywhere. I can hear the sirens from afar. My bike is laying in pieces still on fire. Christians R8 is totaled. Christian is going to be so pissed. I see Christian scrambling to his feet shoving at his security men. I guess they tackled him to the ground. I am going to have a field day with that. Then I see movement by the far wall its Taylor with Ana laying next to him.

" Christian bro are you ok?"

"Elliot there was a fucking bomb on your bike. I am ok were is Ana?" I point and we both run over. Taylor is sitting up and looking at Ana. She has a few cuts and bruises but seems ok. Taylor also looks ok.

Christian – We run over to them and all I see is a lifeless Ana and I freeze. No please let her be ok? Then she fucking laughs and laughs. She sits up and leans against Taylor still Fucking laughing. Everybody around is looking at us like we fucking grew another head. Bulldog informs us that it is here coping mechanism for the shock and when it wears off she will probably be confused and upset. The EMT come in and confirms everybody is ok but for us to go to the hospital just for a proper checkup. Then it happens and My Ana burst into tears.

Taylor – Fuck I should have secured this lot before coming down with the boss and Ana. To late now, I am relieved I got to her in time. Fuck but the impact on the wall was a bitch. Ana and I are going to be very sore tomorrow. I called Storm to get Ana's lawyer over to handle the police reports on behalf of the owner. Bulldog gets the SUV and Christian, Ana, Elliot, and myself Jump in and the rest follow behind to the hospital. Anna finally comes to her senses and starts to weep and Christian cradles her in his arms and rocks her while she lets it all out.

Ana – fucking hell. This is not even fucking funny anymore. Fuck Christian and I are fucking packing our fucking shit up when we fucking get home and we are fucking going to fucking disappear and go live in a fucking hole were fucking nobody can fucking worry us ever fucking again fuck. By the time we get to the hospital I am feeling much better. My fucking club and security business will have to be shut down till the structures can be passes as safe again. Elliot promised to have his men on it in the morning.

My doctor comes to check us out and decided my elbow and arm needs to be in a special outside post-op cast. I will still get movement but with added support. He showed us a pamphlet of it and it looks so cool like I will have a robotic arm. We are going to have to pick one up at a pharmacy. I have no other serious or permanent damage but Taylor hurt his left elbow from our joint body weight falling smacking into the wall. I had to laugh when the doctor put him in the same robotic arm strap as me. So I guess we have to stop for 2 straps. The doctor noticed how well I can stand in my leather biker boots so he also insisted Christian needs to buy me a huge fucking black air walker boot strap. I think my boots look sexier. I tried to bargain with Christian but he won in the end.

"Christian can we disappear baby?"

"Anything for you love what were you thinking?"

"Can we go for a week or 10 to our home in Aspen to rest please?" Him and Taylor giggle at my little joke.

"Anna that is the best idea I have heard all day." Why didn't I think of that?

"Taylor please set it all up. We will leave the first thing in the morning."

"Christian I want all my girls with me and you can have your guys." More noise, and fucking Elliot. Perfect.

"Perfect idea baby. Lets get you home and rested. And we can talk more."

Christian – Taylor is amazing he saves my baby with his quick thinking today. When we walked out of the emergency room all the guys were sitting there worried. You could see the relief when Taylor and Ana came back ok. I told them we are going to the pharmacy first they need to go home and pack for tomorrow. By the time we got home everything was in place all ready for our trip. The entire crew was onboard with there partners. Taylor and Gail were coming as guests not employees. He needs to rest after the ordeal today. We needed to brief security in 10 minutes in my top office so I left Ana with the Elliot by the breakfast bar eating a snack that Gail prepared.

Elliot – Ana and I are sitting here relaxed, planning the trip for tomorrow. It's going to be so fun. Ana needs this break. When Taylor came out of the pharmacy he had on the coolest robotic looking arm straps I have ever seen. I want me one. Ana showed me she also has one but will put hers on at home when her leather jacket comes off. She also has a huge black plastic boot brace for her ankle. It works because she can sort of walk with it.

"Elliot I am so fucking stiff at the moment." We both can't help but laugh at her comment.

"Don't laugh at me I am serious. I need to get this Fucking jacket off but it is so sore to move my shoulders."

"Ana relax let Gail and myself help you out of it." We try to lifted her arms and she screamed the fucking kitchen down. So we put her arms back down. Christian came running down the stairs screaming and Ana was laughing.


	70. Chapter 70

Christian POV

All I herd was the screams of pain from Ana and I bolted. When I got their she was laughing.

"Christian I am ok. I promise. My muscles are so sore I am battling to get the jacket off."

I can't stop laughing because this all sounds so ridiculous.

"Cut the fucking jacket off then." Christian says

"Hell fucking no. Nobody is touching my jacket with a scissors. If I can't get it off now I will wait for my muscles to relax then I will take it off."

"Anna doesn't that sound ridiculous that could take a few days."

"Well, then get used to this look because I am not cutting it off. You'll can all help me then, to remove it just move me slow."

"Anna don't be stubborn I will buy you 10 jackets like this tomorrow. Cut the fucking jacket if it is causing you pain."

"I said no. I can buy myself 10 jackets to but that is not the point this jacket was a gift from my best friend and it has sentimental value to me. So no I am not destroying it."

Fuck. I hate to see my baby in pain. She is so stubborn. Fucking sentimental value.

"Fine have it your way."

She scrunched her eyes tight and tightened her jaw and we all went to work on removing the fucking jacket her whole body was shaking with the pain she was in. It got so bad the tears were rolling down her cheeks. The shock when it came off was bad. Her entre upper back was one huge black, purple, and yellowish bruise. Taylor, Alex and Bulldog confirmed it was just skin bruising and Taylor showed us his and it was on his entire back and was twice as bad as Ana's we all winced at the pain but he said it looks worse that it felt. It still looked so bad.

Ana – that was fucking torture. I was exhausted after removing the jacket. Elliot went home via the subway and Christian carried me to our room and put me in our spar bath with the jets going full blast on my sore muscles. It felt so good. When I was finished he rubbed me with muscle oil and I changed into a set of gym pants and a sports tank top. It made it easier to wear my braces.

"Ana please remind me tomorrow to buy you new gym pants"

"Christian these are new I don't need anymore. I like these they are sexy and comfortable and you got them for me baby."

"Anna those are to short and yes they are sexy but I want to get you longer ones."

I had to laugh at him. My poor, baby. He is so insecure and possessive. Christian helped me to strap up my arm and I settled into my comfortable bed and drifted off to sleep in my husbands arms.

Christian POV

We were all ready and packed into the SUV's waiting for Ana to get up. I tried to wake her but it was no use she was to tired so I wrapped her in a blanket and carried her to the car. I kept her safe on my lap. The others were laughing at her but she has been through a shit load lately and her body has been taking the most torture. I tucked her into the bed on the plane and left her to sleep. I to had to laugh when we landed in Aspen and she was still out cold so I picked her up again and carried her out. She didn't even stir. An hours drive and we were at our holiday 15 bedroom cottage. Elliot showed everybody around while I took Ana to the master bedroom and tucked her in. I then slipped off my clothes and crawled in behind her and went to sleep.

Ana POV

I don't know if I was dreaming or not but I felt like the bed was moving. I tried very hard to get up but I couldn't. I guess my body needed to rest after yesterday. I was so relaxed and comfortable until I heard it again a loud bomb going off and I screamed as loud as I could.

"Ana baby wake up. You are safe baby get up." I opened my eyes to a beautiful set of grey eyes looking back at me with concern.

"It was another bomb Christian."

"No baby it's not you are safe here. That was one of the dirt road bikes back firing." Oh I feel so stupid now. I managed to calm myself down and was puzzled to where we were. Christian noticed me scanning mu surroundings and said.

"Don't be afraid baby we are in our room in Aspen."

"Did you say Aspen Christian? How is that possible? I went to bed in Seattle. Didn't I?"

"Yes to the first, third and forth question baby. To answer you second one. I did try to wake you up this morning but you were too tired. So I carried you into the plane and then into bed when we got here."

"Oh that is so embarrassing. I am not going to live this down am I?" I get out of bed and Christian helps me to put my straps on. He passes me a crutch that goes comfortable under my arm to support me up and wow I can walk on my own I am so excited a single tear slips out the corner of my eye and my love kisses it away.

Elliot POV

Taylor just came and told me off about the bike back firing. Ana woke up screaming because it sounded like a bomb to her. I felt so bad. We were all seated having supper when the two of them decided to join us.

"Hey sleeping beauty welcome back to the land of the living." And she gets so embarrassed.

"Fuck off Elliot. Leave my wife alone."

"But she looks so sexy in her gym clothes Christian." This time Megan swats me at the back of the head making everybody laugh. Christian is still not happy with my comment.

"Sorry Ana for my inappropriate comments." I said to make everybody happy. We all ate a lovely supper then went to go chill in the entertainment room.

We have been in Aspen a week now and we were having a good time. The weather is terrible this evening so we are all in the games room. Some were playing X box some darts and we were on the pool table.

My baby brother thought he was cleaver so he made an open bet.

"Elliot lets wager against a game of pool. Terry and I versus you and anyone who is willing to loose." Christians says laughing. So of course Ana ups the stakes and says.

"Ok how about you'll have a tournament. Make up teams and play knock out. The last two teams standing will play for the big prize." I saw the smile on her face then she winked at me. Only Alex knew how good she was at the game. With her scientific skills she had a way to read the table. But in her state nobody dare ask her to play in there team.


	71. Chapter 71

Ana POV

I am so pissed off. My own husband didn't even consider me to be his partner in the tournament. He had to have Terry. I decided to show him a lesson. I winked at Elliot to say game on then I upped the stakes.

"Ok winners get a fully paid night out at the Aspen Retreat restaurant. They also get a full day spar treatment and one wish. What do you'll say to that?"

"Ana what wish?" Everyone seemed very interested.

"Anything the winners want. The wish can only last a day."

So they all paired up:

Christian and Terry - Bruno and Jess - Tom and Cary - Kate and Pam - Mia and Tammy - Luke and Alex - Taylor and Bulldog - Jenny and Megan - Jazz and Sarah. They all cracked into laughter because Elliot was left with Gail and me.

"Sorry to disappoint you Elliot but you have to partner up with Gail." Terry smugly says. Making me even more pisses off. I knew Gail did not play. In actual fact she has never even picked up a pool cue.

"Hell no boys I am not playing this game. One of you can forfeit their partners." Gail stated.

"I will be your partner Elliot." I say loud causing the room to still.

"Ana you can't play. You are injured." Christian says.

"I can try. Taylor and Bulldog are playing and they are also injured. In actual fact Taylors arm is worse than mine." The stubborn fool wants to ague.

"Ana I don't think you can play. I suggest you keep score." So Elliot says to me.

"Ana don't stress these pussy's are scared of a little competition. I think we intimidate them." I saw how Christian clenched his jaw in anger and Terry fisted his hands. My boys hate to be challenged.

"Fine have it you'll way. Don't say you'll were not warned. Gail can keep score and Elliot and Ana are a team." Christian bites out. Making me and Elliot laugh.

Everybody POV

All our names were placed in a hat and drawn.

First round went like this. First drawn was Jazz and Sarah against Jenny and Megan. It was a pathetic game but Jenny and Megan won. Next up drawn were Taylor and Bulldog vs. Luke and Alex now that was a close game but Taylor and Bulldog won. Then the winners from both games vs. each other and Taylor and Bulldog came on top.

Second round was drawn Mia and Tammy vs. Kate and Pam. Another sad game, but Kate and Pam won. Then it was Tom and Cary vs. Christian and Terry. That was a good game but Christian and Terry won. Winners vs. Each other and Christian and Terry beat Kate and Pam. That was a very embarrassing game to watch.

Third round was drawn Bruno and Jess vs. Elliot and Ana. A very good match but Elliot and Ana won.

Now the stakes were high. Last 3 teams to play for a winner.

Now we put the 3 winning teams in a hat and drew again. Christian and Terry vs. Taylor and Bulldog and the winner will play Elliot and Ana.

Christian And Terry POV

This came is getting more interesting. We can take these to but we must be careful. They are good players. We did not know that Ana plays pool.

Her and Elliot set this up. We can tell Ana is battling a bit with the pain but she is trying to be strong. Her and Elliot went to sit on the sofas with a coke to relax before the final game. A bet is a bet and we are going to crush them.

Taylor and Bulldog POV

The boss and Terry make a very good team. But with a bit of skill we can beat them. Once again everybody underestimated Ana and she and Elliot seem to be on top. This is a very unpredictable game so we will see. Ana is in a shit load of pain and it's making the boss tense.

Ana and Elliot POV

While the match was going on Ana had to rest her foot and arm. This was the longest game in history but Christian and Terry won. I am not sure we should continue with Ana being in pain. We don't mind the forfeit.

Everybody POV

"Come on you two time to rack up." Terry says. They set up the table. And announce they are ready to play. Ana tries to get up but ended up wincing. So Elliot stands up carries Ana over to the table and says with concern.

"Ana I think we should forfeit? I really don't mind. I do not want you to hurt yourself to prove a point."

"Elliot I will be ok. We can take it slow."

"Are you sure Ana?"

"Yes lets beat these two over confident fools and cash in on some dinner and a spar treatment." "Sounds good Ana lets do it."

The atmosphere in the room was very tense. Nobody was making any smart-ass comments. Christian and Terry are very competitive and aggressive when playing. They were grunting and banging the Cue's making Ana giggle which made them even madder. It was a tough game but of course Elliot and Ana won leaving Christian and Terry with 2 balls still on the table. What made things worse was Ana took the winning shot from an impossible angle and landed it perfectly. Christian and Terry both stormed out causing things in the room to get uncomfortable for everyone. What was once a fun wager turned into war. So Elliot and Megan change the mood by letting us know there wedding is in a month's time. We are all trilled. Mia also announces her and Alex are also getting married next month and Kate says they plan for 2 month time. Pam shocks us by saying they eloped 3 weeks ago because life is too short. And we all laugh. Jenny said they are having there wedding in 5 months time in South Africa 3 weeks before coping together ball. Everybody is celebrating and having a fun time again.

"Elliot please help me up to my room so I can go bath and change then I will come back and we can play some X-Box." Ana asked.

"Sure that sounds good lets go. Well played by the way."

Everyone carried on drinking and having fun.


	72. Chapter 72

Ana POV

My body was sore so I needed to soak in the tub. I managed to get in on my own and it was heavenly. Getting out wet not so easy. So I sat in the tub till all the water had drained out. Then I dried myself in the tub. It was harder than I thought. I wrapped myself in a towel and put my long fluffy robe over that. Challenge time. Trying to get out without my foot and wrist strap is nearly impossible. I use all my strength to get up and just about manage it. I slip out and hop to the bedroom. Bad idea. Before I even get to the bed the entire room starts to spin and all I see is blackness then I feel the soft carpet on my cheek and I drift off.

Elliot POV

It's been way to long since Ana went to change. Terry came back and apologized but no Christian yet. My baby brother can be a real asshole sometimes. Just as I get to the stairs Christian walks in.

Christian POV

Ok that was the dumbest thing I have ever done in my life. It was a friendly game and I spoiled it. I was an even bigger jerk because Ana was sore and instead of seen to her I walked out. Shit, time to face the music. I walk back in and everybody stares. I apologies to everyone and ask were Ana is. Elliot says she went up to go change but is taking to long so he was going to check on her. We both go up and find Ana lying on her tummy flat on the floor. I rush to her and send Elliot to get the doctor over here.

"Ana baby. Wake up. Ana it's me baby." "Christian" she stirs and try's to focus her eyes. Why the fuck did I leave her?

"Christian. I was standing then everything started to spinning and I couldn't control it." I scoop her up and place her in bed. I change her quick before anyone comes in then I snuggle next to her. Keeping her in my arms.

"It feels so good to be in your arms my love." She says making me feel worse. The doctor comes in and checks Ana. She gives her a cup to pee in then she test it and comes back into the room smiling.

Ana POV

"You are going to be ok Mrs. Grey. You are very dehydrated and in need of a good rest maybe some pampering. Mr and Mrs. Grey congratulations you'll are going to be parents. Take it easy and when you get home go see your gynecologist. Goodnight." I look over to Christian and he is beaming. He scoops me off the bed and squeezes me.

"Ana you have made me the happiest man in the world. We are going to have a baby. I am so excited."

"That is amazing baby. I still can't believe it. Parent. Wow that is scary and wonderful."

We both burst into happy laughing when Elliot burst in. Before I can even stop Christian he happily blurts out "We are pregnant bro". And the congratulations start again.

"I am going to be an uncle. I can't wait. This is so great." Then his tome of voice changes to concern. "Christian what if the explosion hurt the baby. When she went to the hospital they did not know she was pregnant."

Oh no I didn't think of that now I am scared.

"Can we please keep this a secret till we know for sure? I don't want to celebrate with everyone then something happens."

They both agree with me.

Christian

Shit Elliot is right. We can't get our hopes up. Not yet at least. Anything could of happened. She hit the wall pretty hard to bruise her back like that. The impact could of caused damage.

"Baby we will go to the hospital tomorrow and ask for a scan. Then when everything is ok we can tell everyone. Ok baby."

"No Christian if I caused any harm to this pregnancy I want to know now. Please cant we go now and get it over with. Tell them I am pregnant and collapsed."

"That's a good idea lets go." I scoop her up and we go downstairs. Elliot drives and Luke and Alex come as security. The rest of the guests chill at home. We get there and they take Ana in and we are asked to wait in the waiting room. This is fucking torture. I hate to wait.

Ana POV

This is so scary the doctor brings the ultrasound next to me and directs me to lift my shirt. She squirts a cold gel on my tummy and says "Oh Shit" and my blood runs cold and I start to cry.

"Doctor what have I done to my baby again?"

"No Mrs. Grey they are perfectly healthy. You are 4 weeks pregnant."

"Wait back up a bit you said they?"

"Again what does that mean Mrs Grey?"

"I was 2 months pregnant but didn't know it and then I was in a car accident 13 weeks ago and I miscarried."

"Ok that fine you have sextuplets Mrs. Grey. Its very, very rare probably only a handful in America."

"I am sorry I don't know what that means."

"Six babies. You are having two seats of identical triplets and they are all looking lovely. You can change and take this script to the pharmacy and get it filled out. As soon as you get home see your doc. Good luck and have a great night. Here is your babies first snapshot." Six fucking babies? Is this some sort of joke? I can only laugh. What else can I do? I don't know how I am going to do it but what better time to learn than now.


	73. Chapter 73

Christian POV

Ana comes out in a wheelchair and I scoop her into my arms. She says everything is perfect and we are officially confirmed to be parents.

"Ana so we are ok?" I blurt out because I am so wound up with fear.

"Yes daddy we are doing great." She say with a huge smile.

"We are going to have a bigger family baby. I am only 4 weeks pregnant so you do the math?" I lean close to her ear and whispers so my nosey brother can't hear us.

"Ana are you saying we conceived in the hospital bathroom?" She nod a yes with a naughty smile on her lips and we both break into a fit of laughter.

"Hey guys what is so funny? It's rude to whisper in company you know." That's makes us laugh more.

"Oh Elliot did you not do the math's?" Ana says and surprise shows on his face then embarrassment.

"Oh fuck so you'll were in the bathroom doing. Oh shit. Hell no. Never mind. Christian you are one kinky bastard."

"Christian the doctor did confirm all is ok with the pregnancy and the bombing did not affect them," She says so we leave the hospital and go home. Everyone is waiting to hear what is wrong with Ana. We settle in the lounge and I can't wait. I look at her with pleading eyes to allow me to tell them before I expire. I am so excited. She give me a nod. And I say slowly to irritate them.

"The doctor confirmed Ana is in perfect health, sort of." We giggle at all the different expressions that cross their faces. But apparently Taylor is not amused.

"What does that mean?" Taylor asks irritably.

"Ana is pregnant and is having..." My words stop mid sentence and something Ana said in the hospital is only clicking now. I turn to her shocked but with a huge smile and says.

"Anastasia Grey." I now see she has been waiting for it to click ans she laughs and says.

"Yes Christian Grey." Very sneaky Ana.

"Ana you said 'they are healthy'. What does they mean?" She start to laugh because it took me long enough to figure it out.

"Christian it took you the entire drive from the hospital for that to register." She says with amusement. Everybody all of a sudden has big smiles and are very anxious to find out. So Elliot blurts out.

"Come on bro don't be a dumb ass if it not one then it is two. You are having twins baby bro." He looks so smug and pleases with himself. Ana leans into me so only I can hear.

"Sextuplets" She whispers. I hear most of the ladies and a few of the guys complaining around us. What is she trying to tell me because all I hears was Sex.

"What the hell does that mean Anna? I have never heard of that before?" I blurt out and everybody is getting very antsy.

She whispers again into my ear.

"Six Christian. I have 6 babies growing inside of me. Two sets of identical triplets. " My wife has officially shocked me into silence. My brain is battling to process all this information. I am going to be a dad but we are having triplets? No. She said two sets of triplets so I am doing to have six babies. Fuck.

Elliot POV

Fuck my brother looks like he is going to pass out. He gets up and starts pacing the room. His breathing has picked up and he is nervously shaking. I don't know what to do. Taylor manages to calm Christian enough to get him talking again. What the fuck did Ana tell him? Everybody looks very concerned.

"Ana I am so sorry I freaked out on you baby. I was battling to process it all. Am I really going to be a daddy to six babies?" He asks me and before I can respond Elliot screams.

"**SIX**. Ana you have six fucking babies inside of you? I am going to be an uncle soon to six. Wow no wonder my brother freaked out. I can bet you its because it is going to be a security nightmare. I'm freaking out right now. I did tell you all that when The Mighty Christian Grey does something he sure as hell goes big. We are going to have to do extra renovations on the new house to accommodate my nephews and nieces."

This causes us to all to laugh, breaking the ice in the room. After all the drama and excitement over the Grey pregnancy we all sit and chill enjoying each other company.

That night we Skype both our parents and tell them our good news. They are absolutely shocked then trilled then excited then lost for words. Mom reminds us about the coping together ball and Terry's wedding in 4 months time and we said we would confirm with our doctor if I can travel. Kate is trilled she is going to be an aunt and asked if she can come study here in Seattle to be close to the babies. We did not give her a definite answer we said we would talk about it.

Taylor POV

Fuck Grey sure knows how to keep us on our toes. Security is already been doubled and he is going to start interviews for the babies' private bodyguards as soon as we get home today. Ana has to keep not only Alex and Luke by her side but Ryan and Samuel to. At least Bulldog will be back on her personal detail when the babies come. She is going to be so pissed. To make it even worse she goes back to work full time tomorrow since the repairs are complete on her building. I don't know if the boss is going to be trilled about that.


	74. Chapter 74

Terry POV

I am going to be an uncle. That is the best new I have received in a long time. My little sister so deserves this. It is about dam time things start working out for them. Christian came up with a plane to surprise her with an early trip back home to mum and dad. That is if the doctor gives them the all clear.

She will trilled about the progress of the plans for her South African Steel Bound club all she needs is a building to purchase then her Grey Construction crew will do the renovations. So if Christian's plans fall into place it will all be perfect. She can attend my wedding and do the coping together ball while fixing her club. So it's a win, win situation for everyone.

Christian POV

Everything is in place and the doctor said Ana is perfect safe to fly as long as she stays hydrated and keeps active. So I am trilled to be surprising her. I have been in contact with Storm at the club and there will be no problems there and she is willing to take over Grey Security for 1 month while Megan comes for the wedding. Elliot and his construction crew will be travelling with us to start on Ana's new club if we can find a building to buy.

Megan's POV

Christian just called me to say all the plans are now in motion. Ana is cleared to fly so they leave in a week's time and will be gone for 3 month. I will be running the show for Steel Security while showing Storm the ropes to keep shop till I get back. Elliot and I have decided to wait till after the babies come to get married which I am trilled about. It gives me more time to plan.

Ana POV

I am so chuffed to get full use of my arm again. I worked the bag today and it felt so good. My leg is still a bit tricky but I am copping. Brax said things would get worse as my pregnancy weight increases so the air walker cast stays on full time if I want to walk.

"Ana are you here baby?" Christian is home with good news apparently. I have been sitting here anxiously waiting.

"I am in our closet love."

"Hey baby there you are. I missed you so much."

He scoops me up and kisses me so passionately my hormones spring into action. I am going crazy so I take initiative and start stripping him. I move him onto my sofa and take him in my mouth. He looses all control and lift me against the closet wall and has his way with me. We both lay on the soft carpeted floor content.

"Wow Ana I want a hello like that everyday baby." I giggle embarrassed.

"Yes, I think this pregnancy is making me super horny."

"That is good news baby. And I will take full advantage." Making me blush

"Mrs Grey we are going to leave for our trip next week so you need to start packing."

"Christian we cant leave so early what about our businesses?"

"All sorted out baby. Hear me out then you can make a decision. Storm will run the club and Megan will run the security business. When Megan leaves, Storm has agreed to run SteeleGrey for that month. Now you cant fly at 20 weeks so the plan was for our friends and family to all travel down on 'The Anastasia' so we can all use her to get back home. Then we will give the newly weds the Jet for there honeymoon. You will be able to start the third club and get it running before our babies come. So that will be one less stress on you. Elliot and his crew are already on standby to leave."

Wow my husband has really been busy planning. I love him even more.

"It's going to be busy love. We have Terry's wedding, then the Coping together ball between starting the club."

"Baby it will be fine we will help each other. I will be by your side the whole time. I promise."

"Ok Christian lets do it."

The flight down was a dream this time around. It's so nice to have no drama. We have managed to keep the babies a secret so the paparazzi are not bugging us yet. We flew into Cape Town first to buy a building for the club. I fell in love with the first building he showed us. Its on the waterfront and has a beautiful sea view. Elliot and crew will stay in Cape Town to sort out construction while we carry on home to the farm.

Elliot POV

This has been the most peaceful uneventful time I have ever had traveling with Christian and Ana. It's a dream. All is set for the club and construction has been going steady. My crew is to be completed with construction in two months, which is actually very good. The design is two times classier than the other two clubs. This is going to be a jewel. My baby will be sailing down in 3 months time. it's torture been so far from here. At least when we are married she will travel with me.

Christian POV

The wedding went off without a hitch and the newlyweds have just left for their honeymoon. The rest of us are all going up on The Anastasia for the grand opening of the club. Anna is not to happy because she feels huge. We had to go clothing shopping since nothing of hers fits anymore. She is still the most beautiful woman I have ever met. And I love her more everyday. We arrived with no issues and Megan is helping Anna dress for the evening while we finalize everything at the club.

Ana POV

"Megan I am not going. I look fat. I am only 4 month but feel 9." She passes me a long bag with a gown in it. It had a not attached that made me cry. It says.

_ To my beautiful Anastasia_

_When I saw this gown I pictured your beautiful blue eyes. You are my everything baby. Were this tonight I know you will be the most beautiful lady in the club. I am so proud of you._

_Yours always Christian_

_PS: I Love you more everyday._

Inside the bag is a blue one shoulder Vera Wang ball gown.

"Your man is so romantic Ana. Put it on." I slip the dress on and I am blown away. I look stunning.

"Anastasia you look beautiful. Wow Christian has good taste. Lets go and meet our men at your club."

We leave together and arrive at the club and there are so many cars I am so nervous. We pull up to the red carpet and Christian and Elliot are standing their looking dashing in matching Armani suits. Nobody knows we own the clubs so that is an advantage. We are just celebrity guests Elliot takes Megan's hand and leads her in. My turn I am so nervous. I step onto the carpet right into Christian's arms he leans in and plant a soft kiss on my lips and the cameras go wild. He leads me in and I am blown away it's turned our better than my wildest dreams. I spot Elliot and take him in a huge hug and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for everything. It looks great."

"It was a pleasure Ana. You deserve it all."

The evening was a success. Two down one to go.


	75. Chapter 75

Christian POV

This trip had been so good for my beautiful wife. She is so happy and relaxed. Her club was a success and we leave tomorrow to go home. I am a bit sad to be going back. I know Anna misses her home here. We are getting ready for the coping together ball and I noticed from this morning Ana is was a bit off. Mom gave her a check up this morning and her pressure was a bit high so she has been resting.

"Baby are you sure you want to go tonight? We can cancel."

"Christian we can't cancel. This is a big night for your mom and I. We can stay for a little wile then go to the hotel to rest. If I feel worse I will tell you. I promise."

"Ok baby I am going to brief security I will fetch you when I am done. I love you."

"Ok baby don't be long or we will be late. I love you to."

I walk into the foyer and Taylor and Elliot are giving orders to the new security for the night. When they see me they dismisses them and turn to me. My personnel security for the evening is Taylor, Luke, Alex, Bulldog, Ryan, and Samuel. So I address them.

"Ok men this is the last function we will be attending on this trip so please I need you'll all alert. Ana is not feeling well but insists on going tonight so, I need extra eyes on her at all times. If she so much as falters a step we are out of there. Do I make myself clear?" they all yes sir me and I dismiss them.

Elliot POV

I can tell my brother is pissed off because Ana is not well but insisted on going tonight. The evening is a success. I just sat down from dancing with my beautiful lady. She is so sexy. Christian Picks Megan up for a dance so I take Ana. We are enjoying the dance and I am spinning her around and she is giggling. She comes back into my arms and looks s happy. I can see my brother smilling at her from across the dance floor.

"Ana are you having a good time?" Before she can answer her eyes close and I feel her entire body go limp. I scoop her into my arms and head out of the hall with Christian and Meagan on my tail. I take her to a spare office and place her on the sofa.

""Elliot what the fuck happened to my wife?"

"She was fine then she fainted."

Christian POV

Fuck my wife is so sexy. She is giggling and enjoying herself. Then my blood goes cold. Elliot had stormed off the dance floor with Ana pressed to his chest. What the fuck happened. I get mom to check on her.

"Ana baby wake up." She flutters her eyes then asks.

"Christian what happened?" She is so fucking weak. I hate this.

"You fainted baby. But mom says you ok. I am taking you home now." And she jut nods and closes her eyes again. I help her up but she is to weak to stand so I scoop her into my arms and take her home.

Bulldog POV

I am so pissed at Ana right now. I am keeping my distance because if I talk to her I am going to get upset. I tried to talk her out of going to the ball tonight but she is so stubborn. I watcher her this evening and something was not right. She was drinking a lot of water and rubbing her temples. She done it so subtly no body at the table noticed. When Elliot asked her to dance and she stood up I noticed she gripped the back of the chair to stabilized her. So I went to the boss and told him what I observed. You could see the anger and concern on his face. Before he could react she collapsed into Elliot.

Ana POV

Ah my head is so sore. What the hell happened? The last thing I remember is dancing with Elliot.

"Christian what happened to me?"

"Your pressure was very elevated and you collapsed. The doctor came to check on you and the babies are ok. If they can't keep your pressure down you will be admitted. So no more stress for you baby. Mom has agreed to travel back with us all on the Anastasia tomorrow so she can keep an eye on you. I was so scared baby when I saw your limp body in Elliot's arms. I thought I was loosing you."

"Oh Christian I am so sorry. I am not going anywhere; you are stuck with me for life baby. I love you."

The trip home was heaven. I didn't do a thing. My husband and friends were insisting I relax the entire trip. I am so trilled my mom and dad are coming back with us. They will stay till the babies are born.

I am now 28 week pregnant and suffering. I have been in the hospital on complete bed rest since we got back home 9 weeks ago. My babies are all healthy but there is no space for them anymore and my pressure is playing up. They told us if we can hold up another 3 weeks then they will deliver.

Christian POV

I have been so stressed with Ana been in hospital. They have been giving her steroid injections to speed up the babies' growth. We get a constant flow of visitors throughout the day. The paparazzi are now permanently camped in front of the hospital waiting for news. My baby is so strong. But I can tell the stress of sitting around and doing nothing was getting to her so I brought in her plans for the clubs to work on. This has helped a shitload. Even her mood is brighter.

"Hey baby how's are plans going?"

"I didn't really plan another club?"

"What do you mean?"

"I changed my idea. I am moving SteeleGrey securities to another location and expanding the current club to all 10 floors in the currant building." I am impressed that is a far better idea.

"Wow Ana that's actually brilliant. You are brilliant baby." And she fucking screams out in pain dropping her laptop right off the bed. I rush over to her and she says something is wrong with the babies. We get the doctor in and he sets her up with the fetal monitors and informs Ana she is in labor. I am completely out of my element. I don't know what to do with my fucking self.

"Mr and Mrs. Grey it is still early stages of labor so we still have time. So all I need from you'll is to relax. We will continue to monitor Mrs. Grey. If things change we will do an emergency C-section. So I want no getting up and no stress."

"Ok baby we can do this. No stress and no walking around." I say to her. She shocks me by saying

"Christian the only time I am not stressed is when you are kissing me maybe you should do that till our babies come." I can't help but burst into laughter and go over to give her a kiss. She blushes when she remembers Bulldog and Taylor are in the room to and they laugh at her to.

Ana POV

If that fucking pain is just the start of labor then I change my mind. Fuck me it felt like someone was tightening a band around my belly. Bulldog told me there are over 30 people in the waiting room for me. I laugh because I know it's the crew and family. He said he and Christian tried to get them to go home but failed.

The doctor came back hours later and started to prep me for surgery. He said it was time. They took us to the theater.

Christian POV

This is the most fucking stressfully thing I have ever been through. My baby is totally drugged up and is holding onto my hand. The doctor goes through the process with us and begins. I have never deen so many doctors in one room before. One by one they announced the births and we hear the room fill with cries. It's the most beautiful sound in the world besides my wife's sexy giggle that was the firs best sound. We are shown our babies and they are taken to ICU because they are too small. Mom followed because she was authorized. Ana was sent to recovery and I was sent to the nursery. Wow what a sight that was they had the three boys in one incubator and the three girls in another. I couldn't stop staring. They were so small and hooked up to so many things. I didn't realize I was crying till mom hugged me.

"Christian Ana done good son. They are all healthy and just need to get stronger. They are beautiful."

"Mom they are so small. I love them so much."


	76. Chapter 76

Ana POV

I am so excited today is the day I get to see my babies. They are still in ICU but are doing great. Christian pushes me up to the nursery and when I see them I can't help but cry. They are so gorgeous.

"Christian we need to name them. I say Payton 1.2kg baby girl."

"That's lovely I like Phoebe 1,4kg baby girl and Taylor baby girl 1.1kg."

"Ok those are nice now for the boys. I like Ty baby boy 1.4kg and Ted baby boy 1.3kg"

"Christian our last boy is a fighter like his dad we call him Chris 700g." This caused my husband to cry into my arms. All except Chris were moved within 20 days into a normal nursery to settle in. I was sad leaving my baby boy behind. Christen spent most of his time talking to him. We have hired 3 nannies to assist us at home.

Taylor POV

Today I am so stressed out it's been 2 months and the babies are coming home. Security has never been so tight.

"Taylor is everything set up?"

"Yes sir but I have a suggestion. Lets make a diversion. You get your pilot with the chopper to land here and we leak out the story that the chopper came to collect Ana and the babies. The Paparazzi will all scatter to catch it as it lands giving us enough time to get into the SUV's without been seen sir."

"Taylor that is brilliant I am on it you leak the story."

It was a dream getting them home. The Paparazzi were so fooled.

Ana and Christian POV

We are relaxing in the bath and can hear our little bundles of joys playing with there grandparents in there rooms.

"Ana I can't believe our babies are going to be a year tomorrow. Ita so unreal."

"I feel the same way. Time has gone so fast.

Christian – our babies will be 1-year-old tomorrow and we are having a family gathering. It was hard to adjust to having the kids around but everything fell into place perfectly. The kids are so attached to our security its scary.

Ana – everything is so right in the world now. My babies are turning 1. Jenny is pregnant so I am going to be an aunt. Alex and Mia got hitched in Vegas to Christian's horror and are expecting twins. Elliot and Megan had a beautiful wedding on the beach and are expecting twins as well. Kate and Tom are getting married in 3 days time. And Bulldog and Tammy are now living together. She doesn't feel they need to get married but I know his dream is to have a family of his own.

My business are doing well we now have 7 clubs running and I gave SteeleGrey securities to Kate as a graduation gift which she was trilled about. My Mom and Dad now live on the coping together ranch, which I am also trilled about.

We got word that Elena died of an overdose, 3 month ago in prison. I did not shed one tear. Mr Paul is still inside.

Taylor and Gail surprised everyone when they had a baby boy 7 month ago. They named him Max Taylor.

All is right with the world.

THE END

Thank you to all my fans that have supported me in this adventure I have been on. I am not sure if I should continue with maybe the kids been older and their point of views. let me know what you think.


End file.
